Wehe dir, Harry!
by Aroon
Summary: Harry weigert sich zur Strafarbeit bei Snape aufzutauchen, geschweige denn für seinen Professor einen Finger zu rühren. Snape sieht nur mehr einen Ausweg. Er versohlt Harry den Hintern. Doch hat er nicht mit den Folgen gerechnet.
1. Keine gute Idee, Harry

Author: Aroon Corvinus Black

Eigentlich keine Krampusgeschichte, aber heute ist der perfekte Tag diese Gesichte zu veröffentlichen. Bzw. den ersten Teil dieser Geschichte. Ich kenne nur zwei englische Geschichten die ähnlich sind. Auf Deutsch habe ich so was noch nicht gefunden. Vielleicht ist es auch die erste Harry-Snape-Spanking Geschichte in Deutsch. Es ist jedenfalls KEINE Slash Geschichte! Passt eher ins Mentor-Snape-Genre. Wobei hier Professor Snape sich alter Erziehungs- und Disziplinierungsmethoden bedient, wie sie eher bei Kleinkindern angewendet werden. Wer so was nicht mag, sollte es lieber nicht lesen.

Summary: Harry weigert sich zur Strafarbeit bei Snape aufzutauchen, geschweige denn einen Finger zu rühren. Snape sieht nur mehr einen Ausweg. Er versohlt Harry den Hintern.

**Keine gute Idee, Harry!**

"Die Aufsätze waren wie zu erwarten allesamt Schwachsinn, mit ein, zwei Ausnahmen. Man könnte meinen ich unterrichte einen Haufen Frösche!" mit diesen Worten betrat Professor Snape verärgert das Klassenzimmer und ließ die Aufsätze, die unter seinem Arm klemmten auf den Lehrertisch fallen.

Harry sah verwundert auf. Er hatte diesmal viel Zeit in seinen Aufsatz gesteckt und war davon überzeugt wenigstens ein "Akzeptabel" geschafft zuhaben. Umso mehr war er erschüttert, als Snape Harry den Aufsatz hinwarf und verächtlich schnaubte, "Noch so ein Aufsatz Potter und sie dürfen Nachsitzen!"

Harry sah sich die Note an, es war ein "M" (Mies). Zorn wallte in ihm auf. Da konnte was nicht stimmen, er hatte drei Mal so viel Zeit für die Hausaufgabe aufgewendet, er musste ein "A" geschafft haben. Zornig stand er auf und fragte: "Haben sie den Aufsatz überhaupt gelesen?"

Professor Snape drehte sich mit grimmiger Miene zu ihm um. "Mr. Potter. Nur weil der Schwachsinn, den sie hier verzapft haben länger ist, als ihre bisherigen Werke, heißt es nicht dass es besser ist!"

"Sie haben mir nur ein "M" gegeben, weil es mein Aufsatz ist!" sagte Harry wütend.

Ein tödliches Funkeln tauchte nun in Snapes Blick auf. "Sie wissen genau dass das Unsinn ist Potter! Und nun setzten sie sich!"

"Ich setzte mich erst, wenn sie den Aufsatz korrekt benoten!" ein sturer Blick fand seinen Weg in Harrys Gesicht.

"50 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und Strafarbeit für Sie, Potter! Sie werden nach ihren heutigen Unterricht sofort zu mir kommen! Und ich rate ihnen sich zu setzten wenn sie für ihr Haus nicht weiter 50 Punkte verlieren wollen."

Hermine fasst nach Harrys Ärmel und zog ihn auf seinen Sessel runter. Nur widerwillig, gab Harry nach.

"Nie wieder rühre ich einen Finger für diese Fledermaus!" schimpfte Harry, als er, Ron und Hermine am Weg zur nächsten Stunde waren. "Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen!"

"Harry, der einzige der hier zu weit geht bist du!" schallte sich nun Hermine ein. "Wenn du ein Problem wegen der Note hast, dann spreche ihn nach der Stunde an, nicht mitten im Unterricht, wo jeder zu hört!"

"Ach, lass mich doch in Ruh! Für heute hatte ich genug Snape."

"Aber du musst doch zur Strafarbeit!" erinnerte Hermine mit einer steilen Sorgenfalte im Gesicht.

"Pfff... der kann mich mal!" rief Harry und rannte davon.

Harry verschwand und tauchte in keiner seiner Unterrichtsstunden wieder auf. Was Hermine und Ron in Sorge versetzte.

Harry war so aufgewühlt. Zorn brodelte nach wie vor ihn im. Doch die Stille des Waldes, in dem er sich niedergelassen hatte, beruhigte ihn langsam wieder. Harry war nicht tief in den verbotenen Wald hinein gegangen, jedoch weit genug um vor Blicken geschützt zu sein. Seufzend legte er sich ins Gras und schloss die Augen.

Wieso hackte diese Fledermaus ständig auf ihm herum? Immerhin soll Harry die Welt retten. Somit auch Snapes Haut. Dafür könnte er sich ruhig etwas toleranter zeigen. Drei Abende sinnlos in einen Aufsatz gesteckt. Es war vollkommen egal, ob er Hausaufgaben machte oder nicht, Snape würde nie zufrieden sein.

Als der Unterricht endete sah Harry durch die Zweige der Bäume zum Schloss. Er wollte Snape jetzt nicht sehen. Er wollte sich nicht schon wieder von ihm demütigen lassen. Kurz entschlossen blieb er einfach sitzen.

Professor Snape ging in seinem Klassenzimmer auf und ab. Noch nie, während seiner langen Zeit als Lehrer dieser Schule, hat es ein Schüler gewagt, nicht zu seiner Strafarbeit zu erscheinen. Aber es wunderte ihn nicht, dass Harry diese Arroganz besaß. Was dachte er, würde er damit erreichen? Straferlass? Konnte Potter wirklich so dumm sein?

Als eine Stunde vergangen war, musste Snape wohl einsehen, dass Harry in der Tat nicht daran dachte aufzukreuzen. Schnaubend vor Wut stapfte er aus dem Zimmer.

Harry lag auf seinem Rücken starrte in die Baumkronen. Seine Gedanken, waren allerdings Meilenweit entfernt, daher bemerkte er zu spät, als sich ein dunkler Schatten über ihn beugte. Eine eiserne Hand umschloss seinen Oberarm und zog ihn mit einem Ruck in die Höhe. Im ersten Moment sah Harry nur Sterne vor Augen.

"Was in drei Teufels Namen denken sie, was sie hier tun?" polterte Snape gleich los.

Harry blitzte sein Gegenüber nur stur und finster an, antwortete jedoch nicht. Professor Snape war derart außer sich, dass er selber kaum ein Wort heraus brachte. Schließlich packte er Harry hinten am Hals und zerrte ihn zurück ins Schloss und in seinen Klassenraum.

"Wenn ich schon meine Zeit für sie opfere, dann haben sie auch zu erscheinen!" rief Snape wütend, kaum dass die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war.

"Wozu? Ich werde keine Aufsätze für sich schreiben und ich werde auch ganz sicher keinen Kessel für sie schrubben. Ich werde absolut keinen Finger für sie rühren, denn es macht sowie so keinen Unterschied, ob ich es tue oder nicht." schrie Harry zurück.

Diese Worte raubten Snape erneut die Sprache. Tödlich funkelte er Harry an. "Sie werden ihre Strafe dennoch erhalten!" flüsterte Snape schließlich, als er zu seinem Schreibtisch ging. Eine grimmige Kälte lag in der Stimme.

Das nächste was Snape tat, verwirrte Harry jedoch. Der Professor nahm seinen Sessel und stellte diesen neben den Lehrertisch ab. "Würden sie bitte die Freundlichkeit haben herzu kommen?" fragte Snape schließlich. Noch immer verwirrt kam Harry näher, blieb jedoch einen Meter vor dem Lehrer wieder stehen.

Dieser schnellte nach vor und umfasste Harrys Handgelenk erneut mit eisernem Griff und zog den Jungen den fehlenden Meter heran. Dann nahm er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn gegen die Tür. Der erste Spruch verriegelte die Tür, der Zweite, war ein Silentium-Zauber. Ein ungutes Gefühl machte sich in Harry breit, obwohl er immer noch zu verwirrt war, um zu begreifen was vor sich ging.

Als sich der Professor in seinen Sessel setzte, sah Harry wieder vor der Tür zu Snape. Doch noch bevor Harry sich weiter wundern konnte, spürte er einen Zug an seinem Arm und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er den Fußboden knapp vor der Nase.

Kurz darauf schnappt er erschrocken nach Luft, als eine harte Hand auf seinen Hintern segelte. Nur langsam begriff Harry seine Situation und doch wollte er es nicht wahrhaben. Das war so absurd das... Ein zweiter kräftiger Schlag auf seinen Hintern folgte, ließen ihn erneut nach Luft schnappen und vertrieb den letzten verwirrten Gedanken. Professor Snape versohlte seinen Hintern wie bei einem Kleinkind. Nun spürte er die Oberschenkel des Lehrers unter seinem Bauch. Und den umbarmherzigen Arm, der seinen Körper in dieser gebeugten Haltung fixierte.

Ein dritter Schlag, der in der Härte seinen Vorgängern um nichts nachstand, brachte Harrys Haut am Hinterteil zum Prickeln.

"Professor!" rief Harry.

"Was Potter? Hat sich ihr Hirn plötzlich wieder eingeschaltet?"

"Au... nein... was tun sie?"

"Etwas, was ich schon längst hätte tun sollen. Sie werden mich nicht noch mal zum Narren halten!" Drei weiter gemeine Schläge folgten. Und Harry Hintern begann unangenehm zu brennen.

"Au... hören sie...au... auf damit!" presste Harry hervor und versuchte sich frei zu winden. Doch das war unmöglich, weil seine Arme irgendwie eingeklemmt waren. Ungeschützt war Harrys Hinterteil dem wutschäumenden Professor ausgeliefert. Und anstatt aufzuhören, bewegte der Professor seine Knie leicht, um eine noch besser Angriffsfläche zu erlangen.

"Bitte... aaaau... hören sie auf. Ich bin sechzehn. aaaau... verdammt noch mal!" rief Harry in einem Gemisch aus Flehen und Fluchen.

Eine weitere Salbe von Schlägen folgte und Harry glaubte nicht, dass er das noch länger durchhalten würde. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Snape eine Hand aus Stahl hatte?

"Und wenn sie zwanzig wären, wäre es mir auch egal!" sagte Snape schließlich. Ihr Verhalten ist nicht länger akzeptabel. Und hören sie auf mir zu sagen, was ich zutun habe!" Ein besonders gemeiner harter Schlag folgte und Harrys heulte auf.

Harrys Hintern stand inzwischen in Flammen, jeder weiterer Schlag tat nur noch mehr weh. Und schließlich traten ihm Tränen ins Gesicht. Er gab es auf, auf Snape einzureden, der offensichtlich nicht daran dachte aufzuhören, bevor Harry die Haut vom Hintern fiel. Und plötzlich brach etwas in Harry. Wie ein Staudamm der brach und die Fluten ins Tal schickte, strömten Tränen aus Harrys Augen. Er heulte wie ein kleines Kind und war überzeugt nie wieder sitzen zu können.

Erinnerungen aus seiner Kindheit kamen plötzlich in ihm hoch. Onkel Vernon hatte Harry als Kind sehr oft verdroschen, allerdings aus nichtigeren Gründen als Professor Snape. Harry merkte gar nicht, dass Snape offenbar genug hatte. Erst als er wieder in einer aufrechten Position war, wurde ihm bewusst, dass seine Strafe vorüber war.

"Das nächste Mal, wenn sie glauben, auf meiner Nase herum tanzen zu müssen, Mr. Potter, werden nicht einmal mehr ihre Hosen ihren Allerwertesten schützen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Harry nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sein Hintern glühte entsetzlich und er wagte es nicht, ihn zu berühren aus Angst vor weiteren Schmerzen. "Gehen Sie in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum! Ich will vor dem Abendessen keine Haarsträne mehr von ihnen sehen!"

Harry schluckte und eilte ohne weitere Worte aus dem Zimmer. Die Zauber, die auf der Tür lagen, waren offensichtlich schon aufgehoben.

Harry eilte über diverse Geheimgänge zum Gryffindorturm hoch und hielt im Gemeinschaftsraum den Blick zum Boden gerichtet, bis er in seinem Zimmer war und sich heulend ins Bett fallen ließ. Auf den Bauch, versteht sich. Harry hatte wirklich mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit, dass Snape ihn übers Knie legen würde. Seine Haut am Hintern pochte und glühte. Schluchzend vergrub Harry sein Gesicht im Polster.

Als Snape die Große Halle betreten wollte, fiel ihm sofort auf, dass Potter fehlte. Er rollte die Augen und machte am Ansatz kehrt. Mit eiligen Schritten legte er die Stockwerke zurück, die ihm zum Gryffindor-Turm führten. Mit dem Passwort für Notfälle, verschaffte er sich Eintritt und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach Harrys Schlafsaal. Es dauerte nicht lange, hatte er ihn gefunden.

Als er eintrat fand er Harry auf seinem Bett liegen, das Gesicht im Polster versteckt.

"Mr. Potter. Hören sie auf zu schmollen. Das passt nicht zu ihnen!"

Mit verheulten Augen funkelte Harry zu seinem Lehrer. Trauer spiegelte sich in den Grünen Tiefen wider. Snape seufzte, verdrehte die Augen erneut und kam dann auf Harrys Bett zu.

"Sirius hätte so was nie gemacht!" sagte Harry schließlich und wandte sich wieder von Snape ab.

"Natürlich nicht. Er war ja genauso ein Hitzkopf, wie dein Vater!"

Zornig blickte Harry wieder zum Professor.

"Black hatte nie so was wie eine Vaterrolle übernommen. Diesen Aufgaben hat er sich nicht gewachsen gefühlt. Er wollte keinen Vater-Sohn-Konflikt riskieren in dem er erzieherisch durchgriff. Stattdessen hat er die Rolle des Freundes übernommen. Freunde haben sie jedoch genug. Leider fehlt es ihnen gänzlich an Manieren und anständigen Verhalten." sagte Professor Snape.

"Und sie wollen jetzt erzieherisch durchgreifen, oder was?" fragte Harry gereizt.

"Ich werde jedenfalls alles tun was nötig ist, um ihnen beizubringen, wie man sich Erwachsenen gegenüber benimmt. Mir ist durchaus bewusst, welche Rolle sie in diesem Krieg spielen, aber ich werde nicht wie die anderen Lehrer die Schultern zucken und darüber hinweg sehen. Ich werde hinsehen! Und zwar ganz genau. Und wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Fehltritt bemerke, werden sie schneller in meiner Gesellschaft sein, als ihnen lieb ist. Allein schon für ihren Besuch im verbotenen Wald sollte ich ihnen den Hintern erneut versohlen! Ich rate ihnen, ihr Verhalten noch mal zu überdenken. Und jetzt... machen sie dass sie in die Große Halle kommen, bevor das Essen vorbei ist!"

Harry hatte wieder einen sturen Blick auf dem Gesicht, aber er hatte Hunger. Also folgte er dem Professor, der nun seinerseits versuchte noch etwas zu Essen zu bekommen. Harry kam sich so klein vor, als er hinter Snape hertrottete.


	2. Nie wieder Schokokuchen

**02 Nie wieder Schokokuchen**

Die nächste Zaubertrankstunde stand bevor und Harry saß vor seinem Aufsatz. Er hatte keinen Ahnung was er schreiben sollte und auch wenig Motivation. Was sollte er denn auch schreiben? Egal wie viel Zeit er hinein buttern würde. Snape würde ihn ohnehin ein "M" geben. So beschloss Harry trotzig den Aufsatz bleiben zu lassen. Er schrieb nur _"Da es egal ist, was ich schreibe, weil sie ohnehin damit nicht zufrieden sein würden, schreibe ich diesmal gar nichts!_"

Harry wusste, dass Snape darüber nicht erfreut sein würde, aber es war ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt egal. Er schnappte sich seinen Besen und lief aufs Quidditschfeld, um ein wenig zu fliegen.

oooooo

Als Snape die Aufsätze zurückgab, bedachte er Harry mit einem strengen Blick. "Sie werden nach dem Abendessen in mein Büro kommen, Mr. Potter!"

ooo

Diesmal wagte es Harry nicht, Snape stehen zu lassen. Daher klopfte er nach dem Essen an Snapes Tür. "Herein!" kam der Befehl und Harry leistete ihm Folge.

Als Harry sich auf den Sessel vor Snapes Schreibtisch gesetzt hatte. Beugte sich Snape zu Harry hinunter, bis ihre Nasen nur wenige Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren.

"Was haben sie sich dabei gedacht, mir so etwas als Hausaufgabe unterzujubeln?"

"Was hätte ich denn schreiben sollen?" verteidigte sich Harry.

"Wie wäre es mit dem Thema "Alraunen und ihr Einsatz in Zaubertränke?"

"Wozu? Es wäre ohnehin ein "M" geworden?"

Snape funkelte gefährlich mit den Augen.

"Ich habe ihnen schon einmal gesagt, dass es nicht reicht die Inhaltsstoffe eines Zaubertranks einfach nur aufzuzählen und ihre Wirkung im Allgemeinen zu beschreiben. Es kommt auf die Wirkungsweise in Kombination mit anderen Komponenten an! - Hier, dieses Buch beschäftigt sich nur mit Kombinationen!" damit schob Snape ein Buch mit dunkelgrünen Einband zu Harry.

"Soll ich den Aufsatz etwa jetzt schreiben?"

"Oh Nein. Ihre Strafe für ihre Frechheit besteht darin, ihre Nase in diese Ecke hier zu stecken und keinen Mucks von sich zu geben! Ich denke, eine Stunde sollte genügen?"

"Eine Stunde?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

"Nein? Vielleicht dann ein ein halb Stunden!" erwiderte Snape und wies in Richtung Ecke, in der sich Harry begeben sollte. Doch Harry bewegte sich nicht.

"Ein ein halb? Das ist nicht fair. Ich..."

"Zwei Stunden!"

"Ich kann doch nicht..."

"Drei Stunden! Und ich rate ihnen ihren Hintern in Bewegung zu setzen, wenn es nicht vier Stunden werden sollen!"

Leicht geschockt ging Harry auf die Ecke zu. Das konnte Snape doch nicht machen. Harry konnte unmöglich drei Stunden hier stehen und nur die kahle Wand anstarren. Harrys Blick wanderte verstohlen zur Tür. Er überlegte ernsthaft einfach abzuhauen.

„Mr. Potter, denken Sie gar nicht erst daran, sie würden die Folgen nicht wollen!"

Harry grummelte leise. Nach etwa fünf Minuten der absoluten Stille konnte Harry hören, wie Professor Snape sich einen Stapel Pergament heran zog und kurz darauf zu schreiben begann. Höchstwahrscheinlich korrigierte er irgendwelche Aufsätze.

Harry überlegte was wohl die Folgen wären, wenn er tatsächlich abhauen würde. Wahrscheinlich würde Snape ihn wieder den Hintern versohlen. Aber das wäre schneller vorbei, als drei Stunden diese Ecke hier anzustarren. Oder würde Snape ihn danach erst recht wieder in die Ecke stellen? Langsam verfluchte sich Harry für seine Sturheit. Sogar Kesselschrubben wäre interessanter, als hier zu stehen. Harry seufzte.

Ein plötzlicher Knall verriet, dass Snape die Feder auf die Tischplatte fallen hat lassen. „Mr. Potter. Hören Sie auf zu stöhnen und seufzen! Wenn ich sage, ich möchte keinen Mucks hören, dann meine ich das auch! Ich habe wirklich kein Problem damit, ihre Strafe auf vier Stunden auszudehnen!"

Harry blickte verärgert zu seinem Professor.

„Und ihre Augen bleiben ebenfalls auf die Ecke fixiert. Kein Herumblicken!"

„Das ist aber langweilig!" beklagte sich Harry.

Doch ein tödlicher Blick seitens Snape ließ ihn wieder verstummen. Schmollend wandte er sich wieder der Wand zu, bemühte sich aber keinen Seufzer hören zu lassen.

ooo

Eine halbe Stunde verging relativ schnell. Nach einer Stunde jedoch begannen Harrys Beine weh zu tun. Wäre er gleich in die Ecke gegangen, als Snape es Harry befohlen hatte, könnte Harry jetzt schon verschwinden. Aber Snape ließ ja nicht mit sich reden und jeder Versuch dem Professor klar zu machen, dass die Zeit zu lange wäre, um sie in der Ecke zu verbringen, hatte nur eine Erhöhung der Zeit zur Folge. Es wäre wohl klüger, das nächste Mal nicht zu protestieren. Beinahe hätte Harry wieder geseufzt.

Sirius hätte das nie von Harry verlangt. Und was sollte das heißen, er habe keine Vaterrolle übernommen? Was hätte Sirius denn tun können? Er durfte ja von Grimmaultplatz nicht weg. Und wieso war Snape auf einmal so versessen darauf Harry auf diese Art zu bestrafen? Wie einen kleinen schlimmen Jungen? Es war irgendwie verwirrend.

So in Gedanken versunken, verstrich auch die zweite Stunde. Doch es war spät und die Beine schmerzten schon sehr. Harry wusste nicht mehr, wie er seine Beine entlasten konnte. Das hin- und herverlagern seines Körpergewichts auf eines der Beine, brachte keine Erleichterung mehr für das andere. Außerdem fühlte er sich langsam etwas schwindlig. Ein Gähnen entkam seiner Kehle und kurz darauf verlor er das Gleichgewicht.

Severus sah auf, als Harry sich vom Boden aufrappelte. Schließlich sagte er, „Ich denke für heute ist es genug, sie können die restliche dreiviertel Stunde morgen nach dem Mittagessen abstehen!"

„Aber morgen ist Samstag!" sagte Harry, bevor er sich stoppen würde.

„Ist dem so? Wie wäre es dann mit eineinhalb Stunden in der Ecke?"

Der Protest lag Harry auf der Zunge, aber diesmal schaffte er es, ihn hinunter zu schlucken.

„Außerdem erwarte ich ihren Aufsatz über Alraunen morgen noch vor dem Mittagessen! Und ich rate ihnen, sich Mühe zu geben! Sie können gehen!"

Harry hatte wieder einen sturen Gesichtsausdruck und man konnte sehen, wie er mit sich selber rang, um nicht doch noch etwas zu sagen. Professor Snape bedachte ihn mit einem strengen Blick und schließlich flüchtete Harry eilig aus dem Büro.

Ooo

Völlig fertig ließ sich Harry im Gemeinschaftsraum neben den Feuer nieder. Seine Beine taten weh, als wenn er einen ganzen Tag in einem Museum verbracht hätte. Seufzend nahm er die Zaubertrankbücher heraus. Auch jenes Buch, das Snape ihm vorhin gegeben hatte. Er schlug das neue Buch auf und blickte ratlos hinein. Es stand nur halb soviel über die einzelnen Zutaten zu Zaubertränke drinnen, wie in seinen anderen Büchern. Wieso wollte Snape dann, dass Harry dieses Buch verwendete. Manchmal wurden Bestandteile eines Zaubertranks nur erwähnt, ohne genauere Beschreibung. Das ergab für Harry alles überhaupt keinen Sinn. Daher nahm er wieder sein Schulbuch zur Hand.

Nach zwei Stunden war er so fertig, dass er den Rest des Aufsatzes auf den nächsten Tag verschob und sich müde ins Bett begab. Er dachte wieder einmal über Snape nach. Irgendwas war anders an ihrem Verhältnis geworden. Auf einmal nahm der Professor alles so persönlich, als wenn er Harrys Vater wäre. Harry lachte schnaubend auf. Das wäre das letzte was Harry in Snape sehen würde.

oooooo

Pünktlich vor dem Mittagessen lieferte Harry seinen Aufsatz ab, wohl wissend, dass er damit nicht Snapes Erwartungen erfüllt hatte. Aber Harry hatte sich wirklich bemüht und fand, dass er sich das Mittagessen redlich verdient hatte.

Es schmeckte wie immer vorzüglich und Harry ließ sich Zeit es zu genießen. Immerhin hatte er noch ein eineinhalbstündiges Rendevue mit Snapes Büroecke und dafür musste er sich stärken. Als sich Harry der Nachspeise zuwandte, einem leckeren Schokokuchen, tauchte Snapes Stimme hinter ihm auf.

„Mr. Potter, bitte folgen sie mir ins Büro!"

„Aber ich bin noch nicht fertig!" beschwerte sich Harry.

Professor Snapes Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen und er sagte mit schneidender Stimme „Sofort!"

„Ich habe meinen Kuchen noch nicht gegessen!" sagte Harry trotzig und der sture Blick war wieder in seinem Gesicht zu lesen. „Sie haben gesagt _nach_ dem Essen. Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"

„Ich warne Sie Potter, treiben sie es nicht zu weit. Oder sie verbringen den Rest des Tages in meiner Gesellschaft!"

Harry wusste, dass es klüger wäre Snapes Order folge zu leisten, aber es war _sein_ Kuchen. Hermine wollte schon Harrys Dessertteller weg ziehen, doch Harry schnappte ihn und hielt ihn fest. „Nein!" sagte er stur.

„Fassen sie die Gabel an und ihre Strafe wird erhöht!" sagte Snape entschieden.

Trotzig überlegte Harry hin und her. Was machte es, wenn es sich wieder auf drei Stunden Eckestehen erhöhte? Es war Harrys Recht diesen Kuchen zu essen und allein einen Bissen davon zu machen, wäre irgendwie ein kleiner Trost, nein ein Sieg, um den es sich doch zu kämpfen lohnte. Kurz entschlossen griff er zu Gabel. Doch noch bevor diese den Kuchen berührte, hallte ein „Evanesco!" durch die Halle und Harrys Kuchen verschwand mit einem leisen „Pop".

Zornig schnellte Harry hoch. Sein Blick wanderte über unzählige erschrockene und panische Gesichter von Schülern und über verwirrte und enttäuschte Gesichter von Lehrern, bis er schließlich auf Snapes gefährlich funkelnden Augen zustehen kam. Snape hatte immer noch seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und zeigte mit der anderen Hand Richtung Ausgang. Die Botschaft konnte nicht klarer sein. Und jetzt, wo Harrys Basis des Widerstands verschwunden war, gab es nichts mehr wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnte.

Schnaubend setzte er sich in Bewegung, dicht gefolgt von seinem Professor. „Das war nicht fair!" protestierte er.

Kaum dass die Tür zur großen Halle ins Schloss gesprungen war, spürte Harry einen Schmerz an seinem linken Ohr. „Au!"

„Was denken Sie, was sie damit erreichen, so eine Show vor allen anderen abzuziehen?" fragte er Professor in gefährlich ruhigen Ton und verdrehte dabei Harrys Ohr in seinen Fingern bis dieser zu wimmern anfing, „Auauau!"

„Offensichtlich war meine Botschaft noch nicht deutlich genug!" sagte Snape trocken und setzen sich dann in Bewegung zu seinem Büro. Harrys Ohr immer noch fest zwischen seinen Fingern. Harry musste halb laufen um Schritt halten zu können, andernfalls würde Snape ihm sein Ohr abreißen.

„Es war mein Kuchen. Und er gehörte zum Mittagessen!... auuuu"

Snape war abrupt stehen geblieben.

„Sie hatten lange genug Zeit für ihr essen. Keiner an ihrem Tisch aß noch. Und wenn sie denken, mich öffentlich zur Schau stellen zu können, dann werde ich sie eines besseren belehren!"

Mit diesen Worten ging Snape wieder los. Harrys Ohr kam erst frei, als sie das Büro erreichten. Professor Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und verriegelte die Tür. Harry schluckte, als ihm nun die volle Auswirkung seines Widerstands bewusst wurde. Es war nicht bloß eine Erhöhung der Zeit, die er in der Ecke verbringen sollte.

Ohne es zu bemerken, wich er ein paar Schritte von Snape weg. Doch da schnellte Snapes Hand schon vor und um schloss Harrys Handgelenk wie eine Eisenklammer. Danach ließ er den Sessel, der hinter dem Schreibtisch stand vor den Schreibtisch schweben. Oh oh, das war gar nicht gut.

„Nein!" flüsterte Harry mit aufkeimender Panik.

Doch Snape ignorierte es und ging mit dem Jungen im Schlepptau auf den Sessel zu.

„Ich bin sicher, du kannst dich noch erinnern, was ich das letzte Mal gesagt hatte, was passieren würde, sollte sich die Situation wiederholen?" fragte Snape, als wenn er übers Wetter reden wollte.

Panisch sah Harry zu Snape auf. „Professor, bitte nicht!"

„Zu spät! Ich habe dich mehrmals gewarnt!"

„Aber... bitte...!" stammelte Harry. Doch Snape hatte keine Geduld mehr. Er schnippte erneut mit dem Zauberstab und Harrys Hose rutschte hinunter zu Harrys Knöcheln.

„Oh, bitte!" flehte Harry kaum hörbar, als Snape kurz darauf Harry bäuchlings über seinen Schoß platzierte. Während die eine Hand Harrys Körper fixierte, umfasste die andere Hand Harrys Hosenbund der Unterhose und zog auch diese hinunter.

Als Harry das spürte, schloss er seine Augen ganz fest zu, in der Hoffnung, dass alles nur ein Traum war. Doch dann segelte der erste Schlag auf seinen bloßen Hintern und Harry wurde sich einmal mehr bewusst, dass dies wirklich geschah. Auf der nackten Haut tat es so viel mehr weh und es brauchte nur drei Schläge bis sein Hintern schmerzhaft brannte. Hinzu kam auch noch das schreckliche, klatschende Geräusch, das einfach nur demütigend war.

Beim vierten Schlag konnte sich Harry nicht mehr länger halten und fing an leise zu schluchzen. Er wusste Snape war noch lange nicht fertig und der Schmerz war schon so groß. Snape sagte irgendetwas zwischen den Schlägen, doch Harry hörte nur das schreckliche Klatschen. Noch immer presste er die Augen zusammen in der Hoffnung aus diesem Alptraum aufzuwachen.

Snape holte weit aus, um möglichst schmerzhafte Schläge zu erzielen. Er ignorierte die rote Haut auf Harrys Hintern, er war so wütend auf den Jungen. Als er seine Oberschenkel neu justierte, erklang ein leises verzweifeltes „nein" aber Harry versuchte nicht frei zu kommen. „Ekelhafter Gryffindor Stolz!" murmelte Snape zu sich und platzierte einen besonders gemeinen Schlag, der den Jungen schließlich vollends in Tränen ausbrechen ließ.

Harrys Hintern stand in Flammen. Es spürte sich beinahe so an, als hätte er gar keine Haut mehr. Immer und immer wieder segelte Snape Hand ungnädig nieder. Harrys Damm war gebrochen. Seine Tränen flossen unkontrolliert und er heulte sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Nie wieder, so versprach er sich, würde er einen Schokokuchen anfassen.

Als Harry merkte, dass die Schläge gestoppt hatten, wagte er gar nicht sich zu bewegen. Zu gerne hätte er seinen Hintern in Schnee gesteckt, um das Brennen zu stoppen. Schließlich zog Snape Harry hoch. Noch bevor der Junge stand, waren Hose und Unterhose wieder an ihrem Platz. Harrys Blick war verschwommen vor lauter Tränen und das Schluchzen ließ einfach nicht nach.

Snape stellte Harry in der Ecke ab und Harry ließ mit sich geschehen. Fürs erste war sein Wille gebrochen. Beinahe eine halbe Stunde dauerte es, bis er das Schluchzen wieder unter Kontrolle hatte und die Tränen nicht erneut nachströmten. Eine weitere Stunde, bis der Hintern aufgehört hatte so unangenehm zu pulsieren. Er war immer noch warm, aber nicht mehr so brennend heiß. Irgendwie war Harrys froh, stehen zu dürfen.


	3. Snapes Geheimnis

03 Snapes Geheimnis

Nach eineinhalb Stunden in der Ecke fing Harry an sich zu fragen, wie lange er wohl jetzt in der Ecke stehen musste. Snape hatte gesagt, er würde den restlichen Tag in seiner Gesellschaft verbringen müssen, aber er meinte damit sicher nicht, dass Harry den Rest des Tages hier Wurzeln schlagen sollte.

Plötzlich ertönte Snapes Stimme „Mr. Potter würden sie sich bitte umdrehen? Ich möchte mit ihnen reden!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und drehte sich zum Professor, wagte es aber nicht Snape in die Augen zu sehen. Zu sehr schämte er sich. Snape verdrehte die Augen. Harry sah in diesem Moment tatsächlich wie ein schuldbewusstes Kleinkind aus.

„Sehen Sie mich an!" sagte er schließlich.

Harry wimmerte leise, hob aber dann den Blick. Eine Weile sahen sie sich einfach nur an. Dann jedoch griff Professor Snape zu Harrys Aufsatz und fragte. „Wieso geben sie mir schon wieder so einen Mist ab?"

„Ich hab getan was ich konnte. Ich weiß nicht, was sie daran nicht mögen. Ich bin seit gestern Abend daran gesessen!" sagte Harry wütend und verzweifelt zugleich.

Snape schüttelte entnervt den Kopf. „So viel Zeit wäre nicht notwendig gewesen, um diesen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Wieso haben sie nicht das Buch verwendet, dass ich ihnen gegeben habe?"

„Da steht nur halb so viel drinnen über die Zutaten. Ich verstehe nicht was an den Buch besonders ist" sagte Harry und nun gewann die Verzweiflung über die Wut.

Snapes Augenbraue wanderte überrascht nach oben. „Sie schreiben in ihrem Aufsatz, dass sowohl die Alraune, als auch die Ovendusblüte die Wirkung haben, etwas Versteinertes wieder zum Leben zu erwecken. Und dann schreiben sie, dass beide Substanzen auch in einfachen Stärkungstränken vorkommen. Wie kommt es, dass sie so verschiedene Wirkungen haben können?"

„Das verstehe ich eben auch nicht!" gab Harry zu.

Nun ließ Snape den Kopf hängen. „Ihnen fehlt vollkommen das Basisverständnis für Zaubertränke. Wie kommt es, dass ich bei ihnen als Lehrer so versagt habe?"

„Weil sie immer nur auf mir herum hacken!" sagte Harry und nun kam wieder der Trotz zum Vorschein. „Gleich in der ersten Stunde in meinem ersten Jahr, haben sie mich runtergemacht! Und das nur, weil sie meinen Vater nicht ausstehen konnten."

Nun sah Snape den Jungen scharf an, „Lassen sie mich eines klar stellen. Ich habe sie nicht _runtergemacht_, wie sie das nennen. Ich habe ihnen bloß klar gemacht, dass ich sie nicht anders behandeln werde, als die anderen, egal wie berühmt sie sind. Das hatte absolut gar nichts mit ihrem Vater zu tun. Aber sie konnten es ja nicht lassen schon damals mir vorzuschreiben, wen ich dran nehmen sollte. Vielleicht hätte ich sie schon damals übers Knie legen sollen. Das hätte uns beiden viel Ärger erspart."

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder. Also fuhr Professor Snape fort. „Wie dem auch sei. Dieses Buch hätte ihre Arbeit an dem Aufsatz nicht nur verkürzt, sondern auch meine Erwartungen erfüllt!"

Harry sah verzweifelt drein, „Ich verstehe es aber nicht. Ich blick einfach nicht durch!"

Snape seufzte und deutete dann, dass Harry näher kommen sollte. Harry verließ seine sichere Ecke nur ungern und als Snape meinte, er solle sich setzen, zögerte Harry einen Moment. Schließlich schloss er die Augen und setzte sich vorsichtig hin. Sein Hintern tat nicht mehr weh. Erleichtert darüber sah Harry schließlich wieder zu Snape auf.

Dieser setzte sich mit dem Buch gegenüber von Harry hin und schlug es auf der ersten Seite auf. „Dieses Buch beschäftig sich nicht mit den einzelnen Zutaten, sondern wie ich ihnen gestern schon gesagt hatte, mit Kombinationen. Sie haben in ihrem Aufsatz die einzelnen Zutaten korrekt aufgelistet, doch anstatt stur aufzuzählen, was die einzelnen Zutaten bewirken, wäre es klüger gewesen darauf einzugehen, warum sie in verschiedenen Kombinationen verschieden wirken. Im Wiederbelebungstrank kommen Alraunen sowie Ovendusblüten hinein. Warum beides, mit der selben Wirkung?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schulter „Das hab ich mich auch schon gefragt!" gab er zu.

Snape schob Harry das Buch hin. „Dann sehen sie nach auf der Seite ‚Alraunen in Kombination mit Ovendusblüten'. Die richtige Seitenanzahl verrät ihnen das Inhaltsverzeichnis."

Harry suchte nach besagter Seite und fand sie. Dann sah er zum Professor auf.

„Lies!" sagte Snape.

Also begann Harry laut zu lesen: „Alraunen werden beim Wiederbelebungstrank immer mit Ovendusblüten kombiniert, da Alraunen in zu konzentrierter Form giftig werden. Ovendusblüten können die Wirkung der Alraune erhöhen, ohne Toxide frei zu setzen" erstaunt sah Harry auf.

„Diese, alles andere als unwichtige Tatsache, fehlt zum Beispiel in Ihrem Aufsatz!" erklärte der Professor.

Harry las weiter: „Bei der Zubereitung eines Wiederbelebungstrank, sollte man darauf achten das die Alraunen möglichst klein gewürfelt werden. Die beste Wirkung erzielt man, wenn die Würfelkanten etwa fünf Millimeter betragen. Sind sie kleiner, zerkochen sie zu schnell und die Wirkung nimmt ab. Sind sie größer brauchen sie zu lange zum kochen und die Wirkung der Ovendusblüten geht verloren. Anders sieht es beim Stärkungstrank aus. Hier sollten die Alraunen zu ein bis zwei Zentimeter dicken Würfeln geschnitten werden. Dafür sollte man sie nur auf kleiner Flamme kochen und die Ovendusblüten erst nach halber Kochzeit hinzufügen. Die niedrigere Temperatur beim Zerkochen ist wesentlich, um den Stärkungstrank nicht zu stark zu machen."

„Verstehen Sie jetzt, warum es mir nicht reicht, wenn Sie bloß die Wirkung der einzelnen Zutaten beschreiben? Wirkungen, die für die gefragten Zaubertränke nicht einmal relevant sind?"

Harry nickte stumm. Dieses Buch offenbarte ihm Geheimnisse, die er bisher nicht verstanden hatte.

„Es ist irgendwie wie beim grünen Tee" erinnerte sich Harry plötzlich. Auf Snape fragenden Blick hin fuhr er fort, „Wenn man den Teebeutel nur kurz hinein tut bei heißem Wasser, dann bekommt man eine Tee, der ein bisschen bitter schmeckt, einem aber ein wach rüttelt. Ist das Wasser jedoch kühler und man schüttet den Sud der ersten drei Minuten weg, dann entwickelt der Tee einen angenehmen leichten Geschmack und wirkt entspannend."

„Ich denke, das ist ein treffender Vergleich. Vielleicht schaffen Sie es ja jetzt, den Aufsatz so zu schreiben, wie ich es möchte!" sagte Snape und stand auf, um Pergament und Schreibfeder zu holen. Harry zögerte im ersten Moment, als Snape ihm die Feder hinhielt. Doch dann erinnerte er sich, dass Snape damit schon geschrieben hatte. Und als der Professor auch das Tintenfass herstellte, war Harry wieder beruhigt.

„Was war das denn?" fragte Snape verwundert.

„Gar nichts. Nur eine alte Erinnerung!" versuchte Harry das Thema schnell beiseite zu schieben. Er wollte jetzt ganz sicher nicht über Umbrigde reden. Doch der Professor ließ nicht so schnell locker. Er nahm Harrys rechte Hand und zog sie zu sich. Feine Linien auf Harrys Handrücken ließen die Worte „Ich soll keine Lügen erzählen!" erkennen.

„Mr. Potter. Wer-?"

„Umbrigde!" sagte Harry schnell und zog seine Hand wieder zu sich.

„Sie hätten etwas sagen sollen!"

„Ja, klar. Genauso wie ich hier herumrenne und jedem erzähle, dass sie mir den Hintern versohlen!"

„Das können sie doch nicht vergleichen. Blutschreibfedern sind illegal!"

„Und verhauen von sechzehn jährigen Schülern nicht?"

„Nicht wenn es der letzte Ausweg ist."

„Aber sie sind nicht mein Vater. Bei Muggeln dürfen Lehrer ihre Schüler nicht schlagen!"

„Es ist bei Zauberern nicht viel anders!" gestand Snape mit amüsiertem Blick.

„Aber... dann... ich verstehe nicht!" stammelte Harry verwirrt.

Professor Snape zögerte kurz aber dann seufzte er und sagte: „Ob sie es wahr haben wollen, oder nicht. Mein Hass auf James Potter beruht nicht nur auf seine unausstehliche Art. Er war mein Halbbruder!"

Harry starrte Snape an, als wenn ihm eine zweite Nase gewachsen wäre „Aber... dann sind Sie...?"

„Ihr Onkel, ja!" sagte Severus genervt.

„Wieso, sagten Sie das? Wieso jetzt?"

„Weil ich beschlossen habe, nicht mehr länger zu zusehen, wie Sie Ihr Leben ständig in Gefahr bringen durch unüberlegte und dumme Aktionen. Geschweige denn Ihr Benehmen mir gegenüber akzeptiere."

Harry schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf „Ich glaube ihnen nicht. Kein einziges Wort."

Snape zog die Schultern hoch „Es ist mir egal. Ich wollte Ihnen nur versichern, dass ich sehr wohl das Recht habe, Sie zu erziehen, sollte die Notwenigkeit bestehen. Da ich unter dem Zauberervolk Ihr nächster Verwandter bin, fällt mir von Gesetzeslage Ihre Erziehung zu. Was jedoch erst zu allgemeinem Wissen werden würde, wenn Sie eine Beschwerde über meine Methoden beim Ministerium einreichen würden. Was, wie ich annehme nicht unbedingt in Ihrem Interesse liegt."

„Und wieso musste ich dann mit diesen Muggeln aufwachsen?"

„Weil Dumbledore auf den Blutschutz Ihrer Mutter gesetzt hat und nicht auf das Blut Ihres Vaters. Und weil ich ohnehin weder Zeit, noch Interesse hatte, mich mit einem Baby herum zu schlagen. Mein Leben stand zu fraglichen Zeit Kopf und es war nicht sicher, ob ich nach Askaban kommen würde, oder nicht."

„Und wieso haben Sie mich dann nicht mit elf genommen?" fragte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

Nun zog Snape überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich denke, ich bin immer noch zu weich mit Ihnen, wenn Sie mich Ihren anderen Verwandten vorziehen!"

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Onkel Vernon hat mich auch geschlagen. Allerdings ohne jeglichen Grund."

„Hm!" brummte Snape und dachte nach, schließlich meinte er, „Das erklärt so einiges."

„Heißt das jetzt eigentlich, ich muss nicht mehr zu den Dursleys zurück? Darf ich bei Ihnen bleiben?" fragte Harry mit hoffnungsvoller Stimme.

Ungläubig starre Snape den Jungen an. Das konnte Harry nicht ernst meinen, oder? „Sie wissen noch, was vor drei Stunden war?" fragte Snape völlig perplex.

Harry schluckte hart.

„Und dennoch fragten Sie mich das?"

Harry nickte.

„Ich werde es immer wieder tun, wenn es die Situation erfordert!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich war doch zu weich!" sagte der Professor zu sich.

„Nein!" versicherte Harry, „mein Hintern hat fast zwei Stunden gebraucht, um sich zu erholen! Und ich hoffe nicht, dass sich das all zu schnell wiederholt."

„Hm" Snape verstand es wirklich nicht. Wie konnte Harry wollen, dass _er_ seine Fürsorge übernahm? Waren diese Muggeln wirklich noch schlimmer? Waren sie der Grund warum Harry keine Regeln beachten wollte? Strafen einstecken zu müssen, ohne etwas angestellt zu haben, würde Harrys Verhalten in den letzten Jahren jedenfalls erklären.

„Ich werde mit Albus darüber reden. Aber im Moment zählt nur Ihr Aufsatz!" schloss Snape das Thema ab.

Harry versuchte nicht all zu hoffnungsvoll drein zu schauen, als er das Buch zur Hand nahm und zu lesen begann.

Snape studierte den Jungen noch lange. Wie kam es so weit, dass er sein Geheimnis ausplauderte? Wieso fühlte er sich plötzlich so verantwortlich? Hatte er mit Harrys Disziplinierung eine Grenze überschritten? Hatte er damit für sich beschlossen, dass ihm der Junge nicht mehr egal war?

Es lag jetzt in seiner Hand den Jungen auf den richtigen Weg zu bringen und James Potter würde sich sicher im Grab umdrehen, wenn Snape Harry wirklich bei sich aufnehmen würde. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte Snapes Mund.

Ooooo

AN: Die Funktion für anomyme-Reviews ist jetzt offen!  
Ich begrüße auch wirklich alle, die zu der Geschichte ihren Dampf ablassen wollen. Mir ist klar, dass der eine oder andere empört darüber ist, was ich hier schreibe, aber ich hab ja am Anfang gewarnt worum es hier geht und es ist eure Entscheidung die Story zu lesen oder nicht.


	4. Überlegungen

**04 Überlegungen**

„Harry, könnte ich dich kurz sprechen?" fragte Dumbledore zwei Tage später, als Harry gerade mit seinem Abendessen fertig wurde. Es war Montag und Harry hatte einen Haufen an Hausübungen vor sich. Nur widerwillig sagte er „okay!"

Sie gingen in Dumbledores Büro. Nachdem Harry im Besuchersessel Platz genommen hatte, setzte sich auch der Direktor und blickte Harry über den Rand seiner Halbmondbrille an. „Professor Snape hat mich darüber unterrichtet, dass er dich endlich über die familiären Beziehungen in Kenntnis gesetzt hat. Etwas, was er, meiner Meinung nach, schon viel früher hätte tun sollen, aber wie dem auch sei. Er hat mich des Weiteren gefragt, was ich davon halten würde, wenn er deine Fürsorge übernehmen würde und das kam in der Tat etwas überraschend für mich."

Prüfend sah Dumbledore Harry an. Doch dieser blickte nur erwartungsvoll dem Direktor entgegen. „Du willst das?" fragte nun Dumbledore verwundert.

„Ich will von den Durselys fort. Sirius hatte es mir angeboten…" Harry senkte den Blick und fügte bitter hinzu, „aber das geht ja jetzt nicht mehr!"

Eine kurze Pause entstand ehe Harry weiter sprach, „Wenn Professor Snape mir die Möglichkeit bietet, von den Dursleys fort zu kommen, dann will ich das."

„Aber Professor Snape? Ich hatte bisher das Gefühl, dass ihr euch nicht ausstehen könnt. Meinst du, du bist bei ihm wirklich besser dran?"

„Er ist mein Onkel!" verteidigte Harry seinen bis vor kurzem noch zutiefst gehassten Professor.

„Ich weiß, Harry, ich weiß. Aber das ist Mr Dursley auch! Und bevor ich hier zu irgendetwas zustimme, muss ich klären, ob es wirklich in euer beider Interesse liegt. Du gibst den Schutz deiner mütterlichen Linie auf, sobald du die Dursleys verlässt!"

„Das ist mir egal. Alles ist besser als die Dursleys!"

„Hm!" Dumbledore schien zu überlegen.

Harry wurde irgendwie wütend. Er hatte das Gefühl, als würde Dumbeldore verhindern wollen, dass Harry die Durselys verlässt.

„Denken Sie Professor Snape würde mich in einen Kasten sperren?" fragte er daher provokativ.

„Nein, wieso sollte er das tun?"

„Denken Sie Professor Snape würde meine Zaubereruntensilien in den Ferien wegpacken, damit ich keine Hausaufgaben machen kann?"

„Ganz sicher nicht, das wäre – "

„Denken Sie Professor Snape würde mich einen ganzen Tag hungern lassen, nur weil es ihm gerade so in den Sinn kommt?"

„Nein, das – "

„Denken Sie Professor Snape -?"

„Harry, Stop!"

Harry verstummte und versuchte seine Atmung wieder zu beruhigen.

„Wieso sollte Professor Snape irgendetwas davon tun, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore.

„Weil die Durselys das tun! Und wenn Snape das nicht macht, dann ist er auf alle Fälle besser, als die Durselys!" Harry versuchte überzeugend zu wirken, auch wenn ihm sein schmerzender Hintern nach Snapes Behandlung wieder einfiel.

„Wieso hast du nie etwas gesagt?" fragte nun Dumbledore erschrocken und verwirrt zu gleich.

„Ich hatte gefragt, ob ich über die Ferien in Hogwarts bleiben kann!" erinnerte Harry.

„Ja, aber von den Misshandlungen hast du nichts erwähnt!"

„Wozu? Sie haben gesagt, ich müsse da wieder hin. Es klang nicht so, als wenn ich eine Alternative gehabt hätte."

„Ich wollte, dass du in Sicherheit bist!"

„Tja, das war ich ja auch, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry sarkastisch.

„Harry, ich wusste davon nichts. Du hättest etwas sagen sollen!"

„Was hätten Sie dann gemacht? Mich zu den Weasleys gegeben? Mich doch in Hogwarts gelassen? Mich Fremden übergeben?"

„Das weiß ich nicht, aber ich hätte eine Lösung gefunden!"

„Nun, Professor Snape ist doch eine Lösung, oder nicht?"

Dumbledore zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ja, vielleicht. Professor Snape, hat selber eine harte Kindheit hinter sich. Vielleicht ist er eine Lösung. Du bist dir sicher, auf was du dich da einlässt?"

„JA!" rief Harry entschlossen, „Wieso glauben Sie mir denn nicht?"

„Weil mir euer Disput in der Großen Halle noch sehr gut in Erinnerung ist. Severus wirkte ziemlich außer sich. Und ich wundere mich immer noch, dass er dir den Kopf nicht an Ort und Stelle abgerissen hat."

„Nur das Ohr!" murmelte Harry, worauf er einen fragenden Blick von Dumbledore erntete.

„Ich weiß, Professor Snape ist streng. Ich weiß, es wird nicht einfach für mich. Aber wenn er seinen Zorn raus gelassen hat, dann ist schon beinahe nett. Ich darf ihm halt keinen Grund mehr geben, wütend auf mich zu werden. Und wenn er es doch wird… ich hab schon schlimmeres durch gestanden!" versicherte Harry.

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. Auch wenn Harry es nicht beim Namen nannte, so war dem Direktor klar, was Severus mit Harry angestellt hatte. Umso mehr war er verwirrt, dass Harry dennoch so versessen darauf war, zu Professor Snape zu ziehen.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht, Harry!" gestand nun der Direktor, „Professor Snape wurde als Kind sehr oft geschlagen und auch wenn er es damals gehasst hat, so ist es die einzige Möglichkeit, die er kennt, um sich Respekt zu verschaffen. Wenn das stimmt, was du über die Dursleys sagst, dann ist Professor Snape nicht unbedingt besser!"

Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Es ist schwer zu erklären!" gestand er leise. „Aber nach den Strafen ist Professor Snape wie ausgewechselt. Bisher kannte ich nur seine abweisende, hassende Art. Aber ich habe jetzt eine andere Seite kennen gelernt. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihm nicht ganz egal bin. Ich hasse es auch, geschlagen zu werden, aber… wenn es der Preis ist, jemanden zu haben, mit dem man auch reden kann."

„Du kannst mit allen reden. Professor Mc Gonagall, Hagrid, mit mir. Ron, Hermine. Es gibt genug, die -"

„Das ist nicht dasselbe!" unterbrach Harry Dumbledore.

Dumbledore seufzte und rieb sich den Nasenrücken, wobei er die Brille dabei etwas verrutschte. Schließlich erklärte er: „Ich werde darüber nachdenken. Und du solltest das auch tun Harry! Reden wir in einem Monat noch einmal darüber!"

„Sie denken ich werde meine Meinung ändern?" fragte Harry verärgert.

„Ich denke, wir sollten uns alle mit der Idee anfreunden, ehe wir und auf vertragliche Basis begeben!" sagte Dumbledore und damit war das Gespräch beendet.


	5. Eine dumme Regel

So, es geht weiter. Hat lange genug gedauert. Freut mich dass es doch einigen gefällt.

**05 Eine dumme Regel**

Es war wieder Freitag und es war wieder Zaubertrankstunde. Harry saß erwartungsvoll auf seinem Platz. Diesmal hatte er Snapes Buch für seinen Aufsatz verwendet und er war schon gespannt, in wie weit er damit seine Note verbessert hatte.

Als Professor Snape in die Klasse gerauscht kam, war dessen Blick versteinert wie eh und je. Er ließ die Aufsätze auf den Lehrertisch knallen und sah dann mit grimmigem Blick zu den Schülern.

Harry wünschte er könnte mehr in den tief schwarzen Augen lesen.

„Ich frage mich langsam, was ihr in meinem Unterricht eigentlich macht. Das hier ist das schlechteste Ergebnis, seit Schulanfang. Wenn ihr glaubt, es reicht, wenn ihr eure Aufsätze schnell nach dem Frühstück schreibt, dann habt ihr euch geirrt. Jeder der heute etwas Niedrigeres, als ein „A" auf seinen Aufsatz bekommen hat, wird sich heute nach dem Abendessen hier einfinden und zwar ausnahmslos!"

Ein unwilliges Raunen ging durch die Menge. Doch Professor Snape ignorierte es. Er nahm die Aufsätze wieder in die Hand und teilte sie den Schülern aus. Harry biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Er war sich sicher er hatte ein „A" geschafft. Er hatte Snapes Buch verwendet. Er musste ein „A" geschafft haben. Heute Abend war Quidditschtraining er konnte nicht schon wieder fehlen.

Endlich stand Snape vor Harry. Doch die Miene des Professors verriet nichts. Rein gar nichts. Es dauerte eine Ewigkeit, bis der Aufsatz auf Harrys Schreibtisch landete. Doch wider Erwarten, war es dasselbe eingeringelte „M" wie immer.

Harry starrte es ungläubig an. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Da musste ein Irrtum vorliegen. In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wechselten Harrys Gefühle von Erwartung zu Enttäuschung und schließlich zu Verrat. Ja, Harry fühlte sich betrogen. Hatte Snape nicht gesagt, Harrys Noten würden besser werden, wenn er das Buch verwenden würde? Hatte Snape nicht gesagt, es würde seine Erwartungen erfüllen, wenn Harry das Buch verwenden würde?

Was jetzt? Hatte er seine Meinung geändert? Wut schoss durch Harrys Adern wie ein Gift. Brodelnd vor Zorn stand er auf, aber er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Professor Snape überraschte es keineswegs, dass Harry zum Protest aufgestanden war. Doch nachdem Harry nichts sagte, rief Snape mit kühler Stimme: „Potter, setzen Sie sich wieder! Wenn Sie mir etwas zu sagen haben, dann können wir das nach dem Unterricht klären!"

Harry atmete schwer, die Wut kochte in ihm. Er spürte kaum, dass Hermine an seinem Ärmel zog, um ihn zum Hinsetzen zu bewegen.

„Potter, setzen!" rief Snape nun mit gefährlich drohender Stimme.

Harry setze sich, aber der Zorn brodelte weiter. Als sein Blick wieder auf das „M" fiel, schlossen sich seine Finger um den Zauberstab und das Pergament, das seinen Aufsatz darstellte, ging in Flammen auf.

Professor Snape war keine Sekunde später neben Harry und riss ihm den Zauberstab aus der Hand. „Zwanzig Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor, Mr. Potter und Strafarbeit morgen nach dem Frühstück!"

Harry starrte Professor Snape immer noch zornig an.

„Und bevor Sie sich nicht beruhig haben, bleibt Ihr Zauberstab in meiner Verwahrung!" erklärte Snape ungerührt und kehrte somit Harry wieder den Rücken und ging mit Harrys Zauberstab wieder zum Lehrertisch vor.

Harry stand erneut auf. Hermine hielt erneut seinen Ärmel fest. „Harry, hör auf und komm wieder zu dir!" zischte sie verzweifelt.

„Mrs. Granger, lassen sie Mr. Potters Ärmel los. Wenn er sein Temperament nicht selber unter Kontrolle bringen kann, dann werde ich dafür sorgen, dass ich meine Botschaft noch etwas deutlicher mache!"

Niemand, außer Harry und Snape, wussten, was das bedeutete und Harry schluckte hart, um seinen Zorn Einhalt zu gebieten. Schließlich setzte er sich von alleine wieder hin.

Der Unterricht nahm wieder seinen gewohnten Lauf und am Ende der Stunde blieb Harry zurück, um mit Professor Snape zu reden.

„Ich warne dich Harry! Du hast den Bogen viel zu weit überspannt. Noch einmal so ein Theater und du findest dich schneller über meinen Knien wieder, als dir lieb ist!"

Harry grummelte verstimmt. „Und wieso hab ich wieder ein M, wenn nicht aus reiner Freude mir eins reinzuwürgen?"

„Du hast ein M, weil du leider ein paar wesentliche Zutaten gänzlich weggelassen hast. Du hast die Wirkung des Sonnentaus in Kombination mit Tarantuskraut sehr schön erklärt. Aber der Trank, wie du ihn beschreibst würde nicht funktionieren, wenn du keine geriebenen Drachenhautschuppen dazugibst. Denn dann hättest du gemerkt, dass diese der eigentliche Auslöser sind, warum man den Trank zum Heilen von Brandwunden verwendet."

Harry ließ nun den Kopf hängen. Er hätte wirklich bis nach den Unterricht warten sollen, anstatt derart die Kontrolle zu verlieren.

Doch Snape fuhr fort: „Und wenn du deinen Aufsatz nicht verbrannt, sondern umgedreht hättest, dann hättest du diesen Kommentar zusammen mit noch weiteren gefunden, die dir deine Note auch erklärt hätten!"

Nun fühlte Harry sich gänzlich schlecht. Er hätte mehr Vertrauen in Snape haben sollen. „Entschuldige!" nuschelte er beschämt.

Professor Snape seufzte, „Nur wenn du mir versprichst, dass so etwas, wie heute im Unterricht, nicht wieder vorkommt!"

Harry sah nun wieder auf, „Ich verspreche es. Es tut mir Leid. Ich dachte nur…" doch Harry stockte mangels treffender Worte.

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch, „Du dachtest… was?"

In Harrys Kopf rasten die Gedanken, aber er konnte es nicht in Worte fassen. Er wusste nicht, wie er Snape erklären sollte, dass er sich plötzlich betrogen gefühlt hatte.

Doch Professor Snape schien Harrys Gedankengängen zu folgen, denn er meinte schließlich: „Harry, es wird vielleicht etwas dauern, bis du gelernt hast mit dem neuem Buch korrekt umzugehen. Du musst lernen umzudenken und da kann es vorkommen, dass du das eine oder andere vergisst. Nur, du musst mich auch verstehen. Ich kann dir kein A auf deinen Aufsatz geben, wenn du etwas Wesentliches weglässt. Die Arbeit mit dem neuem Buch wird wahrscheinlich jetzt am Anfang schwieriger sein. Aber mit der Zeit wird es leichter und dann wirst du den Vorteil dieses Buches erkennen und auch die Zeitersparnis."

Harry nickte verstehend. „Darf ich meinen Zauberstab wieder haben?"

Snape holte Harrys Zauberstab hervor und betrachtete ihn eine Weile. Dann hielt er Harry den Zauberstab hin, ließ ihn aber nicht los, als Harry seine Finger darum schloss. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste Snape Harrys Ohr.

„Au" winselte Harry, wohl mehr vorbeugend, als dass es wirklich wehgetan hätte.

„Wehe, ich erwischte dich noch einmal dabei, dass du deinen Zorn in einen Zauber lenkst!" mit diesen Worten drehte Snape an Harrys Ohr, bis dieses wirklich wehtat.

Harry ging auf seine Zehenspitzen, um den Schmerz etwas entgegen zu wirken. „Werde ich nicht, ich verspreche es!"

„Gut, denn sonst muss ich ihn dir wirklich wegnehmen. Und da ich dich nicht ohne Zauberstab herumlaufen lassen kann, würde das heißen ich müsste den ganzen Tag ein Auge auf dich werfen! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

„Ja!" wimmerte Harry.

Einen Moment lang hielt Snape Harrys Ohr noch fest und blickte ihm dabei tief in die Augen. Als er sich endlich zufrieden gab, ließ er Harrys Ohr sowie seinen Zauberstab los. Harry machte zur Sicherheit einen Schritt zurück, ehe er seinen Zauberstab verschwinden ließ.

ooo

Harry rieb sich gedankenverloren sein Ohr während er sich auf den Weg zur Großen Halle begab. Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, dass Professor Snape ihn die ganze Zeit über beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Harry wusste nicht genau warum, aber es erfüllte ihn mit Freude. Professor Snape benahm sich jetzt in der Tat immer mehr wie ein Onkel und nicht wie ein Lehrer, oder eigentlich schon wie ein Lehrer nur irgendwie… anders.

Ooo

Nachdem Abendessen fanden sich viele Schüler vor Snape Klassenraum wieder. Der Professor ließ die Schüler hinein und ließ sie allesamt den Aufsatz, den sie vergeigt hatten, wiederholen. Harry holte seine Bücher heraus und versuchte sein bestes, diesmal nichts zu übersehen.

ooo

Als der Samstagmorgen anbrach und Harry sich erinnerte, dass er Strafarbeit bei Snape hatte, erfüllte ihn dies einmal nicht mit Angst und Schrecken. Nein, es war eine Möglichkeit, Snape, den Onkel, näher kennen zu lernen. Zufrieden saß Harry bei seinem Frühstück.

„Hat Snape die Strafarbeit verschoben?" fragte Ron verwundert über Harrys gute Laune.

„Nein" gab Harry Auskunft.

„Aber, dann verstehe ich nicht, wieso du so viel grinst."

„Ich hatte einen guten Traum!" log Harry und senkte schnell den Blick um nicht aufzufliegen.

Doch Ron hätte es ohne hin nicht gemerkt, „Erzähl mal!" wollte der jetzt wissen, „War es etwas über Snape? Dass er wieder ein kleiner dumme Junge ist und du ihn quälen kannst?"

Harrys Mund klappte auf und er starrte Ron fassungslos an. Ron deutete jedoch Harrys Blick, als Erstaunen über sein gutes Raten und fuhr ungerührt fort, „Hast du dich mit ihm duelliert und ihn dabei ordentlich die Hosen ausgezogen?"

„Ron!" rief Hermine zwischen zwei Atemzügen und erst jetzt bemerkte Ron den dunklen Schatten, der hinter Harry lauerte.

„Professor!" rief Ron nun erschrocken.

Harry zuckte zusammen und drehte sich ebenfalls um. Hier stand Snape mit eisernem Gesichtsausdruck. Harry sah wieder erschrocken zu Ron, seine Gedanken rasten wie wild, als ihm klar wurde, was Snape eben denken musste. Ron konnte nicht ahnen, was er mit seinem dummen Gerede angerichtet hatte.

„Potter. In mein Büro!" sagte Snape mit leisem, aber schneidendem Ton.

Harry sah Ron an, als würde er ihn am liebsten erwürgen. Ron verstand nicht, was so schlimm daran war, an dem was er gesagt hatte. Es war doch nur dummes Gerede, Snape konnte es doch unmöglich jetzt an Harry auslassen.

„Sofort!" zischte Snape noch einmal gefährlich, ehe Harry alles liegen und stehen ließ und Professor Snape folgte.

Als Snapes Bürotür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel, zuckte Harry erneut zusammen. Der Professor wirkte so wütend, dass es Harry mit der Angst zu tun bekam und als Snape Hand auf die Sessellehne des Lehrerstuhl schnellte, rief Harry verzweifelt: „Ich hab ihm nichts davon erzählt. Kein Wort. Ich weiß nicht warum er das gesagt hat. Er… er kann es nicht gewusst haben! Ich habe niemanden davon erzähl, was ich im Denkarium letztes Jahr gesehen habe, bitte glaube mir. Ich hab es niemanden erzählt!"

Snapes Griff an der Sessellehne verstärkte sich. Er schien in einen inneren Kampf mit sich zu liegen. Und Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape seinen Zorn gerne freien Lauf auf Harry Hintern lassen wollte.

„Wenn du mich verhauen willst, dann bitte deswegen, dass ich deine Privatsphäre letztes Jahr verletzt habe. Denn sonst würdest du mich grundlos schlagen. Ich habe wirklich niemanden davon erzähl - " plötzlich schluckte Harry hart, es stimmte nicht ganz, er hatte es Sirius und Remus erzählt.

„Wem hast du es erzählt?" fragte Snape schroff, als wenn er Harrys Gedanken gelesen hätte.

Harry zuckte zusammen „Sirius und Remus. Ich … ich wollte wissen, ob es wahr ist. Ich wollte nicht glauben, was mein Vater gemacht hatte. Ich war so erschrocken über sein Verhalten. Ich wollte, dass mir einer versichert, dass es nicht so war. Aber es gab niemanden und ich hasse meine Vater immer noch dafür, dass er es getan hat!"

Kraftlos ließ sich Snape nun auf seinen Sessel nieder. Harry hatte ihm irgendwie den Wind aus den Segeln genommen. „Du hast deinen Freunden nichts davon erzählt?" fragte er immer noch ungläubig.

„Nein" sagte Harry und suchte Professor Snape Blick, um ihn zu versichern, dass er die Wahrheit sprach.

Professor Snape studierte den Jungen vor sich genauer sagte jedoch nichts.

„Wirst du mich jetzt schlagen?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Außer du bestehst darauf!" sagte der Professor, der sich langsam wieder gefasst hatte.

„Nein!" sagte Harry schnell, um jeden Zweifel auszuschließen.

„Aber vielleicht sollte ich es doch tun. Ich kann mich nämlich nicht erinnern, dir das Du-Wort angeboten zu haben!" sagte Snape, doch es war eindeutig, dass er es nicht so meinte.

„Ich habe es dir auch nicht angeboten!" stellte Harry klar, worauf Snape nur eine Augenbraue hochzog.

„Ich hoffe nur, dir ist klar, dass du mich in der Öffentlichkeit weiterhin zu Siezen hast! Anderenfalls muss ich dir Punkte wegen Unhöflichkeit gegenüber eines Lehrers abziehen!"

Harry nickte verstehend.

„Gut, dann zu deiner Strafarbeit! Nachdem ich nichts Besseres für dich zu tun habe, wirst du für eine Stunde Eckestehen und dich in Schweigen üben."

Harrys Gesicht verzog sich enttäuscht. „Was heißt dass, du hast nichts Besseres für mich? Keine Töpfe zum Schrubben? Kein ekelhaftes Zeug zum klein Schneiden?"

Nun wanderte Snapes Augenbraue erneut hoch „Ich wusste nicht, dass dies eine Option ist. Ich möchte dich daran erinnern, dass du selber gesagt hast, dass du keine Finger für mich rühren wirst."

„Das war noch bevor…" fing Harry an und stockte dann.

„Es war, bevor du gewusst hast, was die Alternative ist, stimmt" kam ihm Snape zur Hilfe „Aber nun ist es so und ich hatte den Eindruck, diese Strafe funktioniert bei dir ganz gut. Außerdem sind meine Kesseln alle sauber und da ich im Moment keinen Trank braue, brauche ich auch nichts geschnitten!"

„Kann ich nicht einen Aufsatz schreiben?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll, denn selbst das wäre ihm lieber als Eckestehen. Doch Snapes Blick härtete sich.

„Harry, lass mich eines klar stellen und höre gut zu, denn ich werde es nicht noch einmal erklären: Du hast die Grenze überschritten und du wirst dafür bestraft. Ich alleine entscheide dabei wie. Und wenn ich die Art der Strafe ausgesprochen habe, dann hast du dieser Folge zu leisten und zwar ohne ‚aber'. Jeder Protest, jede Verzögerung und jede Weigerung wird deine Situation nur verschlimmern. Das ist eine Regel, an die du dich gewöhnen solltest. Ich wiederhole mich nur ungern. Und wenn ich mich wiederholen muss, dann wird das nicht zu deinen Gunsten sein."

Nach diesen Worten sah Snape Harry prüfend an. Dieser blickte zurück, während er verarbeitete, was er eben gehört hatte. Schließlich verstand Harry worauf Snape wartete und widerwillig erhob er sich und ging in die Ecke. Hätte Professor Snape Harry erneut auffordern müssen in die Ecke zu gehen, wären es mehr als eine Stunde geworden, dessen war sich Harry nun sicher. Oft genug hatte er mit ‚aber' und Weigerung seine Strafe erhöht, nun verstand er wenigstens warum.

Es war eine dumme Regel, die Snape aufgestellt hatte. Aber nachvollziehbar. Immerhin wusste Harry jetzt woran er war. Und wenn Harry vor hatte über seine Strafarbeit zu verhandeln, musste er es eben tun, bevor Professor Snape sich festgelegt hatte. Denn Eckestehen, so fand Harry, war die langweiligste Strafe, die er kannte.


	6. Ein Schritt vorwärts, zwei zurück

**06 Ein Schritt vor, zwei zurück**

Ecke stehen war auch, wie Harry bald feststellte, eine ziemlich peinliche Strafe. Denn nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten ging die Tür zu Snapes Büro auf und Professor Mc Gonagall kam herein. Sie zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch, als sie Harry in der Ecke vorfand. Doch sie sagte kein Wort und überspielte ihre Überraschung geschickt. Harry lief rot an vor Scham. Ausgerechnet seine Hauslehrerin musste ihn dabei sehen.

Professor Snape folgte Professor Mc Gonagall kurz darauf auf den Gang, wo sie ein paar Worte wechselten, die Harry nicht verstehen konnte, egal wie angestrengt er seine Ohren spitzte.

Als Snape wieder zurück in den Raum kam, warf er Harry einen strengen Blick zu. Harry sah ihn fragend an. „Ich denke, die Regeln übers Eckestehen brauche ich nicht zu wiederholen, oder?" fragte Snape schließlich und Harry unterdrückte ein Grummeln, während er seinen Blick wieder auf die langweilige Wand vor seiner Nase richtete.

Doch wenn Harry geglaubt hatte, Mc Gonagalls Auftauchen, war ihm peinlich, dann musste er nun lernen, dass es noch peinlicher für ihn war, wenn ein Schüler den Raum betrat.

Ein Hufflepuff Schüler aus den zweiten Jahrgang kam herein, um einen Aufsatz abzugeben. Zuerst bemerkte er Harry nicht und für einen kurzen Augenblick glaubte Harry, er könnte unbemerkt bleiben. Immerhin war der Schüler ziemlich nervös und hielt seinen Blick stets gesenkt.

Doch als der Schüler sich umdrehte, um zu gehen fiel dessen Blick auf Harry. Mit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er Harry an, als wenn er ein Geist wäre. Harry winselte in seiner Ecke und flehte zu Merlin, unsichtbar zu werden. Doch er wurde es nicht und erst die Worte: „Mr. Clayton, sie können gehen!" konnten den Hufflepuff-Schüler dazu bewegen, Snapes Büro zu verlassen.

Sowie der Schüler gegangen war, drehte sich Harry zu Snape und sagte vorwurfsvoll: „Jetzt weiß es sicher gleich die ganze Schule, was du hier mit mir machst!"

„Das bezweifle ich" sagte Snape gelassen.

Ein Ton der Harrys Wut aufwallen ließ. „Hast du nicht sein Gesicht gesehen? Er müsste schon unter starken Gedächtnisverlust leiden, wenn er das, was er eben gesehen hat, je vergessen könnte."

„Er stand mit dem Rücken zu mir, wie hätte ich sein Gesicht sehen können? Und wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hättest du es auch nicht sehen können, hättest du dich an die Regel gehalten und deinen Blick in der Ecke gelassen!"

„Willst du mir jetzt etwa vorwerfen, dass ich mich umgedreht habe?"

„Hättest du es nicht getan, dann hätte er dich womöglich nicht einmal erkannt!"

„Das ist absurd!" rief Harry und stampfte frustriert auf „Du kannst mich nicht in die Ecke stellen und dann die Bürotür offen lassen! Da kannst du mich ja gleich in der Großen Halle Eckestehen lassen!"

„Was für eine brillante Idee. Vielleicht mache ich das ja beim nächste Mal!" sagte Snape und seine Stimme war inzwischen gefährlich ruhig geworden.

Harry schnaubte wütend. „Wieso behandelt du mich so? Ich keine vier Jahre mehr!"

„Mit deinem respektlosen Verhalten hast du dir diese Behandlung von mir selber eingehandelt. Und dein wütendes Stampfen zeugt nicht sehr davon, dass du älter als vier bist! Und ich rate dir, dich sofort zu beruhigen! Deine Strafe hat sich eben auf eine weitere Stunde erhöht."

„NEIN!" rief Harry bebend vor Zorn, „Ich habe genug davon. So lasse ich mich nicht behandeln. Du bist nur ein alter griesgrämiger Professor, der frustriert ist. Verkriechst dich in deinen Keller und bist ekelhaft zu jeden, der dir nicht in den Kram passt. Du glaubst, mit zwei funkelnden Augen alles zu erreichen. Aber ich fall nicht mehr drauf rein!"

Harry streckte Snape seine Zunge entgegen und rannte dann zur Tür.

Doch Harry hatte in seine Schimpftriade nicht gemerkt, dass diese bereits versiegelt wurde. Kräftig rüttelte er an der Schnalle. Als das nichts half, zog er seinen Zauberstab und versuchte es mit einem „Alohomora" doch auch das half nichts.

Ein schneidendes „Accio" ließ Harrys Zauberstab aus dessen Hand gleiten.

„Nein!" rief Harry verzweifelt und rüttelte erneut an der Türschnalle. Erst als Snapes Hand auf Harrys Schulter zu liegen kam, gab Harry auf. Tränen schossen in Harrys Augen während der Professor den Jungen zu sich umdrehte. Harrys Sicht war zu verschwommen, als dass er Snapes Blick hätte sehen können.

Willenlos ließ sich Harry zu dem Stuhl vor dem Schreibtisch führen und ein Druck auf seine Schulter ließ deutlich werden, dass er sich setzen sollte. Was Harry auch tat. Er schniefte und wischte sich schließlich seine Tränen weg.

„Dein Verhalten ist inakzeptabel!" begann Snape mit strenger Stimme. „Fünf Minuten hätte es noch gedauert und deine Strafe wäre aus gewesen."

„Eine bescheuerte Strafe!" grummelte Harry „Weißt du eigentlich, wie peinlich das ist?"

„Es ist eine Strafe und kein Gefallen, den du mir machst. Denkst du für mich ist es nicht peinlich, wenn du es in meinem Unterricht nichts schaffst dein Temperament zu beherrschen?"

Harry senkte den Blick, doch Snape nahm Harrys Kinn und zwang ihn wieder zu Augenkontakt. „Es wird Zeit, dass du Herr deiner Gefühle wirst. Und offensichtlich scheint die von mir gewählte Strafe ein sehr gutes Training für dich zu sein."

„Was für ein Training soll das sein, wenn du mich vor allen blamierst?"

„Denkst du wirklich es liegt im meinem Interesse, dass die gesamte Schule erfährt, was wir hier tun?"

„Aber… Professor Mc Gonagall und Clayton?"

„Keiner der beiden wird sich daran erinnern, was sie hier gesehen haben."

Nun wurden Harrys Augen groß. „Du…?"

„Ein einfacher Verwirrungszauber an der Türschwelle" erklärte Snape knapp.

„Das hättest du mir sagen sollen!" sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll.

„Hätte ich nicht. Und ich bereue es bereits, dass ich es jetzt gesagt habe. Dein Temperament braucht Kontrolle und du musst lernen dich zu beherrschen!"

Harry schlug die Augen nieder, als er zugeben musste, dass er damit in der Tat Probleme hatte. „Es tut mir Leid!" sagte er schließlich.

„Das ist zuwenig, Harry. Ich werde deine Erinnerung auffrischen müssen, bezüglich Ungehorsams."

„Nein!" Harry sah nun wieder auf, „Bitte nicht!"

„Es muss sein. Du hast mich beschimpft, du hast mir deine Zunge gezeigt und du hast dein Temperament gehen lassen. Drei Fehler auf die ich nur eine Antwort habe! Der einzige Grund warum du nicht schon über meinen Knien liegst, ist der, dass ich sicher gehen wollte, dass du weißt, warum ich es tue."

Nun stiegen erneut Tränen in Harrys Augen, doch es half nichts. Snape zog Harry aus dem Stuhl, um sich selber zu setzen. Kurz darauf fand sich Harry über Snapes Schoß wieder, sein Kopf knapp über dem Boden und sein Hintern viel zu weit oben. Harry hasst diese Position. Es gab ihm das Gefühl, tatsächlich erst vier zu sein.

Als der ersts Schlag kam, schnappte Harry erschrocken nach Luft. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass Snape Harrys Hosen entfernt hatte. Doch das beginnende Prickeln auf seiner Haut ließ keine Zweifel offen. Snape hatte sich von Harrys Tränen nicht im Geringsten beeinflussen lassen, und hat die volle Härte der Strafe gewählt.

Harry presste die Lippen fest zusammen, um zu verhindern, dass ein Laut über seine Lippen kam. Was nicht gerade leicht war, denn Snapes Hand kam mit ungnädiger Härte auf Harrys Hintern nieder.

Viel früher als sonst, begann sich Harry zu winden und Professor Snape musste seinen Griff festigten, um Harry zu fixieren. Snape wusste, dass es wehtat. Er hatte es oft genug selber gespürt, aber er wollte Harry wirklich deutlich spüren lassen, dass dieser sein Verhalten ändern musste. Und so ließ er nicht locker, selbst als Harry ein Schluchzen entkam.

Harry hingegen versuchte sich daran zu erinnerte, dass es bei Vernon immer mehr wehgetan haben musste. Immerhin hatte sein Onkel nicht mit der Hand, sondern mit Gürtel, Besenstielen und ähnlichen auf Harry eingedroschen. Es tat sicher mehr weh, als das was Snape tat. Und doch, schmerzte es Harry mehr, wenn Snape ihn verhaute. Die Dursels waren ihm egel, aber Snape nicht. Und wenn Snape ihn verhaute, dann hieß das, dass er den Mann wirklich enttäuscht hatte. Harry versuchte erneut frei zu kommen. Er wollte, dass es aufhört. Er wusste, dass Snape erst angefangen hatte, doch er wollte es nicht länger ertragen.

„Harry, hör auf damit, du machst es nur schlimmer!" sagte Snape und verdeutlichte seine Worte mit einen besonders gemeine Schlag auf Harrys Hintern, der Harry vollends in Tränen ausbrechen ließ.

„Es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid, es tut mir Leid. Bitte, hör auf!" heulte Harry.

„Du weißt, dass ich bestimme wann genug ist!" fragte Snape.

„Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß" jammerte Harry.

Drei Schläge später, stoppte Snape dennoch. Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen so sehr kämpfte er mit sich selbst. Er wollte nicht wie ein Kleinkind vor Snape heulen, aber er fühlte sich danach, der Tränenflut ihren Lauf zu lassen. Snape strich währenddessen Harry beruhigend über den Rücken. Nach einer Weile der Stille sagte Harry mit erstickter Stimme „Ich hasse es!"

„Das ist der Sinn der Sache!" erklärte Snape mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Es tut weh!" beklagte sich Harry

„Es muss wehtun. Der Schmerz soll dich davor abhalten, die nächste Dummheit zu begehen!"

„Es ist unmenschlich!" nuschelte Harry zurück.

„Vielleicht. Aber es ist die einzige Methode, die ich kenne!" gestand Professor Snape leise.

„Mein Dad hätte mich nicht geschlagen. Und Sirius hätte mich auch nicht geschlagen!"

„Dein Dad ist aber nicht hier. Vielleicht hätte er eine bessere Methode gefunden, dir Manieren beizubringen. Vielleicht hätte er gewusst, wie man dir beibringt dein Temperament zu beherrschen. _Mein_ Dad hat es mir auf _diese Weise_ gelehrt und so wirst du es jetzt von mir lernen."

„Ich will aber nicht so werden wie du!" erklärte Harry.

„Ach nein?"

„Du wäscht deine Haare nicht, du schüchterst Schüler ein und bist gemein zu allen, die du nicht ma… aaauuu!"

Harry hatte vergessen, dass er immer noch über Snapes Schoß lag und ein weiterer Schlag auf seinen Hintern erinnert Harry auch, dass seine Hosen noch fehlten.

„Vielleicht solltest du dir besser überlegen, was du sagst, so lange du in dieser Position bist!" schlug Snape vor.

Harry grummelte und richtete sich dann langsam auf. Zum Glück verdeckte sein Umhang seine Blöße bis Harry die Hosen wieder hochgezogen hatte. Es brannte seine Haut, als der Stoff seiner Hose die empfindlichen Stellen berührte. Sein ganzes Hinterteil pochte unangenehm.

„Dumbledore hat Recht. Ich sollte mir wirklich überlegen, ob ich zu dir will." gestand Harry.

„Tut das, Harry. Aber eins lass dir gesagt sein. So lange du in dieser Schule bist, werde ich da sein, und dich an deinen Ohren lang ziehen, wenn du dich nicht benimmst!"

„Das ist unfair. Früher hat es dich auch nicht interessiert, was ich mache. Da hast du dich damit zufrieden gegeben, mich im Unterricht zu quälen!"

„Das war früher. Ich habe jetzt lange genug zugesehen, wie du Jahr für Jahr die Regeln für dich zu Recht gebogen hast. Wenn Dumbledore es nicht schafft, dir einzubläuen, dass dein Handeln Konsequenzen hat, dann werde ich es eben jetzt tun!"

„Aber wieso ist dir das jetzt auf einmal so wichtig?"

„Hat es dir Spaß gemacht, Black zu verlieren?"

Harry starrte Snape entgeistert an. „Nein" sagte er schließlich und musste gegen erneut aufkommende Tränen kämpfen.

„Letztes Jahr sind leider viele Fehler passiert. Und dass du nicht mehr im Verbotenen Wald warst, als ich nach dir gesucht hatte, hatte mich wirklich in Panik versetzt."

„Was? Ich hab dich in Panik versetzt?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Du bist trotz allem mein Neffe und ich bin nicht bereit, dich zu verlieren. Schon gar nicht durch deine eigene Dummheit!"

Harry war verwirrt. In einem Satz sagte Snape, dass er sich Sorgen, um Harry macht und im nächsten beschimpft er Harry wieder. Schließlich ließ Harry die Schultern fallen. „Vielleicht brauche ja ich wirklich jemanden, der mir hilft am Weg zu bleiben!"

„Komm her!" sagte Snape schließlich.

Harry zögerte. Er konnte den Mann vor sich so schwer einschätzen. Doch schließlich setzten sich seine Beine in Bewegung, bis er vor Snape stand. Dieser legte Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter, sah den Jungen tief in die Augen und sagte:

„Ich würde gerne der ‚jemand' sein. Und mir ist egal, wie viel Zweifel Albus daran hat, ob ich das kann. Du weißt jetzt, was ich von dir erwarte und wie ich es handhabe damit du meinen Erwartungen entsprichst. Ich würde ein Auge auf dich werfen und dich beschützen, vor Gefahren und auch vor dir selbst. Wichtig ist nur, dass du dich auch führen lässt! Jede Strafe ist um sonst, wenn du nicht einsehen willst, dass du Fehler machst und dass du dich ändern musst. Daher musst _du_ entscheiden, was du willst?"

Harry überlegte eine Weile, dann sagte er: „Ich möchte ein richtiges Zuhause. Einen Platz, wo ich hingehöre."

„Ich kann dir ein Zuhause geben."

„Das wäre schön!" gestand Harry leise.

„Soll das heißen du möchtest zu mir ziehen? Mich als deinen Vormund haben?" fragte Snape noch einmal nach.

Harry nickte.

„Auch wenn ich dich jeden Tag übers Knie legen muss?"

Harry senkte den Blick. Wieso musste Snape es ihm so schwer machen? „Du wirst mich nicht grundlos schlagen, oder?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Nein. Nur wenn du dich gehen lässt, oder absichtlich ungehorsam bist!"

„Ich denke, wenn's sein muss, kann ich damit leben" sagte Harry schließlich zögerlich.

„Dann ziehen wir das durch. Ungeachtet dessen, was andere denken?"

Wieder nickte Harry. „Denkst du Dumbledore wird dem zustimmen?"

„Es ist mir egal, solange du damit einverstanden bist. Professor Dumbledore ist weder mein, noch dein Vormund. Als dein Onkel, habe ich wohl in dieser Sache mehr mitzureden, als der Direktor."

„Was passiert wenn ich nicht mehr einverstanden bin? Du hast gesagt, du ziehst mir so oder so die Ohren lang."

Professor Snape schmunzelte.

„Ich müsste also die Schule wechseln, wenn ich dir entkommen will?"

„Auf jeden Fall müsstest du zu den Dursleys zurück!" machte Snape darauf aufmerksam.

„Nein" sagte Harry schnell „Das will ich auf keinen Fall. Sie verstehen mich nicht. Sie hassen mich. Sie halten mich wie einen Hauselfen" flüsterte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Da ist es ja gut, dass ich schon einen Hauself habe."

„Echt?" Harrys Augen wurden groß. „Ich würde dein Haus gerne mal sehen?"

„Das wird wohl frühestens zu Weihnachten möglich sein!"

„Wirklich? Du würdest mich mitnehmen? Mit mir Weihnachten feiern?"

„Davon war keine Rede. Ich feiere zu Weihnachten nicht!"

Harry machte eine enttäuschte Miene. „Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich es nicht ausstehen kann!"

„Nur weil du bisher niemanden hattest, mit dem du feiern konntest!"

„Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Ist es nicht so?" fragte Harry und grinste frech.

„Nein, es ist nicht so! Außerdem, wenn ich mich recht erinnere, habe ich dir eine weitere Stunde Eckestehen verhängt!"

„Du hast mir gerade den Hintern versohlt!" erinnerte Harry.

„Ja, wegen deinem Wutausbruch. Die weitere Stunde, war für dein unerlaubtes Herumblicken, während der Strafe!"

„Bist du Sadist, oder was?" fragte Harry empört.

„Harry, du stehst auf zu dünnen Eis, als dass du in der Lage wärst, mich zu beschimpfen!" warnte Snape.

„Gerade reden wir noch von Weihnachten und deinem Haus und von eine Sekunde auf die andere schickst du mich in die Ecke?" Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr.

„Ja, weil das Thema jetzt beendet ist. Weihnachten ist erst in zwei Monaten."

„Aber…!" fing Harry an, verstummte jedoch sofort, als Snape zum Sessel ging, auf den er Harry eben noch versohlt hatte.

Snape nahm die Sessellehne des Stuhls, schnappte nach Harrys Ärmel und ging mit beiden auf die Ecke zu, in der Harry zuvor gestanden hatte. Dort stellte er den Sessel ab, zog Harry um den Sessel herum und zwang ihn schließlich sich zu setzen!

„Ahhhh!" keuchte Harry auf, als sein Allerwerteste in Kontakt mit den Stuhl kam. Doch sein Versuch sofort wieder aufzustehen, wurde verhindert, da Snape Harry an den Schultern festhielt.

„Eine Stunde. Und ich hoffe, dein schmerzender Hintern erinnert dich daran, meine Entscheidungen nicht in Frage zu stellen!"

„Du bist echt grausam!" stellte Harry fest.

„Ja, merke es dir!" Damit ging Snape wieder zu seinem Schreibtisch.

Harry war verwirrt und gekränkt. Er wünschte sich könnte stehen, sitzen war jetzt alles andere als komfortable. Er musste verrückt sein, wenn er sich einbildete, Snape würde je so was wie ein Vater werden. Er ist ein Sadist. Wie konnte er Harry dazu zwingen jetzt zu sitzen?

Wieso sagte Snape, dass Harry ihm wichtig war, wenn er so mit ihm umsprang? So ging man doch nicht mit Menschen um, die man mochte? Snape war so widersprüchlich. Harrys Gedankengänge verdüsterten sich, angesichts seines schmerzenden Hinterteils und er fragte sich, was sonst noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde wenn er sich dem Snape-Regime unterwerfen sollte? Wird er noch seine eigene Meinung haben dürfen? Bis jetzt wurde er immer bestraft, wenn er gesagt hatte, was er dachte.

Harry verstrickte sich immer tiefer in seine dunklen Gedanken und vergaß dabei völlig die Zeit. Umso überraschter war er, als Snapes Stimme durch den Raum schnitt „Die Stunde ist um!"

Harry stand wortlos auf und trug den Stuhl wieder zurück vor Snapes Schreibtisch. Gleichzeitig, versuchte er Snape Miene zu entschlüsseln, suchte nach Hinweisen, ob er wirklich diesen Mann vertrauen sollte, oder nicht?

„Was ist los, Harry?" fragte Snape schließlich.

„Ich möchte das doch nicht" entkam es Harry, ehe er sich bewusst wurde, was er sagte.

„Was möchtest du nicht?" erkundigte sich Snape.

Harry zögerte, er wusste nicht, ob er das, was ihm auf der Seele lag, wirklich aussprechen sollte. Doch dann gab er sich einen Ruck:

„Dass du diese Macht über mich hast!"

Professor Snape zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

Harry fuhr fort: „Es stimmt nicht, dass ich wehrlos ausgeliefert bin. Ich _kann_ zu Dumbledore gehen. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass du das mit mir machst, wenn ich es nicht will. Weißt du, jemanden zu bestrafen, weil er etwas Gefährliches getan hat, ist eine Sache. Jemanden zu bestrafen, weil er dich beleidigt hat, ist eine andere. Ich möchte nicht meine Freiheit aufgeben. Ich möchte mich nicht deinen Willen beugen und meinen eigenen dabei aufgeben müssen. Wenn ich dir wirklich wichtig bin, dann würdest du nicht so mit mir umgehen. Ich kann dich überhaupt nicht einschätzen. Von einer Sekunde auf die andere, wechselst du vom lieben Onkel zum bösen. Ich brauche bloß eine heikles Thema anschneiden und schon finde ich mich in der Ecke wieder. Wenn das hier funktionieren soll, dann musst du mich auch respektieren. Und zwar so wie ich bin. Du solltest mich leiten und nicht unterdrücken."

Mit diesen Worten verlies Harry Snapes Büro. Professor Snape blieb verdattert zurück. Hatte Harry ihm eben ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er als Onkel nichts taugt? Snape schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Harry war doch vor einer Stunde noch ganz versessen darauf mit Snape zu Weihnachten zu feiern? Wie konnte er so schnell die Meinung ändern? Snape grübelte. Normaler Weise wäre er jetzt stink sauer auf Harry, aber der Junge hatte seinen Einwand derart ruhig und gefasst vorgetragen, dass Snape nicht einmal böse auf ihn sein konnte.

Hatte Harry Recht? War Snape zu schnell vom Thema „Weihnachten" zu Thema „Strafe" gewechselt? Und er war er zu weit gegangen, Harry auf seinen schmerzenden Hinterteil sitzen zu lassen?

‚Ach Unsinn, Severus. Der Junge braucht eine harte Hand. Und du hast ihm die Regel ja erklärt. Sobald du eine Strafe ausgesprochen hast, muss sie durchgeführt werden, unabhängig davon, welche Strafen er zusätzlich bekommt. Auch wenn er nicht zu dir zu ziehen will, du kannst ihn immer noch bestrafen, wenn er Fehltritte macht!'

- Bestrafen. Ist das alles was ich kann? Harry für Fehltritte bestrafen?

‚Severus du bist ein stolzer Mann und niemand, hat das Recht, an deinem Stolz zu kratzen. Lehre dem Bengel dich zu respektieren!'

- Stimmte es, dass ich Harry gar nicht respektierte?

‚Du hast ihm den Mund verboten, sobald er frech geworden ist. Genau so, wie es dein Vater mit dir gemacht hat. Nur so kannst du dir deine Autorität erhalten!"

- Hab ich wirklich Harrys freien Willen genommen?

‚Du musstest dich auch dem Willen deines Vaters beugen. Hattest _du_ etwa einen freien Willen? Nein!'

- Aber Harry ist nicht mein Sohn! Und ich will nicht dieselben Fehler machen wie mein Pseudo-Vater.

‚Du wirst weich, Severus! Dein Vater würde dir auf der Stelle den Hintern versohlen, wenn er dich jetzt so reden hören würde. Welchen Fehler hat er denn bei dir gemacht? Du bist ein gefürchteter Mann geworden. Du hast dir Respekt verschafft. Niemand kommt an dich heran!'

- Niemand _möchte_ an mich heran kommen. Jeder fürchtet mich. Und ich fürchte mich vor jeden, der vielleicht näher an mich heran kommen könnte. Ich weise sie ab. Ich stoße sie zurück, bevor sie mir zu nahe kommen können. Harry will mich nicht und ich kann es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Aber wie…? Wie sonst kann ich ihn daran hindern Fehler zu begehen, wenn nicht durch bestrafen? Und was kann einem seine Fehler deutlicher machen, als eine Salbe schmerzvoller Schläge auf den Hintern?

Severus verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen. Er kannte keine andere Methode. Er kannte nur die Methode seines Stiefvaters. Und er hatte seinen Vater immer gefürchtet. Aber sollte Harry Severus auch fürchten? ‚Nein' flüsterte Severus zu sich.

Harry muss seine Emotionen in den Griff bekommen, ja. Aber nicht, weil Severus es so wollte, sondern, damit er gegen den Dunklen Lord eine Chance hatte. Das war doch der eigentliche Grund, warum Severus sich plötzlich für den Jungen verantwortlich fühlte.

Harry war letztes Jahr nur knapp mit seinen Leben davon gekommen. Und Severus war sich bewusst, dass er selber einen Teil der Schuld daran trug. Er hatte versagt, Harry Okklumentik beizubringen. Er hatte versagt, Harry zu erklären warum es so wichtig war. Er hatte sich immer und immer wieder von Harry provozieren lassen und sich in seinen Ärger hinein gesteigert, anstatt mit Harry endlich reinen Tisch zu machen. Es war so viel einfacher, auf Abstand zu bleiben.

‚Harry, was soll ich machen? Was soll ich bloß mit dir machen?'

ooo

Harry war überrascht, dass Professor Snape ihn hatte gehen lassen. Er war davon überzeugt, dass er sofort wieder bestraft werden würde. Er war sich anfangs nicht sicher, ob er das richtige getan hatte. Snape, war sein Ticket weg von den Dursleys. Aber auf kurioserweise brachte Snape Harrys Gefühlswelt in eine Achterbahnfahrt und das machte Harry einfach fertig. Er musste sagen, was er gesagt hatte. Denn er hatte das Gefühl, dass Professor Snape sich etwas zu sehr in seinen Erziehungstrip hinein steigerte.

Harry war keine vier mehr, er war sechzehn. Er hatte bis jetzt auch ganz gut alleine den Gefahren getrotzt. Ein bisschen Führung von einem Erwachsenen wäre nicht schlecht, das gestand sich Harry ein. Aber seine ganze Persönlichkeit umkrempeln, wollte Harry nicht. Wenn Snape mit seiner Art nicht umgehen konnte, war er letztendlich auch nicht besser, als Onkel Vernon. Diese Erkenntnis lies Harry abrupt stehen bleiben. Sollte Dumbledore in den Punkt auch Recht behalten?

Harry seufzte schweren Herzens, als er vor dem Portrait der fetten Dame zu stehen kam. Irgendwie hatte er gehofft, Snape würde ihn festhalten, würde sein Verhalten erklären, würde Harry versichern, dass er sehr wohl Harry mochte.

„Passwort?" fragte die fette Dame etwas genervt.

Harry sah sie an, als wüsste er nicht, was sie wollte. Doch schließlich nannte er das Passwort und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry!" rief Hermine und kam auf ihn zu.

„Hast du meinet wegen Schwierigkeiten bekommen?" erkundigte sich Ron, der nun ebenfalls aufsprang.

„Nein, nicht deinetwegen!" sagte Harry matt.

„Diese alte Fledermaus führt sich auf, als gehöre ihm der Laden hier!" schimpfte Ron und erntete kurz darauf einen mahnenden Blick seitens Hermine.

„Ron, wenn du versuchst mich auf zu heitern, dann lass es. Es wird dir nicht gelingen!" antwortete Harry.

„Wieso? Was hat er mit dir gemacht?" fragte Ron

„Darüber will ich nicht reden!" machte Harry klar.

„Er hat doch nichts verbotenes gemacht?" fragte nun Hermine besorgt.

„Nein!" sagte Harry schnell. Vielleicht zu schnell, denn Hermines Sorgenfalte wurde steiler.

„Du würdest es und doch sagen, oder? Nicht dass, dasselbe passiert wie mit Umbrigde."

Harry schmunzelte leicht, „Es ist nur Snape!" sagte er, „Dumbledore hätte ihn schon längst rausgeworfen, wenn er etwas illegales machen würde!"

Diese Aussage beruhigte Hermine wieder. Ron jedoch warf Harry weiterhin besorgte Blicke zu.


	7. Eine zweite Chance?

Buhh … ich habe wirklich lange an dem Kapitel gearbeitet. Mindestens fünfmal korrigiert hier und da, doch ich hoffe, dass es postbar ist. Drück Harry kräftig die Daumen, er wird es jetzt brauchen! Und für die sentimentalen unter euch, legt euch ein Taschentuch bereit. ;o)

**07 Eine zweite Chance?**

Harrys Depression nahm in den folgenden Wochen zu. Er hatte gehofft, Professor Snape würde ihn entweder anschreien, oder sich bei ihm entschuldigen, aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Harrys Konzentration in Zaubertränke nahm ab und er erntete ein „T" nach dem anderen. Weder er, noch Snape verloren ein Wort darüber.

Harry verstand es nicht. Wieso hatte Snape sich wieder zurückgezogen? Er hatte doch angedroht, wenn Harry Fehler machte, dann würde er Harry die Ohren lang ziehen. Waren absichtlich versaute Zaubertrankaufsätze denn kein Fehler? Selbst wenn er seine Zaubertränke im Unterricht versaute, Snape zog ihn einfach Hauspunkte ab, ohne weitere Erklärung.

Als Harry eines Tages im Unterricht absichtlich etwas in Dracos Trank schüttete, was dessen Kessel zum Explodieren brachte, hörte er endlich wieder die Worte „Potter, Strafarbeit!" Doch es war nicht das, was Harry erhofft hatte. Snape lies Harry die Strafarbeit bei Filch absitzen.

ooo

Schließlich beschloss Harry, dass es nicht so weiter gehen konnte. Snape war vielleicht ein lausiger Onkel, aber er war auf jeden Fall besser, als die Dursleys! Vielleicht, so hoffte Harry, wusste Snape auch nur einfach nicht weiter.

Eines Nachmittags setzte er sich zu Hermine und fragte: „Was haben deine Elter eigentlich gemacht, wenn du einmal nicht gehorcht hattest?"

Hermine sah Harry groß an: „Bitte, was?"

„Na ja, du hast doch sicher einmal etwas gemacht, was deine Eltern nicht wollten, oder?"

Hermine lief rot an, „Wieso willst du das wissen?"

„Ich will wissen, was die Dursleys alles falsch machen. Vielleicht kann ich dann Dumbledore überzeugen, dass er mich nicht mehr zu ihnen zurück schickt!" log Harry.

„Oh, Harry!" sagte Hermine und lächelte verstehend. „Also meistens redeten meine Eltern einfach mit mir. Und wenn es wirklich schlimm war, dann haben sie mir Stubenarrest gegeben!"

„Haben sie dich je geschlagen?"

„Nein. Wir kommen im Allgemeinen ganz gut miteinander aus. Ich bin auch nicht daran interessiert meine Eltern zu hintergehen!"

„Denkst du das Schlagen für irgendetwas eine passende Strafe ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht, wenn man etwas getan hat, dass einem selbst oder andere in Gefahr gebracht hat. Aber ich denke, selbst da gibt es andere Methoden. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich je ein Kind schlagen würde!"

Harry nickte stumm und knöpfte sich als nächsten Ron vor.

„Was machen deine Eltern, wenn ihr mal schlimm seid?" fragte Harry seinen Freund.

„Du kennst doch, Mum. Sie brüllt uns nieder, dass es die ganze Nachbarschaft erfährt, was wir getan haben!"

„Und sonst nichts?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Na ja, sie schickt uns auf Zimmer, und so. Gibt uns Ausgehverbot. Lässt uns den Haushalt machen, oder den Garten."

„Hat sie euch je geschlagen?"

„Also mich nicht. Aber Fred und George haben schon mal eine auf den Hintern gekriegt, als sie noch klein waren. Du musst wissen, die beiden waren schon immer so, wie sie jetzt auch sind. Haben mit gefährlichen Sachen herum experimentiert. Einmal da haben sie ihr Zimmer abgefackelt, wären beide fast drauf gegangen. Mum ist total ausgerastet. Da waren die beiden zehn. Ich glaube, das war das letzte Mal, dass Mum sie verhauen hatte. Dann hatte sie es aufgegeben."

Harry dachte über die Worte nach. Er kannte Mrs Weasley und er kannte die Zwillinge und er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Fred und George sicher nicht leicht zu erziehen waren.

Ooo

An den folgenden Tagen verbrachte Harry viel Zeit in der Bibliothek. Aber nicht um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen, sondern um Nachforschungen zu betreiben.

„Da bist du ja!" rief Hermine verwundert, als sie eines Tages Harry in der Bibliothek in ein Buch vertieft vorfand.

Harry nickte nur stumm.

„Was liest du?" wollte Hermine wissen und hob den Buchdeckel an. ‚Der kleine Teufel – Ratgeber für schwererziehbare Jungen' „Aber Harry, du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass du schwer erziehbar bist, oder?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Onkel Vernon hat es mir jahrelang vorgepredigt. Hätte ich keinen Brief für Hogwarts bekommen, dann hätte er mich ins ‚St. Brutus-Sicherheitszentrum für unheilbar kriminelle Jungen' gesteckt."

„Harry, du bist nicht unheilbar kriminell! Wenn dein Onkel dich misshandelt hat, dann sag es Dumbledore. Ich bin sicher er findet einen Weg, deinen Onkel zur Vernunft zu bringen, oder er findet eine andere Lösung."

„Das ist es nicht. Aber es ist schon faszinierend zu lesen, was mein Onkel alles falsch gemacht hat in Bezug auf Erziehung. Er hat so ziemlich alles gemacht, was hier drinnen steht, dass man nicht tun sollte, da es nichts bringt, außer Frust auf allen Seiten."

Hermine runzelte die Stirn, „Sag, du hast nicht versehentlich ein Mädchen geschwängert und machst dich jetzt über Kindererziehung schlau, oder?"

Harry lachte überrascht auf. „Nein, hab ich nicht!"

Hermine schmunzelte ebenfalls. „Hätte ich eh nicht geglaubt, aber ich wundere mich nur über dein Verhalten in den letzten Tagen. Eigentlich auch, in den letzten Wochen. Seit du diese Strafarbeit bei Professor Snape hattest. Ist da was vorgefallen, was du mir sagen möchtest?"

Harry sah Hermine fassungslos an. Wie konnte dieses Mädchen nur so schlau sein?

„Also ‚ja'?" schlussfolgerte Hermine.

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte und vielleicht erzähle ich sie euch einmal. Aber im Moment möchte ich das für mich behalten" erklärte Harry leise.

„Professor Snape ist doch nicht mit dir verwandt, oder so?" fragte Hermine weiter.

Harry senkte den Blick und starrte auf die aufgeschlagene Seite vor sich.

„Oh je" sagte Hermine leise, „Jetzt verstehe ich so einiges."

Eine lange Pause der Stille folgte. Hermine kaute an ihrer Unterlippe herum, „Weißt du Harry, du hast mich doch mal gefragt, ob das Schlagen von Kindern je eine passende Strafe ist."

Harry sah fragend auf. Hermine lächelte verlegen, ehe sie fortfuhr, „Zu Zeiten als die Menschen noch Nomaden waren, hatte eine Züchtigung bei Kindern den Sinn der Versöhnung. Damals war es überlebenswichtig sich an Grenzen zu halten. Man hatte die Kinder damals geschlagen damit ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie die Grenze überschritten hatten und die Familie dadurch in Gefahr gebracht hatten. Gleichzeitig konnten die Eltern ihren Dampf ablassen. Wenn sich der Zorn der Eltern gelegt hatte, man sich wieder versöhnt und die Kinder konnten sich wieder sicher und geborgen fühlen. Die Strafe hat den Kindern die Schuldgefühle genommen und Versöhnung eingebracht. Nichts stand mehr zwischen Eltern und Kindern und somit hatte das Ganze etwas Positives. Erst als man angefangen hat die körperliche Züchtung als Abschreckungsmittel zu verwenden, in dem man immer brutaler wurde, hat sie jeglichen positiven Effekt und somit auch die erzieherische Wirkung verloren."

Eine weitere Pause erfolgte. Harry starrte wieder auf sein Buch und Hermine rutschte unsicher auf ihrem Sitz hin und her. Schließlich wagte sie die Frage: „Hat Professor Snape... dich... du weißt schon, _geschlagen_?" Das letzte Wort hatte Hermine so leise geflüstert, dass man es fast nicht hören konnte und doch war es laut genug für Harry.

Mit gequälten Gesichtsausdruck sah Harry auf.

„Du musst nichts sagen. Ich denke, ich verstehe auch so. Und… ich wünsche dir viel Glück bei, was immer du vorhast. Vergiss nicht, Harry, du kannst jederzeit mit mir reden, egal über was, okay?"

„Danke!" sagte Harry kaum hörbar.

Hermine ließ Harry wieder allein. Harry rührte sich fast zehn Minuten nicht. Wie konnte Hermine so schnell eins und eins zusammenzählen? Aber irgendwo, wo er froh, dass sie es wusste. Jetzt hatte er wirklich jemanden, mit dem er reden konnte.

Ooo

Es waren schließlich nur mehr drei Wochen vor Weihnachten. Es war Freitag. Und es war wieder einmal Zaubertrankunterricht. Snape kam mit seinem üblich wehenden Umhang herein gestürmt, sein Gesicht zu einer eisernen Maske erstarrt.

Harry gab sich einen Ruck und richtete sich gerade auf. Er atmete einmal tief durch und sah dann mit bemüht neutraler Miene zum Professor empor. Snape ließ seine dunklen Augen durch die Klasse gleiten und blieb in der Tat an Harrys Blick hängen. Harry hoffte, irgendetwas in Snapes Blick lesen zu können, aber dieser wandte sich wieder von Harry ab und begann schließlich die Aufsätze auszuteilen.

Mit gewohnt schlechter Laune kommentierte er die Fehler der Schüler und schimpfte über deren Dummheit. Als er zu Harry kam hielt er inne, runzelte die Stirn und sah Harry mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Es ist mir ein Rätsel, Mr. Potter und ich warne Sie, sollten Sie versuchen zu schummeln, wird es für Sie unangenehme Folgen haben!" mit diesen Worten gab Snape Harrys Aufsatz zurück. In der Ecke, wo sonst das „T" stand, prangte ein dunkelgrünes „A".

„Ja!" rief Harry leise zu sich, Snape dabei vollkommen ignorierend. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, mit Hilfe von Snapes Buch einen akzeptablen Aufsatz zu schreiben. Und er hatte nicht einmal sehr lange dafür gebraucht.

Als Harry am Ende der Stunde auch noch einen korrekt gebrauten Antifiebertrank abgab, zog Professor Snape die Augenbrauen zusammen. Er hatte Harry die ganze Zeit über beobachtet. Harry hatte kein einziges Mal Hermine um Hilfe gebeten. Hatte einfach still vor sich hin gearbeitet. Wie kam es, dass er plötzlich etwas abgab, dass Snape mindestens mit einem „E" benoten musste?

Als die Schüler die Klasse verließen, blieb Harry zurück. Professor Snape studierte Harry, während dieser in seiner Tasche kramte und schließlich ein Pergament hervor holte. Verwundert wartete Snape, bis Harry damit vor ihm stand. Als Harry Snape das Pergament wortlos hinhielt, fragte der Professor dann doch: „Was ist das?"

Doch Harry blieb stumm. Snape nahm das Pergament und rollte es auf. ‚Meine Wünsche an meine Familie' war die oberste Zeile. Snape sah wieder zu Harry und fragte erneut: „Potter, was soll das?"

„Harry!" rief Harry einwenig verärgert, dass Snape plötzlich wieder mit Potter anfing. „Ich heiße Harry!"

„Das weiß ich!" sagte Snape.

„Das ist eine Liste, die uns beiden als Basis dienen soll. Weiter unten findest du eine Reihe von Vorschlägen, wie man einen Sechzehnjährigen bestrafen kann, wenn es notwendig sein sollte!"

Snape blickte wieder auf das Pergament und suchte besagte Stelle ‚Angemessene Strafen bei Jugendlichen'

„Ernsthaftes Gespräch über die falsche Handlung. Einschränkung von Freizeitaktivitäten, Hausarrest, Zusätzliche sinnvolle Aufgaben …" die Liste ging ähnlich weiter. Ganz unten stand ‚Hintern versohlen' mit einem Fragezeichen. Ein erklärender Text folgte.

„_Kinder die es nicht besser wissen machen oft Fehler, die sie oder andere in Gefahr bringen. Früher wurden Kinder oft bestraft in dem man ihnen den Hintern versohlt hatte. Nach heutigem Wissenstand ist es fragwürdig, ob diese Strafe wirklich etwas bewirkt. Wenn Kinder dazu neigen bewusst, sich oder andere in Gefahr zu bringen, sollte man die Ursache herausfinden, warum sie so handeln. Es liegt oft an den banalsten Gründen. Kinder wollen Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung und manche würden beinahe alles tun, um das zu bekommen. Auch bei Jugendlichen gibt es dieses Verhalten. Ein gutes Familienklima ist in allen Fällen notwendig. Die körperliche Züchtigung kann, sinnvoll eingesetzt, auch einmal über eine schwierige Phase hinweg helfen. Aber sie sollte nicht als Abschreckungsmittel eingesetzt werden, da hier jeglicher erzieherische Effekt verloren geht. Sie sollte auch nur in Ausnahmefällen herangezogen werden. Bedenken sie, dass ein Kind nur durch positive Impulse sein Verhalten ändern kann. Versöhnen sie sich mit ihrem Kind, wenn sie es gezüchtigt haben. Und noch ein Tipp am Schluss, räumen sie dem Kind das Recht ein, seine Meinung loswerden zu dürfen. Hören sie Ihrem Kind zu, dann wird ihr Kind auch auf sie hören!" _

Snape ließ das Pergament sinken und sah Harry an. Harry kaute an seiner Unterlippe, hielt jedoch Snapes Blick stand.

„Das muss dich einen Haufen Arbeit gekostet haben!" stellte Snape schließlich fest.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. Snape kniff die Augen zusammen und sah dann wieder zu dem Pergament in seiner Hand. Dann schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wieso ist dir das so wichtig?" fragte Snape schließlich.

„Ich… ich brauche dich als Onkel. Ich möchte nicht mehr zu den … den… Dursleys!" Harry Stimme stockte.

„Aber wieso ich?" fragte Snape, der die Welt nicht verstehen konnte. Er wusste, er hatte Harry schlecht behandelt, wieso wollte er immer noch zu ihm?

„Du hast gesagt, dass ich dir wichtig bin. Oder stimmt das etwa nicht?" fragte Harry

„Doch. Aber ich… ich kann das nicht!" damit wies Snape auf Harrys Pergament.

„Es ist nur eine Basis. Ein Helfer, wenn wir nicht weiter wissen. Ich kann unmöglich zu den Dursleys zurück. Nicht nachdem, was ich inzwischen alles gelesen habe. Sie würden sich nie mir gegenüber ändern, weil ich ihnen nichts bedeute. Ich bin für sie eine Plage, ein Schandfleck in ihrer perfekt sauberen Welt."

Snape atmete tief durch, dabei fiel sein Blick wieder auf die Zeile ‚Kinder wollen Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung und manche würden beinahe alles tun, um das zu bekommen.' „Aufmerksamkeit und Zuwendung." murmelte Snape vor sich her. „Hast du nicht genug Aufmerksamkeit?"

„Wenn du meine Berühmtheit anspricht. Auf diese Aufmerksamkeit würde ich liebend gerne verzichten" stellte Harry klar.

„Zuwendung… Harry, du verlangst zu viel!"

„Wieso? In dem du mit mir in diesem Raum bist und darüber redest, was ich zusammengeschrieben habe, gibst du mir doch schon Zuwendung! Du hättest das Pergament genauso gut wegschmeißen und mich aus der Klasse werfen können."

Snape zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich kann dir nicht garantieren, dass ich dir nicht mehr den Hintern versohle. Oder dich in die Ecke stelle."

„Wenn ich es verdient habe, dann tu es. Aber unterdrücke mich nicht vollkommen. Manchmal muss ich auch Dampf ablassen können! In meinem Kopf schwirren tausend wirre Gedanken und manchmal wallt mein Blut auf. Du darfst es nicht immer persönlich nehmen. Man sagt in seiner Wut leicht Dinge, die man nicht so meint."

„Dennoch solltest du lernen deine Wut zu kontrollieren. Du hast noch eine große Aufgabe vor dir und da ist es überlebenswichtig einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten."

„Dann hilf mir dabei!"

Snape seufzte.

„Bitte!"

Snape schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Wie sollte er das anstellen? Harry war eine Nummer zu groß für ihn. „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann, Harry. Ich stecke in dieser Haut, ich kann mich nicht von einen Tag auf den anderen ändern!"

„Aber das hast du bereits, Severus. Du hast dich geändert, seit du mich das erste mal versohlt hast. Du bist anschließend in den Gemeinschaftraum der Gryffindors gekommen, um dich zu vergewissern, dass es mir gut ging. Das hättest du früher nie gemacht. Vielleicht mag es keine angemessene Strafe für Jugendlichen sein. Aber im Nachhinein betrachtet, hatte es doch etwas Gutes bewirkt. Wir sind uns dadurch näher gekommen, so verrückt das auch klingen mag. Und... weißt du, was mich am meisten schmerzt, wenn du mich verhaust?"

Professor Snape hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Dass ich dich enttäuscht habe. Dass ich etwas getan habe, dass dich dazu bringt, mich zu bestrafen. Dass du böse auf mich bist." Harry ließ kurz traurig den Blick sinken, doch dann sah er wieder auf, „Als du mich plötzlich ignoriert hast, obwohl ich alles im Unterricht versaut hatte, was nur ging, das hat mehr weh getan, als alle Schläge zusammen. Ich bin körperlichen Schmerz gewöhnt. Aber deine Zusagen, dass ich dir was bedeute und gleichzeitig deine Unnahbarkeit zu spüren, ist nicht leicht zu verkraften. Entweder du magst mich, oder nicht. Wenn du mich nicht magst, dann sag es. Dann gehe ich und das war es. Dann machen wir weiter wie gehabt. Dummer Schüler, böser Lehrer. Aber wenn dir wirklich etwas an mir liegt, dann hilf mir. Dann sag mir was ich tun soll. Dann beachte mich!"

Severus war sprachlos, angesichts dieser Rede. Da stand Harry Potter vor ihm und flehte um Beachtung und um Hilfe. Severus hatte sich die ganzen letzten Wochen gefragt, wie er sich bei Harry entschuldigen konnte. Wie er wieder Zugang zu den Jungen bekommen könnte. Aber Severus hatte keine Chance gesehen und jetzt stand Harry da und legte ihm die Möglichkeit, es besser zu machen, vor die Füße.

„Ich sollte dich bestrafen dafür, dass du in den letzten Wochen deine Note in Zaubertränke auf ein „T" hast absinken lassen!" sagte Severus schließlich.

Harry schmunzelte, „Du hast keine Ahnung, wie schwer es für mich war, heraus zu finden, wie man die Tränke versauen kann, ohne sie zum Explodieren zu bringen, oder ohne irgendwelche giftigen Dämpfe frei zu lassen."

Severus schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und ich hab mich schon gefragt, warum du so viel Glück hattest. Die gefährlichsten und heikelsten Tränke hast du versaut, ohne jemanden zu gefährden."

„Ich hab nicht immer nur Glück. Ich hab schon auch was im Köpfchen!" sagte Harry mit gespielter beleidigter Miene.

„Ja, das hast du!" bestätigte Severus. „Dein Trank von heute, wird es jedoch nicht auf ein ‚A' schaffen!"

Harry runzelte die Stirn: „Wieso? Ich hab alles richtig gemacht!"

„Eben! Ich kann dir im schlechtesten Fall ein „E" geben. Das bringt mich echt in Verlegenheit. Deine Aufsatztechnik wird übrigens auch schon langsam besser!"

„Das Buch hilft ungemein. Danke, dass du es mir gegeben hast!"

Um Severus Mundwinkel zuckte es kurz, ehe sich ein Lächeln auf Snapes Gesicht ausbreitete, das Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Du solltest öfter lächeln!" stellte Harry fest.

„Bloß nicht. Ich würde mein Image verlieren!"

„Wäre das so schlimm?" fragte Harry und ein Gefühl des Glücks breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. Dann wagte er die Frage, die ihm auf der Seele brannte: „Sev? Wollen wir es probieren? Du und ich?"

Severus wurde wieder ernst.

„Ich verlange von dir nicht, von heute auf morgen der perfekte Vater zu sein. Ich werde auch nicht auf einmal der perfekte Sohn sein. Aber ich würde es gerne noch einmal probieren!" erklärte Harry.

„Ich werde darüber nachdenken!" wich Severus Harry aus.

Harry nickte. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet. „Ich habe dir auch ein Verzeichnis zusammengestellt, mit jenen Büchern aus der Bibliothek, die ich für sinnvoll halte. Vielleicht wirfst du ja mal einen Blick hinein und… gib mir Bescheid, wenn du dich entschieden hast!"

Severus nickte stumm. Harry ging zu seinem Platz, um seine Tasche aufzuheben und verließ die Klasse. Als er bei der Tür war fragte Severus: „Denkst du wirklich, wir können das? Nach allem was passiert ist?"

Harry drehte sich langsam zu Severus um. „Ich weiß es nicht" gestand er leise. „Es gibt nur einen Weg, das heraus zu finden!" und mit einem Lächeln ließ Harry Severus in seiner Klasse zurück.


	8. Wünsche

Diesmal ging etwas schneller, weil ich schon etwas vorraus geschrieben hatte, während ich noch am vorherigen Chapter getüftelt hatte. Ich habe zuerst überlegt, ob ich noch warten soll, aber jetzt poste ich es doch gleich. Viel Vernügen!

**09 Wünsche**

Da saß er nun, Severus Snape, Onkel von Harry Potter und Halbbruder von James Potter und starrte immer noch auf Harrys Pergament.

„_Ich erwarte nicht viel von einer Familie, ich hätte nur gerne einen Platz, wo ich wirklich hingehöre und an dem ich mich auch willkommen fühle. Ich übernehme gerne Aufgaben im Haushalt, solange ich nicht als Sklave gehalten werde. Ich hätte gerne eine oder zwei Stunden pro Tag für mich selber. Ich möchte ein eigenes Zimmer, in dem ich aufrecht stehen kann und wenigstens zwei Schritte vor und zurück machen kann. Ich möchte einen definierten Zeitraum, in dem ich die Möglichkeit habe, zu sagen was mich stört, ohne Angst haben zu müssen dafür bestraft zu werden. Ich möchte, dass man ehrlich zu mir ist und mir keine wichtigen Informationen, mein Leben betreffend, vorenthaltet. Ich bin bereit für Fehlverhalten bestraft zu werden, aber ich möchte auch nachvollziehen können, was ich falsch gemacht habe."_

Severus schmerzte es, das alles zu lesen. Harrys Wünsche waren allesamt Dinge, auf die ein jeder Mensch ein Recht haben sollte. _‚Ein Zimmer in dem ich aufrecht stehen kann'_ wer würde so etwas als Wunsch äußern? Ein normaler Mensch würde nicht einmal auf die Idee kommen, dass man so etwas berücksichtigen müsse. Harrys Wunschliste zeigte deutlich, dass einiges in Harrys Leben nicht stimmte.

Severus wusste, dass etwas unternommen werden musste. Und _er_ konnte etwas unternehmen. Er musste nur ein bisschen Papierkram ausfüllen und Harry würde nie wieder zu seinen abnormalen Verwandten gehen müssen. Aber würde er es schaffen? Würde er Harry ein Heim bieten können, in dem er sich willkommen fühlte? Nach all den Jahren des Hasses?

Severus sah auf. Wieso hatte er aufgehört den Jungen zu hassen? Ist das alles wirklich nur passiert, weil er Harry den Hintern versohlt hatte, oder war da vorher schon was? Einige Szenen blitzen vor Severus geistigen Auge auf...

_Ein elfjähriger Harry der mit großen neugierigen Augen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben die Große Halle von Hogwarts betrat. _

_Ein elfjähriger Harry der im Zaubertrankunterricht mit ratloser Miene da saß und nicht wusste, was er antworten sollte._

_Ein zwölfjähriger Harry vor einer Wand, die mit roter Farbe beschmiert war._

_Ein dreizehnjähriger Harry, der den Zauberstab gegen Professor Snape erhob. _

_Ein vierzehnjähriger Harry mit erschrockener Miene, als sein Name aus dem Feuerkelch gespuckt wurde._

_Ein fünfzehnjähriger Harry mit panischen Gesichtsausdruck in Umbridges Büro, der Professor Snape eine kryptische Botschaft gab._

_Der verbotene Wald. Bäume. Nichts als Bäume und Sträucher - kein Harry._

_Ein sechzehnjähriger Harry, der am Boden im verbotenen Wald liegt und vor sich hinträumte._

_Ein sechzehnjähriger Harry, der Professor Snape mit sturem Gesicht anstarrte._

_Ein Harry, der sein Gesicht in einem Kissen verbarg und heulte._

_Ein Harry, der Professor Snape vorwurfvoll fragte: „Wieso hast du mich damals nicht genommen?"_

_Ein Harry, der mit großen leuchtenden Augen sagt: „Ich würde dein Haus gerne mal sehen!"_

„_Ich will nicht, dass du diese Macht über mich hast."_

„_Wenn das hier funktionieren soll, dann musst du mich auch respektieren. Und zwar so wie ich bin."_

„_Ich brauche dich als Onkel" – „Ich bin körperlichen Schmerz gewöhnt." – „Beachte mich!" – „Du solltest öfter lächeln!" – „Wollen wir es probieren? Du und ich?" – „Es gibt nur einen Weg, das heraus zu finden!"_

Es gab wirklich nur einen Weg, heraus zu finden, ob es funktionieren würde, Harry aufzunehmen. Ihm ein Heim zu geben, in dem er mehr, als nur ein störender Fleck in einer viel zu sauberen Wohnung war.

Severus Blick viel wieder auf den Satz _„Ich möchte ein Zimmer in dem ich aufrecht stehen kann"_

Egal wie viel Hürden er nehmen müsste, um mit Harry auszukommen, zu den Dursleys konnte er den Jungen unmöglich zurück gehen lassen! Harry hatte wirklich mehr verdient, als so eine Behandlung! Er war kein Kind mehr, und doch brauchte er gerade jetzt die Unterstützung eines Erwachsenen. Er war die Hoffnung der gesamten Zaubererwelt. Sollte er gegen den Dunkel Lord verlieren, waren alle auf dieser Welt verloren.

Ooo

Harry saß im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Nervös nagte er an seinen Nägeln. Das hatte er bisher noch nie gemacht. Aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst tun sollte. Ständig fragte er sich, was Professor Snape jetzt tun würde.

Schließlich gab er es auf seinen Kopf zu zerbrechen und sah Hermine beim Aufsatz schreiben zu. Zaubertränke. Eigenschaften des Trakensaftkraut und ihre Anwendung, war das Thema. Es war jedenfalls ein extrem seltenes Kraut, das nur kurz vor dem Winter blühte. Die Blüten sind feuerrot und ihr Stempel bildet den so genannten Trakensaft. Traken, waren eine Hornissenart, die sich speziell von dieser Pflanze ernährte und folglich ebenfalls nur kurz vor Wintereinbruch zu sehen waren, _wenn_ man sie überhaupt sehen konnte. Denn meistens waren die Tiere nach Sonnenuntergang unterwegs. Beim Trakensaftkraut war also nur der Stempel der Blüte interessant für Zaubertränke. Und da die Pflanze so selten war, war diese Zaubertrankzutat extrem teuer. Ein Grund, warum sie kaum in Tränken Verwendung fand. Eigentlich gab es nur einen einzigen Trank, in dem man dieses Kraut noch nicht durch andere Substanzen ersetzt hatte. Und das war ein Heiltrank, der annähernd so effektiv war, wie Phönixtränen. Viele nennen den Heiltrank daher auch Phönixtrank.

Das alles kam Harry in den Sinn, als er Hermine beim Schreiben zusah. Als Hermine kurz stoppte und zu ihrem Buch greifen wollte sagte Harry: „kurz vor Wintereinbruch!"

„Was?" verwirrt sah Hermine auf.

„Du wolltest eben nachsehen, wann das Trakensaftkraut blüht, oder?" vergewisserte sich Harry.

„Äh, ja!" sagte Hermine

„Kurz vor Wintereinbruch!" wiederholte Harry.

„Danke!" und damit fing Hermine wieder an zu schreiben. Doch dann sah sie erneut auf. „Hast du deinen Aufsatz etwa schon fertig?"

„Nein. Aber ich bin schon mal über dieses Kraut gestolpert, als ich mich über den Phönixtrank schlau machen wollte."

„Das ist der einzige Trank, wo das Kraut noch vorkommt, oder?" wollte nun Hermine wissen.

„Ja. Überall sonst wurde es durch das viel häufiger vorkommende Waldglockenkraut ersetzt."

Nun legte Hermine den Kopf schief. „Du weißt aber eine Menge darüber!"

„Was meinst du, was ich die letzten Wochen getan habe?" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Du meinst, außer ein ‚T' nach dem andern zu bekommen?"

„Ich hab die Bücher lesen müssen, damit ich wusste, wie man gefahrlos einen Trank versaut!"

Nun schüttelte Hermine ungläubig den Kopf, „Du bist echt unglaublich! Du hast extra gelernt, damit du schlechte Noten bekommst?"

Harry grinste, „Wenn du es so ausdrücken magst, dann ja."

„Du bist verrückt!" lachte Hermine und schüttelte erneut ihren Kopf.

„Ja, vielleicht" murmelte Harry, doch in diesen Fall dachte er wieder an Snape. War es verrückt gewesen Snape zu bitten, Harry bei sich aufzunehmen?

Eine Eule unterbrach Harrys Gedanken, in dem sie heftig mit den Schnabel gegen das Fenster klopfte. Harry sprang auf und ließ die Eule herein. Sie flog einen kurzen Bogen, ließ den Brief, den sie ihm Schnabel trug zu Harrys Füße fallen und verschwand kurz darauf wieder in der Dunkelheit, die sich draußen bereits gebildet hatte.

Harry hob den Brief auf und öffnete ihn. ‚Bitte komme umgehend in mein Büro. A.D.' Harry war überrascht. Er hätte eher einen Brief von Snape, als von Dumbledore erwartet.

Ooo

„Ah, Guten Abend, Harry!" begrüßte der Schulleiter Harry freundlich kaum, dass Harry das Büro betreten hatte. Professor Snape war ebenfalls da. Harry sah Snape fragend an, doch es war Dumbledore, der erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Harry, wie du weißt, hatten wir vor einiger Zeit ein Gespräch bezüglich deiner Wohnsituation außerhalb von Hogwarts. Professor Snape hat mich eben unterrichtet, dass ihr eine Übereinkunft getroffen habt?"

Harry blickte erneut zu Professor Snape, „Haben wir?" fragte er.

Professor Snape nickte mit den Kopf: „Es ist wie du gesagt hast: Es gibt nur einen Weg!"

Harry fing an zu lächeln. „Wirklich?" Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen.

„Wirklich!" bestätigte Severus.

Es war ein komisches Gefühl, das in Harry aufstieg. Er freute sich so sehr und doch hatte er Angst, dass es vielleicht nicht klappen würde.

Dumbledore sah zwischen Harry und Severus hin und her und er musste sich eingestehen, so ungewöhnlich es auch sein mochte, dass sich Harry richtig gehend freute, dass er bei Professor Snape einziehen durfte. Etwas, was vor wenigen Monaten noch ein Unding gewesen wäre. Dumbledore hatte Harry und Severus im Auge behalten und der Entwicklung der letzten Woche zu Folge, hätte er darauf geschworen, dass Harry von seiner Idee abgekommen wäre. Auch Severus war wieder stummer als sonst gewesen. Er hatte Harry mehrmals Blicke zugeworfen, die Dumbledore nicht deuten konnte. Aber offensichtlich hatten die Beiden ihr Problem gelöst.

Langsam zog Dumbledore die Papiere heraus, die er sich vor gut einem Monat hatte zukommen lassen. Es waren Adoptionspapiere. „Ihr werdet aber noch eine Unterschrift von Mrs Dursley brauchen, denn Harrys Erziehungsberechtigung läuft auf sie!" erklärte Dumbledore, als er die Papiere Severus zuschob.

Professor Snape ließ seinen Blick darüber wandern und gab sie dann Harry weiter mit den Worten: „Deine Entscheidung!"

Harry starrte die Papiere ungläubig an. Es stand recht viel Text drauf. Diverse Paragraphen wurden rezitiert und ganz unten gab es fünf Linien, wo Unterschriften erfordert wurden. Eine von jeweils Harry und Severus, dann wurde eine von den bisher Erziehungsberechtigten erfordert. Wobei da in Klammer stand, dass sie ausgelassen werden kann, wenn es eine Sterbensurkunde, oder ein Verzichtsschreiben gab. Und zwei Unterschriften von unabhängigen Zeugen mussten ebenfalls geleistet werden, um die Adoptionspapiere gültig werden zu lassen.

„Ich denke, Mrs Dursleys Unterschrift solltet ihr zuerst einholen. Der Rest sollte kein Problem sein. Es gibt genug, die als Zeugen in Frage kämen. Professor Mc Gonagall, Mrs. und Mr. Weasley, Tonks, Remus oder auch meine Wenigkeit."

„Danke, Albus!" sagte Severus schließlich, „Danke für dein Vertrauen! Ich denke, Harry und ich würden uns beide freuen, deinen Segen zu bekommen!"

Dumbledore verneigte sich leicht. „Mein persönlicher Vorschlag als zweiten Zeugen wäre Arthur. Er ist verschwiegen, wenn es sein soll und seine Unterschrift hätte sicher auch mehr Gewicht, aufgrund seiner Position im Ministerium."

„Einverstanden!" sagte Severus „Harry?"

Der Junge schreckte aus seinen Gedanken, „Was? Ja. Arthur ist in Ordnung!"

„Na gut. Dann sollten wir uns Samstag gegen zehn in meinem Büro treffen. Ich werde Arthur informieren und wir können direkt zu Harrys Tante gehen."

Harry nickte beklommen. Was würde seine Tante dazu sagen? Würde sie die Unterschrift geben, oder verweigern? Was würde passieren, wenn sie sich weigerte. Sie selber hatte Harry ja kein Haar gekrümmt, allerdings hat sie Onkel Vernon auch nie aufgehalten.

„Harry, alles in Ordnung?" fragte Severus nachdem er Harrys Mienenspiel länger beobachtet hatte.

„Ja, ich hab nur Angst, dass meine Tante mich nicht gehen lässt" gestand Harry.

„Glaubst du wirklich sie würde sich weigern? Den Eindruck, denn ich von deinen Verwandten habe, lassen vermuten, dass sie sich freuen würden, wenn du gehst."

„Aber wer macht dann ihr Frühstück? Wer kümmert sich um den Garten? Wer lackiert die Zäune, wer putzt das Haus?"

„Harry, hör mir zu!" sagte Severus und nahm Harry an beiden Schultern und drehte ihn sanft zu sich um. Doch Harry ließ den Kopf hängen. Er wusste nicht, wieso er plötzlich ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam. Er hatte das Gefühl undankbar zu sein. Immerhin hatte seine Tante ihn zu essen gegeben. Nicht regelmäßig, aber er ist auch nicht verhungert. Des Weiteren hatte seine Tante ihm Schutz gegeben, ohne den er vielleicht gar nicht mehr hier sein würde.

„Harry, schau mich an und hör mir zu!" wiederholte sich Severus.

Langsam hob Harry den Blick und sah in die tiefschwarzen Augen seines Onkels väterlicherseits: „Du bist ein Teenanger. Du hast wahrlich genug Arbeit mit den Pflichten in der Schule. Du bist kein Hauself, der sich um das Haus deiner Verwandten kümmern muss. Deine Verwandten sollten in der Lage sein, ihr Haus alleine in Stand zu halten. Es gehört nicht zu deinen Aufgaben ihnen die Schuhe zu lecken! Die Erziehungsberechtigung über ein Kind zu haben, bedeutet mehr, als ihnen bloß etwas zu essen zu geben. Du hast mehr verdient! Und du hast das Recht ein besseres Angebot anzunehmen, wenn es sich dir bietet. Ich glaube kaum, dass du deine Verwandten vermissen wirst, oder?"

„Nein, es ist nur…" fing Harry an, doch versagten ihm die Worte.

„Harry, wenn du noch Zeit brauchst, dann sollst du sie bekommen. Aber ich habe den Eindruck, dass du nur Angst hast. Und Angst habe ich auch! Stell dich ihr! Lass uns gemeinsam am Samstag deine Tante aufsuchen. Ich bin sicher, dann wirst du auch weniger Bedenken haben. Rede dir jetzt nicht ein, dass du ihnen etwas schuldig bist. Sie haben versagt, nicht du!" Serverus zwinkerte kein einziges Mal, während er das sagte.

Harry nickte kurz. Severus hatte ja Recht, zumindest hoffte er das. „Danke!" sagte er kaum hörbar. Und dann geschah etwas, dass sich Harry nie erträumen ließ. Severus legte seine Arme sanft um Harrys Rücken und drückten den Jungen sachte an sich. Es war genau der Komfort, den Harry jetzt brauchte. Es gab ihm die Sicherheit, das Richtige zu tun. Schnell erwiderte er die Umarmung und festigte sie. Er klammerte sich so lange an Severus, bis ihn die Angst verlassen hatte. Immer und immer wieder strichen Severus Arme über Harrys Rücken. Harry genoss die Zuwendung. Noch nie hatte ihn jemand derart festgehalten und ihm eine Stütze gegeben. Und plötzlich ohne Vorwarnung entkam ihm ein Schluchzer.

Severus wollte sich wieder lösen, doch Harry ließ ihn nicht frei. „Ach, komm schon Harry. Fang dich wieder!"

„Ich… kann nicht. Das ist zu viel für mich! Ich hab das alles gar nicht verdient."

Mit einem Ruck entkam Severus Harrys Umklammerung. „Hör sofort auf, so einen Unsinn zu reden!" sagte er mit ernster Stimme. Harry nickte und ließ erneut den Kopf hängen.

„Du kannst von Glück reden, wenn ich deinen Verwandten am Samstag nicht den Kopf abreiße! Denn das würde ich jetzt am liebsten tun!" sagte Severus verärgert darüber, dass er Harry nicht besser aufmuntern konnte.

Diese Bemerkung gewann dem Jungen jedoch ein Lächeln ab und Harry sah wieder auf. Severus wuschelte durch Harrys Haar und meinte dann. „Ich denke, es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen! Ich werde dich noch zum Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten, denn es ist schon nach Ausgangsperre. Gute Nacht, Albus!"

„Gute Nacht, Severus. Und gute Nacht, Harry." damit zwinkerte Dumbledore den Jungen fröhlich zu.

Ooo

Doch weder Harry, noch Severus noch Dumbledore hatten eine gute Nacht. Harry zerbrach sich immer wieder den Kopf, was seine Tante wohl sagen würde. Er war hin und her gerissen zwischen der Sehnsucht, wirklich geliebt zu werden und dem Gefühl, seinen Verwandten in den Rücken zu fallen.

Severus hingegen hatte weniger Bedenken, ob Harrys Tante die Papiere unterschreiben würde oder nicht. Seine Angst drehte sich mehr darum, Harry ein stabiles Zuhause zu geben. Er hatte Zweifel ob er wirklich ein guter Vater sein würde.

Und was Dumbledore anging, der staunte immer noch darüber, was sich vor wenigen Stunden in seinem Büro angespielt hatte. Hatte er sich so in Severus geirrt? Wie er Harry in den Arm genommen und ihn getröstet hatte. Severus zeigte eine Seite an sich, die Dumbledore nie für möglich gehalten hatte, dass sie Severus besitzen würde. Und die Sache mit Harrys Verwandten bereitete den Schulleiter ebenfalls Kopfzerbrechen. Offensichtlich war seine Entscheidung Harry dort unter zubringen ein schwerer Fehler gewesen. Auch das wurde ihm erst heute richtig bewusst, als Harry plötzlich bedenken zeigte, dass er mehr verdienen würde.

Die Situation wuchs Dumbledore etwas über den Kopf, also beschloss er der Sache erst einmal ihren Lauf zu lassen.


	9. Emotionaler Tiefpunkt

**Emotionaler Tiefpunkt**

Am Samstag Morgen war Harry schon früh wach. Er konnte nicht mehr schlafen, also beschloss er aufzustehen. Er war der erste in der großen Halle und es war ihm auch ganz recht. Er fühlte sich innerlich so ausgelaugt. Seufzend griff er nach einem Toast und knabberte an der trockenen Scheibe herum.

„Guten Morgen, Harry!" rief Dumbledore fröhlich, als er die große Halle betrat. „Arthur wird sich mit uns im Ligusterweg treffen. Und? Schon aufgeregt?"

Harry nickte. Sein Mund war so trocken, dass er sicher kein Wort heraus gebracht hätte. Schließlich gab er sich einen Ruck, griff nach dem Kürbissaft und versuchte seine Innere Unruhe zu überspielen.

Ooo

Um Punkt zehn Uhr machte es leise „plopp" und drei Gestalten materialisierten sich im Blickschutz einer Hecke im Ligusterweg. Harry war inzwischen so nervös, dass er seinen gehetzten Blick nicht mehr länger verbergen konnte.

„Es gibt immer noch einen Weg zurück, wenn du doch nicht willst!" bemerkte Severus ein wenig besorgt.

„Doch! Ich will!" sagte Harry und atmete ein paar mal tief durch. In seinem Blick spiegelten sich quälende Schuldkomplexe.

Severus konnte nicht ganz verstehen, warum es Harry so schwer fiel. Wenn das alles stimmte, was Harry über seine Verwandten erzählt hatte, dann musste er sich jetzt doch freuen, oder nicht? Stattdessen machte er sich Vorwürfe. ‚Was haben die mit dem Jungen angestellt?' fragte sich Severus.

Kaum zwei Minuten später erschien auch Mr. Weasley. „Guten Morgen, Albus, Severus, Harry. Ich muss zugeben ich war etwas überrascht, als mich Albus gefragt hat, ob ich als Zeuge mitgehen würde" gestand er, dann fuhr er fort, „aber ich fühl mich geehrt, dass ihr damit an mich gedacht habt!"

Als sie vor der Einganstür zu Harrys Onkel und Tante standen, legte Severus einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter. Eigentlich wollte er damit Harry Mut geben. Doch der Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Harry ärgerte sich über seine Reaktion, aber er konnte es nicht verhindern. Schließlich läutete Albus an der Klingel.

Eine Weile passierte gar nichts. Doch dann konnte man die schlurfenden Schritte von Onkel Vernon hören bis schließlich die Tür barsch aufgerissen wurde.

Vernon Dursley erstarrte. Sein Gesicht wechselte zwischen Zorn und Panik hin und her, doch dann siegte der Zorn, „Was gibt es, das man nicht einmal an einem Wochenende seine Ruhe hat!"

Harry schrumpfte ein paar Zentimeter. Er hatte sich so viele Sorgen um Tante Petunia und ihre Reaktion gemacht, dass er Onkel Vernon ganz vergessen hatte.

„Wir hätten gerne ein paar Worte mit Mrs. Dursley gesprochen. Es geht um Harrys Zukunft!" sagte Dumbledore mit höflicher Stimme.

Vernons Blick wanderte von Dumbledore zu Professor Snape, dann zu Mr. Weasley - der Mr. Dursley ebenfalls freundlich grüßte - und schließlich zu Harry.

„Was hast du diesmal angestellt? Haben sie dich von der Schule geworfen?" fragte er wütend.

Harry konnte sehen wie sehr sich Onkel Vernon zusammenreißen musste, um Harry nicht sofort am Hemd zu packen. Instinktiv machte Harry einen Schritt zurück verschwand somit fast hinter Professor Snape. Severus richtete sich nun ebenfalls zur vollen Größe auf und seine Aura sprühte förmlich drohende Warnungen aus. ‚Wag es ja nicht, ihm zu nahe zu kommen'

„Wer ist da?" ertönte nun die Stimme von Harrys Tante, die wenig später neben ihren Mann trat und die Gruppe von Zauberern skeptisch betrachtete.

„Guten Morgen! Mrs. Dursley. Wir bräuchten nur ein paar Minuten ihrer geschätzten Zeit" sagte Dumbledore mit beinahe schon übertriebenen Freundlichkeit.

„Ich fahre zum Supermarkt" beschloss Vernon, krallte sich seinen Mantel und die Autoschlüsseln und ging schließlich der ganzen Konfrontation aus dem Weg.

Tante Petunia ließ die ungebetenen Gäste herein und wollte gerade einen Tee aufstellen, als Dumbleodre meinte. „Machen sie sich keine Mühe unsretwegen" und im Nu tauchte aus dem Nichts eine Kanne mit dampfenden Tee und fünf Tassen auf.

Mrs. Dursley Lippen wurden schmal, doch sie sagte nichts, sondern setzte sich auf den leeren Platz auf dem Sofa.

„Und um was geht es jetzt?" fragte sie etwas gepresst.

„Ah ja, Professor Snape hat Harry die Möglichkeit eingeräumt, bei ihm einzuziehen. Um jedoch das Ganze legal zu machen, bräuchten wir Ihre Unterschrift, mit der Sie Ihr Einverständnis geben, dass Harry von nun an bei Professor Snape lebt" erklärte Dumbledore.

Stille. Tante Petunia starrte eine Weile auf das Papier, dass Dumbledore während seiner kurzen Erklärung auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Dann sah sie auf und musterte Professor Snape. Schließlich blickte sie zu Harry. Doch dann wandte sie sich wieder an Dumbledore und fragte: „Und der Blutschutz?"

Dumbledore seufzte: „Er wird seine Wirkung verlieren. Doch Harry und Severus sind bereit, das Risiko zu tragen!"

Wieder Stille. Wieder sah Petunia eine Weile auf die Adoptionspapiere und dann zu Harry.

„So dankst du es uns? Sind wir etwa nicht mehr gut genug für dich?" fing sie an mit giftiger Stimme.

Harry starrte sie erschrocken an. „Ich..."

Doch Petunia fuhr fort „Jahrelang haben wir die Gefahr auf uns genommen, die deine Anwesenheit hier mit sich gebracht hatte. Wir haben dir eine anständige Ausbildung zukommen lassen. Wir haben dir zu essen gegeben, wir haben dir Kleider gegeben und ein Dach über den Kopf. Wir haben dich hier wohnen lassen, damit dein Leben geschützt ist und jetzt willst du einfach gehen?"

„Ich..." fing Harry erneut an, doch wieder wurde er unterbrochen.

„Was hast du den Leuten hier erzählt? Das wir dich bestraft haben, wenn du was angestellt hast? Wenn du wieder einen deiner _magischen Tricks_ mit uns gespielt hast? Keiner hätte dich so lange unter seinem Dach leben lassen, bei all den Sachen, die du angestellt hast. Aber wir mussten. Wegen diesen bescheuerten Blutschutz! ‚Nur so ist er in Sicherheit' hat es geheißen. ‚Es ist der einzige Weg' hat man uns gesagt. Und jetzt tauchst du hier auf und willst mir erzählen, dass es eine andere Möglichkeit gibt? Dass du nicht mehr länger unseren Schutz haben möchtest? Und wir sollen das einfach so hinnehmen?

Weißt du eigentlich, wie sehr wir uns immer eine alternative Möglichkeit gewünscht hatten? Du warst nicht glücklich mit uns und wir nicht mit dir. Dennoch bist du jeden Sommer hergekommen und hast unser Leben auf den Kopf gestellt. Hast Tante Madga aufgeblasen, hast Dudley in Gefahr gebracht, hast in der Nacht herum geschrieen wie ein Irrer. Und jetzt legst du uns das da vor die Nase?" mit Abscheu deutete Tante Petunia auf die Adoptionspapiere.

Harry war den Tränen nahe. Doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, schaltete sich Professor Snape ein, der vor Zorn beinahe platzte.

„Ich denke, es reicht jetzt! Ihr habt Harry vielleicht hier wohnen lassen, aber ein Zuhause habt ihr ihm nicht gegeben. Ein eigenes Zimmer hat er erst bekommen, nachdem ihr bemerkt habt, dass die Zaubererwelt noch von Harrys Existenz wusste. Und mehrere Tage ohne Essen einsperren ist auch keine normale Art einen Kind zu bestrafen. Egal was Harry angestellt haben soll, Ihr hattet nicht das Recht ihm seine Grundrechte zu rauben.

Harry ist ein Mensch, der schnell und leicht vergibt. Ein freundliches Wort von Eurer Seite hätte genügt und Harry hätte sich dankbar gezeigt. Stattdessen habt Ihr in immer neben Euch sitzen lassen und nie Teil der Familie lassen werden. So etwas einer Kinderseele anzutun ist grauenhaft und unmenschlich!

Und ihr wusstet dass Harry ein Zauberer ist. Hättet Ihr es ihm erklärt, als er zum ersten Mal versehentlich gezaubert hat, hätte er auch lernen können, damit umzugehen. Stattdessen habt ihr ihm eingeredet, dass es keine Magie gibt, obwohl all diese unerklärlichen Sachen passiert sind. Damit habt ihr euch von Anfang an jegliche Art des Vertrauens zerstört, dass Harry vielleicht in euch hätte haben können. Wodurch Harry natürlich auch nicht auf euch gehört hatte.

Er war alleine. Vom Anfang an. Er hat gelernt nicht auf Erwachsene zu hören, da die ihm offensichtlich auch nicht erklären konnten, was mit ihm passierte. Harry ist immer noch alleine und man merkt auch jetzt noch, dass er im Zweifelsfall nicht auf Erwachsene hört, sondern lieber nur auf sich selbst. Was jedoch extrem gefährlich ist, weil es eben Situationen gibt, die er alleine nicht bewältigen kann.

Er braucht das Vertrauen in Erwachsene. Gerade jetzt ist es wichtig für ihn dieses Vertrauen aufzubauen. Können Sie über Ihren Schatten springen und mit Harry eine Vertrauensbasis aufbauen?"

Mrs. Dursley sah Professor Snape entgeistert an. Aber sie war nicht die einzige. Sowohl Albus, Arthur als auch Harry sahen Severus erstaunt an. Keiner war auf so eine Rede von seitens Snape vorbereitet gewesen.

„Na schön!" schnappte Mrs. Dursley schließlich „Na schön. Ihr könnt ihn haben! Ich brauch mir so was nicht bieten zu lassen. Ihr seid allesamt ein undankbares Volk. Ich bin froh, wenn ich nichts mehr mit euch und euren bescheuerten Prophezeiungen zu tun habe! Es ist mir egal was aus ihm wird. Soll mir recht sein, wenn er den Blutschutz nicht länger braucht. Haben wir endlich unserer Ruhe..." weiter vor sich hin schimpfend riss sie die Papiere an sich und setze ihre Unterschrift auf die vorgesehene Linie.

Danach unterschrieb Severus und gab seine Feder gleich Harry weiter. Harry zögerte kurz und sah zu Tante Petunia auf. Doch diese hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und sah Harry kalt und verachtend an. Harrys Herz krampfte sich zusammen. Dann sah er zu Severus. Er blickte den Jungen aufmunternd entgegen. Harry atmete tief durch und unterschrieb schließlich. Mit jeden Bogen seiner Unterschrift breitete sich Unsicherheit in ihm aus. Was wusste Harry schon über Snape? Worauf ließ er sich da ein? Bei den Dursleys wusste er woran er war, auch wenn er nicht glücklich war, so war der Hass der Dursleys ihm gegenüber eine der wenigen Konstanten in seinen Leben. Snape hingegen war immer noch von einer Sekunde auf die andere so anders. Er reagiert ständig unerwartet. War es wirklich das Richtige?

Als schließlich noch Mr Weasley und Dumbledore unterschrieben hatten, schoss nur mehr ein Satz durch Harrys Kopf ‚Es ist zu spät'

Severus wunderte sich, als er bemerkte, dass Harry immer noch gehetzt aussah. Er hatte gehofft, mit der Unterschrift der Adoptionspapiere, würde Harry Anspannung abfallen. Stattdessen hatte sie offensichtlich noch zugenommen.

Schweigend brachte Mrs. Dursley die Gruppe zu Tür. Sie beobachtete wie der Trupp über den schmalen Weg durch den Garten marschierten.

„Und Harry!" rief sie plötzlich „Glaube ja nicht, dass du je wieder Fuß über diese Schwelle setzen kannst! Auf nimmer Wiedersehen!"

Mit einem Knall flog die Tür ins Schloss. Harry starrte die Tür fassungslos an, dann brach er zusammen und fiel zu Boden. Den Kopf vergrub er zwischen seinen Armen. Kein Laut war zu hören, doch Harrys Schultern zuckten und verrieten, dass er weinte. Severus zog den Zauberstab und wollte zurück gehen, doch Albus hielt ihm am Ärmel zurück.

„Lass es gut sein, Severus. Kümmere dich um Harry. Er braucht dich jetzt mehr als alles andere!"

Mit einem letzten wütenden Blick ließ Severus widerwillig seinen Zauberstab wieder verschwinden und kniete sich zu Harry ins Gras. Der Junge sah aus wie ein Häuflein Elend. Sein Kopf war unter seinen Armen versteckt und seine Finger fest in seine Haare gekrallt. Ein leiser Schluchzer folgte dem anderen und es schien, als ob Harry sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen wollte.

Zuerst strich Severus Harry über den Rücken und sprach beruhigende Worte. Doch das half gar nichts. Die Schluchzer wurden nur lauter.

Dann löste Severus Harrys krampfhaften Griff in den Haaren und zog den Jungen in eine Umarmung. Harry krallte sich an das nächst beste, das er finden konnte und das war Severus Umhang. Dann vergrub er sein Gesicht in Severus Brust. Aber er konnte nicht aufhören zu heulten. Es war einfach alles zuviel.

Ein wenig verunsichert sah Severus auf. Doch Arthur und Albus standen nur da und sahen zu. Offensichtlich hatte keiner der beiden einen Rat für ihn. Da beschloss Severus, dass es das beste war, möglichst schnell von hier zu verschwinden. Er nahm Harry unter den Knien und am Rücken und stand mit ihm auf. Der Junge rollte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen und sein Griff an Severus Umhang festigte sich noch mehr. Instinktiv drückte Severus Harry fester an sich.

„Er ist ein einziger emotionaler Scherbenhaufen!" sagte Severus wütend und sah noch ein allerletztes Mal zu dem Haus im Ligusterweg Nummer 4. Dann verschwand die Szenerie und wurde durch die vertrauten Gegenstände in Albus Büro ausgetauscht. Noch bevor Dumbledore irgendetwas sagen konnte. Rauschte Severus davon.

Es war ihm egal, wie viele Schüler ihn mit dem Knäuel Stoff, das Harry darstellte, sahen auf seinem Weg in seine Privaträume. Er hatte nur Augen für Harry, der schließlich unter der emotionalen Überbelastung eingeschlafen war. Nachdem er Harry auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, ging er zum Fenster und starrte hinaus. Er kochte immer noch vor Wut über Harrys Verwandte, denen offensichtlich nicht klar war, was sie angerichtet hatten. Die nach wie vor überzeugt waren, immer alles richtig gemacht zu haben.

Er hasste Dumbledore dafür, dass er Harry dort hat aufwachsen lassen, aber auch dafür, dass er, Severus, es den Dursleys nicht heimzahlen durfte. Severus wusste tausend qualvolle Flüche, mit denen er sich hätte rächen können. Aber womöglich war es Harry gar nicht Recht? Irgendwo mochte er seine Verwandten ja doch, sonst wäre er nicht so hin und her gerissen. Sonst hätte ihn das alles nicht so mitgenommen.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Dann wandte er den Blick vom Fenster ab und sah zu Harry. ‚Wie kann man einem Kind nur so etwas antun?'


	10. Wieso fürchten sie mich?

So, nachdem ich mein Upload-Problem Dank Tina endlich lösen konnte, gibt es jetzt einiges, dass ich euch servieren kann, aber damit der Broken nicht zu schwer im Magen liegt, werde ich es Häppchenweise servieren.

Ich hab die Idee mit dem reinen Herzen nicht von Tina abgeschrieben, aber offensichtlich haben wir dieselbe Idee von Harrys Rolle. Vergib mit, Treueste. „lol"

Aber jetzt viel Spaß!

**Wieso fürchten sie mich?**

Als Harry bis zum Abend nicht wieder aufwachen wollte, machte sich Severus ernsthafte Sorgen. Sanft rüttelte er an Harrys Oberarm. „He, Harry. Komm zu dir!"

Endlich begannen Harrys Augenlieder zu zucken und kurz darauf blickte der Junge ein wenig verwirrt umher. „Wo...?"

„Wir sind in meinem Privaträumen!" gab Severus Auskunft.

Harry nickte stumm und setze sich langsam auf. Sein Blick wanderte durch das Zimmer, welches sehr viele Bücherregale beherbergte.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid" sagte Severus schließlich.

Nun ließ Harry wieder den Kopf hängen.

„Ich hätte dir mehr Zeit lassen sollen. Ich habe nicht geahnt, dass dich das alles so mitnimmt!" erklärte Severus weiter.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte. Nach einer Weile, in der niemand etwas sagte, meinte Severus, „Du solltest etwas essen! Ich hab dir eine Suppe bringen lassen!"

Stumm nahm Harry die Suppe entgegen und begann zu essen. Severus beobachtete den Jungen. Es war direkt zu erkennen, dass immer noch tausende von Gedanken durch Harrys Kopf schwirrten.

„Willst du reden?" fragte Severus, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Du solltest aber reden! Ich kann nicht verstehen was in dir vorgeht und dir nicht helfen, wenn du nichts sagst."

„Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken, ich möchte gerne alleine sein!" sagte Harry, stellte die Schüssel mit Suppe ab und stand auf.

„Du warst schon so lange alleine!"

„Sev, verstehe mich nicht falsch. Aber... ich brauche ein bisschen Zeit für mich selber."

Severus ließ die Schultern fallen und nickte mit dem Kopf. „Wie du meinst. Aber verlasse das Schloss nicht! Es ist schon dunkel draußen."

„Okay!"

Und damit verließ Harry seinen neuen Onkel.

Severus sah ihm unglücklich nach. Harry war immer noch nicht bereit, seine Probleme und Ängste mit jemand zu teilen. Hatte er noch nicht genug Vertrauen zu Severus, oder war es bloß die Macht der Gewohnheit?

Ratlos ließ sich Professor Snape bei seinem Schreibtisch nieder und griff nach dem obersten der Bücher, die sich dort stapelten.

‚Fertige Persönlichkeiten? – Ratgeber speziell für Eltern von adoptierten Teenangern' Severus blätterte vor sich hin und las nur überblicksmäßig die Zeilen. Bis er schließlich an einer Überschrift hängen blieb. „Wie man Teenanger motiviert in ein Gespräch einzusteigen" Severus strich die Seite glatt und begann zu lesen.

„_Wie verschlossen sind verschlossene Kinder wirklich? Wo ist der Zugang zu ihrer Gedankenwelt? Diese und ähnlich Fragen, haben Sie sich womöglich schon gestellt. Ist es unmöglich mit einem Kind zu reden, das sich vor jedem verschlossen hat? Die Antwort ist ‚nein' Aber es sei gleich vorweg gesagt, es erfordert eine Menge Geduld sich Zugang zu einem verschlossenen Kind zu schaffen. _

_Oft weiß man nicht, warum die Kinder sich abriegeln von der Welt. Würde man das wissen, wäre es schon wesentlich einfacher. In den meisten Fällen ist es schlichtweg das fehlende Vertrauen, das die Kinder in ihre neuen Eltern haben. Oft aber sind sie schon so groß geworden, weil sie früher niemanden zum Reden hatten. Es wurde also zur Gewohnheit. Sie als Elternteil haben auf jeden Fall eine schwierige Aufgabe vor sich. Sie müssen ein Vertrauen zu dem Kind aufbauen! _

_Geben Sie Ihrem Kind nie das Gefühl, dass es reden MUSS. Denn damit verschließt es sich nur noch mehr._

_Versuchen Sie eher das Interesse des Kindes zu wecken, sich in das Gespräch einzuklicken. Erzählen Sie von sich selbst. Je schwieriger es für Sie fällt, über ein Thema zu reden, umso größer sind die Chancen, Ihr Kind damit zu erreichen. Das Kind merkt sofort, was ehrlich gemeint ist, oder was nur vorgetäuscht wird. Also erfinden Sie bitte nichts! ..."_

So ging es noch eine Weile dahin. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. ‚Harry hat sich mir doch schon anvertraut. Er hat mir doch schon mal sein Herz ausgeschüttet und mir erzählt was in ihm vorgeht. Als er mich gebeten hat, es noch einmal zu probieren. Er hat also schon ein Vertrauen zu mir gehabt. Ist das jetzt plötzlich wieder weg? Oder war es nie ganz da?' Severus ließ erneut die Seiten durch seine Finger gleiten. Doch seine Gedanken, waren immer noch bei dem eben gelesenen Text.

Was könnte _er_ schon Harry offenbaren? Er wusste nichts, was mit Harrys Situation vergleichbar war, zumindest nichts, was weiter helfen würde. Denn wenn Severus ehrlich war, war er ebenfalls ein verschlossenes Kind gewesen. Er hatte auch nie jemanden zum Reden. Außer Albus. Albus Dumbledore hatte immer ein offenes Ohr für ihn.

Seufzend sah Severus auf die Uhr und stellte geschockt fest, dass es fast Mitternacht war. Wo war Harry geblieben? Severus hatte damit gerechnet, dass Harry wieder herkommen würde. Unsicher stand er auf und ging zum Gryffindor-Turm hoch. Die wenigen Schüler, die noch wach waren sahen den Hauslehrer Slytherins überrascht und argwöhnisch an.

„Ist Potter hier?" fragte er, doch die Schüler schüttelten ihre Köpfe.

„War er hier?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Nein, Sir. Harry ist seit der Früh nicht mehr hier gewesen. Denken Sie, es ist Ihm was passiert?" fragte Collin Creeve.

„Wann ist ihm schon mal was _nicht_ passiert?" fragte Severus, ohne jedoch auf Antwort zu warten, ging er wieder hinaus auf den Gang. Somit sah er auch nicht die verwunderten Gesichter, die nun tuschelnd die Köpfe zusammen steckten.

Harry war also nicht im Gemeinschaftsraum. Aber wo war er dann? Fast eine Stunde rannte Severus durch das Schloss. Er war sogar noch mal zum Gryffindor-Turm hochgegangen, um Ron und Hermine zu befragen, ob Harry einen Lieblingsplatz im Schloss hatte. Doch beide schüttelten nur die Köpfe. „Die Eulerei vielleicht, oder der Astronomieturm" mutmaßte Hermine. Doch Harry war weder da noch dort.

„Er wird doch nicht am Ende doch das Schloss verlassen haben?" fuhr es dem Professor ärgerlich durch den Kopf.

Plötzlich hörte Severus die Maulende Myrthe im Mädchenklo und er blieb wie vom Blitz getroffen stehen. ‚Konnte es denn sein?' fragte er sich und stieß die Türe auf.

„Ahhh!" schrie Myrthe auf. „Das ist ein Mädchenklo!"

„Ich weiß. Hast du Harry Po...!" weiter brauchte Severus nicht reden, denn sein Blick fiel auf die zur Seite geschobenen Waschbecken in dessen Mitte ein riesiges Loch im Boden war. Der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens.

„Harry hat gesagt, er braucht einen Ort, wo er ganz sicher ungestört ist" erklärte Myrthe.

„Danke. Aber ich denke, jetzt ist der Moment ihn wieder zurück zu holen ins Jetzt!" damit ging Severus zum Rande des Lochs und blickte in die Tiefe. Ein breites Rohr führte hinab. Severus schwor ein Seil herauf. Band ein Ende an einen der Waschbecken fest und das andere band er sich um die Hüfte. Dann glitt er langsam und kontrolliert die Röhre hinunter in die Dunkelheit.

Als er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürte, brachte er seinen Zauberstab mit einem „Lumos" zum Glühen. Er löste das Seil und sah sich dann ein wenig um. Zum Glück gab es nur eine Richtung, in die er gehen konnte.

Er folgte dem Gang, bis er auf einen Felsenhaufen stieß, der den Weg versperrte. Mit einem Diagnose-Spruch stellte er fest, dass die Höhle trotz des Felssturzes nach wie vor stabil war und die Lücke sicher war, um gefahrlos hindurch zu kriechen. Also zwang sich Severus durch und schüttelte am anderen Ende seine Kleidung fluchend aus. ‚Potter, was zum Teufel machst du hier unten?' murmelte er vor sich her.

Dann ging Severus den Gang weiter, bis er an einem runden Tor ankam, dass nur angelehnt war. Das Tor war mit Schlagen verziert, die leise vor sich hin zischelten. Severus stieß die Tür auf und ging durch. Dann blieb er erstaunt stehen. Vor ihm zog sich ein Gang, der mit Statuen gezäumt war und schließlich in eine riesige Halle mündete. Auf der hinteren Wand des Raumes, war wieder eine riesige Statue vor der ein kleiner See lag.

Da saß auch zusammen gekauert eine Person, neben einem dunklen, lang gestreckten Etwas. Severus ging langsam näher. Harry schien ihn entweder nicht zu hören, oder nicht hören zu wollen. Er hatte seine Arme um die Knie gelegt und starrte dieses dunkle Etwas an.

Erst als Severus nur mehr zwei Meter davon entfernt war erkannte er, dass es das Skelett einer Riesenschlage war. Der Basilisk.

„Harry!" rief Severus.

Der Junge hob überrascht den Kopf. „Sev? Was machst du denn hier?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen!" sagte Severus.

„Du hast gesagt ich darf das Schloss nicht verlassen, also bin ich hier runter gegangen" erklärte Harry mit einem Achselzucken.

„Bist du öfter da?" wollte Severus nun wissen.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich war seit meinem zweiten Schuljahr nicht mehr da unten. Vom Basilisken ist nicht mehr viel übrig. Er riecht nicht einmal mehr!"

„Harry. Was ist los? Wieso versteckst du dich hier unten?" fragte Severus und setzte sich neben Harry auf den Boden. Eine Weile starrten beide das Skelett des Basilisken an.

Dann schloss Harry kurz die Augen, ehe er leise sagte, „Ich hatte gehofft, dass ich ihr mehr bedeutet habe."

Severus wandte sich zu Harry um, dieser ließ jedoch den Blick nicht vom Skelett ab. „Ich weiß, die Dursleys haben mich immer angeschrieen, geschubst, mich weggesperrt, aber irgendwo habe ich immer gehofft, dass sie mich wenigstens ein klein wenig achten würden. Ich hab es mir wohl Jahre lang vorgemacht. Nichts was ich je gemacht hatte, hatte sie auf irgendeine Weise beeindruckt. Wenn ich meine Arbeit gut gemacht hatte, dann war es selbstverständlich. Wenn ich sie schlecht gemacht hatte, wurde ich bestraft. Ich war nichts weiter als ein Schandfleck, der jetzt endlich aus ihrem Haus verschwunden ist. Bin ich denn wirklich so unausstehlich?"

„So ein Unsinn! Für das, was die Dursleys mit dir gemacht haben, sollte sie eigentlich ins Gefängnis wandern. Du bist _nicht_ unausstehlich. Du hast eine Menge guter Eigenschaften!" sagte Severus.

Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf, „Aber wieso haben sie mich dann so gehasst?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Die Tatsache, dass du ein Zauberer bist, scheint sie zu gestört zu haben!"

„Aber ich habe ihnen nie etwas Böses getan. Zumindest nicht absichtlich!" seufzte Harry.

„Du nicht, aber andere Zauberer. Einer hat sogar die Schwester deiner Tante umgebracht."

Nun sah Harry zu Severus auf „Tante Petunia hatte meine Mum gehasst. Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sehr über ihren Tod getrauert hatte!"

„Aber durch ihren Tod, hatte sie dich plötzlich am Hals. Das Kind ihrer verhassten Schwester. Somit ging der Hass automatisch auf dich über."

Harry ließ das eine Weile auf sich einwirken ehe er weiter sprach.

„Sie hat mir nie eine Chance gegeben. Ich konnte es ihr nie Recht machen!" Harrys Stimme zitterte und Severus sah, wie der Junge mit sich kämpfte.

„Es war nicht deine Schuld! Nichts was seit dieser verdammten Prophezeiung passiert ist, war deine Schuld!"

„Aber wieso fühle ich mich dann so, als wäre es meine Schuld? Ich hätte bestimmt irgendetwas tun können. Vielleicht hätte ich ihnen etwas von meinem Gold abgeben sollen, als Entschädigung dafür, was sie für mich alles ausgegeben hatten."

Nun legte Severus Harry eine Hand auf die Schulter und bohrte seinen Blick in die grünen Tiefen von Harrys Augen. „Und wenn du ihnen deinen ganzen Besitz geschenkt hättest, es hätte nichts daran geändert. Sie hätten es als Entschädigung angenommen und dann gemeint, dass es noch lange nicht reichen würde. Glaub mir, alles Gold dieser Erde, hätte ihre Meinung über dich, über deine Mum, ja, über die ganze Zaubererwelt nicht geändert."

Harry sah Severus gequält an. „Es ist wie bei Voldemort!" sagte er schließlich und eine vereinzelte Träne fand ihren Weg über Harrys Gesicht. „Der hasst mich sogar so sehr, dass er mich umbringen will!"

„So stimmt das nicht ganz, er fürchtet dich, das ist was anderes!"

„Ist es nicht! Die Dursleys haben mich auch gefürchtet!" rief Harry aufgebracht, „Alle fürchten mich und versuchen mir das Leben schwer zu machen, nur um sich zu verteidigen. Dabei tue ich doch niemanden etwas! Wieso, Sev? Wieso haben alle Angst vor mir? Wieso glauben alle, sich vor mir schützen zu müssen? Ich habe doch nichts. Nichts was irgendjemanden in Gefahr bringen könnte. Ich habe keine besonderen Kräfte. Alles was ich habe ist ein Leben zwischen den Fronten! Ein Leben voller Leid!"

Severus wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch nach einer Denkpause meinte er:

„Es ist nicht wahr, dass du keine besonderen Kräfte hast. Du hast eine Gabe, die kaum einer besitzt!"

„Und was soll das sein?" fragte Harry zweifelnd.

„Du suchst stets nach dem Guten im Menschen und du gibst nicht auf bist du es gefunden hast! Du hast bei den Dursleys auch nach dem Guten gesucht. Ich denke, es trifft dich so hart, weil du bis jetzt nichts finden konntest. Anders hingegen war es bei mir. Du hast mich nicht aufgegeben. Du hast weitergemacht, bis ich sehen konnte, was du in mir siehst. Deine Liebe _ist_ etwas Besonderes!"

„Und sie ist so gefährlich, dass man davor Angst haben muss?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Ja und nein. Menschen, die selber nie Liebe erfahren haben, fürchten sich davor, weil sie es nicht verstehen können!"

„Jetzt klingst du wie Dumbledore!" sagte Harry und senkte wieder seinen Blick. Unschlüssig starrte er seine Hände an und plötzlich erinnerte sich Harry an sein erstes Schuljahr. Daran, wie Professor Quirrell unter Harrys bloßer Berührung zerbröselte. Dumbledore hatte ihm damals erklärt, dass Harry durch die Liebe seiner Mutter geschützt war.

Wenn also die Liebe so stark sein konnte, dass ein Mensch voller Hass und Gier daran zu Grunde gehen konnte, dann war die Liebe in der Tat ein sehr mächtiges Instrument. Aber Voldemort konnte Harry jetzt berühren. Seit er mit der Hilfe von Harrys Blut auferstanden war, hatte der Schutz der Liebe keine Wirkung mehr. Also wie, sollte die Liebe Harry eine Macht geben, vor der man sich fürchten musste?

„Harry, ich weiß, du zweifelst daran, dass die Liebe eine Macht ist, mit der man etwas anfangen kann, aber beantworte mir diese Fragen: Wenn Draco Malfoy zu dir käme und dich um Hilfe bitten würde, würdest du sie ihm geben, oder verwehren?"

„Ihm geben!" antwortete Harry sofort, ohne darüber nach zu denken.

„Wenn die Dursleys dich um Verzeihung bitten würden, würdest du ihnen vergeben?"

„Ja!"

„Wenn Voldemort dich kurz vor dem Todesstoß um Gnade anflehen würde, würdest du sie ihm geben?"

Harry zögerte und Severus nickte wissend.

„Deine Antworten und auch dein Zögern auf die letzte Frage zeigt nur, wie rein dein Herz ist! Du machst dir Sorgen um deine Freunde. Du willst sie beschützen und du weißt, dass du Voldemort niemals trauen können wirst."

„Ich hasse den Gedanken, Voldemort umbringen zu müssen!" sagte Harry ärgerlich.

„Ich weiß, aber ich weiß auch, dass du es tun wirst!" sagte Severus.

„Ich würde ihn gerne an meiner Liebe teilhaben lassen, damit er die Muggeln und Halbblüter nicht so hasst!" gestand Harry.

„Und genau darin liegt deine Macht, Harry! Voldemort würde es nicht verkraften. Er hat in der Magie Wege beschritten die jegliches menschliche Gefühl in ihm ausradiert haben. Und Liebe _ist_ menschlich!"

„Du meinst Voldemort würde an der Liebe zu Grunde gehen? Wie Professor Quirrell?"

„Vielleicht nicht durch äußere Berührung. Aber du kannst ihn innerlich treffen!"

Harrys Hand fuhr unwillkürlich zu seiner Narbe.

„Die Liebe ist eine der größten Mächte, lass sie dir von niemanden stehlen, Harry! Ich denke, sie ist der Schlüssel zum Frieden."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er war froh, dass Severus zu ihm gekommen war. Das Gespräch mit seinem Onkel, hat ihn wieder etwas mehr Mut gegeben, weiter zu machen. Vor einem Jahr hätte er nie geglaubt, einmal neben Professor Snape zu sitzen und mit ihm ein Gespräch über den Sinn des Lebens zu führen.

„Danke!" hauchte Harry leise.

Als Antwort legte Severus seinen Arm um Harry und drückte ihn sachte. Er war erleichtert, dass Harry doch nicht so verschlossen war, wie er befürchtet hatte. Und er war auch erleichtert, dass es bisher niemand geschafft hatte, Harrys lodernde Flammen der Liebe zu seinen Mitmenschen zu löschen. Selbst er hatte es nicht geschafft. Trotz der fünf Jahre in denen er die Flammen ignoriert, ja gefürchtet hatte und seinerseits versucht hatte sie zu löschen.

Harry war durch sein schwieriges Leben unheimlich stark geworden. Auch dieser Tiefschlag hatte ihn nur stärker gemacht. Severus konnte das Feuer förmlich spüren. Ohne es verhindern zu können schloss er Harry schließlich in beide Arme und flüsterte Worte, die er nie geglaubt hatte, dass er sie je sagen würde. „Ich habe dich lieb, Harry. Ich gebe dich nicht mehr her!"

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung. Er war zu überwältigt von den Worten, als dass er hätte antworten können. Noch nie in seinem Leben, hatte das jemand zu ihm gesagt. Seine Eltern vielleicht, aber daran konnte er sich nicht mehr erinnern.


	11. Unerwartete Folgen

Das ist ein Auf und Ab. Ihr habt geglaubt, das schlimmst hat Harry hinter sich? Irrtum!

**Unerwartete Folgen**

„Was hast du da eigentlich?" fragte Severus. Als Harry ihn umarmte, bemerkte er, dass der Junge etwas in seiner Hand hielt.

Harry löste sich wieder von seinem Onkel und öffnete seine Finger. Auf seiner Handfläche, lag ein weißlich schimmernder, leicht gebogener Spitz.

„Ist das-?" fragte Severus erschüttert.

Harry nickte. „Der Basilisk hat ihn mir damals reingerammt, als ich mit ihm gekämpft hatte."

„Das wusste ich gar nicht. Wie hast du überlebt? Das Gift breitet sich meines Wissens sehr schnell aus."

„Fawkes!"

Severus nickte verstehend „Es ist immer noch unverstellbar, wie du mit zwölf Jahren einen uralten Basilisken überwältigen konntest. Du warst doch noch so klein!"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „So klein war ich auch wieder nicht!" verteidigte er sich.

Severus grinste und Harry fing auch an wieder zu lächeln.

„So gefällst du mir schon viel besser!" sagte Severus zufrieden.

Nun wurde Harrys Grinsen breiter. „Ich mag es auch viel lieber, wenn du mich anlächelst, als wenn du mir den Hintern versohlst!"

„Das war eine reine Verzweiflungstat, zumindest wenn man den Analysen der Erziehungsberater Glauben schenkt!" erklärte Severus.

„Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast. Auch wenn wir beide nun auf unbekannten Boden stehen und oft die Handlung des anderen nicht verstehen können. Ich will echt versuchen, ein guter Neffe zu sein!"

„Das hoffe ich doch! Denn nur so kann ein guter Onkel sein. Wenn du nicht gehorchst, muss ich wieder böse werden!"

„Oha, der Kontrollfreak. ‚Tu was du willst, solange es das ist, was ich sage!'" scherzte Harry, doch Severus wurde nun wieder ernst.

„Ich werde versuchen, dich nicht zu sehr einzuschränken. Aber dennoch gibt es Regeln und Grenzen an die du dich halten musst. Und in manchen Fällen wirst du mir einfach vertrauen müssen, dass ich nur in deinem Interesse handle!"

„Ja, aber Vertrauen kriegt man nicht geschenkt!" sagte Harry nun auch wieder ernst.

„Ich weiß. Ich muss selber erst lernen, wann und wo ich _dir_ voll vertrauen kann und wann ich besser einschreite!"

„Onkel!" sagte Harry um zu testen, wie das auf seiner Zunge klang.

„Neffe!" sagte Severus.

„Onkel Sev. Ich darf doch ‚Sev' sagen, oder?"

„_Jetzt_ fragst du mich das? Nachdem du es schon längst tust?"

„Na ja. Ich will nur sicher gehen, dass es dich auch nicht stört! Wenn es dir lieber ist sage ich Severus!"

„In Allgemeinen mag ich keine Abkürzungen, aber Sev ist okay!"

„Also, Onkel Sev!"

„Was, Neffe Harry?"

„Also das klingt doof! Nenn mich nur Harry, okay?"

Severus schmunzelte. Es tat gut mit Harry zu plänkeln. „Okay. ‚Nur Harry'!"

Harry verdrehte die Augen: „Ich meine, ‚Harry'!"

„Okay, Har!"

„Iiii, nein, nicht Har, einfach Harry!"

Nun grinste Severus amüsiert, „Okay Harold!"

„Harry!" bestand Harry.

„Vielleicht... Harriette?"

„HARRY!" rief Harry verärgert und Severus musste lachen. Schließlich stimmte auch Harry mit ein.

ooo

Ron schlief bereits, als Harry den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors betrat. Nur einer saß noch beim Kamin und starrte in die Flammen.

„Harry! Da bist du ja!" rief Hermine erleichtert, als sie aufsah.

„Hi!" sagte Harry.

„Wo hast du den ganzen Tag nur gesteckt? Ein paar haben erzählt, Professor Snape, hätte dich schwer verletzt durchs Schloss getragen. Aber du warst nicht im Krankenflügel"

Harry sah Hermine groß an. Es war so vieles passiert, dass er gar nicht wusste, wo er anfangen sollte.

„Es war ein langer Tag und ich bin müde, daher hier nur eine Kurzfassung: S... Snape, Dumbledore und ich waren bei meiner Tante, um die Unterschrift für die Adoptionspapiere zu holen"

„Echt? Ist es jetzt also ernst zwischen Dir und Professor Snape?"

„Ja. Er hat mich adoptiert! Danach weiß ich nicht viel. Ich hatte irgendwie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Die ganze Sache hat mich ziemlich aufgewühlt und da ich in letzten Zeit kaum schlafen konnte, hab eigentlich den restlichen Tag verschlafen. Sev hat mich dann geweckt, aber ich brauchte Zeit zum Nachdenken und bin dann alleine losmarschiert. Ich musste nur versprechen, das Schloss nicht zu verlassen."

„Er war da und hat uns gefragt, ob wir wissen, wo du steckst. Wo warst du denn?"

„In der Kammer des Schreckens."

„Oh... also dann verstehe ich warum Professor Snape dich nicht finden konnte."

„Aber er hat mich gefunden. Wir haben geredet und jetzt, geht es mir schon viel besser. Ich habe immer noch Schuldgefühle gegenüber den Dursleys. Weiß auch nicht warum. Aber es tut gut Onkel Sev zu haben! Er versteht mich ganz gut."

„Onkel Sev" Hermine kicherte, „Wenn das Ron hört, dreht er durch!"

„Es ist mir egal. Wenn er wirklich mein Freund ist, dann muss er sich daran gewöhnen!"

„Na gut, Harry. Nachdem ich auch zu umfallen müde bin, sollten wir wohl ins Bett gehen!"

„Danke, dass du wach geblieben bist. Aber es wäre nicht nötig gewesen!"

„Wäre es nicht, wenn du mich vorher in deinen Tagesplan eingeweiht hättest. Ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht. Vor allem als Professor Snape nach dir gesucht hatte!"

„Entschuldige, aber ich konnte nicht darüber reden."

„Schon gut! Hauptsache es hat sich alles zum Guten gewendet!"

„Schlaf gut, Mine!"

„Du auch Harry Potter _Snape_!"

Harry grinste müde aber selig. Dann stieg er die Stufen zum Schlafsaal hoch und war schon eingeschlafen, noch bevor sein Kopf das Kissen berührte.

Ooo

In den nächsten Tagen kursierten die Gerüchte wild im Schloss umher. Die Fantasie der Schüler hatte keine Grenzen. Die paar die behautet hatten gesehen zu haben, wie Harry in Professor Snapes Armen durch Schloss getragen wurde, erzählten immer wildere Geschichten bezüglich, was sie glauben, gesehen zu haben.

„Was war wirklich los am Samstag?" wollte Ron von Harry wissen.

Harry wusste nicht ob er Ron von der Adoption erzählen sollte.

„Du willst doch nicht behaupten, dass irgendwas von diesen Geschichten wahr ist?" fragte Ron weiter.

„_Irgendwas_ ist immer wahr!" gab Harry kryptisch von sich.

„Also dann schieß los!" forderte Ron.

„Mr. Potter!" diese Worte kamen Harry rettend zur Hilfe.

„Professor Snape?"

„In mein Büro, sofort!"

Harry warf Ron einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und folgte dann seinem Onkel.

-ooo-

„Wie können wir die Gerüchte stoppen?" fragte Harry, kaum das Snapes Bürotür ins Schloss sprang.

„Ich denke, dass ist unser geringstes Problem!" sagte Severus.

Harry war verwundert über Snapes ungewöhnlich reservierten Ton.

„Stimmt was nicht?" fragte Harry

„Das kann man so sagen. Harry, ich weiß nicht wie ich es dir sagen soll. Aber ich denke, du hast das Recht davon zu erfahren. Vergiss nicht du kannst mit mir über alles sprechen. Hier!" mit diesen Worten reichte Severus zögernd Harry die Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten.

„_Unerwarteter Todesser Überfall. Sonntag gegen die Abendstunden gab es einen weiteren Überfall der Todessser in Little Whinning, Surrey. Es scheint ein geplanter Angriff gewesen zu sein, der nur ein einziges Haus betraf. Im Ligusterweg Nummer 4 wohnte eine Muggelfamilie, die Gerüchten zur Folge niemanden geringeren als Harry Potter aufgezogen hatten. Alle drei Bewohner des Hauses sind tot. Harry Potter ist zum Glück unversehrt, da er zu gegebenen Zeit sein sechstes Schuljahr in Hogwarts absolviert. Warum der Angriff gerade jetzt passierte ist noch nicht geklärt. Doch die Auroren sind bereits dabei Informationen zusammen zu tragen!"_

Harry war leichenblass geworden. Er wusste warum die Todesser jetzt angriffen. Der Blutschutz war gebrochen. Offensichtlich hatte er auch die Dursleys geschützt. „ich bin Schuld, dass sie tot sind!" murmelte Harry zu sich, doch Severus hörte es.

„Unsinn, Harry. Du- "

„SIE SIND MEINETWEGEN TOT! ICH HABE SIE IM STICH GELASSEN!"

„Das ist nicht wahr! Keiner wusste, dass das passieren würde."

Harry schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. ‚Die Durselys waren tot, weil er gegangen ist!' So sehr er die Durleys auch gehasst hatte, den Tod hatten sie sicher nicht verdient, schon gar nicht durch Zauberer. Was hatten die Dursleys schon mit Zauberern zu tun? Nichts.

„Harry...!" fing Severus erneut an, doch Harry war aufgesprungen und stürmte aus Severus Büro. Severus fluchte, als er nicht einmal Zeit hatte, seinen Zauberstab zu zücken.

-ooo-

Harry wusste nicht wohin er gehen sollte. Überall huschten Schüler umher, die noch ihre letzten Wege vor der Ausgangssperre erledigten. Harry dachte nicht lange nach und stieß die Eingangstür des Schlosses auf. Er rannte durch den knöcheltiefen Schnee ohne sich umzusehen. Er rannte weiter, bis ihm die Luft ausging. Als er nicht mehr laufen konnte, ließ er sich einfach zu Boden fallen. Seiner Umgebung schenkte er kein Auge. Er wunderte sich auch nicht, wieso das Stückchen Erde, auf dem er lag, frei von Schnee war.

Er spürte nur diesen immens großen Knoten in seiner Brust. Es fiel im schwer zu atmen, und das lag nicht daran, dass er gelaufen war. Der Schmerz war so groß, dass Harry nicht einmal heulen konnte. Alles drehte sich um ihn herum. Er zog seine Beine zu sich und umschloss seine Knie. Doch das Atmen wurde immer schwerer und der innere Knoten wuchs wie ein Geschwür in ungeahnte Größen.

Harry hatte seine Umgebung komplett ausgeschalten, so sehr musste er sich konzentrieren einen Atemzug nach dem anderen zustande zu bringen.

Severus, der Harrys Fußspuren in den Verbotenen Wald gefolgt war fluchte, als der Wald so dicht wurde, dass es keinen Schnee mehr zwischen den Bäumen am Boden gab. Der Professor ging weiter stur gerade aus in der Hoffnung, so auf Harry zu stoßen. Severus fluchte erneut. Er hätte wissen, dass es zuviel für Harry war. Und er hat es auch gewusst, aber wie hätte er ahnen können, das der Junge Hals über Kopf das Schloss verlassen und in den Verbotenen Wald laufen würde?

Als Severus kurz davor war umzukehren, um eine anderen Rute zu probieren, fiel sein Blick auf eine zu einem Ball zusammengerollte Figur am Boden.

„Harry!" rief er, doch er bekam keine Antwort.

Harry hielt seine Beine krampfhaft umschlugen und rang schwerfällig nach Luft. Severus kniete sich zu dem Jungen und versuchte ihn auf den Rücken zu rollen, was jedoch nicht ging.

„Harry. Beruhige dich!" sagte er sanft und strich dem Jungen über den Rücken. „Konzentriere dich auf das Atmen."

Harry wimmerte. Genau das versuchte er schon die ganze Zeit.

Severus kramte in seiner Tasche im Umhang nach einem Fläschchen. Er hatte immer eine Notration von Beruhigungstrank dabei.

„Hier, versuch das zu trinken!" sagte er Harry und hielt ihm das Fläschchen an die Lippen, doch Harry drehte den Kopf weg.

„Harry, es wird dir helfen!" doch Harry rollte sich nur noch mehr ein, sodass sein Kopf zwischen den Knien verschwand.

Severus nahm zwei tiefe Atemzüge und versuchte seinen aufsteigenden Zorn zu unterdrücken. Er versuchte weiter auf Harry einzureden und ihm zu überzeugen den Trank zu nehmen, jedoch vergebens. Schließlich tastete Severus nach Harrys Kinn und zog dessen Kopf nach hinten. „Wir haben keine Zeit für solche Spielchen!" zischte er ärgerlich, und rollte Harry mit Gewalt auf den Rücken. Dann schüttete er den Inhalt des Fläschchens in Harrys Mund und hielt ihm den Mund zu, bis dieser geschluckt hatte.

Harry hustete und spuckte, als er wieder frei kam. Dann holte er tief Luft. Der Knoten in seiner Brust ließ etwas nach. Als der Trank zu wirken anfing, wurde Harry Atmung wieder völlig normal. Doch der Junge drehte sich erneut von Severus weg.

„Harry. Wir müssen ins Schloss zurück!"

„Dann geh doch!" murmelte Harry schwach.

„Du hast die Wahl Harry. Entweder du gehst freiwillig mit mir, oder ich schleife dich zurück."

„Tu was du willst!"

„Was du hier tust, wird die Dursleys auch nicht wieder zum Leben erwecken!"

„Ist mir egal!"

„Was ist mit mir? Was ist mir deinen Freunden?"

„Interessiert mich nicht!"

„Du lieferst dich einfach so aus? Lasst dich ohne zu kämpfen umbringen?"

„Lass mich doch!"

„Nein, ich lasse dich nicht. Ich habe Papiere in meinem Büro, die besagen, dass ich für dich verantwortlich bin."

„Zerreiß sie!"

„Ganz sicher nicht. Und du stehst jetzt auf der Stelle auf!"

Harry reagierte nicht auf diesen Befehl.

„So oder so, du kommst zurück ins Schloss!" sagte Severus zu sich. Er zog Harry an den Armen hoch und ihm nächsten Moment hatte er den Jungen bäuchlings über seine Schulter gelegt. Harrys Füße, die wie wild strampelten fixierte er mir seinen Armen. Harrys Arme hingegen trommelten auf Severus Rücken ein.

Nach einer Weile gab Harry seinen Protest wieder auf. Gleichgültig ließ er seine Arme hinunter baumeln. Beim Rückweg zum Schloss erst merkte Harry, wie weit er in den Wald hineingelaufen war. Der Weg schien sich endlos zu strecken und Severus knochige Schulter war alles andere als bequem. Harry wünschte sich nichts sehnlichster, als in Ruhe gelassen zu werden.

Als Severus den Wald verließ, funkelten unzählige Sterne am Himmel. Doch dafür hatte der Mann jetzt wirklich keinen Nerv. Er war froh, dass sie heil zurück zum Schloss gekommen waren. Wilde Ideen, wie er Harry für diese leichtsinnige Tat bestrafen konnte geisterten durch seinen Kopf. Am liebsten würde den Jungen übers Knie, so wütend war er auf Harry. Oder war er auf sich selbst wütend?

Wie auch immer, als er Harry mit in seine Privaträume genommen und ihn auf sein Bett gelegt hatte, war der Junge eingeschlafen.

‚Wie viel Leid muss der Junge eigentlich noch durchmachen?' fragte sich Severus, als er in Harrys gequälte Gesicht blickte. Keine einzige Träne, hatte Harry vergossen. Wahrscheinlich konnte der Junge nicht mehr weinen. Es war einfach zuviel des Guten. Ha. Von wegen _Guten_.

‚Da hast du dir was eingebrockt Severus! Unter allen Teenangern in der Welt, hast du dir das mit den größten Problemen ausgesucht. Emotional instabil, bricht ständig Regeln und stellt dein Leben auf den Kopf!' Seufzend schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Wie sollte er das nur wieder hinkriegen?


	12. Strafe oder Hilfe?

So, rechtzeitig zum Wochenende, noch ein Chapi. Ich habe ja gesagt, ich habe einiges zu posten. Ich hoffe nur, ihr dreht mir nach diesem Kapitel nicht den Hals um. Ich war selber erstaunt, als ich zu dieser Idee gekommen bin, aber mir hat sie dann letzendlich doch gefallen.

**Strafe, oder Hilfe?**

Als Harry am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, fehlte ihm im ersten Moment die Orientierung. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, bis er an einer Figur hängen blieb, die in einem Lehnstuhl neben dem Kamin saß und dessen Kopf weit bis zur Brust gefallen war. Severus. Harry fragte sich wieso er hier war und wieso Snape ihn in seinem Bett schlafen ließ und selbst nur den Lehnstuhl beanspruchte.

Doch als seine Erinnerung wieder einsetzte, war Harry mit einem Schlag hellwach. „Ich muss hier weg!" murmelte Harry. ‚Ich kann Snape nicht auch noch in Gefahr bringen!'

Schnell befreite sich Harry von der Decke und ließ sich aus dem Bett gleiten. Als seine Füße Kontakt mit dem kalten Boden machten, merkte Harry, dass er keine Schuhe anhatte. Panisch suchte er den Raum ab und fand seine Schuhe schließlich vor dem Kamin, gerade mal einen Meter von Snape entfernt.

Vorsichtig schlich sich Harry näher. Er wollte nicht riskieren Snape zu wecken. Doch der Mann, der sein Leben als Spion gefristet hatte, hatte keinen besonders tiefen Schlaf, oder einfach zu feine Antennen, jedenfalls öffnete er die Augen in dem Moment, als Harry nach seinen Schuhen griff.

„Wo willst du hin?" fragte Snape.

Unschlüssig richtete sich Harry auf und drückte seine Schuhe an sich. Er bewunderte Snape insgeheim dafür, sofort wach zu sein. Harry brauchte nach dem Schlaf immer mindestens fünf Minuten, bis er wusste, wer er war. Doch in diesem Moment verfluchte er Severus für diese Eigenschaft. Er strafte seinen Rücken und sagte schlicht „weg!"

„Und wie genau definiert sich ‚weg'?" fragte Severus ruhig.

„Weg von dir, weg von meinen Freunden, weg von allen, die mir etwas bedeuten! Jeder der mir zu nahe kommt, wird sterben!"

„Darf ich dich daran erinnern, dass du nicht bei den Dursleys, sondern weit weg warst, als sie angegriffen wurden!"

Harry warf Severus einen wütenden Blick zu.

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass noch jemand meinetwegen stirbt!"

„Harry, hör auf Unsinn zu reden!" sagte Severus ungewöhnlich sanft.

„Ich rede keinen Unsinn! Cedric ist gestorben, weil er mit mir gemeinsam den Pokal genommen hat, auf _meinem_ Wunsch hin! Sirius ist tot, weil er mich retten musste und jetzt, jetzt sind die Dursleys tot, weil sie die Bürde auf sich genommen haben, mich groß zu ziehen. Weißt du, sie haben immer gewusst, dass das passieren könnte, ich schätze sie haben mich deswegen nicht ihn ihr Herz geschlossen. Wer will jemanden schon lieben, der einem den Tod bringen kann!"

Severus war aufgesprungen und warf nun Harry einen strengen Blick zu.

„Cedric Diggory ist gestorben, weil Barty Crouch Junior aus dem Pokal einen Portschlüssel gemacht hatte und weil Voldemort ihn getötet hatte. Black ist gestorben, weil er sein Gefängnis im Haus seiner Mutter nicht mehr länger ausgehalten hatte und weil er im Kampf unvorsichtig war und hochmütig war und, weil er im Kampf das Gleichgewicht verloren hatte. Was die Dursleys angeht... Ich bezweifle, dass einer von ihnen soweit gedacht hatte, dass ein Zauberer ihnen wirklich zur Gefahr werden könnte, anderenfalls hätten sie dich mit mehr Respekt behandelt. Und wenn du es so genau wissen willst: _Ich_ liebe dich!"

Harry zuckte bei der schwere dieser Worte zusammen. Es war immer noch ungewöhnlich diese Worte von Snape zu hören.

„Aber gerade deswegen sollte ich gehen. Um dich nicht länger der Gefahr-" Harry wurde unterbrochen, als Snape den Jungen am Oberarm packte und sein Gesicht plötzlich nur wenige Zentimeter von Harry entfernt war.

„_Mein Leben_ war schon lange vor deiner Zeit Gefahren ausgesetzt. Inzwischen bin ich auf Voldemort Liste genauso hoch oben wie du. Genau genommen bringe ich dich ebenfalls in Gefahr, aber lass mich eines klar stellen: es ist mir egal, wie sehr mein Leben in Gefahr ist, weil es nicht wichtig ist, _wie lange_ ich lebe, sondern _wie_ ich diese Welt verlasse, wenn es soweit sein sollte."

„Aber-" setzte Harry noch mal an, doch er wurde erneut unterbrochen.

„Kein ‚aber'! Du bleibst hier!" und mit diesen Worten riss Severus Harry die Schuhe aus den Händen und warf sie hinter sich zu Boden.

Harry schluckte. So wütend hatte er seinen Onkel schon lange nicht mehr gesehen.

„Und jetzt setz dich und erkläre mir, welcher Teufel dich geritten hat in den Verbotenen Wald zu laufen, während es schon stock dunkel draußen war! Ich dachte, du willst mein Leben nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Dein gestriges Handeln jedoch hat unser beider Leben in Gefahr gebracht."

Harry ließ sich grummelnd in den großen Lehnstuhl fallen, in dem Snape eben noch geschlafen hatte und starrte in das Feuer im Kamin.

„Ich habe dich nicht darum gebeten mir nach zu laufen!" sagte Harry trotzig.

Ein gefährlich drohendes Glühen tauchte in Snapes Augen auf. Er ballte seine Hände zusammen und versuchte seinen aufkeimenden Zorn wieder hinunter zu schlucken. Harry bemerkte davon nichts, da er immer noch ins Feuer starrte.

„Was hast du denn gedacht, was ich tun würde? Warten ob du wieder zurückkommst. Darauf wetten, ob du den Rückweg von alleine wieder findest. Oder raten, welcher Waldbewohner dich bei lebendigen Leibe verspeisen wird?"

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

„Hast du überhaupt eine Ahnung, wie viele Kreaturen in diesen Wald leben?"

„Mannsgroße Spinnen, Zentauren, Einhörner, Werwölfe – zumindest glaubt das Draco - ein Riese... obwohl ich weiß gar nicht ob Grawp noch da ist. Muss mal Hagrid fragen" redete Harry gelangweilt vor sich hin, ohne seinen Worten Beachtung zu schenken.

„Wie bitte? Grawp? Woher kennst _du_ Grawp?"

„Ist doch egal. Bis jetzt bin ich immer aus dem Wald gekommen! Mehr oder weniger heil." Letztere Worte waren nur leise gemurmelt, aber Snape hörte sie trotzdem und Harrys gleichgültige Haltung machte ihn rasend vor Wut.

„Wie oft...?" begann Severus die Frage, doch der Zorn verschlug ihm die Stimme.

„... ich schon im Wald war? Keine Ahnung. Im ersten Schuljahr hatte ich meine Strafarbeit dort. Wir waren mit Hagrid im Wald und haben nach dem verletzten Einhorn gesucht. Im zweiten Schuljahr sind wir den Spinnen gefolgt, um Aragok zu finden, Hagrids Riesenspinne. Die war gute drei Meter groß, ihre Kinder waren kleiner, aber trotzdem waren ihre Beißwerkzeuge etwa so groß wie Säbeln. Im dritten Schuljahr haben wir uns mit Buckbeak dort versteckt, bis wir Sirius befreien konnten. Im vierten Schuljahr hat mir Hagrid die Drachen gezeigt, die im Wald versteckt waren und letztes Jahr war ich mindestens drei Mal im Wald. Nein, öfter! Hadrig hat ja auch eine Unterrichtsstunde da hinein verlegt, um die Thestrale zu zeigen. Hagrid hat uns Grawp vorgestellt und uns gebeten ihm Gesellschaft zu leisten, wenn er nicht da ist und dann mit Umbridge noch mal. Wir haben sie in den Wald gelotst, um aus ihren Klauen zu kommen, was mit Hilfe der Zentauren und Grawp auch gelungen ist. Also gut siebenmal. Mit gestern achtmal."

Nachdem Harry seinen Report beendet hatte, trat Stille ein. Harry nahm es gleichgültig hin. Er blickte immer noch in die Flammen, um an nichts anderes denken zu müssen. Severus hingegen kämpfte mit sich selbst. Er wusste gar nicht, auf wen er aller wütend sein sollte. Zum einem konnte er nicht verstehen, wie man Kinder im ersten Schuljahr Strafarbeit in einem verbotenen Wald verrichten lassen konnte, wo doch das Betreten des Waldes ebenso ein Regelbruch war und zum andern verspürte er große Lust Hagrid den Hals umzudrehen. Zu dumm, dass dieser viel größer war, als Severus.

Aber am meisten ärgerte es ihn, dass Harry offensichtlich nicht wusste, dass dieser Wald in der Tat gefährlich war und er von immensen Glück reden konnte, jedes Mal als Ganzes wieder herausgekommen zu sein.

Schließlich fand er seine Stimme wieder „Neunmal! Du vergisst, dass du am Anfang dieses Schuljahres auch schon einmal drinnen warst!"

„Nicht wirklich. Ich wollte nur aus dem Blickfeld des Schlosses." Dann schluckte Harry, als ihm einfiel _warum_ er dort war. Er hatte Snape Strafarbeit sausen lassen wollen und als ihn sein Onkel gefunden hatte...

„Warte!" sagte Harry und verlor plötzlich jegliches Interesse am Kamin. Sein Blick fiel auf Severus und sein wutschäumendes Gesicht.

„Nein!" sagte Harry und schüttelte den Kopf. Instinktiv presste er sich tiefer in den Sessel.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum ich es nicht tun sollte!" sagte Severus im schneidenden Tonfall und kam langsam auf Harry zu.

Harry schluckte. Er überlegte fieberhaft. „Du... du hast mich lieb, nicht wahr?"

„Das ist KEIN Grund dagegen, sondern einer DAFÜR!" sagte Snape schlicht.

„Ich will nicht, dass du es tust!"

„Ich hab dir schon mal gesagt, dass es eine Strafe ist und kein Gefallen! Offensichtlich ist dir immer noch nicht bewusst, was du getan hast." Snape stand nun direkt vor Harry.

„Die Dursleys! Sie sind meinetwegen gestorben!" versuchte es Harry mit der Mitleidstour.

„Ja, sie sind tot. Aber ganz sicher nicht deinetwegen. Du hast nicht entschieden, dort aufzuwachsen, du wurdest gezwungen. Und wenn sie dir so wichtig sind, warum hast du dann noch keine einzige Träne für sie vergossen? Du solltest trauern, anstatt dein Leben erneut in Gefahr zu bringen!"

Harry waren die Argumente ausgegangen, daher probierte er es mit flehen, „Bitte. Nicht!"

Doch Severus schüttelte entschlossen den Kopf. „Harry, steh auf und lass es hinter uns bringen!"

„Nein!" Harry stemmte sich so tief in den Lehnstuhl, dass dieser beinahe nach hinten kippte. Doch bevor er zu Fall kam, hatte Severus Harrys Arm geschnappt und zog ihn aus dem Lehnstuhl. Danach ging er mit Harry im Schlepptau zu dem kleinen Tisch, vor dem Fenster und zog aus einer Lade ein Holzlineal.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich vor Schreck. Das konnte Snape doch nicht ernst meinen. Er dachte, das Thema „übers Knie legen" hätten sie abgeschlossen. Snape musste doch wissen, dass es nichts bringen würde. Und seit wann gebrauchte er ein Holzlineal dafür?

Mit dem Lineal in der Hand zog Snape Harry zum Bett, auf welches er sich setzte. Keine zwei Sekunden später fand sich Harry in der verhassten Position wieder. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum Snape das machte. Es gab viel wirkungsvoller Methoden ein Kind zu erziehen! Lang vergessener Hass flackerte in Harrys Herz auf, als er spürte, wie Snape seine Hosen hinunter zog.

Gerade als er was Beleidigendes seinem Onkel an den Kopf werfen wollte, schnellte das Lineal durch die Luft und kam mit einen unzeremoniellen Klatsch, auf Harrys Hintern nieder. Harry sog erschrocken die Luft ein. Dort wo das Lineal mit seinem Hinterteil Kontakt hatte, tauchte ein brennender Streifen auf.

Kurz darauf folgten der nächste Klatsch und der nächste. Harry hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten wie viel schmerzhafter das Lineal war im Vergleich zu Snapes Hand. Ein weiterer Schlag folgte und Harrys Augen wurden feucht. Er unterdrückte ein Schniefen. Diesmal wollte er sein Gesicht nicht vor Snape verlieren.

Doch das Lineal kam noch mal herunter und noch mal und ein Schluchzer entkam schließlich Harrys Kehle. Sein Vorsatz begann zu bröckeln, als sein Hinterteil in Flammen stand. Schließlich gab Harry seinen inneren Kampf auf und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Immer mehr Schluchzer entkamen seinem Mund und immer mehr Tränen suchten sich ihren Weg über Harrys Gesicht.

Ich hab es nicht anderes verdient, kam Harry zum Schluss und fing an bitterlich zu weinen. Der Knoten, den er seit dem Vortag in seiner Brust spürte, löste sich nun endgültig auf und ließ einen ganzen Stausee an Tränen frei. Die Dursleys waren seinetwegen gestorben. Er war schuld. Egal wie hart Snape ihn dafür bestraft, es würde nicht daran ändern. Die Dursleys tot waren, weil Harry sie verlassen hatte.

Harry bekam nicht mit, dass Severus aufgehört und das Lineal fluchend zu Boden geschmissen hatte. Nur wage merkte er, dass sein Onkel vorsichtig die Hosen wieder dahin platzierte, wo sie hingehörten und schließlich Harry in eine sitzende Position zog. Alles was Harry wirklich wahrnahm, waren zwei offene Arme, die ihn empfingen und er schmiegte sich an Severus Brust, während dieser die Arme um Harry schloss und ihn sanft hin und her wog.

„Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte Severus „Es tut mir Leid! Ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte, damit deine Schutzmauer aus Gleichgültigkeit zerbricht und du wieder Gefühle in dein Herz lässt!"

Harry hörte die Worte nicht wirklich, so sehr war er mit seinem Schmerz beschäftigt. Schmerz der nicht von seinem glühend heißen Hintern kam, sondern von seinem blutenden Herzen. Er ließ den Schmerz mit seinen Tränen heraus fließen und war davon überzeugt, dass sie niemals mehr versiegen würden.

Viele Minuten verstrichen in denen nur Harrys Herzzereisende Schluchzer Snapes Zimmer erfüllten.

Als Harrys Herz schließlich aufgehört hatte, sich erneut zu verkrampfen, fühlte sich Harrys Geist und Seele seltsam leer an. Alles was der Junge spürte, war das gleichmäßige sanfte Wiegen, das nicht aufhörte. Er konzentrierte sich auf das Auf und Ab und schließlich versiegten seinen Tränen doch. Er hörte Severus Herzschlag. Er spürte wie sich der Brustkorb seines Onkel leicht hob und senkte, als dieser atmete. Alles hatte seinen eigenen Rhythmus und doch, harmonierte jede Bewegung mit der anderen.

Es wirkte unheimlich beruhigend auf Harry und er war froh, die Nähe seines Onkels so zu spüren. Selbst ohne Worte wusste Harry in diesen Moment, wie sehr Severus ihn liebte. Er konnte es in jeder Faser dieses schwarzen Umhanges spüren. Er konnte es riechen und ja sogar hören.

Schließlich schniefte Harry und murmelte: „Mein Hintern tut weh!"

„Ja, ich weiß, Kind. Es tut mir Leid!" Severus drückte Harry sanft.

„Ich dachte, wir wären uns einig, dass das keine geeignete Strafe ist!" Harrys Stimme war leise, aber vorwurfsvoll.

„Ist es auch nicht. Aber mir ist nichts Besseres eingefallen und mir ist es lieber du sitzt heulend auf meinem Schoß, als mit gleichgültiger Miene im Lehnstuhl vor meinem Kamin."

„Ich hab's verdient!" flüsterte Harry schließlich, „Die Dursleys-"

Doch Severus unterbrach den Jungen „Nein Harry! Die Strafe war nicht, weil du glaubst, für den Tod der Dursleys verantwortlich zu sein. Sondern, weil du dein Leben leichtfertig auf Spiel gesetzt hast und nicht begreifen wolltest, welcher Gefahr du dich ausgesetzt hast!"

Harry sah verwirrt zu Severus auf.

„Du scheinst offenbar immer noch nicht zu verstehen, _wie_ gefährlich der Wald ist", stellte Severus fest, „Weißt du wie viele Opfer der Wald schon gefordert hat?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es waren sechsundfünfzig. Seit der Gründung dieser Schule haben sechsundfünfzig Schüler die Warnungen der Lehrer in den Wind geblasen und sind nie wieder aus dem Wald herausgekommen! Nur weil _du_ neun mal ungeschoren davon gekommen bist, heißt dass nicht, dass du beim zehnten Mal auch davon kommst."

Harry schluckte. Davon hatte er noch nie was gehört, doch schließlich gestand er leise „Aber für mich hat der Wald etwas Vertrautes. Ich mag ihn!"

Severus seufzte, „Du magst ja auch die Dursleys, obwohl sie dich wie den letzten Dreck behandelt haben."

„Sag so was nicht. Sie sind... tot!" Harry presste die Augen zusammen, als sich plötzlich neue Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten.

„Harry, wieso verteidigst du sie? _Du_ warst derjenige, der behauptet hat, nicht mehr zu ihnen zurück zu wollen. Du hast gesagt, sie seien sogar noch ärger, als ich und ich habe dich schon respektlos behandelt."

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich denke, ich kann sie irgendwo verstehen. Es wäre dasselbe, wie wenn ich eines Tages Dracos Sohn auf meiner Türschwelle finden würde mit einem Brief, dass ich unbedingt auf ihn aufpassen müsse!"

„Du würdest Dracos Sohn so behandeln, wie die Dursleys dich behandelt haben?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry schließlich.

„Dachte ich mir. Dein Vergleich gilt also nicht!"

Stille trat ein, in der beide in ihren Gedanken vertieft waren. Doch dann sagte Severus kaum hörbar, „Aber es ist schön zu wissen, dass du auch mich bis weit nach den Tod verteidigen wirst!"

Harry lächelte schwach. „Auf jeden Fall!"

„Dein Herz ist so rein, dass es einem die Gänsehaut über den Rücken treibt. Ein Wunder, dass du nach all den Jahren nicht der dunklen Macht verfallen bist!"

Harry wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte, also schwieg er und erneute Stille trat ein.

Diesmal war es Harry, der sie wieder unterbrach, „Danke!"

„Wofür?" fragte Severus verwundert.

„Dafür, dass du mir die Tränen zurückgegeben hast. Als ich gestern den Artikel gelesen hatte... ich... ich konnte einfach nicht mehr. Ich dachte, ich müsste ersticken an meiner Schuld und… ich wollte es auch. Der Knoten in meiner Brust, war zu groß um ihn hinunter zu schlucken. Ich wusste nicht, wie ich das alles noch länger ertragen konnte!"

„Harry!" sagte Severus sanft und nahm nun Harrys Kinn in seinen Hand um den Jungen zu Augenkontakt zu zwingen, „Du bist nicht Schuld am Tod deiner Verwandten!"

Severus sah Harry dabei so intensiv an, dass Harry nicht anderes konnte, als zu nicken.

„Sprich es mir nach!" forderte Severus. „Ich bin nicht Schuld am Tod der Dursleys!"

„Aber ich-" fing Harry erneut an, doch Severus Augen bohrten sich immer noch in seine, also tat Harry was sein Onkel forderte, „Ich ... bin nicht Schuld am Tod der Dursleys."

„Sag es noch mal!"

Harry sah gequält drein, doch er wiederholte den Satz auf Wunsch von Snape noch drei weitere Male.

„Gut, und wenn ich noch einmal von dir Gegenteiliges höre, dann schreibst du den Satz hundertmal, verstanden?"

Harry schniefte, nickte und lachte kurz auf. Es war so typisch Snape, dass Harry keinen Zweifel hatte, dass sein Onkel die Drohung ernst meinte.

Schließlich ließ Severus Harrys Kinn wieder los.

„Ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum du unbedingt die Schuld der ganzen Welt auf deinen Schultern tragen willst, sie ist zu schwer für einen Sechzehnjährigen!"

„Und das _Schicksal_ dieser Welt nicht?" stellte Harry die Gegenfrage.

Severus verstand nicht gleich, was Harry meinte. „Du redest von der Prophezeiung?" fragte er zur Sicherheit nach.

„Ja, genau von der rede ich!"

„Ich denke, du schenkst ihr zu viel Bedeutung!"

Harrys Kinnlade klappte runter, „Bitte was? Zu viel Bedeutung? Sie bestimmt mein ganzes Leben, natürlich schenke ich ihr viel Bedeutung!"

„Aber was sagt sie schon aus? Dass du uns eines Tages von Voldemort befreist! Punkt"

„Das kannst du nicht wissen, er kann genauso gut mich umbringen!"

„Denkst du wirklich, dass das passieren kann? Voldemort hat es bis jetzt nicht geschafft. Du bist ihm jedes Mal entwischt. Warum sollte es beim nächsten Mal anderes sein. Alles was die Prophezeiung besagt ist, dass es dir eines Tages gelingen wird, ihn fertig zu machen!" sagte Severus überzeugt.

Harry schmunzelte über die Bestimmtheit der Worte, „Nur weil ich ihm bis jetzt entkommen bin, heißt das nicht, dass es beim Nächsten mal auch so ist!" Mit diesen Satz schleuderte er Severus eigenen Worte wieder zurück in dessen Gesicht.

Severus zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und bedachte Harry mit einem grimmigen Blick, doch Harry grinste nur.

„Du bist unmöglich, weißt du das? Ich möchte dir doch nur ein bisschen deiner Last abnehmen!"

Nun wurde Harrys Grinsen breiter, „Lass es. Ich brauche die Last, sie hält mich am Boden. Wenn du mir was davon abnimmst, verliere ich den Bodenkontakt."

Nun schmunzelte Severus seinerseits. Er hatte keine passende Antwort parat, daher drückte er Harry erneut an sich.

„Bin ich als Sechzehnjähriger nicht zu alt dafür, wie ein Baby auf Papas Schoß zu sitzen. Noch dazu mit einem brennenden Hinterteil?"

„Ich denke, man ist nie zu alt, um mit einen gut versohlten Hintern auf Papas Schoß zu sitzen!" sagte Severus und grinste listig. Dann fragte er jedoch, „Tut es noch sehr weh?"

„Du hast ein Lineal benutzt!" sagte Harry vorwurfsvoll, als ob das Antwort genug wäre.

„Tut mir Leid, aber meine Hand hätte das nicht durch gestanden!"

„Deine _Hand_?" wiederholte Harry ungläubig, „Was ist mit meinem Hintern?"

„Der wird es überleben, denke ich. Außerdem ist er gut gepolstert. Aber wenn es dich tröstet. Mein Handgelenk tut trotzdem weh. Ich muss es mir gestern irgendwann verstaucht haben!"

Harry schluckte jeden weiteren Protest runter und fragte erschrocken, „Du... du bist verletzt?"

„Nicht wirklich, aber es war nicht einfach, dir den Beruhigungstrank einzuflössen."

„Du bist _meinetwegen_ verletzt?" fragte Harry geschockt.

„Sind wir jetzt wieder beim Schuldthema angelangt?" fragte Severus mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Ja! Wenn du-"

„Stopp, Harry, hör auf damit!"

„Aber-"

„Ich sagte, hör auf damit!" und schon war Severus ernstes Gesicht zurück und Harry verstummte.

„Wieso hast du mich nicht einfach erstarren lassen, oder so?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Und riskieren durch meine Magie, die Wesen den Waldes auf uns aufmerksam zu machen?" fragte Severus rhetorisch.

Harry verstummt erneut. An seiner Miene konnte man erkennen, dass er sich sehr wohl Selbstvorwürfe machte.

„Du standst unter Schock, also kannst du dir das schwer selber vorwerfen!" beharrte Severus. „Und selbst wenn es deine Schuld gewesen wäre, so hast du sie beglichen in dem du Bekanntschaft mit dem Lineal gemacht hast."

Harrys Augenbrauen schoben sich zusammen, „Das tat viel mehr weh, als deine Hand!"

„Eben. Also hör auf weiter darüber nachzudenken!"

Harry dachte kurz über diese Worte nach und kam zu dem Schluss, dass Severus Recht hatte.

„Ich mag dein Lineal nicht!" stellte er klar.

„Das hab ich auch nicht erwartet!" sagte Severus.

„Das nächste Mal nimm wieder deine Hand!" sagte Harry trotzig.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass ein ‚nächstes Mal' nicht nötig sein wird! Aber falls doch, werde _ich_ entscheiden, ob Hand oder Lineal!" diese Worte kamen ernst und mahnend.

Harry nickte, als er sie zur Kenntnis nahm.

Schließlich stand Severus auf und schob den Jungen von seinem Schoß. Während Harry sich den immer noch leicht schmerzenden Hintern rieb, ging Severus zu dem Lineal am Boden und hob es auf. An seinem Gesicht, mit dem er das Lineal bedachte, konnte Harry erkennen, dass Severus sich dafür hasste, es überhaupt gebraucht zu haben.

Harry beschloss für sich, sein Bestes zu geben, Severus nicht wieder in diese Lage zu bringen. Er konnte die Hilflosigkeit seines Onkels verstehen, die ihm dazu getrieben hatte, zu solchen Maßnahmen zu greifen. Und irgendwo tief im Inneren war er seinem Onkel wirklich dankbar, dass er Trotz seiner Ratlosigkeit, Harry stabile Grenzen setzte. Denn nichts konnte Harry mehr Sicherheit geben, als das Wissen, dass da jemand war, der ihn aufhielt, wenn er zu weit gehen sollte.

‚Besser mein Hintern brennt, als irgendwer kommt meinetwegen in Gefahr' dachte sich Harry. Außerdem war es sehr effektiv gewesen, um den Kummer herauszulassen, der wie ein Geschwür seine Seele zu zerfressen drohte.


	13. Aufgedeckte Karten

**Aufgedeckte Karten**

Als an diesen Morgen, Harry und Severus gemeinsam zum Frühstück in der großen Halle erschienen, hatten sie die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Severus, der einen Arm auf Harrys Schulter liegen hatte, drückte Harry noch einmal sanft, ehe er den Jungen in Richtung Gryffindortisch schob.

Harry grinste schwach, als er in die offen Münder und erschrockenen Augen der Schüler blickte.

„Ihr könnt eure Münder wieder zumachen. Wie ihr seht ist euer Held noch ganz!" sagte Severus während er zum Lehrertisch vor schritt. Er musste nicht laut sprechen, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn alle hörten. In der Halle war es Muckmäuschen still.

„Und bevor hier noch mehr wilde Gerüchte herumkursieren und Schauergeschichte auftauchen, wo es heißt, dass euer Vampirlehrer neuerdings Schüler zum Nachtisch verzehrt. Harry ist mein Neffe und seit dem Wochenende offiziell von mir adoptiert!"

Falls das möglich war, klappten die weit offen stehenden Mäuler noch weiter hinunter. Die Schüler blickten fassungslos zwischen Harry und Professor Snape hin und her.

„Freiwillig?" hallte eine ungläubige Stimme durch den Raum. Es war nicht auszumachen von wem sie stammte.

„Von meiner Seite war es freiwillig!" stellte Snape klar, „Harry?" damit forderte er seinen Neffen auf, selber zu bestätigen, dass hier alles rechtens war.

„Ja. Freiwillig!" sagte Harry laut und deutlich und lächelte Severus unsicher zu.

Aufgeregtes Murmeln ging durch die Reihen der Tische. Harry nahm schließlich zwischen Ron und Hermine Platz. Hermine schenkte Harry ein Lächeln, das ihm versicherte, dass sie immer noch an seiner Seite war.

Ron hingegen starrte Harry fassungslos an.

„Du hättest es mir sagen sollen!" sagte er vorwurfsvoll.

„Ron-"

„Dann hätte ich deinen Kopf genommen und so lange unter kaltes Wasser gesteckt, bis du wieder bei klarem Verstand gewesen wärst!"

„Ich-"

„Was hat Snape mit dir gemacht? Unter welchem Fluch stehst du?"

„Unter gar keinen!" zischte Harry verärgert.

Nachdem der gesamte Gryffindortisch versuchte mitzulauschen, verstummte Ron und murmelte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin.

Doch später am Nachmittag zog er Harry am Ärmel aus dem Schloss und fragte: „Wieso?"

„Wieso was?" fragte Harry.

„Snape. Unter alles Lehrern hast du dir _Snape_ ausgesucht?"

„Ich habe ihn mir nicht _ausgesucht_. Er ist mein Onkel!" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Seit wann ist Snape bitte dein Onkel?"

„Er war es schon seit meiner Geburt!" stellte Harry klar.

„Er hat sich aber nie wie ein Onkel zu dir verhalten. Ich meine, hast du vergessen, wie er in den letzten fünf Jahren war?"

„Nein, das habe ich nicht."

„Woher kommen dann seine plötzlichen Onkelgefühle? Wieso jetzt das plötzliche Interesse? Was, wenn das mit Voldemort zu tun hat?"

Harry starrte Ron ungläubig an. „Es hat nichts mit Voldemort zu tun!" stellte Harry klar.

„Woher willst du das wissen? Vielleicht gibt er ja nur vor dein Onkel zu sein, und dann, wenn du gar nicht damit rechnest, peng, hat er dich!" fragte Ron.

„Ich glaube nicht, was du da sagst!" sagte Harry und schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

„Harry, es ist S.N.A.P.E! Er versucht dich doch nur rumzukriegen in dem er behauptet dein Onkel zu sein. Damit du dich in falscher Sicherheit wiegst. Diese Adoption solltest du sofort wieder rückgängig machen!"

„Es war nicht _seine_ Idee. Er hat einmal während einer Strafarbeit erwähnt, dass wir verwandt sind und ich habe ihn damit konfrontiert. _Ich_ habe ihn gefragt, ob ich nicht zu ihm anstatt den Dursleys kann. Snape war anfangs nicht überhaupt nicht angetan von der Idee, aber ich hab auf ihn eingeredet. Ich wollte einfach nicht mehr zu den Dursleys. Snape ist zwar streng, aber nicht unmenschlich!"

Ron schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Aber er behandelt dich nicht gut!"

„Woher willst du das wissen, du kennst ihn nicht, so wie ich ihn inzwischen kenne!"

„Ich bin weder dumm noch blind. Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du dich neuerdings immer vorsichtig hinsetzt. Es mag vielleicht nicht jeden auffallen, aber ich bin dein Freund! Du hast dich früher oft auf die Stühle plumpsen lassen, dass ich mich oft gewundert habe, wieso sie nicht unter dir zusammen brechen. Aber jetzt machst du das nicht mehr. Und du hast mich und Hermine gefragt, wie uns unsere Eltern bestrafen. Du wolltest von uns hören, ob wir es gut heißen, dass Snape dich schlägt. Er schlägt dich doch, stimmst?"

Harry lief rot an. „Nein, er schlägt mich nicht. Er… er hat mir den Hintern versohlt, nachdem ich die Strafarbeit bei ihm schwänzen wollte."

„Da hast du es ja. Wie kannst du den Mann nur mögen?"

„Wir haben uns inzwischen zusammen gerauft und uns geeinigt, dass diese Art von Strafe nichts bringt!"

„Ja klar, als ob Snape sich in Erziehungsmethoden dreinreden lassen würde. Und du willst behaupten er hat dich seit damals nicht mehr versohlt?" fragte Ron skeptisch.

Harry senkte den Blick.

„Harry, bitte. Dieser Mann hat dich nicht verdient! Snape ist grausam!"

„Würdest du das auch von deiner Mutter sagen, wenn sie dich übers Knie legen würde, weil du dein Leben in Gefahr gebracht hast?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht! Ich weiß, dass meine Mum mich liebt und mich nie im Stich lassen würde!"

„Eben und dasselbe ist bei Sev und mir!"

„_Sev_?" wiederholte Ron geschockt, doch dann fuhr er fort, „Du kennst diesen Mann nicht wirklich. Meine Mum kenne ich schon mein ganzes Leben lang!"

„Trotzdem hat Professor Snape mir seit Anfang des Schuljahres gezeigt, dass er ein strenger, konsequenter aber auch liebvoller Vater sein kann! Ron ich kann dir nicht alles aufzählen, was zwischen uns passiert ist. Wir hatten beide wirklich Schwierigkeiten mit der Situation. Aber wir haben sie hinter uns gebracht und jetzt will ich ihn nicht mehr missen. Ich liebe ihn genau so, wie du deine Mum liebst. Und wenn er meint mich versohlen zu müssen, dann hat das auch einen wirklich triftigen Grund!"

Ron seufzte und ließ die Schultern fallen. „Ich hab gar nichts davon mitbekommen, was da zwischen euch abläuft. Erst als die Gerüchte aufkamen, dass du mit Snape in dessen Privaträumen warst, haben sich die Puzzelsteine angefangen zusammen zufügen. Aber der fehlende Puzzelstein, kam heute Früh! Und du bist dir sicher, dass es das Richtige ist, was du tust? Ich meine, es ist immer noch Snape, nicht wahr?"

„Ron, ist es für dich wirklich so schwer vorstellbar, dass ich jemanden lieben kann, der mir klare Grenzen setzt und mir seine Fürsorge und Wärme schenkt?"

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Unter allen Schülern Hogwarts bist du wohl der, der es am meisten verdient, so was wie einen Elternteil zu haben und wenn du denkst Snape ist der richtige für dich, dann werde ich das akzeptieren. In übrigen _hat_ meine Mum mich übers Knie gelegt"

Nun zog Harry in snapischer Manier die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Letzten Sommer nach unserem Ausflug in die Mysteriumsabteilung. Sie hatte sich solche Sorgen gemacht, dass sie nicht anderes konnte. Es war so peinlich, sie hat Ginnys Haarbürste verwendet. Ich sag dir, ich habe Haarbürsten schon verabscheut, bevor ich gewusste habe, wie schmervoll sie sein können!"

Harry sah seinen Freund mitfühlend an. „Ich denke, ich kann mir vorstellen wie das war." Mit ungutem Gefühl dachte Harry an das Lineal. Es war sicher ähnlich schmerzvoll, wie eine Haarbüste.

„Ich verstehe immer noch nicht ganz, was gestern vorgefallen ist. Er hat dich in sein Büro gefordert und kurz darauf bist du, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, aus dem Schloss und in den Wald gestürzt. Snape ist dann hinter dir her, aber ihr seid erst sehr spät zurückgekommen. Du bist über seiner Schulter gelegen!"

„Ich hatte so was wie einen Nervenzusammenbruch. Wir waren am Samstag bei meiner Tante und haben die Unterschrift für die Adoptionspapiere geholt und Sonntagabend, gab es einen Todesserangriff auf die Dursleys. Sie haben es nicht überlebt. Der Blutschutz, der mich und auch sie geschützt hatte, ist zusammen gebrochen, weil ich das Haus der Dursleys nicht mehr mein Zuhause nannte."

„Ach du dickes Ei! Wie hat Snape darauf reagiert. Ich meine, du scheinst jetzt ganz gut darüber hinweg gekommen zu sein."

„Er…" fing Harry an, doch stockte er und lief rot an. Dann meinte er „Ich fürchte, das würdest du nicht verstehen. Genauso wie du nicht verstehen wirst, warum es das Richtige in dieser Situation war. Und ich würde es bevorzugen, wenn wir es dabei belassen könnten, denn die ganzen hoch philosophischen Sätze könnte ich jetzt sowie so nicht wiedergeben!"

Ron schüttelte den Kopf, und warf Harry einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Ron. Ich wollte weg. Ich wollte nur mehr weg, ohne nach zudenken. Ich konnte nicht mehr klar denken."

„Harry, ich weiß echt nicht, was da zwischen euch läuft, aber ich werde euch im Auge behalten!"

„Harry, Ron, was macht ihr da?" fragte Hermine als sie ihren Kopf bei der Eingangstür hinausstreckte.

„Reden!" sagte Harry und Ron im Chor.

„Aber wieso da draußen? Es ist saukalt?"

Ron und Harry tauschten kurz Blicke, dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern und folgten Hermine wieder in das warme Schloss.

-ooo-

Harry war am Weg in Snapes Büro, als er vor der Bürotür Dumbledores Stimme hörte.

„Was werdet ihr jetzt tun?" fragte Albus.

„Nichts. Wir werden hier bleiben!"

„Aber es täte Harry gut hier mal wegzukommen. Er freut sich doch schon so darauf, mit dir Weihnachten zu feiern!"

„Was soll ich denn machen? Außerdem können wir hier auch _feiern_!"

„Bekommst du immer noch die alljährliche Einlandung deiner Mutter?"

„Ja, warum?"

„Wieso nimmst du sie nicht einmal an? Es wäre auch für Harry sicher interessant seine entfernte Familie kennen zu lernen. Immerhin ist er jetzt ja auch ein halber Snape!"

„Er ist KEIN halber SNAPE!" rief Severus aufgebracht.

In der entstandenen Stille, die dieser Worte gefolgt war, hörte Severus wie etwas vor seiner Tür zu Boden fiel.

Harry fiel vor Schreck das Buch aus der Hand, das er eben aus der Bibliothek ausgeborgt hatte. Die Worte schnitten sich in sein Herz. Bevor er verstand warum, machte er am Absatz Kehrt und rannte davon. Er hatte eben die Stufen erreicht, als Severus Stimme ihm nachrief.

„Harry! Wenn du schon ein Gespräch belauschst, dann höre es dir wenigstens zu Ende an und ziehe nicht aus halben Gesprächsfetzen falsche Schlüsse!"

Harry verharrte einen Augenblick, ehe er sich langsam umdrehte. Er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sich Tränen in seinen Augen gebildet hatten, aber nun spürte er sie an seinen Wangen kitzeln. Schnell fuhr er mit dem Ärmel über sein Gesicht und kam dann wieder zurück zu seinem Onkel.

„Was heißt das, ich bin kein halber Snape? Du hast mich doch adoptiert!" fragte er kleinlaut, als Snape ihn in sein Büro schob und gleichzeitig Harrys Buch vom Boden klaubte.

„Was ich damit sagen wollte ist, dass kein Blut der Snapes durch deine Adern fließt. Somit kannst du auch kein halber Snape sein. Nicht einmal ich bin ein echter Snape! Mein leiblicher Vater war George Potter und meine Mutter Elaine Prince" erklärte Severus nicht nur Harry, sondern auch Dumbledore.

„Aber du trägst den Namen Snape und durch die Adoption, hast du ihn auch auf Harry übertragen, auch wenn du es nicht schriftlich getan hast. Jeder, dem du Harry als deinen Sohn vorstellst, wird davon ausgehen, dass Harry auch ein Snape ist!" erklärte Albus

„Er ist aber ein Potter!" bestand Severus und Harry musste schmunzeln, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass Professor Snape eigentlich auch ein Potter war.

„Ist ja gut, Severus. Und? Nimmst du die Einladung jetzt an? Elaine Prince Haus wäre jedenfalls sicher genug für euch beide!"

Harry war verwirrt, „wollten wir nicht zu deinem Haus?" fragte Harry seinen Onkel.

„Doch, aber das geht nicht mehr!" seufzte Severus und strich mit seiner Hand übers Gesicht.

„Zu unsicher?" fragte Harry, was Severus ein Auflachen kostete.

„Es war zu unsicher, ja! Jetzt ist nichts mehr übrig!"

Harrys Mund klappte auf, „Nichts mehr übrig?" fragte er mit schwirrenden Kopf.

„Todesser haben es bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen lassen!"

„Wann-" Harry versagte die Stimme.

„Gestern!"

Harry starrte fassungslos vor sich her. Severus Haus war niedergebrannt worden? Gerade jetzt? Das konnte doch kein Zufall sein. Voldemort wusste also von der Adoption. Er hat Severus Haus niederbrennen lassen, weil Severus Harry adoptiert hatte. ‚Es ist meine Schuld!' stellte Harry erschrocken fest.

Bevor sich Harry weiter in diese Gedanken verstricken konnte, spürte er wie sein Kinn angehoben wurde und wenig später sah er in Severus Augen. „Nein!" sagte sein Onkel klar und deutlich.

„Aber-" setzte Harry an.

„NEIN! Du bist _nicht_ der Schlüssel allen Übels. Ich habe dir schon mal gesagt, dass ich ebenfalls auf der schwarzen Liste stehe und das hat absolut gar nichts mit dir zu tun! Wir befinden uns ein einem Krieg! Es passieren ständig schreckliche Sachen."

„Aber der Krieg herrscht nur, weil ich Voldemort noch nicht gestoppt habe!" wandte Harry ein.

Diese Aussage raubte Severus für einen Moment die Sprache, daher schaltete sich Dumbledore ein.

„Harry das ist nicht wahr. Du verdrehst hier einige Tatsachen. Nicht _du_ hast den Krieg begonnen, sondern Voldemort. Du magst vielleicht derjenige sein, der ihn beenden kann, aber das wird erst passieren, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür gekommen ist. Bis dahin, bist auch du nicht mehr, als ein Sechzehnjähriger in seiner Ausbildung. Es gibt Dinge die passieren, auf die man keinen Einfluss hat. Egal wie nahe sie einem gehen, es bringt nichts, die Schuld für diese Ereignisse bei sich zu suchen. Du solltest dir deinen Kopf für Wichtigeres frei halten. Immerhin hast du ein Schuljahr vor dir!"

„Aber warum sonst sollten die Dursleys gestorben sein, wenn nicht deswegen, weil ich sie verlassen habe?" fragte Harry aufgebracht.

Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Arme „Es gibt eine höhere Macht. Etwas, auf das nicht einmal die mächtigsten Zauberer unter uns Einfluss haben. Schicksal! Vielleicht wären die Dursleys schon viel früher gestorben, wenn du nicht bei ihnen gewohnt hättest!"

Harry verstummte und dachte darüber nach.

Dumbledore legte dem Jungen einen Arm um die Schulter „Solange du nicht derjenige bist, der seinen Zauberstab gegen einen Mitmenschen erhebt und die dazugehörigen Worte sprichst, Harry, _kannst_ du nicht Schuld sein, wenn dieser plötzlich stirbt!"

Die weise gesprochenen Worte machten Sinn, gestand sich Harry ein und zum ersten Mal konnte er sich mit dem Gedanken abfinden, dass er in der Tat nicht an allem Schuld haben konnte. Er nickte stumm und sah dann zu Dumbledore auf. In den Augen des Direktors blitze es aufmunternd.

„Du machst das schon Harry!" sagte Albus und mit einem letzten Zwinkern verabschiedete er sich.

Eine erneute Stille machte sich breit.

„Offensichtlich haben Albus Worte mehr Überzeugungskraft, als meine!" sagte Severus schließlich „Dabei dachte ich, du hättest die Schuldkomplexe schon abgelegt!"

„Es tut mir Leid. Aber das ist nicht so einfach wie du denkst!" rechtfertigte sich Harry.

Severus nickte, „Ich weiß. Ich weiß ganz genau, was du meinst! Albus hat auf mich auch mehrmals einreden müssen, bis ich akzeptieren konnte, dass ich doch für etwas Nutze war."

Harry hob fragend seine Augenbrauen hoch.

„Er hat meinem Leben einen neuen Sinn gegeben, als ich mit dem dunkeln Mal auf meinem Arm zu ihm zurückkam! Ich war davon überzeugt, es nicht mehr wert zu sein, weiterzuleben, aber Albus hat mich eines Besseren belehrt. Ich habe immer noch das Gefühl in seiner Schuld zu stehen, auch wenn er davon überzeugt ist, dass es keine Schuld mehr gib, die ich begleichen müsse!"

Harry lauschte gebannt diesen Worten. Es war das erste Mal, dass sein Onkel über die Zeit sprach, als er Todesser war.

„Du hattest deinen Zauberstab gegen Mitmenschen erhoben und die Worte gesprochen, oder?" fragte Harry leise.

„Ja. Ein einziges Mal. Damals hatte ich erkannt, welchen Fehler ich begangen hatte. Aber es war zu spät, um ihn rückgängig zu machen. Ich habe ein unschuldiges Leben ausgelöscht und ich werde diese Schuld nie ablegen können, ganz gleich, wie viele Leben ich inzwischen gerettet habe" antwortete Severus ebenso leise.

Nach eine weiteren Stille sagte Harry: „Sev? Ich liebe dich!"

Severus war wie gelähmt, als Harry die Worte sprach. Sie zu Harry zu sagen, war eine Sache, aber sie von Harry zu hören eine andere.

Harry ging auf seinen Onkel zu und umarmte ihn. „Ganz gleich was einmal war, oder noch kommen wird. Ich liebe dich für das, was du _jetzt_ bist. Mein Onkel, meine Familie, mein Vater und mein Mentor!"

Severus erwiderte schließlich Harrys Umarmung. Wie Harry damals, war nun er sprachlos. Wie konnten so einfache Worte, derartige Gefühle erwecken. Severus spürte tiefste Dankbarkeit, dass Harry da war. Dass es jemanden gab, dem er etwas bedeutete. Wenn das Schicksal ihm so etwas kostbares, wie Harry schenkte, dann musste er wirklich irgendwas in seinem verfluchten Leben richtig gemacht haben.


	14. Quidditsch bei Nacht

Hmm ja, sorry für die Pause, aber ich habe jetzt einen neuen Internetanschluß mit WLAN und hoffe, dass ich jetzt keine Probleme mehr habe und euch nicht mehr so lange warten lassen muss. Danke für die lieben Reviews. Ich freu mich immer sie zu lesen. Ja, ich bin auch schon gespannt, wie Weihnachten abrennt. Das Haus ist schon fertig in meinem Kopf, die Personen weniger, bis auf Eileen. Die mag ich jetzt schon. grins Aber hier gehts nun weiter mit Harry, Snape, Ron und Hermine.

**oooo**

**Quidditsch bei Nacht**

„Ich möchte gerne deine Familie kennen lernen!" sagte Harry unvermittelt.

Severus sah Harry skeptisch an „Bist du dir sicher? Ich habe meine Mutter seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen und meine Geschwister hassen mich!"

„Du hast Geschwister?"

„Halbschwester und Halbbruder!"

„Davon hast du mir nie etwas erzählt!"

„Es bestand auch bis jetzt keine Notwendigkeit dafür. Außerdem hab ich sie ebenfalls schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen!"

„Warum eigentlich nicht?"

„Meine Geschwister haben mir nie verziehen, dass ich ein Todesser bin!"

„War!" besserte Harry aus.

„Wie auch immer. Sie wollen mit mir nichts zu tun haben!"

„Aber deine Mum schickt dir jedes Jahr eine Einladung?"

„Ja"

„Also _will_ sie mit dir zu tun haben!"

„Ja, ich weiß!" sagte Severus matt.

Harry runzelte die Stirn „Hast du Angst davor, deine Familie wieder zu sehen?"

„Wie kommst du denn darauf. Nein, natürlich nicht!" stellte Severus klar.

„Dann bitte, lass uns Weihnachten mit ihnen verbringen!" flehte Harry.

Severus seufzte, doch schließlich antwortete er, „Also schön, wenn du unbedingt willst!"

Harry nickte heftig mit dem Kopf.

„Aber auf deine Verantwortung!"

„Okay!" Harry war ganz aufgeregt. Er hatte sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht, ob sein Onkel selber Familie hatte, oder nicht, aber jetzt brannte er förmlich danach alle kennen zu lernen.

-ooooooo-

Die letzten Tage vor Weihnachten vergingen schnell. Das Gesprächsthema Nummer eins „Harry und Snape" verebbte langsam und machte Weihnachtsplänen Platz. So fanden sich auch Harry, Ron und Hermine am Abend des letztem Schultags vor den Weihnachtsferien im Gemeinschaftsraum wieder.

„Du gehst also mit Snape zu dessen Familie?" fragte Ron und ihm war anzusehen, dass er das nicht für amüsant hielt.

„Ja!"

„Ich fasse es immer noch nicht, dass er Geschwister hat!" gestand Ron.

„Warum nicht, wir wissen von Professor Snape doch nichts!" sagte Hermine, „Wir wissen doch auch von den anderen Lehrern nicht, was für Familien sie haben!"

„Ja, aber Snape... dass es da noch mehr geben soll, finde ich unheimlich!"

„Ron, deine Aussage ist nicht sehr feinfühlig!" mahnte Hermine, als sie Harrys leicht enttäuscht Gesicht sah.

„Tut mir Leid, Harry. Aber ich kann einfach in Snape nicht das sehen, was du in ihm siehst!"

„Schon gut, Ron. Es ist ja nicht so, dass er sein Verhalten im Unterricht geändert hat" sagte Harry.

„Das hat er wohl!" widersprach Hermine, „Er ist viel fairer zu den Schülern aus den anderen Häusern. Er ist nach wie vor streng, aber gerecht!"

„Ich bin trotzdem froh, dass ich _nicht_ in seinem NEWT Kurs bin" sagte Ron.

Harry war auch froh, aber dass würde er in tausend Jahren nicht zugeben. Durch Rons Abwesenheit, konnte er viel konzentrierter arbeiten.

„Wann wirst du mit Snape aufbrechen?" fragt Ron, um das Thema zu wechseln.

„Morgen Vormittag, so wie ihr!" sagte Harry.

„Bist du schon sehr aufgeregt?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich bin sicher, ich werde die Nacht kein Auge zu bringen!"

„Das können wir nicht verantworten!" sagte Ron unvermittelt.

„Wie willst du es verhindern?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Hol deinen Besen!" sagte Ron und sprang auf.

„In einer Stunde ist Ausgangssperre!" rief Hermine warnend.

„Na und, das ist genug Zeit!" erklärte Ron und lief los um seinen eigenen Besen zu holen.

„Jungs!" sagte Hermine und schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Harry und Ron mit geschulterten Besen wieder in den Gemeinschaftraum kamen, saß Hermine mit aufgeschlagenem Buch vor den Kamin und las.

„Du kommst nicht mit?" fragte Ron.

„Es ist mitten im Winter. Ich setzt mich nicht bei Minustemperaturen in den Zuschauerbereich und warte bis ich eine Krippe bekomme."

Ron und Harry sahen sich an, dann zuckten sie mit den Schultern und marschierten los.

-ooo-

Kurz darauf flogen Harry und Ron über das Quidditschfeld und warfen sich einen Übungsquaffel zu. Hermines Warnung war längst vom Wind verweht worden, als die beiden verschiedene Tricks ausprobierten.

„Sieh mal, wenn du so angeflogen kommst und dann so eine Drehung machst, kann dir niemand den Quaffel abnehmen und du hast genug Zeit um einen gezielten Schuss durch die Ringe zu machen!" erklärte Ron begeistert.

„Ja, nur zu dumm, dass ich der Sucher bin!" sagte Harry und lachte als Ron ihm den Quaffel entgegen warf. Geschickt fing ihn Harry auf und machte eine Rolle. Als er mit dem Kopf nach unten hing, sah er eine schwarze Figur mit wehendem Umhang, die sich rasch dem Quidditschfeld näherte.

„Oh oh!" sagte Harry und beendete seine Rolle, „Wie spät ist es?"

Ron warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und fluchte leise. Harry verstand die Geste und schluckte. Snape würde sicher nicht fragen, ob er mitfliegen durfte. Mit schuldbewussten Mienen landeten Ron und Harry vor dem wütenden Professor.

„Ich habe wirklich große Lust euch beide über Weihnachten im Kerker einzusperren. Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht, mitten in der Nacht Quidditsch zu spielen?"

„Es ist erst acht!" wies Ron hin.

„Es ist nach Ausgangssperre und es ist bereits dunkel!"

„Ich wollte nur Harry ein bisschen ablenken, damit er in der Nacht gut schlafen kann, Professor. Und das Mondlicht auf dem Schnee spendet genug Licht zum-"

„Es.Ist.Nach.Ausgangssperre! Ihr beide habt außerhalb des Gryffindorturms nichts zu suchen! Und Harry, ich dachte, ich hätte mich klar ausgedrückt bezüglich _‚dein Leben leichtfertig aufs Spiel zu setzen'_! Ins Schloss, alle beide!" Snape wies mit der Hand die Richtung.

Harry und Ron setzten sich in Bewegung, dicht gefolgt von ihrem Professor. Als sie wieder im Inneren waren, erkannte Harry den enttäuschten Gesichtsausdruck hinter Snapes Maske.

„Entschuldige, Professor. Wir hatten nicht vor so lange zu fliegen. Wir haben die Zeit übersehen!" sagte Harry leise.

Snape schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Es ist egal, wie spät es ist. Es ist seit gut drei Stunden dunkel draußen. Du hättest wissen müssen, dass es gefährlich ist, nach Sonnenuntergang das Schloss zu verlassen. Gerade wenn ihr Quidditsch spielt, ist eure Aufmerksam überall nur NICHT auf eurer Umgebung. Weißt du, wie leicht ihr in einen Hinterhalt hättet kommen können? Es herrscht Krieg, falls dir das entgangen sein sollte!"

Harry lies den Kopf hängen. Er musste sich eingestehen, dass er in dem Moment, in dem Ron vorgeschlagen hatte, fliegen zu gehen, keine Sekunde daran gedacht hatte, ob es gefährlich werden könnte.

„Gerade nach den letzten Ereignissen, hatte ich mehr Weitsicht von dir erwartet!" fuhr Snape fort.

Harry lief rot an vor Scham. „Es tut mir Leid!" flüsterte er.

„Oh toll. Ich werde es auf deinen Grabstein meißeln lassen! ‚_Hier liegt Harry Potter, der Möchtegern Retter der Welt. Durch Leichtsinnigkeit ums Leben bekommen. Aber, es tut ihm sehr Leid_!"

Harry wünschte sich, der Boden würde sich unter seinen Füßen auf tun und ihn verschlucken. Die Worte seines Onkels, so ruhig sie auch ausgesprochen wurden, waren schlimmer, als jede Schimpftriade.

„Sieh mich an, Harry!" befahl Snape schließlich.

Harry biss sich auf die Lippe und sah gequält auf. „Es tut mir wirklich Leid!" flüsterte er erneut, „ich werde versuchen in Hinkunft mehr auf mich aufzupassen!"

„Versuchen?" wiederholte Snape, „Nicht _versuchen_. Machen! Ich habe keine Lust, mir einen Text für deinen Grabstein überlegen zu müssen!"

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Harry die Worte richtig verstanden hatte, dann wanderten seine Mundwinkeln langsam nach oben und er lächelte schwach. „Ich verspreche, ich pass besser auf mich auf!" sagte er mit festerer Stimme.

„Das will ich hoffen, und jetzt verschwindet, bevor ich es mir anders überlege!"

Das ließen sich Ron und Harry nicht zweimal sagen. Schnell liefen sie die Stufen hoch, die zum Gryffindorturm hinauf führten.

„Mann, haben wir Schwein gehabt. Er hat uns nicht einmal Punkte abgezogen!" sagte Ron erleichtert.

„Mir wäre ein Punkteabzug lieber gewesen, als Sevs Vorwurf, dass ich unvorsichtig bin, auch wenn er Recht hat!"

„Aber eines muss man Snape lassen. Er macht sich wirklich Sorgen! Vielleicht ist er doch der Richtige für dich!" gab Ron zu. „Ich meine, meine Mum hätte nicht anders gehandelt, nur sie hätte nicht so ruhig geredet, sondern es durchs ganze Haus gebrüllt!"

Harry schmunzelte, „Danke!"

„Für was? Dass ich dich in Schwierigkeiten gebracht habe?"

„Nein, dass du mir helfen wolltest und dass du mir endlich Recht gibst im Bezug auf Snape!"

Ron blieb stehen und warf Harry einen langen Blick zu. „Ich bin dein Freund, vergiss das nicht. Ich stehe immer auf deiner Seite und ich vertraue dir und deinem Urteil!"

„Seit wann denn das?"

„Seit heute! Ich habe an Snape gezweifelt, aber du hattest Recht, Harry. Er _ist_ fürsorglich zu mindest wenn es um deine Sicherheit geht. Ich habe noch nie eine Emotion in Snapes Gesicht gesehen. Aber gerade eben, das war nicht der Snape, den ich kenne, das war dein Onkel!"

Harry warf Ron einen dankbaren Blick zu. Es wurde ihm um einiges leichter ums Herz, jetzt da er wusste, dass Ron immer noch hinter ihm stand.

„Und wenn ich beschließe würde mit Malfoy Freundschaft zu schließen? Würdest du dann auch meinem Urteil vertrauen?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Denkst du wirklich, dieses Fredchen könnte mehr sein, als das Abbild seines Vaters?"

„Was wissen wir schon über Draco?" rechtfertigte sich Harry.

„Fragst du mich das jetzt ernsthaft?" wollte Ron wissen.

Harry nickte. Er hatte schon öfters überlegt, was wohl passieren würde, wenn er Draco ein Friedensangebot machen würde.

„Ich denke, er wird ein Todesser genau wie sein Vater. Und als solcher ist er nicht vertrauenswürdig!"

„Aber Draco hat das dunkle Mal noch nicht!"

„Weißt du das so genau?" fragte Ron.

Harry stockte „Nein. Aber wenn er es noch nicht hat, meinst du es wäre möglich ihn zu retten, bevor er den dümmsten Fehler seines Lebens macht?"

„Wieso willst du ihn retten?" fragte Ron verständnislos.

„Ich weiß nicht. Hunde die bellen, beißen nicht!" sagte Harry.

„Häh?"

„Ist ein Sprichwort unter Muggeln. Ich meine nur, Draco beleidigt uns zwar oft, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass er einen umbringen könnte. Spätestens wenn er den ersten Mord im Auftrag von Voldemort machen müsste, würde er sich dafür hassen, wenn er es überhaupt zusammen brächte"

„Harry. Wieso denkst du so viel über ihn nach?"

„Ich weiß nicht. Ich wünschte ich könnte, den Leuten klar machen, dass es falsch ist, sich Voldemort anzuschließen."

„Du kannst nicht alle retten, Harry. Vor allem nicht, wenn sich die Leute nicht retten lassen wollen. Denkst du wirklich, du könntest Malfoy davon überzeugen, dass _Todesser sein_ falsch ist, während sein Vater ihm vom Gegenteil überzeugt?"

„Sein Vater ist im Gefängnis!" erinnerte Harry.

„Ach komm schon Harry, wach auf. Glaubst du Malfoy hat keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Vater? Du wirst ihn nicht retten können, nicht bevor du Voldemort ausgelöscht hast. Der Typ sorgt schon dafür, dass er keine Schäfchen verliert. Malfoy ist, wenn er es nicht bereist ist, sicher bald ein Todesser."

Harry brummte unzufrieden. Er wusste nicht warum er Draco überhaupt ins Gespräch gebracht hatte, aber je länger er darüber nachdachte um so mehr, wünschte er sich, er könnte Draco daran hindern Todesser zu werden. Seit dem Geständnis seines Onkel, begann Harry Parallelen zwischen Snape und Draco zu sehen.

„Dennoch, wenn Draco sich retten lassen würde. Würdest du mir dabei helfen?"

Ron starrte Harry lange an, ehe er zögernd nickte. „Ich werde dir _immer_ helfen!" sagte er schließlich. ‚Und auf dich aufpassen!' fügte in Gedanken hinzu.

„Danke, Ron. Das bedeutet mir viel!" sagte Harry und ein herzhaftes Gähnen entkam ihm.

-oooooo-

Harry hatte keine Probleme mit dem Einschlafen, dafür umso mehr mit dem Aufstehen am nächsten Morgen. Im Halbschlaf packte er seinen Koffer und taumelte mit Ron und Hermine zum Frühstück.

„Du siehst nicht, so aus, als hättest du gut geschlafen!" stellte Ron leicht enttäuscht fest.

„Im Gegenteil. Ich habe zu lange geschlafen. Normalerweise wache ich immer um sieben Uhr auf!" sagte Harry und griff gähnend nach dem Krug Kürbissaft.

Das Frühstück rüttelte Harry schnell wach und auch die Aufregung, die er am Vortag gespürt hatte, kam langsam wieder zurück.

„Ich hoffe, sie sind nicht alle wie Snape" gestand Harry, „Ich meine, so wie er früher war. Ich mag nicht schon wieder nach meinem Vater beurteil werden."

„Wenn ich dich richtig verstanden habe, dann war Snapes Mutter auch mit einem Potter zusammen."

„Ja, aber er hat sie verlassen, schon vergessen. Immerhin ist George Potter dann zur Mutter meines Vaters gegangen."

„Aber Snape ist doch auch ein Potter, oder?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig, „Seine Mutter wird es ihm und dir sicher nicht zum Vorwurf machen!"

„Aber ich bin der Enkel von Sevs Mutters Exmann! Sie wird mich hassen!"

„Wenn diese Gefahr bestünde, dann würde Professor Snape mit dir nicht dahin fahren!"

„Wie Recht Sie haben Mrs Granger!" mischte sich eine Stimme dazu. Professor Snape war mit seinem Frühstück fertig und wollte nun Harry die genaue Abreisezeit sagen, als er Zeuge des Gesprächs wurde.

„Professor, bitte entschuldigen Sie. Es war unhöflich hinter Ihrem Rücken über Sie zu sprechen!" sagte Hermine unsicher.

„Solange ihr euch auf Tatsachen stützt, um Harry Mut zu machen. Mut für eine Entscheidung in die _er_ mich getrieben hat!"

Harry lief rot an und senkte den Blick.

„Es mag vielleicht unhöflich sein Harry, aber wenn du doch lieber hier bleiben willst, wäre es kein Problem. Dann sage ich meiner Mutter ab. Es ist ja nicht so, dass sie wirklich daran glaubt, dass wir kommen!"

„Nein. Ich will fahren!" sagte Harry schließlich und sah seinem Onkel an.

„Also gut. In einer halben Stunde treffen wir uns in der Eingangshalle. Ich möchte aufbrechen, noch bevor der große Abreiserummel der Schüler anfängt."

„Okay!" sagte Harry und Snape verschwand wie immer mit wehendem Umhang.

„Wie macht er das eigentlich?" fragte Ron.

„Was?" fragte Harry.

„Das mit dem wehendem Umhang."

„Das macht nicht Snape!" klärte Hermine auf, „das ist der Stoff, aus dem der Umhang gemacht wurde. Ein sehr teurer und seltener Stoff, übrigens!"


	15. Verdrängte Erinnerung

**Verdrängte Erinnerung**

„Bist du bereit?" fragte Severus, als Harry mit dem Koffer in die Eingangshalle kam.

„Ja!" sagte Harry schnaufend.

„Alles mit, was mitkommen soll?" fragte Sev weiter.

„Ja, alles hier drin!" sagte Harry und wies auf den Koffer.

„Gut" mit diesen Worten zog Severus den Zauberstab und Harrys Koffer schrumpfte zu der Größe einer Zündholzschachtel zusammen.

„Wow!" sagte Harry, als er das kleine Ding von Boden klaubte.

„Wir gehen nach Hogsmead, wo wir abgeholt werden" sagte Severus und ging voran.

Harry hatte Mühe mit den großen Schritten mitzuhalten, aber er beklagte sich nicht. Am Weg nach Hogsmead kamen Harry die Kutschen entgegen, die die Schüler zum Bahnhof bringen sollten. Harry beobachtete die schwarzen lederbeflügelten Pferde. Sie waren ihm immer noch unheimlich. Daher er lief ein Stück, um Severus wieder einzuholen. Dieser bedachte ihn mit einem verwunderten Blick.

„Ich finde sie unheimlich!" gestand Harry schließlich.

„Und das nach allem was letztes Jahr geschehen ist?"

„Es sind die Augen. Sie sind so leer" erklärte Harry, „als wenn sie tot wären!"

„Komm weiter!" sagte Severus schlicht und sein Schritt beschleunigte sich noch ein wenig.

ooo

Leicht keuchend stand Harry vor dem „Drei Besen" und wartete mit Severus. Harry wusste nicht wer, oder was sie abholen würde. Daher sah er sich neugierig nach allen Seiten um. Kurz bevor Harry fragen wollte, worauf genau sie warteten, bog eine schwarze alte Limousine um die Ecke und hielt auf sie zu. Der Oldtimer kam direkt vor Severus und Harry zu halten.

Der Chauffeur stieg aus und verbeugte sich leicht vor Professor Snape.

„Sir, ich bitte die kleine Verspätung zu entschuldigen. Der Bahnschranken war zu."

„Schon gut!" sagte Severus, „Lass uns fahren!"

Sofort sprang der Chauffeur zur Hintertür und öffnete sie für seine Gäste.

Harry stand immer noch wie gelähmt da. Mit so einer Luxuskarre war er bis jetzt noch nie gefahren.

„Stimmt etwas mit dem Wagen nicht, Sir?" fragte der Chauffeur sofort, doch bevor Harry antworten konnte, rief Severus ungeduldig, „Steig endlich ein!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen und stieg ein, doch noch bevor er sich hinsetzten konnte, klappte sein Mund ein weiteres Mal herunter. Der Innenraum des Wagens war magisch vergrößert worden. Statt den üblichen Autositzen gab es zwei bequeme Sofas und ein kleines Tischchen. Es sah aus, wie ein kleines Wohnzimmer.

„Das würde Mr. Weasley sicher begeistern. Dagegen sieht sein Ford Anglia ziemlich blass aus."

„Die Reise wird ein paar Stunden dauern, also mach es dir bequem!" sagte Severus ohne auf Harrys Bemerkung einzugehen.

Harry setzte sich zum Fenster und warf einen Blick hinaus. Die Limousine war eben los gefahren. Die Landschaft zog immer schneller vorbei, ähnlich wie damals im _Fahrenden Ritter_ und Harry fragte sich, ob sie bereits über dem Tempolimit fuhren. Als ihm von den vorbei rasenden Bäumen schwindlig wurde, schob er den Vorhang wieder zu und ließ seinen Blick im Inneren des Wagens herum gleiten.

Severus hatte eine Zeitung vor der Nase und eine dampfende Tasse Tee stand auf dem kleinen Tischchen. Harry beobachtete seinen Onkel eine Weile, bis ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf ging. _‚Das alles hättest du schon viel früher haben können. Wenn Severus nicht zu feige gewesen wäre, dich als Baby zu sich aufzunehmen.'_

Der Gedanke irritierte Harry. _‚Was wäre wohl alles anders verlaufen, wenn ich in dieser fantastischen Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen wäre? Wäre ich dann wie Snape geworden? So ordentlich und strickt?'_ dann lachte Harry gequält auf_ ‚Wie oft wäre ich als Kind wohl über den Knien gelegen, wenn ich was angestellt hätte? _

_Andererseits, wäre das immer noch besser gewesen, als das, was Onkel Vernon mit mir gemacht hatte, als ich klein war. Als er sich sicher war, dass ich schweigen würde.'_ Harry schluckte. Er hatte so vieles aus seiner Vergangenheit verdrängt und vergessen. _‚Was spielt es denn jetzt noch für eine Rolle? Er ist tot! Er kann mir nicht mehr wehtun. Vielleicht war es wirklich Schicksal, wie Dumbledore sagte.'_

Das gleichmäßige Ruckeln des Wagens hatte Harry schließlich in einen unruhigen Schlaf gelullt. Harrys plötzlich wiedergekommene Erinnerung nahm hinter den geschlossenen Liedern Gestalt an.

_Klein Harry sah durch den Lüftungsschlitz im Schrank unter der Treppe, wie Tante Petunia und Dudley das Haus verließen. Es war nie ein gutes Zeichen, wenn Onkel Vernon alleine zurück blieb. Alleine mit Harry. _

_Der Junge drückte sich an die hinterste Wand des Schranks und hielt den Atem an. Vielleicht, so hoffte er, würde sein Onkel vergessen, dass er da war, wenn er nur keinen Mucks von sich gab._

_Doch Harry hatte kein Glück. So wie die Eingangtür in Schloss fiel, kamen die schlurfenden Schritte direkt auf Harrys Schrank zu. „Zeit für ein Bad, du Schmutzfink!" rief Vernon, als er Harrys Tür öffnete. Harry wusste, dass sein Onkel nicht hinein passte, aber er hatte so große Angst vor Vernon, dass er von selber missmutig aus seinem sicheren Schrank heraus kam._

_Da packte Onkel Vernon den Jungen am Kragen und zerrte ihn ins Bad hinauf. Mit wenigen Handgriffen riss er den schmächtigen Jungen die Kleider vom Leib und stieß ihn unsanft in die Wanne._

_Harry schlang die dünnen Arme um seinen Körper, wohl wissend, dass der Wasserstrahl eiskalt sein wird, der jeder Zeit aus der Brause kommen würde. Dennoch schockierte ihn die Kälte jedes Mal aufs Neue._

_Er hatte es aufgeben sich darüber zu beschweren, weil er wusste, wie die Antwort lauten würde. ‚Für dich verschwende ich doch kein heißes Wasser!' Bibbernd ließ er es über sich ergehen, als sein Onkel mit einem rauen Schwamm über seinen Körper schruppte. Und wie jedes Mal wenn er beinahe fertig war, tauchte dieses seltsame Lächeln in Onkel Vernons Gesicht auf._

_Harry hasste es. Es war der Beginn der eigentlichen Tortur. Eingeleitet immer mit den selben Worten: „Na du kleiner schmutziger Lümmel, haben wir nicht etwas vergessen?"_

_Harry hielt seine Hände schützend vor seine empfindlichste Stelle, obwohl er wusste, dass es nichts bringen wird. Auch wenn Vernon dafür den rauen Schwamm beiseite legte, Harry wusste, dass es weh tun würde, wie es immer weh tat, wenn er da hin griff._

„_Bitte, Onkel Vernon, nicht. Du tust mir weh!" flehte Harry kaum hörbar._

„_Junge, was redest du da, ich weiß genau, dass es dir gefällt!" mit diesen Worten riss er Harrys Hände beiseite. Harry schloss die Augen, während stumme Tränen über seine Wangen kullerten. Er hasste es. Es tat weh. Es tat immer weh!_

„Harry! Harry!" ein heftiges Schütteln an Harrys Schulter ließ den Jungen aus seinem Alptraum aufwachen. Als Harry die erwachsene Person über sich sah, rollte er sich klein zusammen und flehte, „Bitte, nicht!"

„Harry, es ist alles in Ordnung, es war nur ein Alptraum!" versicherte Severus und wollte dem Jungen beruhigend über den Rücken streichen. Doch Harry wich wie eine scheue Katze der Berührung aus. „Nein!" murmelte er immer noch.

Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Was hatte Harry bloß geträumt?

„Harry ich bins. Severus. Du bist in einer Limousine auf den Weg zu meiner Mutter!"

Zuerst schien es, als ob die Worte keinerlei Wirkung hätten, doch schließlich setzte sich Harry auf und sah sich verstört um. Dann zog er die Knie hoch und schloss seine Arme darum. Verwirrt legte er seinen Kopf drauf und sah vor sich zu Boden.

Das eigenartige Verhalten verunsicherte Severus. „Magst du mit mir darüber reden?" fragte er seinen Neffen, doch dieser schüttelte nur heftig den Kopf.

„Na gut. Lass es mich wissen, wenn du reden willst!" sagte Severus schließlich seufzend, als er akzeptieren musste, dass Harry noch Zeit brauchte.

Die Fahrt verlief stumm weiter. Harry blickte aus dem Fenster. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, je wieder mit diesen schrecklichen Erinnerungen konfrontiert zu werden und er verstand nicht, warum es ausgerechnet jetzt passierte. Er war sieben Jahre alt gewesen, als sein Onkel damit aufhörte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sein Onkel Angst, dass ein Lehrer irgendetwas an Harry entdecken könnte.

Harry schüttelte sich angeekelt. Er fühlte sich auf einmal so schmutzig, so unrein, genau wie damals. Gequält schloss er die Augen und versuchte die Tränen zu unterdrücken. Harry war so froh gewesen, dass es aufgehört hatte, dass er nie wieder einen Gedanken daran verschwendet hatte. Er hatte es erfolgreich aus seinem Bewusstsein verdrängt.

‚_Wieso? Wieso kam das alles jetzt zurück? Wenn, dann hätte es doch schon viel früher passieren müssen, als Severus mich zum ersten Mal versohlt hatte. Ich wusste ja auch, dass Vernon mich früher geschlagen hatte. Wieso hatte ich mich nicht da auch an das andere erinnert? Wieso kommt die Erinnerung jetzt, wo ich in einer Luxuslimousine unterwegs bin?'_

Vielleicht, weil er anfing einen richtigen Vater in Severus zu sehen? Weil ihm bewusst wurde, was hätte sein können, wenn er im Alter von einem Jahr zu ihm anstatt zu den Durselys gekommen wäre? Harry seufzte und schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass seine frühen Kindheitserinnerungen, seine Weihnachtsferien verdarben. Er konnte jetzt ohne hin nichts mehr daran ändern. Geschehen, ist geschehen. Damit schob Harry die unliebsamen Gedanken beiseite.

Ooo

„Wie lange wird die Fahrt noch dauern?" fragte Harry nach einiger Zeit und Severus wurde klar, dass Harry nicht über seinen Traum reden wollte. Er beschloss den Jungen später damit zu konfrontieren und sagte, „Spätestens in einer halben Stunde sind wir da!"

Harry nickte und blickte dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Die Sonne war von den Wolken verdeckt und es sah so aus, als wenn es jederzeit anfangen würde zu schneien. Der Wagen selber raste auf einen Wald zu, der nicht so aussah, als wenn eine Limousine durchpassen würde, da die Bäume so dicht standen.

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde Harry unruhig, doch als das Auto den Wald erreicht hatte, sprangen die Bäume zu Seite und ließen sie passieren. Harry spürte ein leichtes Kribbeln am Körper. Offensichtlich war der Wald so was, wie eine Barriere.

Ooo

Schließlich kam der Wagen zu halten. Ein riesiges Stahltor baute sich vor der Limousine auf und versperrte den Weg. Ein Mann in Uniform schritt zu den Wagen und sprach mit dem Chauffeur.

„Mr. Severus Snape und seine Begleitung!" kündigte der Chauffeur an.

Der Wachmann nickte und ließ schließlich das Tor öffnen. Der Wagen fuhr weiter, einen schmalen Kiesweg entlang bis er vor einem riesigen Landhaus stehen blieb. Auf der Stufe zum Haupttor standen zwei Dienstmädchen und ein Butler, die alle die Stiegen hinab eilten, sobald der Wagen zu Halten kam.

Die Tür zum hinteren Teil des Wagens wurde geöffnet und der Butler streckte seinen Kopf herein.

„Willkommen auf Prince-Windchester Manor!"

Severus und Harry stiegen aus dem Wagen.

„Danke Willbure! Wie geht es Ihrem Fuß?"

„Ich kann nicht klagen Mr. Snape. Madam Prince erwartete Sie bereits in der Teestube. Ist es den Herren Recht, wenn das Mittagessen klein ausfällt? Es ist ein großes Essen in den Abendstunden geplant, wenn die anderen Herrschaften angereist sind."

„Kein Problem Willbure, wir hatten ein ausgiebiges Frühstück"

„Und wie darf ich den jungen Herren nennen?" damit richtete sich Willbure an Harry.

„Harry!" sagte der Junge, der vor Staunen kaum den Mund zu brachte.

„Harry wie?" fragte Willbure, der offensichtlich nicht perdu sein wollte, oder durfte.

„Harry Potter!" sagte Harry und in diesem Moment wurde ihm bewusst, dass niemand von seiner Ankunft gewusst hatte, denn ein überraschtes Luftanhalten und leise Ohs gingen durch die Runde.

„Natürlich Mr. Potter. Bitte verzeihen Sie!"

„Verzeihen? Was denn?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Für meine aufdringliche Frage. Ich wurde nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, wer Mr. Snapes Begleitung sein wird" erklärte Willbure.

„Kein Problem. Es reicht, wenn Sie mich Harry nennen!"

„Harry! Er ist der Butler!" erinnerte nun Severus.

„Na und?" fragte Harry „Wo liegt das Problem? Darf er mich nicht beim Vornamen nennen?"

Severus rollte mit den Augen, nahm Harry bei den Schultern und schob ihn vor sich die Treppen hoch.

Ooo

Als Harry die Eingangshalle betrat, klappte ihm der Mund ein weiteres Mal auf. Über ihnen hing ein Kristallluster von unglaublicher Schönheit. Die Decke war reich mit vergoldeten Stuckarbeiten verziert. Es gingen zwei kleine Gänge zu linken und zu rechten Seite weg dessen Flügeltüren offen standen und eine große Treppe ging in der Mitte in das nächste Stockwerk. Auf diese hielt Severus zielstrebig zu.

„Harry ich weiß, das muss alles beeindrucken sein, aber versuche wenigsten so zu tun, als ob du nicht Alice im Wunderland wärst, okay?"

„Beeindruckend? Es ist überwältigend! Hier aufzuwachsen muss unglaublich sein. Ich glaube da würde sogar Malfoy blas werden."

„Ich bezweifle, dass man die Villa Malfoy mit diesen Anwesen vergleichen kann."

Severus eilte durch die ewig langen Gänge, als wenn er hier täglich ein und ausgehen würde. Vor einer verzierten Holztür blieb er abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu Harry um. Kritisch beäugte er seinen Neffen. Dann holte er einen Kamm heraus näherte sich damit Harrys Haaren.

„Hey, was machst du denn?" fragte Harry erschrocken und wich zurück.

„Deine Haare in Ordnung bringen!" erklärte Severus und kam erneu Harry näher.

„Nein!" rief Harry panisch, wich weiter zurück und sah Severus mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Vorwurf an.

„Harry, was ist los? Ich versuche nur dein Erscheinungsbild etwas aufzupushen!" fragte Severus verwirrt.

„Es wird nichts bringen!" erklärte Harry und strich mit den Händen seine Haare nieder, die sofort wieder aufstanden, als er die Hände entfernte.

„Na schön, dann richte wenigstens deinen Kragen gerade!" sagte Severus und ließ den Kamm wieder verschwinden.

Harry sah an sich herunter. Alles war in Ordnung. Er hatte auf Wunsch von Snape seine Schuluniform an. Inzwischen verstand er warum. Es waren seine besten Kleider. Jeans und Pullis passten nicht wirklich zu dem Ambiente. Schon gar nicht die abgetragenen Klamotten von Dudley.

Severus atmete tief durch und legte dann seine Hand auf die Türschnalle. „Na schön, lass uns rein gehen!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und verschwand im Inneren des Raumes. Harry folgte ihm.

Die Teestube, sofern man das überhaupt _Stube_ nennen konnte, war voll mit Bücherregalen. In der Mitte des Raumes standen eine Couchlandschaft und ein niedriges Tischchen. Die Fenster gingen fast von der Decke bist zum Boden und zwei davon waren offensichtlich Balkontüren, denn sie führten auf eine Terrasse hinaus.

Eileen Prince stand vor dem linken Fenster und starrte in den weiten Garten hinaus. Als sie jedoch Severus eintreten hörte, drehte sie sich um und sah den Mann vor sich lange prüfend an.

Dann breitete sie die Arme aus und sagte: „Severus, mein Kind, dass ich dich je wieder sehe. So lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet, dich wieder in meine Arme schließen zu können. Unzählige Briefe habe ich von Albus bekommen, in denen er mir versicherte, dass es dir gut ging, aber nie hast du dich bei mir gerührt. Ich kann es kaum fassen, dass du wirklich hier bist. Du bist doch hier, oder?"

„Ja, Mutter!" versicherte Severus und hielt still, als die alte Frau ihre Arme um ihn schlang.

„Es tut so gut, dich wieder zu spüren!" sagte sie schließlich und ließ ihren Sohn wieder los. Severus holte ein Taschentuch aus seinem Umhang und hielt es ihr hin.

„Oh, Danke. Immer noch ein Gentleman, was?" scherzte sie und tupfte sich mit dem Taschentuch die Augen trocken.

Dann erst bemerkte sie die schmale Gestalt, die bei der Tür stehen geblieben war und unsicher das Geschehen vor sich beobachtete.

„Bitte, vergib einer alten emotionellen Frau. Du musst also Harry sein. Harry Potter, richtig?"

„Ja, Madam!"

„Mein Gott, wie George aus dem Gesicht geschnitten" sagte sie und beäugte Harry von oben bis unten.

Für Harry war es mal etwas Neues mit seinen Großvater verglichen zu werden, anstatt mit seinem Vater. Nur war er sich unsicher ob es gut war, oder schlecht, seinem Großvater ähnlich zu schauen.

„Ich heiße dich Willkommen und hoffe, du verbringst angenehme Tage hier. Willbure wird dir in Kürze dein Zimmer zeigen, dort kannst du dich frisch machen. Ich habe euch einen Tisch im Atelier-Zimmer decken lassen, nachdem ich schon gespeist habe."

„Danke, Madam Prince!"

„Oh, du kannst ruhig Eileen zu mir sagen.

„Danke, Eileen!"

Madam Prince lächelte und sah dann wieder zu Severus. „Hattet ihr eine angenehme Reise gehabt?"

„Ja, Danke! Ich wundere mich allerdings, dass du die Limousine noch hast!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Sie bringt unangenehme Erinnerungen auf, aber sie ist nun mal das bequemste Transportmittel für lange Strecken."

„Apparieren tut es auch, oder Flopulver."

„Nein, nein. Mein Lieber. Apparieren ist nichts für eine alte Frau, wie mich. Außerdem bis ich außerhalb der Schutzschilde bin… nein. Und Flopulver? Also wirklich, das mochte ich selbst als junges Mädchen nicht. Ich habe dieses Anwesen auch nicht ans Netzwerk anschließen lassen. Es gibt nur einen Weg hier her und der ist beim Einfahrtstor hinein."

„Mam, die Zimmer für die beiden Herren ist sind fertig!"

„Sehr gut, Willbure. Würde Sie bitte Mr. Potter das Zimmer zeigen und erklären, wie er ins Atelier-Zimmer kommt?" fragte Madam Prince.

„Selbstverständlich! Mr. Potter?" damit verneigte er sich leicht und ließ Harry voran schreiten.

Harry sah sich neugierig um, alles was so kostbar verziert. Es gab unzählige Bilder und Statuen und sogar Ritterrüstungen standen hier und da.

„Ihr Zimmer, Sir!" sagte Willbure plötzlich und öffnete eine Tür.

Wie nicht anders zu erwarten, war auch dieses Zimmer riesengroß. Größer, als der Schlafsaal, den Harry sich in Hogwarts mit seinen Freunden teilte. Die Fenster waren, wie in der Teestube sehr hoch und es gab einen kleinen Balkon. Das Himmelbett war mit weißen Vorhängen bestückt, die mit weinroten Samtbändchen zusammen gebunden waren. Das gesamte Zimmer war in Weiß und Weinrot gehalten. Mit den hohen Fenstern wirkte es daher sehr hell und freundlich.

„Das Atelier Zimmer befindet sich am Ende des Ganges. Ich wünsche noch einen angenehmen Aufenthalt und sobald Sie etwas brauchen, zögern Sie nicht mich zu rufen!" Damit wies er auf eine Glocke mit Holzgriff, die auf einem Ablagetisch neben der Tür stand.

„Danke, Willbure!" sagte Harry und drehte sich staunend um seine eigene Achse. Das Zimmer war einfach… riesig!

Da entdeckte Harry eine Tür neben dem Wandschrank. Neugierig ging er darauf zu und öffnete sie. Dahinter verbarg sich ein eigenes Bad mit Klo. _‚Ich denke, dass ist notwendig. In der Nacht würde ich mich in diesem Haus sicher verlaufen, wenn ich das Klo suchen müsste!'_

Harry sah sich in den Spiegel und verharrte einen Moment. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, wie es sein würde hier zu leben. Dieses Vornehme Getue, war so ungewöhnlich. Er fühlte sich irgendwie verloren.

‚_Was soll ich mit so einem großen Zimmer? Wozu der ganze Platz?'_ unsicher ging er zu dem großen Himmelbett und ließ sich darauf fallen. Die Matratze war weich, aber nicht zu weich. Sie war schlichtweg bequem. Das Bett selber war doppelt so groß wie das in Hogwarts und er hatte drei Polster.

Harry schnaufte. So viel Luxus. Wie kam es, dass Snape sich das alles versagte? Selbst wenn es Streitigkeiten in der Familie gab, das Haus war so riesig, dass man hier locker jedem aus dem Weg gehen konnte. Und als Lehrer war er ohnehin die meiste Zeit in der Schule.

Einmal mehr malte sich Harry aus, wie es hätte sein können, wenn Snape ihn im Alter von einem Jahr zu sich genommen hätte. Dann wäre Harry höchst wahrscheinlich hier aufgewachsen. Nicht dass Harry diesen Luxus bräuchte. Aber hier war alles so konträr zu den Dursleys und alles was anders, als bei den Durselys war, war gut.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Mr. Potter, aber die Türe stand offen" riss Willbure den Jungen wieder aus seinen Gedanken.

„Ja?" fragte Harry.

„Mr. Snape lässt fragen, wann er mit Ihrer Gesellschaft rechnen kann."

„Oh, natürlich. Danke Willbure!"

Harry eilte den Gang entlang, wie es der Butler vorhin beschrieben hatte und fand sich kurz darauf im Atelier Zimmer wieder. Auch hier gab es hohe Fenster, aber der Raum war kleiner, als Harrys Zimmer und er hatte keinen Balkon. Eine Staffelei stand in einem Eck, auf dem ein halbfertiges Bild eines Sonnenaufgangs stand. Die Tafel in der Mitte, war für zwei Personen gedeckt, obwohl locker acht Menschen Platz hatten.

Severus saß schon bei Tisch und wartete, vermutlich auf Harry, denn das Essen stand schon dampfend vor ihm.

„Entschuldige, dass ich dich warten gelassen habe, aber du hättest ruhig schon anfangen können!"

„Du musst wohl noch viel über die Regeln im vornehmen Kreisen lernen!"

„Wozu?" fragte Harry.

„_Wozu?_ Natürlich! Mr. Potter braucht sich doch an keine Regeln halten. Mr. Potter _macht_ die Regeln!"

Verärgert zog Harry die Augenbrauen zusammen und bedachte Severus mit einem giftigen Blick. Dann setze er sich und ließ sich von seinem Onkel den Teller beladen.

„Ich dachte, es gibt eine _Kleinigkeit_! Sandwichs, oder Würstel" sagte Harry, als er den Berg von Spagetti Bolonaise begutachtete.

„Für die Maßstäbe des Hauses ist es eine Kleinigkeit!" erklärte Severus. „Und um auf das vorige Thema zurück zukommen. Wenn man zu einem gemeinsamen Essen verabredet ist, wartet jeder auf jeden. Kommst du zu spät, müssen die anderen warten bist du kommst. Es sei denn du hast einen triftigen Grund dich zu verspäten und gibst den anderen Bescheid, dass sie ohne dich anfangen sollen" erklärte Severus in Lehrer Manier.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern und murmelte: „Okay, ich werde das nächste Mal Bescheid geben!"

Severus war mit der Antwort nicht zu frieden, aber er ließ das Thema fallen. Harry schien nicht in Stimmung für Belehrungen zu sein.

„Wie gefällt dir dein Zimmer?" wechselte der ältere daher das Thema.

Wieder zuckte Harry mit den Schultern und meinte „Es ist okay!"

„Okay" wiederholte Severus und studierte Harry, der offensichtlich appetitlos in seinen Nudeln stocherte.

Dann sagte er: „Wenn du lieber Sandwichs hast, dann bin ich sicher kann man dir welche organisieren!"

„Nein danke!" sagte Harry während er eine Spagetti aufrollte.

„Harry, was ist los?"

„Nichts!" gab Harry von sich, hielt aber seinen Blick gesenkt.

Schließlich ließ Severus die Gabel geräuschvoll auf den Teller fallen. Harry zuckte zusammen und sah erschrocken auf.

„Sag mir nicht, es ist nichts, wenn ich doch sehe, dass dich was bedrückt!" beschwerte sich Severus.

„Es ist aber Nichts!" rief Harry aufgebracht und stand auf.

„Harry, setz dich!" mahnte Severus, „Du hast noch keinen Bissen gegessen und du hast nicht gefragt, ob du gehen darfst!"

„_Darf_ ich gehen?" fragte Harry mit gereizter Stimme.

„Nein. Ich möchte, dass du wenigsten ein bisschen isst!"

„Ich hab aber keinen Hunger!" rief Harry trotzig.

Severus atmete zwei Mal tief durch, eher er mit bemüht ruhigem Ton fragte: „Hab ich irgendetwas falsch gemacht? Habe ich dich beleidigt?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und senkte den Blick.

„Stimmt etwas mit dem Haus nicht?"

Wieder schüttelte Harry den Kopf.

„Hat es mit dem Traum zu tun, den du während der Reise gehabt hast?"

Harry sah mit grimmigem Blick auf und rief „Nein! Lass mich einfach in Ruhe, okay!" Dann hastete er aus dem Zimmer. Am Gang wäre er beinahe mit Willbure zusammengestoßen, der gerade noch rechtzeitig ausweichen konnte.

Mit verstörtem Gesicht betrat Willbure das Atelier-Zimmer und fragte: „War etwas mit dem Essen nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein, Willbure, das Essen ist vorzüglich. Du kannst das Lob gerne an Annette weiterleiten."

Ooo

Harry war in sein Zimmer zurück gelaufen und hatte sich auf Bett geworfen. Er wusste nicht, wieso er seinen Onkel so angefahren hatte. Aber er hatte plötzlich Angst bekommen. Sev durfte auf keinen Fall herausfinden, wovon Harry geträumt hatte. Harry schämte sich so sehr, dass er als Zauberer seinen Onkel nie aufgehalten hatte. Okay, er wusste damals noch nicht, dass er ein Zauberer war. Aber er hatte sich nie gewehrt. Er hatte so Angst. Wieso war er eigentlich in Gryffindor gelandet, wenn doch keinen Mut hatte?


	16. Was damals passiert ist

**Was damals passiert ist**

Severus konnte nicht verstehen, was plötzlich in Harry gefahren war, dem entsprechend verärgert war er über Harrys Wutanfall.

„Gib ihm ein bisschen Zeit. Ich glaube, er ist einfach nur von der neuen Situation überfordert!" sagte Eileen, nachdem sie Severus ausgefragt hatte, was los sei.

„Was genau ist so überfordernd?" wollte Severus wissen.

Eileen lächelte milde: „Einfach alles. Harry wird erst jetzt bewusst, was die Adoption alles mit sich bringt. Plötzlich gehört er zu Menschen, die er vorher nicht einmal gekannt hat!"

„Er kennt mich!"

„Ja, aber nicht deine Familie."

„Ich will ja auch nicht gleich hier einziehen!"

„Warum eigentlich nicht? Meinen Informationen zu Folge, ist aus deinem Vogelhäuschen nur Schutt und Asche über"

Severus sah seine Mutter finster an. „Sag nicht Vogelhäuschen. Es war mein Heim! Ich brauchte nicht mehr und ich hatte meine Ruhe"

Eileen seufzte, „Aber die kannst du hier auch haben, weißt du. Alice und Richard wohnen auch nicht mehr hier. Ich fühle mich einsam. Kannst du nicht zumindest in Erwägung ziehen, hier zu wohnen, bis du ein neues Loch – entschuldige – ein neues Haus gefunden hast? Harry hat hier auch genug Platz, um sich austoben zu können."

„Seit wann sind Alice und Richard eigentlich ausgezogen?" fragte Severus neugierig.

„Richard und ich hatten einen Streit, der sich erst vor drei Jahren wieder gelegt hatte. Und Alice ist schon vor zehn Jahren ausgezogen, als sie Alec kennen gelernt hatte. Sie sind zusammen nach Amerika gezogen."

„Wer ist Alec?"

„Alec Hasting. Ein fescher Kerl. Wie würdet ihr sagen? Er ist cool? Jedenfalls ein sehr lockerer, freundlicher Mensch."

„Muggel?"

Eileen lachte herzhaft, „Du kennst doch Alice. Sie liebt die Magie! Denkst du wirklich, sie würde einen Muggel heiraten?"

„Vermutlich nicht!" gestand sich Severus ein und Bilder seiner Halbschwester, wo sie gerade den Zauberstab schwingt, kamen ihm ins Gedächtnis. Sie hat so ziemlich alles mit dem Zauberstab gemacht. Bloß keinen Finger zu viel gerührt. Ein Wunder, dass sie es überhaupt so lange in diesem Haus ausgehalten hat, wo die Magie weitgehend verbannt wurde.

„Und Richard?" fragte Severus nach.

„Richard ist mal hier, mal da. Er ist ein richtiger Nomade geworden. Er fühlt sich nicht wohl, wenn er zu lange an einem Fleck ist und offensichtlich kann er auch keine Frau finden, die zu ihm passt."

„Womit er nicht der einzige wäre!"

„Tja, Severus. Du musst eben unter Leute gehen! Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass deine Traumfrau irgendwann zum Lehrerkollegium dazu stößt ist nicht sehr groß."

„Und wer würde sich mit mir abgeben wollen?"

Eileen sah Severus lange an. „Mein Kind, hast du dir immer noch nicht vergeben?"

„_Vergeben?_ Wie soll ich mir denn vergeben? Für das, was ich getan habe, gibt es keine Entschuldigung! Ich habe mein Leben ruiniert."

„Aber du bist nicht mehr der Junge von damals. Du hast dich verändert! Und… du hast ein Kind adoptiert. Du bist ein guter Mensch! Du solltest deine Vergangenheit begraben!"

„Das _kann_ ich nicht! Nicht, solange dieser Bastard lebt! Und was Harry angeht, ich verstehe bis jetzt nicht, warum er zu mir wollte. Ich meine, seine Verwandten haben ihn schlecht behandelt. Dass er dort weg wollte, kann ich verstehen. Aber warum er gerade zu mir gekommen ist? Nach allem was zwischen uns passiert ist. Es ist mir unerklärlich."

„Irgendwas wirst du schon richtig gemacht haben! Liebst du ihn?"

Severus antwortete eine Weile nicht, aber dann sagte er leise: „Mehr, als alles andere auf der Welt. Aber gleichzeitig macht er mich auch rasend. Ständig ist irgendetwas. So wie jetzt."

Eileen klopfte ihrem Sohn auf die Schulter: „_Kinder erziehen_ ist nicht leicht. Leider habe ich den Fehler gemacht Tobias zu viel Freiraum zu gelassen. Ich hätte mehr auf mein Herz hören sollen."

„Er hat uns alle unterdrückt!" sagte Severus mit bitterer Stimme.

„Aber ich hätte mich wehren können. Ich bin eure Mutter und ich bin eine Hexe, während er nur ein Muggel war, ich hätte euch beschützen müssen."

„Es ist vorbei Mutter!"

„Ja und Nein" seufzte Eileen, „Ich tue mir auch schwer mit meinem Fehler zu leben. Was Tobias dir angetan hat, wo es dich hingetrieben hat, es… es war alles meine Schuld! Wäre ich nicht zu feige gewesen, mich von ihm zu trennen, hättest du nie…" Eileen verstummte und strich Severus zärtlich über den linken Unterarm.

Severus zuckte zurück, „Du bist nicht dafür verantwortlich!" rief er bestimmend. „Du warst schwanger von dem Mistkerl, was hättest du gegen ihn ausrichten können? Und später hattest du auch alle Hände voll zu tun mit Richard und dann auch mit Alice. Wenigstens konntest du _die_ _beiden_ beschützen!"

Eileen sah ihren Sohn gequält an, „Ich wollte aber auch _dich_ beschützen. Doch ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr. Weder über dich, noch über Tobias. Euer Streit, euer Hass war schon so tief."

„Mutter, hör auf darüber nachzudenken! Es ist vorbei! Du hast das Beste getan, was du konntest. Ich war alt genug, um meine eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen und um meine eigenen Fehler zu machen. Du hättest es nicht verhindern können und es war auch nicht die Schuld von meinem Stiefvater. Der dunkle Lord war sehr einflussreich. Er wusste, was er wem versprechen musste, um ihn für sich zu gewinnen.

Ich hatte mich in meinem kindischen Machtspiel mit James Potter, zu weit aus dem Wasser gewagt. Plötzlich war ich in dem reisenden Strom, der in die vollkommen falsche Richtung floss und ich konnte nichts anderes tun als mitschwimmen. Als ich meinen Fehler bemerkt hatte, war kein Land mehr in Sicht, zu dem ich hätte zurück kommen können. Bis plötzlich Albus kam. Mit Phönixschwingen ließ er sich übers Wasser tragen, um mich zurück zu holen. Merlin, verstehe, warum er es getan hat!"

„Weil du ein _guter_ Junge bist!" behaarte Eileen. „Albus weiß das!"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Mein ganzes Leben besteht nur aus Kampf. Kampf gegen meinen Stiefvater, Kampf gegen James, Kampf mit meinen Geschwistern, Kampf gegen den dunklen Lord, Kampf mit mir selber. Ich bin alt und müde. Und jetzt kämpfe ich gegen etwas, was ich überhaupt nicht verstehe. Harry!"

„Oh, Severus. Du bist nicht alt, nur einsam. Und _gegen_ Harry musst du _nicht_ kämpfen. Nicht, nachdem er von sich aus zu dir gekommen ist. Je mehr du ihn in eine Richtung treiben willst, umso mehr wird er sich sträuben. Es ist schon okay, wenn du ihm Grenzen setzt, aber innerhalb dieser Grenzen, sollte er sich frei bewegen können. Wenn du ihn nicht zwingst mit dir zu reden, ihm aber immer wieder darauf hinweist, dass du da bist, dass du ihn liebst und ihm jederzeit zuhörst, dann wird er von sich aus zu dir kommen."

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, Mutter. Ich bin manchmal ungeduldig. Aber du hättest ihn sehen sollen, nach diesem Alptraum, den er hatte. Es hat mir das Herz zu geschnürt, dass er mich nicht an ihn heran ließ. Ich wollte ihn trösten und versichert, dass alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Aber vielleicht ist nicht alles in Ordnung. Nachdem du Harry sehr spät adoptiert hast, weiß du sehr wenig über sein Leben davor und Harry wird sich dessen bewusst sein. Aber ich bin sicher, wenn er so weit ist, wird er zu dir kommen. Und das mit dem zurückgewiesen werden, kann ich sehr gut nachvollziehen!" sagte Eileen schließlich mit leicht vorwurfsvollen Ton.

Severus senkte den Blick: „Es tut mir Leid, Mutter. Ich hätte schon viel früher zu dir kommen sollen!"

„Jetzt bist du ja da!" sagte Eileen schließlich und legte einen Arm um ihren Sohn, um ihn leicht zu drücken.

Ooo

Harry saß auf dem Boden vor den Fenster und blickte hinaus auf das Schneetreiben, dass vor kurzen begonnen hatte. Fasziniert sah er den kleinen Flocken zu, die langsam aber stetig zu Boden schwebten. Die wenigen Schneeflocken, die sich auf der Scheibe ansetzen, schmolzen in kurzer Zeit und hinterließen einen kleinen Wassertropfen.

Geistesabwesend fuhr Harry mit den Finger die Spur nach, die eine geschmolzene Flocke über das Fenster gezogen hatte, als es leise an der Tür klopfte.

Harry drehte sich um und sah in Eileens zaghaft lächelndes Gesicht. „Darf ich eintreten?" fragte sie.

Etwas perplex nickte Harry. Eileens Lächeln wurde breiter. Sie trat ein und zog die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss.

„Ich habe gerade mit meinem sehr verzweifelten Sohn gesprochen!" erklärte sie.

Nun lief Harry leicht rot an und senkte den Blick, „Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß auch nicht warum ich ihn angeschrieen habe. Ich sollte mich bei ihm entschuldigen!"

„Och, lass ihn ruhig mal ein bisschen schmoren!" sagte Eileen und trat nun ebenfalls ans Fenster, „Er hat mich 18 Jahre lang darüber im Dunklen gelassen, wie es ihm geht und was er so treibt. Soll er ruhig mal die Erfahrung machen, wie es ist, wenn man nicht weiß, was mit den eigenen Kinder los ist."

Harry sah nun überrascht auf.

„Ist, doch wahr! Ich bin seine Mutter und er ignoriert mich fast zwei Jahrzehnte lang. Aus Angst heraus, ich würde ihn verurteilen, würde ihn zurückweisen. Dabei liebt doch jede Mutter ihre Kinder, egal was sie angestellt haben" sagte Eileen.

Harry sah sie mit blankem Gesichtsausdruck an, nicht verstehend, was sie eigentlich sagen wollte.

„Entschuldige, Harry. Eigentlich bin ich gekommen, um mich bei dir zu bedanken."

„Bedanken? Wofür?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Dafür, dass du mir meinem Sohn zurück gebracht hast. Ich weiß, er wäre von sich aus nicht gekommen. Daher kannst nur _du_ der Grund sein, warum er jetzt doch hier ist."

Harry nickte und blickte dann wieder aus dem Fenster. Eine Weile herrschte Stille, ehe Eileen sie wieder unterbrach: „Kann ich dir vielleicht irgendwie helfen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Ich..." Ein Seufzer folgte und Harry sah zu Boden.

„Was bedrückt dich, Herzchen?" Mit diesen Worten zog sich Eileen einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich.

Harry schloss die Augen. „Es sind nur alte Erinnerungen. Ich komm schon damit klar!"

„Weißt du, manchmal hilft es, wenn man seine Probleme mit einer unbeteiligten Person teilt."

Tief durchatmend sagte Harry „Ich weiß nicht, ob Sie wirklich unbeteiligt sind"

Eileen sah nun drein, als verstünde sie plötzlich alles, „Daher weht der Wind. Du fragst dich, was in deinem Leben anders gelaufen wäre, wenn du hier aufgewachsen wärst?"

Harry war sprachlos, daher nickte er nur stumm, doch dann fand er seine Stimme wieder, „Ich weiß, es ist anmaßend. Es steht mir überhaupt nicht zu darüber nachzudenken"

„Oh Schätzchen, was redest du da? Wieso soll es anmaßend sein? Es ist dein gutes Recht dir darüber Gedanken zu machen. Ich habe mir vor fünfzehn Jahren auch darüber Gedanken gemacht."

„Sie...?" Harry war verwirrt.

„Natürlich. Es war nicht mein Wunsch, dass du bei Muggeln aufwächst, wenn du noch einen anderen Verwandten in der Zaubererwelt hast. Aber du musst eines verstehen, damals waren die Zeiten ganz andere. Es waren finstere Zeiten und es herrschte Krieg. Severus war zu jener Zeit ein vom Ministerium gesuchter Mann. Albus konnte nur mit Mühe verhindern, dass sie ihn nach Askaban brachten. Mein Sohn hätte dich damals unter keinen Umständen bei sich aufnehmen können. Niemand hätte zugestimmt, dass er die Fürsorge für dich bekäme. Davon abgesehen hatte Severus genug Probleme mit sich selber.

Und _ich_ bin leider in keiner Weise mit dir blutsverwandt. Ich habe Albus gefragt, ob die Möglichkeit bestehen würde, dass ich dich adoptiere, aber er hatte zu große Bedenken, um deine Sicherheit. Er sagte, bei deiner Tante wärst du am besten geschützt, durch das Blut deiner Mutter."

Harry schnaubte abfällig.

„Ich weiß. Dein Leben war sicher nicht einfach unter den Muggeln. Zauberer und Muggeln vertragen sich über kurz oder lang einfach nicht! Vermutlich, weil die Muggeln wissen, dass sie einem Zauberer unterlegen sind. Ich glaube sie fühlen sich ständig bedroht. Sie haben oft so eine Angst vor uns, dass sie uns genau das antun, wovor sie sich am meisten fürchten. Mein Mann Tobias zum Beispiel hatte ständig Angst er könnte die Kontrolle über seine Familie verlieren, als einziger Nichtmagier, daher begann er uns zu unterdrücken. Leider mit Erfolg. Ich war so dumm und jung."

Noch immer starrte Harry aus dem Fenster, aber er nickte zum Zeichen, dass er noch zuhörte. Eine Weile war es still, ehe Eileen weiter sprach.

„Manchmal fragt man sich als Zauberer schon, wozu diese Muggeln eigentlich gut sind. Aber Merlin bewahre, ich würde nie so weit gehen wie du-weißt-schon-wer! Es ist schlimm das ein Mensch so viel Einfluss haben kann. Ich werde nie den Tag vergessen, als Severus mich verlassen hat. Ich wusste er würde ins Verderben laufen, aber er hatte nicht auf mich gehört, hatte nur irgendetwas gefaselt von Macht und Feigheit"

Wie aufs Stichwort entkamen Harry die Worte, die er mit elf Jahren gehört hatte: „Es gibt kein Gut oder Böse. Sondern nur Macht und jene, die zu feige sind nach ihr zu greifen!" _AN: Dieser Satz kommt offensichtlich nur im Film vor_

Eileen sah den Jungen überrascht an, „Genau das waren seine Worte, woher...?"

„Es sind _seine_ Worte. Voldemorts Worte."

Erneute Stille trat ein. Harry fiel auf, dass Eileen bei Voldemorts Namen nicht zurück schreckte, wie so viele andere.

Sie sah aus dem Fenster und ihr Blick verlief sich in der Ferne.

„Es ist so schrecklich, was mit deinen Eltern passiert ist. Deine Mutter, war eine so liebenswerte Person. Severus hat sie einmal in der Ferien hierher eingeladen, da sie gemeinsam an einem Zaubertränke-Projekt gearbeitet haben. Allerdings war dein Vater ziemlich aufgebracht, als er davon erfuhr.

Severus und James haben sich immer gegenseitig fertig gemacht. Es ist traurig, wo sie doch Halbbrüder waren. Aber Severus war eifersüchtig auf James. Er gab James die Schuld, dass George mich verlassen hat. Er war davon überzeugt, würde es James nicht geben, dann wäre George bei mir geblieben. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft ich versucht habe, ihn das auszureden.

Aber James bemühte sich auch nicht gerade ihre Feindseeligkeit ruhen zu lassen. Er war sehr eingebildet und ja, arrogant. Durch die ständigen Hänseleien von James und seinen Freunden, entfachte in Severus bald ein direkter Hass auf James und es gab nichts, was diesen Hass dämpfen konnte. Tobias, war auch keine Hilfe. Denn durch den vollkommenen Kontrollwahn meines zweiter Mann über uns, lagen die beiden auch in einen ständigen Streit.

Severus fühlte sich von der Welt betrogen. Ich denke, dass machte ihn zu einem leichten Opfer für du-weißt-schon-wen. Als Severus dann Lucius kennen gelernt hatte, rutschte er immer tiefer in die verführerische Falle der versprochenen Macht. Ich habe viel zu spät erkannt, was sich da vor meiner Nase abgespielt hat und ehe ich mich versah, war er weg. Mein Severus. Dabei war er ein so lieber Kerl, wenn er mal seinen Hass beiseite geschoben hatte."

Schließlich verstummte Eileen wieder und sah zu Harry hinunter. Dieser hatte seine Stirn an die Scheibe gelehnt und sagte: „Ich hasse meinen Onkel und meine Tante auch. Vor allem meinen Onkel. Er hat mein Leben zu Hölle gemacht."

„Das tut mir Leid für dich!"

„Ich denke, wenn Voldemort nicht derjenige gewesen wäre, der meine Eltern umgebracht hätte, dann hätte er mich auch rumgekriegt. Als ich elf war und er mich überzeugen wollte ihm zu helfen, da hat er mir versprochen, er könne meine Eltern wieder lebendig machen. _AN: Aus dem Film_ Ich war nahe dran ihm zu glauben. Ich hätte alles dafür gegeben, von den Dursley wegzukommen. Ich wundere mich bis jetzt noch, warum ich doch nicht nachgegeben habe."

„Es war gut, dass du es nicht getan hast!" bemerkte Eileen.

Harrys Mundwinkel zuckte zu einem schwachen Lächeln, „Ja, es war gut! Aber dennoch konnte ich drei Jahre später nicht verhindern, dass dieser Bastard mit meiner Hilfe wieder an die Macht kam."

„Du warst bei Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung dabei?" fragte Eileen geschockt.

Harry zog seine Knie zu sich und legte seine Arme darum, „Er brauchte mein Blut, also hat er es sich einfach genommen. Es war einer der schrecklichsten Tage in meinem Leben. Ich hab mich so hilflos gefühlt."

„Oh, Harry!" war alles was Eileen raus brachte.

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ist okay. Ich bin größtenteils darüber hinweg. Ich bin es inzwischen gewöhnt, dass mir immer so was passiert."

Eileen musterte Harry aufmerksam und kam zu dem Schluss, dass der Junge sich da was vor machte. „Das ist Unsinn und du weißt das."

Harry umklammerte seine Beine fester.

Eileen stand auf und bedachte Harry mit einen mitfühlenden Blick. „Vielleicht bin ich wirklich nicht der richtige, mit dem du reden solltest. Ich kenne dich nicht so gut, wie andere und ich weiß nichts von dem, was dir schon alles widerfahren ist. Aber du solltest auf jeden Fall mit jemand reden."

„Ich will nicht darüber reden, ich will vergessen!" murmelte Harry leise, aber Eileen hörte es dennoch.

„Manches kann man aber nicht einfach vergessen. Es mag vielleicht vorübergehend aus dem Gedächtnis verschwinden, aber irgendwann kommen die Erinnerungen wieder zurück und dann sind sie genau so frisch, wie damals. Sie tun genauso weh, oder sind genauso erschreckend, weil man sie nicht verarbeitet hat. Es ist meistens besser sich mit den schrecklichen Erlebnissen auseinander zu setzten. Notfalls auch mit professioneller Hilfe. Wenn man einen Teil seines Lebens einfach verdrängt, dann verdrängt man meist auch einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit. Man ist dann irgendwie nicht mehr komplett."

Nun biss sich Harry auf die Unterlippe. Wie sollte er Erinnerungen verarbeiten, die schon acht Jahre und älter waren? Und wer sollte diese professionelle Hilfe sein? Harry ließ seinen Kopf fallen und vergrub sein Gesicht in seine Armen. Er wollte nicht mit irgendjemanden darüber sprechen, was Onkel Vernon mit ihm gemacht hatte. Eine frustrierte Träne entkam ihm und er schüttelte sich, um wieder einen freien Kopf zu bekommen. Eileen war inzwischen gegangen.

Schließlich stand Harry auf und versuchte sich mit einem Buch abzulenken. Er nahm das erstbeste Buch was er erwischen konnte und es war, oh Wunder, ein Buch über Zaubertränke. Ein wenig gelangweilt blätterte Harry vor sich hin, doch dann schnappte er das Wort „Gedächtniskiller" auf.

Das Buch beschrieb, dass man eine Erinnerung, die man in ein Denkarium extrahiert hat, mit Hilfe dieses Trankes für immer auslöschen konnte. Es standen mehrer Warnhinweise dabei. Am meisten betonte das Buch, dass dieser Vorgang nicht mehr rückgängig zu machen war.

Eine Weile spielte Harry ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken diesen Trank zu brauen, aber da fielen ihm Eileens Worte wieder ein, _„Wenn man einen Teil seines Lebens einfach verdrängt, dann verdrängt man meist auch einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit. Man ist dann irgendwie nicht mehr komplett."_

Ob das bei dem Trank auch so war? Dass man quasi einen Teil seiner Persönlichkeit auslöscht? Und war es wirklich so schlimm, wenn man es tat? Aber mit wem konnte er darüber reden, ohne dass dieser Verdacht schöpften würde, dass Harry Probleme haben könnte? Hermine!

Harry lief zum Schreibtisch und schrieb einen Brief an seine beste Freundin. Als er mit dem Brief fertig war, sprang er auf und wollte die Eulerei suchen. Er hatte natürlich keine Ahnung, wo sie war, aber ein bisschen umher wandern konnte auch nicht schaden.

Während Harry durch die Gänge spazierte, ließen ihn folgende Worte innehalten: „Severus, Severus, also ist das Gerücht wahr? Der verlorene Sohn ist zurückgekehrt?"

Harry konnte am Tonfall hören, dass derjenige der die Worte sprach, Severus verachtete. Neugierig näherte sich Harry den Raum, aus dem die Stimmen kamen.

„Richard. Es ist auch schön dich wieder zu sehen!" antwortete Severus.

„Schön?" höhnte Richard. „Du Bastard! Wie kannst du es wagen, mir unter die Augen zu treten?"

„Ich trete dir nicht unter die Augen, sondern ich besuche unsere Mutter, die mich eingeladen hat."

„Bah, du hast jedes Jahr eine Einladung bekommen und sie nicht wahr genommen. Warum diesmal? Warum musst du auf einmal unser Familienglück durch deine Anwesenheit stören?"

„Es liegt nicht an dir zu entscheiden, wer am Familienfest teil nehmen darf. Und ich habe meine Gründe warum ich diesmal hier bin."

„Sicher hast du sie. Dennoch bist du nichts anderes als ein dreckiger Mörder!" schimpfte Richard und funkelte Severus giftig an.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, von was du da sprichst!" sagte Severus drohend.

„Ach nein? Willst du behaupten, du hast meinen Vater nicht umgebracht?" fragte Richard drohend.

„Als ob er dir abgehen würde!" zischte Snape.

„Darum geht es nicht. Er _war_ ein Bastard. Aber _er_ hat niemanden umgebracht?"

Stille war diesen Worten gefolgt. Harry am Gang war wie erstarrt vor Schreck. Er hatte gewusst, dass Severus jemanden umgebracht hatte, aber nicht, dass es sein Stiefvater gewesen war.

„Weißt du Severus. Ich habe dich früher immer verehrt. Ich war stolz dich als Bruder zu haben. Du hattest immer stoisch die Launen meines Vater über dich ergehen lassen. Ich weiß, du hast absichtlich seinen Zorn auf dich gelenkt, um uns zu schützen. Du warst ein Art Idol für mich. Und in einer Nacht… hast du alles zerstört, woran ich geglaubt habe."

„Ich hab dich nicht darum gebeten, mich als Vorbild zu nehmen!" rief Severus zornig.

„Ich habe es aber getan. Du warst mein großer Bruder. Ich hab dich vergöttert! Wie konntest du so was nur tun? Einfach eiskalt umbringen?"

„Einfach?" höhnte nun Severus, „Du denkst es war _einfach_?"

„Bitte Severus, erzähl mir jetzt nicht, es war ein Unfall. Halte mich nicht für so dumm!"

„Es war kein Unfall. Ich habe ihn umgebracht" gab Severus zu.

„Dann nenne mir einen Grund, warum ich dich nicht anzeigen sollte. Jetzt und hier. Wieso bist du ungeschoren davon gekommen?"

„Wenn du deinen Bruder anzeigen willst, dann tue es. Wenn du denkst, ich habe für meine Tat nicht genügend gebüßt, dann tue es. Du hättest es schon damals tun sollen. Aber bedenke, was das alles für Folgen mit sich bringen würde und überlege dir gut, ob es dir wert ist."

„Wieso, Severus? Wieso hast du es damals getan? Er hat dich geschlagen, okay. Aber war das wirklich der Grund?"

„Er hat mich nicht nur geschlagen!" sagte Severus wütend.

Dann drehte er sich um und stürmte aus dem Zimmer, wo er sofort mit Harry zusammen stieß, der zu geschockt war um sich zu bewegen.

„Verdammt noch mal Harry, musst du deine Ohren immer dort haben, wo sich nicht hingehören?"

Harry wollte darauf antworten, aber er brachte kein Wort hinaus. Severus ging um den Jungen herum und eilte davon. Schließlich erwachte Harry wieder aus seiner Starre. Sein Gespräch mir Eileen und Severus blinde Wut über seinen Stievvater ließ Harr vermuten, was Severus meinte mit _„Er hat mich nicht nur geschlagen"_ Es gab nur eines was noch schlimmer war, als eine Tracht Prügel. Aber Harry hätte nie gedacht, dass Severus auch… plötzlich drehte er sich um und lief seinem Onkel nach. „Sev, warte!"

„Harry, jetzt nicht!" versuchte Severus den Jungen abzuwimmeln.

„Bitte, Sev, ich-"

„Ich sagte, _jetzt nicht_!" zischte Severus gefährlich.

Harry begann zu zittern. Er wusste, es wäre klüger Severus jetzt alleine zu lassen, aber eine innere Macht trieb ihn erneut hinter seinen Onkel nach.

„Sev!" rief Harry schließlich, als Severus sein Zimmer erreicht hatte.

„Harry, verzieh dich und mach die Tür hinter dir zu!" sagte Severus drohend, während er zu einem Regal ging und hektisch nach etwas zu suchen begann.

Harry schloss die Tür, aber er verließ das Zimmer nicht, sondern sah Severus mit aufsteigender Panik zu. Dieser hatte gefunden wonach er suchte und eilte dann ins Badezimmer.

Harry folgte beinahe in Trance. Als er das Badezimmer betrat, sah er nicht Severus, sondern sich selbst, wie er sich den Wasserhahn der Badewanne auf volle Hitze aufdrehte und zu dem rauesten Schwamm griff den er finden konnte. Als er Severus sah, wie er die Glasflasche öffnen wollte, rief Harry verzweifelt: „Bitte, tu das nicht!"

Severus fuhr erschrocken herum, er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry noch da war.

„Welche Worte von _Harry verzieh dich_ hast du nicht verstanden?" fuhr er den Jungen wütend an.

„Bitte nicht!" sagte Harry und Tränen rannen ihm dabei über die Wagen.

„Bitte _was_ nicht?" fragte Severus verwirrt, während seine Wut angesichts Harrys Zustand verpuffte.

„Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Es hilft nicht, glaube mir!" flehte Harry.

„Was hilft nicht? Wovon redest du überhaupt?" nun schwang Sorge in Severus Stimme mit, der immer noch nicht wusste, was in Harry gefahren war.

„Dieser... Schmutz. Er geht nicht runter!" erklärte Harry, während weitere Tränen über sein Gesicht liefen.

„Schmutz?" wiederholte Severus ungläubig, als er plötzlich verstand wovon Harry sprach. Schließlich legte er Schwamm und Glasflasche beiseite und studierte den Jungen vor sich, der wie ein Häuflein Elend aussah. Dann ging er mit großen Schritten auf Harry zu und legte seine Arme um den Jungen.

„Ich hatte nicht vor mir die Haut von den Knochen zu schruppen! Ich wollte bloß ein Entspannungsbad nehmen" flüsterte er und drückte Harry an sich, der am ganze Leib zitterte.

„Aber das heiße Wasser!" sagte Harry verstört.

„Die Kräutertinktur entfaltet ihre beste Wirkung, wenn man sie im heißen Wasser auflöst. Ich hätte vor dem Bad dann noch kaltes Wasser dazu gemischt."

„Der raue Schwamm!" stammelte Harry weiter.

„Er ist nur im trockenen Zustand so rau. Im Wasser ist er weich!"

Harry schluchzte auf, während verschiedenste Emotionen auf ihn einstürzten.

„Schschsch... Harry ist gut."

Eine Weile standen Harry und Severus einfach nur da, doch dann schob Severus den Jungen wieder aus dem Badezimmer und nahm gemeinsam mit ihm auf dem großen Bett Platz. Er wartete bis Harry sich wieder beruhigt hatte ehe er sagte, „Ich glaube, wir beide sollten reden!"

„Worüber?" schniefte Harry und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken den Rotz und die Tränen weg. Wortlos reichte Severus den Jungen ein Taschentuch. Dieser murmelte ein ‚Danke' und schnäuzte sich schließlich.

„Dein Verhalten eben."

Harry schauderte, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er durch sein Verhalten mehr verraten hatte, als er wollte. „Da gibt's nichts zu reden!" murmelte er.

Erneute Wut flammte in Severus auf, aber er atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und fing sich wieder. Dann nahm er Harrys Kinn und hob es hoch, so dass Harry gezwungen war in seine Augen zu blicken. „Und ob es da etwas zu reden gibt!" widersprach Severus.

„Harry, ich weiß, von welchem _Schmutz_ du geredet hast. Ich weiß, ganz genau, was du befürchtest hast, dass ich tun würde. Und du hast Recht, wenn du sagst, dass es nichts bringen würde. Was mich beunruhig ist, _woher_ du das weißt!"

Gequält sah Harry in Severus Augen und flehte, er möge das Thema doch fallen lassen.

„Wer, Harry? Wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte Severus ernst.

Harry biss auf seine Lippen, da sie zu zittern angefangen hatten.

„Dein Onkel?" fragte Severus unnachgiebig weiter.

„Er hat damit aufgehört!" versuchte Harry das Thema zu beenden.

„Er hätte damit erst gar nicht anfangen dürfen! Wieso hast du nie jemanden etwas davon gesagt?"

Ungläubig starrte Harry Severus an, „Wem hätte ich es denn sagen sollen? Wer hätte mir denn geglaubt? Ich bin doch nur ein Freak!" rief Harry aus verzweifelter Wut.

„Du bist kein Freak!" bestritt Severus sofort.

Harry schloss die Augen und sah von Severus weg.

„Du.bist.kein.Freak!" sprach Severus erneut und betonte jedes einzelne Wort.

Harry schüttelte heftig den Kopf und umklammerte seinen Körper. So gerne Severus Harry am liebsten sofort wieder umarmt hätte, so sehr wusste er, dass er sich jetzt gedulden musste.

Nach einer schier endlosen Zeit begann Harry doch zu reden, sein Blick war in sich gekehrt, „Er hat immer gewartet bis Tante Petunia mit Dudley das Haus verlassen hatte und dann hat er gemeint ich müsse baden. Ich sei schmutzig, hat er behauptet, auch wenn ich am Vortag erst duschen war. Dabei fühlte ich mich _nach_ seiner Wäsche immer schmutzig. Sein Blick... wie er mich angesehen hat... wenn er mich angefasst hat... Er... er hat mir nicht geglaubt, dass es weh tut."

Neue Tränen kamen Harry hoch und seine Stimme versagte.

„Von wegen, er hat dir nicht geglaubt. Er wusste es!" schimpfte Severus vor sich hin.

„Es hat ihm Spaß gemacht. Aber als ich in die Schule gekommen bin mit sieben, hat er mich verprügelt und gesagt, ich bringe es nicht mehr und wenn ich je einer Menschenseele davon erzähle, dann wird er dafür sorgen, dass alle über mich lachen werden. Er hat mir versprochen, dass mir keiner glauben würde, wenn ich es herumerzähle, weil ich nur ein Freak bin und Freaks glaubt man nicht."

„Ich glaube dir aber!" sagte Severus ernst, „Also kannst du unmöglich ein Freak sein!"

Harry vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Er schämte sich so sehr, dass er es erzählt hatte.

„Harry, was dein Onkel getan hat, war nicht deine Schuld. Und ich weiß, du konntest nichts dagegen machen. Es ist erschütternd, was man aus Angst über sich ergehen lässt, dass man so schockiert sein kann, dass man sich nicht wehrt. Aber glaube mir, Harry, du bist keine Ausnahme. Gerade wenn man so jung ist, wie du warst, dann geht man immer davon aus, dass die Eltern, oder Erziehungsberechtigten Recht haben. Man stellt ihr Handeln nicht in Frage. Man tut alles für sie, in der Hoffnung, wenigstens ein kleines bisschen gemocht zu werden."

Harry fing wieder an zu schluchzen. „Es hat nicht funktioniert!" gab er mit gebrochenen Herzen zu.

Severus konnte sich nicht mehr zurück halten, er rutschte zu Harry auf und nahm den Jungen in seine Arme.

„Nicht, du wirst auch schmutzig!" versuchte sich Harry zu wehren.

„Du bist nicht schmutzig! Genauso wenig, wie ich schmutzig bin. Ich liebe dich!" Harry gab seinen Widerstand auf und ließ sich von Severus halten. Es tat so gut diese starken Arme um sich zu spüren.

„Es tut mir Leid!" nuschelte Harry.

„Was tut dir Leid?"

„Dass ich dich zu Mittag angeschrieen habe. Ich hatte Angst, wenn du davon erfahren würdest, dann..."

Severus drückte Harry von sich, um ihn in die Augen zu schauen, „Ich werde dich nicht verstoßen! Egal was in deiner Vergangenheit passiert ist. Du bist jetzt mein Sohn und ich dein Vater. Nichts kann daran noch etwas ändern!"

Nach diesen Worten zog er Harry wieder in eine Umarmung.

„Und wegen deiner Szene zu Mittag - ich denke in Anbetracht der Situation, kann ich dir keinen Vorwurf machen. Ich war irgendwie selber zu nervös, als dass ich richtig auf dich eingehen konnte."

Harry schmiegte sich enger in die Arme seines _Vaters_ und genoss die Wärme und den Halt.

Nach einer Weile erinnerte sich Harry wieder, was er im Gespräch zwischen Severus und Richard gehört hatte.

„Du... du hast wirklich deinen Stiefvater umgebracht?" fragte er.

„Ich bin nicht stolz drauf!" versicherte Severus.

„Wie ist es passiert?" fragte Harry und Severus war überrascht, dass Harry dabei überhaupt nicht vorwurfvoll klang.

Severus seufzte tief, ehe er zu erzählen anfing: „Der dunkle Lord hat mir diesen Auftrag gegeben. Er hat mir versprochen, ich würde ein mächtiger Gegner werden, wenn ich meine Vergangenheit besiegle und dieses Schwein umbringe. Ich war so geblendet von seinen Versprechungen. Verwirrt von seinen freundlichen Worten, von seinem Verständnis gegenüber dem was ich durchgemacht hatte. Ich war sogar so weit, _ihn_ als meinen Vater zu sehen. Du hast keine Vorstellung davon, wir sehr Voldemort mit mir gespielt hat. Er wusste ganz genau, was er sagen musste, um mich zu überzeugen und welche Pose er mir gegenüber einnehmen musste, damit ich ihm folgte.

Er war damals viel mächtiger, als er es jetzt ist. Weil er sein Ziel noch klar vor sich hatte. Jetzt ist er abgelenkt durch diverse kleine Rachezüge und vergisst dabei, seine Armee zusammen zu halten. Er hat vergessen, wie er einst seine Todesser um sich gescharrt hatte. Jetzt versucht er seine Untergebenen mit Angst und Ehrfurcht zu kontrollieren. Er versucht seinen Mangel an Macht durch totale Unterdrückung zu verstecken. Früher hatte er viel mehr Feingefühl, wie man Menschen steuert. Er hatte jeden seiner Todesser in der Hand, wie ein Marionettenspieler."

„Wieso hast ihm dann den Rücken gekehrt?" fragte Harry neugierig.

Severus seufzte erneut, „Weil ich mit dem Gedanken, jemanden umgebracht zu haben, nicht zurecht kam. Ich fühlte mich nicht mächtiger, sondern schwächer danach. Ich hatte meinen Stiefvater in die Augen gesehen, als er starb und ich wusste, egal was dieser Mann getan hatte, ich war nun um nichts besser als er.

Und nachdem sich Voldemorts Versprechungen nicht erfüllt hatten, fing ich an zu zweifeln. Ich wusste nicht mehr was richtig und falsch war. Und dann kam Albus und versprach mir Klarheit. Ich wusste nicht mehr wozu ich noch gut war, aber Albus hatte mir den Vorschlag gemacht, als Spion für ihn zu arbeiten. Er gab mir einen Job und hat gesagt ich solle so tun, als ob ich ihn für Voldemort ausspionieren würde. Er gab mir regelmäßig Informationen, die ich an den dunklen Lord weiter geben konnte und Voldemort hat den Köder geschluckt."

Harry nickte stumm. Er wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte, aber er konnte sich sehr gut vorstellen, dass Voldemort einst diese Macht besaß. Wie sonst hätte er so viele Anhänger gewonnen? Sicher nicht, wenn er von Anfang an die Leute unter den Crutiatosfluch genommen hätte.

„Wieso erzählst du das nicht deinen Bruder? Würde er dir dann nicht eher verzeihen?"

„Verzeihen? Es macht keinen Unterschied, wenn ich ihm meine Situation von damals versuche zu erklären. Es war dennoch _ich_, der seinen Vater umgebracht hat."

„Also für mich macht es sehr wohl einen Unterschied. Ich kann mir deine Situation damals gut vorstellen" gab Harry zu.

„Aber auch nur, weil du schon öfters mit diesem Bastard zu tun hattest, als dir gut getan hatte!"

Eine Weile saßen die beiden am Bett und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach.

„Dann wurdest du also auch von deinem Vater miss-?" Harry stockte.

„Missbraucht, ja. Sprich es ruhig aus Harry. Du brauchst dich nicht zu schämen."

Harry schauderte und verstummte wieder. Doch nach einer Weile sagte er: „Davon hat also deine Mutter geredet, als sie von _professioneller Hilfe_ gesprochen hat. Sie hat dich gemeint!"

„Du hast mir meiner Mutter gesprochen?" fragte Severus verwundert.

„Sie kam zu mir und hat sich bei mir bedankt."

„Bedankt?"

„Dass ich dich zu ihr zurück gebracht habe!"

„Oh"

Dann sah Harry auf und fragte, „Wieso hast du deine Mutter nie besucht. Sie liebt dich doch!"

„Es ging mir weniger um sie, als darum meine Geschwister zu meiden!"

Harry warf Severus einen verständnislosen Blick zu. „Du hättest dich mit ihr ja überall treffen können. Du hättest sie nach Hogsmead einladen können!"

„Ich... ich konnte ihr nicht unter die Augen treten. Nicht mit dieser Schuld auf meinen Schultern!"

„Und jetzt kannst du es?"

„Es sind viele Jahre inzwischen vergangen und außerdem wolltest du sie doch kennen lernen."

„Verstehe, du gebrauchst mich als Zeugnis dessen, dass du dein Leben wieder im Griff hast! Severus, Severus, bei deinen Schülern zeigst du diese Feigheit nie!" sagte Harry und grinste frech, worauf er eine spielerische Kopfnuss verpasst bekam.

Harry lachte und stellte fest, dass er sich viel besser fühlte, jetzt wo Severus Bescheid wusste.

Auch Severus fühlte sich besser. Er hatte eben eines der dunkelsten Kapiteln seiner Vergangenheit mit Harry geteilt und Harry sah ihn immer noch an. Der Junge war wirklich ein Geschenk des Himmels. Ein Jammer, dass Harry selber so viel Schreckliches durch machen musste.

Ein letztes Mal drückte er Harry an sich ehe er meinte: „Darf ich mir jetzt mein Bad nehmen?"

Harry lief rot an, sagte „Natürlich!" und ließ Severus schließlich alleine.

Sobald Harry am Gang war, zerriss er seinen Brief an Hermine. Erinnerungen zu löschen, war sicher keine gute Idee. Wie sonst hätte Harry Severus Situation verstehen können, wenn er sich nicht mehr an den Abgrund tiefen Hass erinnern konnte, den er Onkel Vernon gegenüber empfand? Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht auch bereit gewesen wäre seinen Onkel umzubringen, wenn ihm einer eingeredet hätte, er würde sich danach besser fühlen. Voldemorts Macht musste damals wirklich Angst einflössend gewesen sein.

ooo

Für die, die ein bisschen über die Geschichte disskudieren wollen. Ich hab ein Forum aufgemacht. Leider hat sich erst einer dahin verirrt (meine Schwester). Vielleicht habt ihr ja Fragen? Müsst allerdings eingeloggt sein zum posten. Der Link ist auf meinem Profil


	17. Eine Hand voll Staub

So, ein schönes langes Kapi, aber na ja... armer Harry.

Zu Alec: Ich weiß, zwischen Amerika und England, gibt es wahrscheinlich keine Verständigungsschwierigkeiten, da sie beide englisch sprechen. Aber da ich deutsch schreibe, konnte ich nicht widerstehen Alec englisch sprechen zu lassen und damit ein bisschen den Unterschied hervor zu streichen. Stellen wir uns also einfach vor, Harry spricht deutsch, Alec englisch. Ich finde es witzig, so halb-halb zu schreiben. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt dennoch alles verstehen. ;o)

**Eine Hand voll Staub**

Gegen sechs Uhr Abends war das Dinner angesagt. Harry war ein wenig nervös. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich bei so einer Etikette verhalten musste. Severus hatte zu Mittag gemeint Harry müsse noch viel lernen. Aber wie viel? Würde er sich heute total zum Affen machen? Und die Sache mit Richard. Würden sich Severus und Richard den ganzen Abend nur angiften? Und was sollte er anziehen?

Er ging zu seinem Koffer und suchte sich sein schönstes Hemd heraus. Doch es war ziemlich zerknittert. Hermine hatte Harry auf die schnelle noch ein paar nützliche Sprüche bei gebracht um seine Kleidung zu pflegen und in Ordnung zu halten. Jetzt war die Zeit gekommen, diese Sprüche auszuprobieren.

„Ironus!" sagte Harry und tippte auf das Hemd. Doch es passierte nichts. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er probierte es zwei weitere Male aber noch immer lag das Hemd zerknittert vor ihm. Da klopfte es an der Tür.

Erschrocken fuhr Harry herum. „Sev!"

„Ich wollte nur sehen ob du fertig bist!" fragte Severus, der selber in den besten Kleidern war. Statt des sonst komplett schwarzen Umhangs, hatte dieser nun einen Silberrand und wurde durch eine ebenfalls silberne Brosche in Schlangenform zusammen gehalten. Severus Haar war gewaschen und zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Alles im allen wirkt Severus richtig elegant.

Harry der seinen Onkel ansah fühlte sich plötzlich schlecht, „Ich hab nichts zum Anziehen!" sagte er mit niedergeschlagenem Blick. „Und Hermines Spruch funktioniert auch nicht. So kann ich mein Hemd nicht bügeln."

„Es würde mich wundern, wenn du hier nicht zaubern könntest. Wir sind angemeldete Gäste, der Schutzschild, sollte uns nicht betreffen!" sagte Severus verwundert und trat ein. „Welchen Spruch hast du benützt?"

„Ironus?" fragte Harry verunsichert. „Was für ein Schutzschild?"

„Erkläre ich dir später. Probiere es noch mal!"

Harry probierte es noch mal, aber wieder geschah nichts.

„Hmm…" machte Severus „Kann es sein dass du Angst vor dem Festessen hast?"

„Was?" fragte Harry geschockt.

„Du wirkst nervös!" sagte Severus richtete seinen Zauberstab auf das Hemd und im Nu waren die Falten draußen.

Niedergeschlagen setzte sich Harry aufs Bett. „Ich werde mich nur blamieren!"

Severus ging zu Harry und setzte sich zu ihm. „Du wirst dich nicht blamieren. So streng geht es hier bei uns auch wieder nicht zu. Sei einfach du selbst, da kannst du am wenigsten falsch machen!"

„Aber du hast gesagt, es gibt Regeln-"

„Ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe. Ja, es gibt Regeln. Aber du wirst sie schon lernen, mach dir deswegen keinen Kopf. Wenn du unsicher wirst, dann sieh dich einfach um, was die anderen machen. Es ist nicht so kompliziert. Und jetzt zieh dich bitte an, okay?"

Harry nickte und lächelte verschämt. Es war so peinlich wegen so Kleinigkeiten gleich so ein Theater zu machen. Doch Severus tat nicht so, als wenn irgendetwas abnormal wäre, das gab Harry wieder mehr Sicherheit.

Über das Hemd wollte Harry seinen Festumhang, den er im vierten Schuljahr gekauft hatte anziehen, doch dieser war zu klein.

„Wieso schaust du nicht einmal im Kleiderschrank nach?" fragte Severus plötzlich.

„Ich hab ihn noch nicht eingeräumt!" sagte Harry.

„Das merke ich, sonst wäre dein Dilemma auch nur halb so groß!"

„Wie meinst du das?" wollte Harry wissen.

Severus ging zum Schrank und öffnete ihn. Harrys Kinnlade klappte herunter. Hier hingen mehrere Umhänge, Hemden, Hosen und im zweiten Teil des Kastens waren Schuhe und andere Sachen.

„Wem gehören die?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Dir!" war die knappe Antwort.

„Was? Wie? Ich verstehe nicht."

Severus ging zu Harry und schob ihn auf den Kasten zu. „Ich habe meiner Mutter gesagt, dass deine Garderobe etwas dürftig ist. Allerdings hab ich auch nicht damit gerecht, dass sie dir gleich einen ganzen Kasten voll neuer Sachen schenken würde."

„Das gehört wirklich alles mir?" fragte Harry ungläubig „Sie kennt mich doch gar nicht. Woher weiß sie die Größe?"

„Sie hatte drei Kinder!" sagte Severus, als ob dies alles erklären würde.

Harry sah sich die Festumhänge genauer an. Es waren insgesamt sieben Stück. Drei schwarze, ein dunkelblauer, ein dunkelgrüner, ein weinroter und ein silberner. Harry griff sich den dunkelgrünen heraus. Die Oberfläche schien aus Samt zu sein, aber der Umhang war leicht und fiel locker um Harrys Körper.

„Wow!" sagte Harry und drehte sich um seine eigene Achse. Der Umhang wehte leicht, ein bisschen, wie der von Severus, aber nicht ganz.

Ooo

Wenig später gingen Severus und Harry, die große Mitteltreppe hinunter und in den Westflügel. Harry war immer noch aufgeregt, aber die Tatsache, dass sein Onkel, nein, sein Vater, bei ihm war, beruhigte ihn ungemein.

Harry hatte sich zu seinem Umhang passend auch eine Brosche gewählt. Sie zeigte einen fliegenden Drachen, war aus Rotgold geschmiedet und hatte als Augen zwei Smaragde, nicht ganz unähnlich Harrys Augenfarbe.

Harry fühlte sich eigenartig in den neuen Sachen. Sie waren so edel und er kam sich nicht so vor, als würde er so etwas verdienen. Er fühlte sich wie ein räudiger Hund im Nerzmantel. Severus drückte Harrys Schulter sanft, als sie schließlich den festlich geschmückten Speisesaal erreichten.

Harry Augen wurden erneut groß. Ein riesiger großzügig verzierter Weihnachtsbaum stand in einer Ecke und drei weitere kleine in den anderen Ecken. Mistelzweige, Tannenzweige und rote Bändchen, silberne Glöckchen, goldene Glöckchen, Kugeln, überall war etwas Neues zu entdecken. Und dennoch wirkte es nicht überladen.

„Harry! Severus!" begrüßte Eileen die beiden. „Harry, Schätzchen, du sieht's hinreißend aus!" mit diesen Worten zog Eileen den überraschten Harry in eine Umarmung.

„Sie sehen auch bezaubernd aus!" gab Harry schließlich das Kompliment etwas schüchtern zurück.

Eileen strahlte Harry an, „Oh, Danke, mein Engel!"

„It's incredible? Is that? Is that Mr. Potter?" ein Mann mit dunkelblonden, langen Haaren kam auf Harry und Severus zu. Sein Umhang hatte lange weite Ärmel und darunter hatte er ein scheinbar zu großes Hemd an. Der Mann sah nicht schlampig aus, es wirkte eher locker, um nicht zu sagen cool.

„Sie sin Mr. Potter, aren't you?" fragte er Harry mit streng amerikanischem Akzent.

„Ähm, ja" sagte Harry verlegen. „Harry Potter!"

„Amazing. Isch hätte niemals gedacht Sie einmal personlich gennen zu lern. Es is mir eine Honor, eine Ehre! I'm Alec Hasting" mit diesen Worten schüttelte der Amerikaner Harrys Hand, dann wandte er sich an sein Frau und sagte: „You didn't say anything!"

„Ich wusste es auch nicht!" verteidigte sich Alice und reichte nun ihrerseits Harry die Hand. „Alice Hasting! Schön dich bei uns zu haben!"

„Danke!" Harry wusste einfach nicht was er sonst darauf sagen sollte, er war einfach überfordert.

Alice wand sich dann an Severus. „Hallo Bruderherz. Wem verdanken wir diese Ehre?"

„Ich bezweifle, dass meine Anwesenheit hier allgemein als _Ehre_ bezeichnet werden kann!" Severus blickte verstohlen zu Richard, der sich bisher im Hintergrund gehalten hat.

„Du weißt, er vergibt nicht leicht. Und ich bin mir auch nicht sicher, ob ich dir schon vergeben habe. Aber unsere Mutter braucht dich und somit bist du willkommen, egal, was andere dazu meinen" nun sah auch Alice zu ihren Bruder.

„Richard!" mahnte nun Eileen, „Sei nicht so unhöflich. Komm her!"

Widerwillig stieß sich Richard von der Wand ab, an der er gelehnt hatte, kam näher und sah zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her.

„Wie kommt ein Mann, wie du an Harry Potter heran?" fragte er, ohne seine Verachtung zu verstecken. Eileen sah ihn strafend an.

„Ich bin sein Onkel!" sagte Severus sachlich.

„Vater!" widersprach Harry.

Richard sah kurz zu Harry dann wieder zu Severus, „Du hast ihn adoptiert?"

„In der Tat!"

Richard schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

Bevor noch irgendwer etwas diesbezüglich sagen konnte, schaltete sich Eileen ein. „Lasst uns mit dem Mahl beginnen. Willbure?"

„Jawohl, Madam!"

Energisch scheuchte Eileen die Leute an den Tisch. Harry war froh über die Ablenkung, denn die Spannung im Raum war kaum mehr zu ertragen.

Fragend sah Harry zu Severus doch dieser schien gefasst und ruhig. Dann sah Harry zu Richard. Er hatte eine emotionslose Maske aufgesetzt und schien nirgends wirklich hinzusehen. Harry seufzte. Er war sich sicher, Richard könnte Severus eher vergeben, wenn er wüsste in welcher Situation Severus damals war. Welche emotionale Belastung er durch gemacht hatte. Es entschuldigte den Mord natürlich nicht, aber es war eher nachvollziehbar warum Severus es damals getan hatte.

Das Essen lockerte zum Glück die Stimmung. Alec und Alice erzählten viel von Amerika und Harry wurde viel ausgefragt. Alec war zum Beispiel sehr interessiert am Feuerkelch und dem Turnier.

„You hast den Dragon mit dem Besen ausgetrickst?" fragte er begeistert.

„Ähm, ja. Ich hatte ein bisschen Hilfe. Ich hab den Spruch, mit dem ich den Besen herbeigerufen hatte, erst kurz vor der Aufgabe gelernt. Hätte er nicht funktioniert, wäre ich verloren gewesen."

„But, wow. A dragon? Hattest you keine Angst?"

„Und wie! Aber am Besen fühle ich mich sicher. Wenn ich fliege, dann bleibt die Angst am Boden!"

„Cool!"

„Kann aber auch gefährlich sein!" meinte Severus, „Die Angst kann einem davor beschützen etwas Dummes zu riskieren!"

„Bei allen dummen Sachen, die ich gemacht habe, war aber _fliegen auf dem Besen_ nicht dabei!" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Meinst du?" fragte Severus. „Ich habe dich beim Quidditsch spielen lange genug beobachtet und ich kriege immer noch einen Herzstillstand, wenn du dich im Sturzflug runter lässt und einen Meter vor dem Boden abbremst!"

Harry lächelte verlegen und senkte seinen Blick.

„Hey, thats okay. You bist sein Dad, you machst dir Sorgen. Aber relax, er macht das schon! Er hat einen Dragon ausgetrickst!" sagte Alec und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter.

Harry kicherte und sah wieder auf. Severus sah ihn grimmig an, worauf Harry noch mehr lachen musste. „Ich hab einen Drachen ausgetrickst!" wiederholte Harry und grinste frech.

Severus rollte mit den Augen, aber um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es verdächtig.

„So als sweite Task war what exactly?"

Harry erzählte also von der zweiten Prüfung. Dem Problem mit dem Ei und von Myrthes Hilfe. Hin und wieder sah Harry zu Severus, denn er hatte sie Szene noch sehr gut im Kopf, als er in der Trickstufe fest saß und das Ei aufging. Severus war einer der ersten an Ort und Stelle. Und Harry war sich nicht sicher, wie Severus darauf reagieren würde, wenn er jetzt davon erfuhr, dass Harry tatsächlich da war, wie er damals schon vermutet hatte. Mad-Eye hatte ihn damals gerettet... Harry stockte. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen Severus hätte Harry gefunden. Mad-Eye hat ihn nicht wirklich gerettet, er hat Harry nur aufgeholfen damit er weiter ins Verderben ging.

Diese Gedanken schossen Harry in unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit durch den Kopf. Dennoch musste er lange genug Pause gemacht haben, denn Alec fragte besorg, „Are you okay?" Harry nickte. „Ja, ich äh... ähmm... ja, klar!"

Severus warf Harry einen verwunderte Blick zu und hoffte etwas in Harry lesen zu können, aber der Junge mied seinem Blick.

„Und die dritte Task war der ... whats the word?"

„Irrgarten" half Harry nach.

„Well, yes! Was hast you da gemacht?"

Harry erzählte was ihm dort begegnet ist, aber er kam immer öfters ins Stocken. Er wollte nicht ausgerechnet zu Weihnachten die Geschichte von Voldemorts Rückkehr erzählen.

„Aber ein Boy is gestorben. Hattest you ihn gekannt?"

Harry nickte und bis sich dann auf die Lippen.

Seine Haltung verriet mehr als deutlich, dass er ab hier nicht mehr weitererzählen wollte und Alec verstand es, die entstehende Stille, geschickt zu umgehen.

„So haben wir also einen Helden in unserer mid. Thats nice. And your Dad hat eine große Task vor sich. To keep you safe!"

Severus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch. Mit dieser wahren Aussage von dem Amerikaner hat er nicht gerechnet.

Harry lächelte zu seinem Vater, „Bis jetzt macht er seine Aufgabe sehr gut. Ich kann mir keinen besseren Vater vorstellen"

„Ich bezweifele, dass ich der ideale Vater bin!" gab Severus offen zu.

„Du bist der beste und einzige, den ich je hatte" sagte Harry und zuckte mit dem Schultern „Und ich bezweifle, dass mich ein anderer je so gut verstehen wird, wie du mich verstehst"

„Okay, das reicht Harry. Hör auf mir Honig ums Maul zu schmieren. Ich kann Honig nicht ausstehen."

Harry grinste, aber ging auf Severus Wunsch ein.

Dann beugte sich Alec zu Harry und wisperte diesen ins Ohr. „Er wirkt schon a bit strictly... streng"

„Nicht ohne Grund!" war Harry mehrdeutige Antwort und damit war das Ende des Themas erreicht.

Zumindest dachte das jeder bis sich Richard plötzlich zu Wort meldete. „Und du willst uns nicht mitteilen, wie es dazu kam, dass du Harry adoptiert hast?" fragte er Severus mit relativ neutralem Ton. „Ich meine, du bist Harry Onkel seit, fünfzehn, sechzehn Jahren und erst jetzt adoptiert du ihn?"

„Es liegt nicht in meiner Hand, diese Geschichte zu erzählen. Das ist Harrys Entscheidung."

„Hast du ihn adoptiert, bevor oder nachdem dieser Todesserangriff in Surrey stattgefunden hat?" fragte Richard weiter und im Raum wurde es Mucksmäuschen still.

„Wieso fragts du nicht gleich, ob ich es war, der Harrys Onkel umgebracht hat?" schnappte Severus aufgebracht.

„Er ist kein Todesser mehr!" mischte sich Harry ein, doch sein Einwand verrauchte im Nichts.

„Und warst du es?" fragte Richard gereizt.

„Nein, war ich nicht!" zischte Severus gefährlich.

„Wäre aber nicht das erste Mal gewesen!" konterte Richard.

„Bitte hört auf!" flehte Harry erschrocken, doch auch diesmal wurde er nicht erhört.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht mehr in seinem Dienst stehe!" sagte Severus.

„Ich weiß gar nichts. Ich weiß nur, dass du dieses hässliche Mal trägst!"

Harry hielt sich die Ohren zu und machte sich klein auf seinen Stuhl. Nachdem er den Streit nicht beenden konnte, versuchte er ihn auszublenden, was bei dem lauten Wortwechsel aber nicht wirklich möglich war.

„Richard! Hör auf!" fuhr nun Eileen zornig dazwischen. „Wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst, dann muss ich dich bitten zu gehen! Es ist Weihnachten, in Merlins Namen. Kannst du nicht einmal deinen Mund halten und zuhören! Was soll denn unser junger Gast... Harry, Schätzchen? Alles in Ordnung?"

Erst jetzt bemerkten die Erwachsenen den Jungen, der sich die Ohren zu hielt, leise summte und hin und her wippte. Auf beiden Wangen Ströme von stummen Tränen.

Severus ging vor Harry in die Hocke „Harry. Harry, He, ist schon in Ordnung. Es ist vorbei!" sprach Severus leise auf den Jungen ein, während er beruhigende Kreise über Harrys Rücken strich.

Harry sah Severus in die Augen „Ich will nicht, dass ihr euch meinetwegen streitet. Es tut mir Leid, dass ich eure Familie störe. Ich –"

„Schschsch, Harry. Wir streiten nicht deinetwegen. Und du störst nicht. Im Gegenteil, du hast uns gut durch das Essen unterhalten. Es tut _mir_ Leid! Dass ich mich zu diesen sinnlosen Streit habe hinreißen lassen. Du störst nicht. Du bist mehr als Willkommen, glaube mir!"

Harry nickte, aber er konnte die Tränen nicht stoppen.

„Ich bringe dich in den Zimmer, komm!" Severus legte Harry einen Arm um die Schultern und half ihm auf. Dann wandte er sich zu Eileen. „Mutter, das Essen war vorzüglich. Aber jetzt muss ich mich um Harry kümmern!"

„Tu das mein Junge, tu das!" sagte Eileen und sah besorgt den beiden hinter her.

„Du bist so ein Mistkerl!" fauchte Alice ihren Bruder an und entschuldigte sich ebenfalls. Alec schleppte sie einfach mit.

Ooo

Während Severus Harry zu dessen Zimmer begleitete, fluchte er innerlich über sich und seinen Bruder. Aber mehr über sich. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Harry es nicht ertragen konnte, wenn sich eine Familie stritt. Noch dazu eine Familie die er zum ersten Mal kennen lernt. Und auch noch an einem Tag, wo er schon einen Zusammenbruch hatte. Harry war so zerbrochen, dass Severus schon bald nicht mehr wusste, wo er mit dem zusammenkleben anfangen sollte.

Als sie Harrys Zimmer erreichten setzte sich Harry auf sein Bett und vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen.

‚Hab ich jetzt wirklich vor allem geheult? Die denken jetzt ich bin ein Baby'

„He, was ist los Harry?" fragte Severus mit sanfter Stimme.

„Ich hab mich doch vor allem blamiert!" sagte Harry niedergeschlagen.

„Nein. Du hast dich nicht blamiert. Richard und ich haben uns blamiert. Leider auf deine Kosten, nachdem du so gerne für alles die Schuld auf dich nimmst"

„Das ist nicht lustig!" sagte Harry leicht verstimmt.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Aber glaube mir, Harry. Du warst diesen Abend wirklich toll! Du hast sie alle beidruckt mit deiner Geschichte über das Turnier. Und du hast geschickt die Teile weg gelassen, die nicht zu einem Weihnachtsessen passen. Ich bin stolz auf dich!"

Harry sah auf und ein schwaches Lächeln zeichnete sich auf seinen Lippen ab. „Wirklich?"

„Wirklich!" bestätigte Severus und in seinen Augen glitzerte es tatsächlich vor Stolz.

„Ich bin auch stolz dich als Vater zu haben!" sagte Harry schließlich.

„Das hab ich heute Abend gemerkt" bemerkte Severus amüsiert.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht so bloß stellen vor den anderen."

„Schon in Ordnung Harry."

Damit zog Severus den Jungen in seine Arme. Harry schloss die Augen und genoss die Berührung. „Papa!" nuschelte er, ehe ihn die Müdigkeit überrollte.

Oooooo

Severus war am Weg in sein eigenes Zimmer, nachdem er Harry aus seinen Sachen raus geholfen und in seinen Pyjama hinein geholfen hatte. Der Junge war so fertig, dass er kaum etwas davon mit bekam. Severus war erschrocken, als er Harrys bloßen Rücken sah. Würde Mr. Dursley nicht schon tot sein, Severus wüsste nicht, ob er ihn nicht auch umbringen würde.

Aber der Junge hatte nicht nur Narben von Schlägen mit einem Gürtel am Körper, er hatte auch diverse Narben, die sicher von Harrys diversen Kämpfen stammten, die der Junge Jahr für Jahr durch machen musste. Er war erst sechzehn und hatte mehr Kampferfahrungen und mehr Kriegsverletzungen, als der Durchschnitt der Erwachsenen.

Wenn der Junge außen schon so viele Schrammen hatte, wie sah es dann erst in seiner Seele aus? Zum ersten Mal überkamen Severus Zweifel, ob er fähig sein würde Harry zu schützen und ihm Halt zu geben. Und er bekam Zweifel, ob Harry wirklich die Prophezeiung erfüllen können wird. So gebrochen, wie der Junge jetzt war, würde Voldemort ihn mit einer Hand zerquetschen können.

Ooo

Eine unruhige Nacht stand bevor. Sowohl Severus als auch Harry hatten alles andere als einen gesegneten Schlaf.

_Severus träumte, dass er Harrys Onkel auf Voldemorts Befehl umbringen sollte, während Harry und Richard zuschauten. Harry flehte ihn an, es zu lassen aber Severus sagte nur, „Du kannst deine Vergangenheit nicht verarbeiten, solange er lebt!" Worte, die Voldemort einst zu ihm gesagt hatte. Aber Harry sah ihn mit Tränen in den Augen an. „Das ist nicht wahr, Papa. Ich kann es nicht verarbeiten, wenn du ihn umbringst!"_

_Richard sah Severus an und sagte: „Er hat Harry doch nur ein bisschen geschlagen. Was ist schon so schlimm dabei. Womöglich hat es der Junge sogar verdient!"_

_Diese Worte machte Severus rasend, „Nein, er hat Harry nicht nur geschlagen. Und selbst dass, hätte der Junge nicht verdient!" und damit wand sich Severus wieder seinen Opfer zu. Aber es war nicht mehr Vernon Dursley, sondern Topias Snape. „Niemand hat so eine Behandlung verdient!"_

_Severus hob den Zauberstab, aber er sprach keinen Zauber aus. Dennoch hörte er Harrys entsetzten Schrei „Neeeiiiin!" und Tobias Snape war tot. Severus drehte sich um, und sah wie Richard den Zauberstab in seine Taschen gleiten ließ._

_Harry lief in Severus Arme und versteckte sein Gesicht. „Ich kann nicht ertragen, dass Vernon meinetwegen gestorben ist. Egal was er getan hat. Niemand soll meinetwegen sterben müssen!" schluchzte der Junge._

_Severus hielt Harry fest, aber er konnte seinen Blick nicht von Richard lassen. Der nun den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet hielt. „Was hat das zu bedeuten Richard?" fragte Severus verwirrt._

„_Du bist mein Vorbild Severus. Du hast unseren Vater umgebracht und jetzt hab ich Harrys Onkel umgebracht. Genau wie du."_

„_Nein, nein, nein!" rief Severus geschockt und mit einem Ruck fuhr er aus seinen Alptraum hoch._

Schwer atmend versuchte Severus sich wieder zu beruhigen. ‚Das ist doch absurd! Mein Bruder ist kein Todesser. Er verabscheut sie.' Verwirrt schüttelte Severus den Kopf. Dann stand er auf und ging im Zimmer auf und ab um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Ooo

Harry wälzte sich während dessen in seinem Bett unruhig hin und her. Er durchlebte einmal mehr seine Kindheitserinnerung, wo Onkel Vernon ihn missbrauchte, doch diesmal hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab dabei. Er war auch nicht mehr sieben, sondern so alt wie er jetzt war.

_Vernon schleppte Harry an den Haaren zu dem Bett am Dachboden, dass er sich immer, für _besondere_ Anlässe bereit hielt. Mit einen gewaltigen Schubs beförderte er Harry aufs Bett. Harry war bereits nackt. Aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab und diesen hielt er jetzt vor sich._

„_Ich bin sechzehn, du kannst mich nicht mehr so behandeln!" rief Harry und zielte auf Vernons Herz._

_Harrys überdimensionale Onkel erstarrte und sah auf den Zauberstab. „Dann hab ich also versagt. Jetzt bist du auch einer von diesen, die glauben alle Gesetze umgehen zu können. Die glauben, mit Muggeln spielen zu können, wie sie wollen. Ich wollte dir Vernunft einbläuen, aber diese Spinner, haben dich umgepolt. Jetzt bist du auch ein Spinner. Heute bringst du mich um, morgen deine Tante und Dudley und übermorgen die gesamte Nachbarschaft, stimmt's? Ihr Spinner seid allesamt Mörder!"_

_Harrys Zauberstab begann zu zittern. „Ich bin kein Mörder!"_

„_Ach nein? Wer hat deinen Verwandlungsprofessor im ersten Schuljahr umgebracht? Wer hat einen Schulkollegen in den Tod gerissen, nur weil er den Siegespokal nicht alleine nehmen wollte? Und wer war schuld, dass dein Pate gestorben ist?"_

_Tränen rannen Harry übers Gesicht und sein Zauberstab zitterte immer wilder._

„_Aber keine Sorge, Harry. Ich werde es dir austreiben. Jedes bisschen von freakischen Benehmen." Damit schnappte Vernon Harry den Zauberstab aus der Hand und hielt diesen nun gegen seinen Neffen._

„_Du kannst damit nicht zaubern!" rief Harry erschrocken und unsicher zugleich._

„_Das will ich auch gar nicht!" sagte Vernon und begann hämisch zu grinsen. Dann stieg er zu Harry aufs Bett, krallte sich den Jungen und zog ihn über seinen Schoß._

„_Onkel, nicht!" rief Harry panisch, doch da kam sein eigener Zauberstab auf Harrys Hintern nieder._

_Doch damit endete der Traum nicht. Onkel Vernon drückte Harrys Körper in verschiedene Positionen, um ihn mit dessen Zauberstab bearbeiten zu können. Zu guter letzt legten sich die prankenartigen Hände um Harrys empfindlichste Stelle._

„Nein!" rief Harry und auch er fand sich kerzengerade und schweißgebadet, aber wach, in seinem Bett wieder. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper und er hatte das Gefühl, Vernons Schläge noch immer zu spüren. Sein Herz raste wie wild. Jedes kleinste Geräusch im Zimmer ließ Harry zusammenfahren. Jeder Schatten trieb ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. ‚Das Zimmer ist zu groß!' ging Harry durch den Kopf. ‚Zu groß!'

Harry schnappte sich einen Polster und eine Decke. Hier konnte er nicht bleiben.

Ooo

„Guten Morgen, Severus!" begrüßte Alice den Mann, der gerade zum Frühstück erschienen war.

„Guten Morgen! Hast du Harry heute schon gesehen?" fragte Severus ein wenig verwundert.

„Nein. Du bist der erste, den ich heute sehe. Von Alec mal abgesehen. Ich denke, er wird noch schlafen! Was dir allerdings auch gut tun würde, du siehst schrecklich aus!"

„Danke, für die Blumen! Ich dachte auch, dass er noch schlafen würde, aber er ist nicht in seinem Zimmer" sagte Severus.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen, er wird schon kommen, wenn er Hunger hat!"

„Ich mach mir aber Sorgen. Wenn Harry verschwindet, passiert immer irgendetwas!" sagte Severus.

„Vielleicht war er nur gerade am Klo!" schlug Alice vor.

„Du meinst ich sollte noch mal nachsehen?" fragte Severus.

„Wenn du dann beruhigter bist, ja!"

Severus drehte um und ging zurück zu Harrys Zimmer. Aber Harrys Bett war immer noch leer. Nun ging Severus zum Bad und klopfte dort an der Tür. „Harry? Bist du da drin?"

Ein leises Rumpeln folgte, aber es kam nicht aus dem Bad. Severus zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen und sah sich im Zimmer erneut um. Alles was er sah, war eine leicht offene Kastentür. Severus schüttelte den Kopf, in der Meinung, der Junge habe in seiner Schlamperei sie nicht ordentlich zu gemacht.

Als Severus jedoch die Tür zudrücken wollte, bemerkte er ein Hindernis. Er zog die Tür auf um es zu beseitigen, doch dann blieb ihm der Mund offen.

„Harry?" fragte er ungläubig.

Der Deckenhaufen bewegte sich kurz und dann kam ein schwarzer strubbeliger Kopf zum Vorschein. „Sev?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Was machst du im Kasten?"

Als Harry die Decke nun komplett von seinem Oberkörper schob, bemerkte Severus die leichte Salzkruste auf Harrys Wangen und die geschwollenen Augen.

„Hast du geweint?" fragte er besorgt.

Harry ließ beschämt den Kopf hängen.

„Harry. Was ist los?" fragte Severus nun besorgt und kniete sich zu Harry hinunter. „Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

Harry nickte.

„Von deinem Onkel?"

Wieder nickte Harry.

„Hat er dir wieder wehgetan?"

„Ich hatte diesmal meinen Zauberstab, aber ich konnte einfach keinen Spruch gegen ihn anwenden. Es wäre nicht fair gewesen, ihn einen Spruch an den Hals zu hetzen, wo er doch keine Magie kann. Und dann hat er mir den Zauberstab weggenommen und... und..." Harry stockte, als sich neue Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten.

Severus schloss seine Arme um den Jungen: „Harry, schschsch... beruhige dich. Es war nur ein Traum. Er kann dir nicht mehr weh tun! Und jeder legale Zauber wäre in Ordnung gewesen, um deinen Onkel zu stoppen. So wie dein Onkel seine Macht in seinen Händen hatte, hast du sie in deiner Magie. Es ist dein Recht dich zu wehren, wenn du die Möglichkeit hast."

Harry versuchte sich zu beruhigen, aber es dauerte eine Weile bis es ihm gelang. Severus hielt Harry fest, solange er es wünschte. Dabei fragte er sich seufzend: ‚Hatte der Junge denn nicht mal eine Pause verdient?'

Seit sie Hogwarts verlassen hatten, zerbröselte Harry Stück für Stück in seinen Händen und Severus wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. ‚Wenn das so weiter geht, werde ich alleine nach Hogwarts zurückkehren mit einer Hand voll Staub.'


	18. Der Lauf des Schicksals

Ja, ihr habt euch nicht verschaut, da ist noch ein Chapi. Es wird Zeit wieder etwas Licht in Harry Leben zu bringen, sonst ist es am Ende so finster, dass nicht einmal mehr ein Lumos hilft, um die Zeilen zu erkennen, die ich geschrieben habe. Vielleicht sieht mit ein bisschen Licht die Sache ja nicht ganz so schlimm aus.

ooo

**Der Lauf des Schicksals**

„Ich sag dir, was das Problem ist. Harry kann sich noch nicht in die neue Familie einfügen. Nicht solange er nicht mit seiner alten Familie abgeschlossen hat und auch nicht solange wir ihm keine neue Familie mit Zusammenhalt sind. Du musst dich mit Richard aussprechen, dich mit ihm versöhnen. Wenn er dich wirklich im Gefängnis sehen wollte, dann hätte er das vor achtzehn Jahren machen können" sagte Eileen zu ihrem Sohn.

Severus hatte seine Mutter in der Teestube aufgesucht, nachdem Harry sich mit einem Buch in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen hatte.

„Aber wie soll ich Harry helfen? Selbst wenn ich mich mit Richard ausspreche, damit löse ich Harrys Probleme nicht."

Eileen seufzte. „Das Wichtigste was du tun musst, ist _da zu sein_! Für _ihn_ da sein. Wann immer er dich braucht."

Eileen ließ die Worte im Raum verhallen ehe sie fortfuhr: „Mir scheint Harry hat das Vertrauen in das Leben verloren. Alle Erwachsenen um ihn herum haben ihn entweder gehasst, oder sind vor seiner Nase gestorben. So etwas ist schrecklich, vor allem für ein Kind. Und Harry war meistens alleine mit seinem Schmerz. Er konnte sich niemanden anvertrauen. Jetzt wo du für ihn da bist, kann er anfangen diesen Schmerz zu verarbeiten, aber gleichzeitig hat er Angst dich zu verlieren, wie so viele andere auch.

Eine Familie. Das ist genau das was Harry jetzt braucht. Nicht nur einen einzelnen Menschen. Er braucht eine Familie und ein Zuhause. Er braucht Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Dann erst wird er sich komplett fallen lassen können und alles rauslassen können, was ihn zu erdrücken droht. Und erst wenn das passiert ist, wird es ihm besser gehen."

„Wie soll er die Angst, mich zu verlieren, abstreifen können, solange dieser Bastard lebt? Ich kann ihm nicht versprechen diesen Krieg zu überleben!"

„Das kann keiner Severus. Weder ich, noch Dumbledore. Aber wenn wir Harry eine Familie geben, und er verstehen lernt, dass es nicht nur dich, sondern auch andere gibt, zu denen er gehört, dann kann er diese Angst vielleicht auf ein erträgliches Maß reduzieren."

„Vielleicht?" fragte Severus irritiert.

„Ja, auch ich bin keine Psychologe. Ich kann nur Vorschläge machen. Es gibt kein allgemeines Rezept, wie man eine zerrissene Seele wieder zusammenflickt."

Nun war es Severus der seufzte. „In Hogwarts konnte ich ihn noch irgendwie zusammen halten. Aber jetzt... hier... er zerfällt in meinen Händen!"

„Vielleicht war es für euch zu früh, herzukommen. Aber jetzt wo ihr da seid, wo Harry seine neue Familie kennen lernt, jetzt müssen auch wir für ihn da sein. Für Euch da sein. Wenn ihr jetzt gehen würdet, dann würdest du wirklich mit einem Häuflein Staub zurückkehren."

„Woher weißt du, dass ich nach Hogwarts zurückkehren wollte?" fragte Severus verblüfft.

Doch Eileen lächelte wissend, „Ich bin deine Mutter. Ich kenne dich!"

„Du meinst wirklich es wäre besser zu bleiben?"

„Vorausgesetzt du schaffst einen Waffenstillstand zwischen dir und Richard. Denn Familienstreit ist nicht sehr produktiv für Harrys Genesung."

„Wo wir wieder am Anfang wären!" sagte Severus verdrossen, „Na gut. Ich werde es versuchen! Danke Mutter, ohne dich würde ich das nicht durchstehen!"

Eileen lächelte. Wie es nur eine Mutter konnte, die ihren Sohn stolz betrachtete.

Ooo

Harry versuchte zu lesen, aber immer wieder klappte er das Buch zu und seufzte. ‚Was ist nur mit mir los?' fragte er sich. ‚Warum benehme ich mich wie ein Kleinkind? Wenn ich so weiter mache _wird_ mich Severus verstoßen! Ich bin sechzehn, verdammt noch mal! Seit ich hier bin, heulte ich ständig wegen irgendwelchen Kleinigkeiten. Wie undankbar. Ich habe ein tolles Zimmer, ich habe neue Klamotten und alles sind eigentlich nur nett zu mir. Okay. Richard mag mich nicht, aber damit kann ich leben.'

Harry warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster. Inzwischen hatte es so viel geschneit, dass die kleinen Büsche im Garten nur mehr Schneehügeln waren. Ein wenig hinausgehen, wäre jetzt genau das Richtige.

Harry holte seinen Winterumhang und machte sich dann auf den Weg, um den Ausgang in den Garten zu finden. Er ging die große Treppe hinunter und öffnete das Haupttor. Aber hier war kein Garten, also dachte sich Harry, es müsse noch einen anderen Ausgang geben.

„Kann ich Ihnen helfen, Sir?" fragte eine junge Stimme hinter Harry.

Als Harry sich umdrehte sah er eines der Dienstmädchen mit einem Tablett und einem Teeservice. Sie hatte ihr langes Haar hoch gesteckt, aber vereinzelte Haarsträhnen fielen ihr dennoch ins Gesicht. Damit sah sie irgendwie hübsch aus. Gestresst, aber hübsch.

Beinahe hätte sich Harry in den tiefblauen Augen verloren, aber dann kam er wieder zu sich: „Ähm... ich wollte in den Garten, mir die Füße vertreten."

„Albert hat den Weg noch nicht freigeschaufelt. Soll ich ihn holen?" entschuldigte sich das Mädchen und sah ein wenig ängstlich drein.

„Ist schon in Ordnung. Es macht mir nichts aus ein wenig zu stapfen. Ich will nur einfach ein bisschen hinaus."

Nun lächelte das Mädchen erleichtert. „Der Zugang zum Garten ist hinter der Treppe. Sie können links und rechts vorbei gehen!"

Harry zog überrascht die Augenbraue hoch. Neben der Treppe? Er drehte sich um und sah, dass tatsächlich links und recht neben der Treppe ein gar nicht so schmaler Gang nach hinten führte. Bis jetzt war er von der Treppe immer so abgelenkt, dass er die beiden Gänge einfach übersehen hatte.

Peinlich lächelnd wollte er sich bei dem Mädchen bedanken, aber als er sich wieder zu ihr drehen wollte, war sie weg. Harry runzelte die Stirn. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern und ging rechts an der Treppe vorbei. Das Tor, das in den Garten hinaus führte war nicht zu übersehen.

Eisige Kälte schlug ihm entgegen. Harry zog den Umhang enger um sich. Es gab bereits ein paar Stapfspuren im Schnee und Harry folgte ihnen aus Neugierde. Sie führten zu einen Stall. Harry war zuerst nicht sicher, ob er hineingehen sollte, aber dann dachte er, warum nicht. Entschlossen öffnete er das Holztor.

Nun stieg Harry ein würziger Geruch in die Nase. Ein Mischung aus Stroh, Mais, Getreide und Pferdegeruch. Harry stand in einer langen Stallgasse, wo links und rechts Boxen aufgereiht waren. Die Pferde in den nächsten Boxen spitzten ihre Ohre und sahen dem Eindringlich neugierig an.

Eines der Pferde schnaubte. Ein anderes wieherte leise. Doch schon bald verschwanden die Köpfe wieder hinter ihren Boxenwänden. Harry ging die Stallgasse entlang und blickte hie und da in eine der Boxen.

Ein schwarzer Hengst hob schließlich seinen Kopf und wieherte laut. Harry war überrascht, wie laut es im Stall klang. Der Hengst hatte nun seine Augen auf Harry geheftet und Harry beschloss zu ihm zu gehen.

„Hi!" sagte er verlegen und betrachtete das edle Tier. Eine kleine weiße Blässe zierte die Stirn des Pferdes.

Mit geblähten Nüstern sog der Hengst die Luft ein und streckte dann neugierig seinen Kopf über die Boxenwand.

„Ich bin Harry!" stellte sich Harry vor und musterte seinerseits den Hengst „Und du?" damit blickte Harry auf die Boxentür und fand ein Schild. „Ganymed"

„Hi, Ganymed. Du hast einen sehr schönen Namen!"

Der Hengst schnaubte und schüttelte seine Mähne. Dann sah er Harry durchdringend an und scharrte mit dem Huf über den Boden.

„Gib ihm ein Stück Zucker und du bist sein bester Freund!"

Harry fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er die Stimme hinter sich hörte. Richard stand keine drei Meter von Harry entfernt.

Nervös und verlegen senkte Harry den Blick. Da blies der schwarze Hengst heiße Luft in Harrys Nacken und Harry wirbelte erschrocken herum.

„Vorsicht. Ganymed hat einen ausgeprägten Beschützerinstinkt. Wenn er das Gefühl hat, dass jemand bedroht wird, dann will er denjenigen beschützen, koste es, was es wolle."

Harry wusste nicht was er darauf sagen sollte, aber er machte instinktiv einen kleinen Schritt auf den Hengst zu, so als wolle _er_ den Hengst vor Richard beschützen.

Richard kam nun näher und mit jeden Schritt den er tat wuchs die Panik in Harry. Als der Mann das bemerkte blieb er augenblicklich stehen.

„Du musst keine Angst vor mir haben!" seufzte er „Merlin, das war das Letzte, was ich wollte. Harry, ich muss mich bei dir entschuldigen. Ich habe dich unabsichtlich in meine Streitigkeiten mit meinen Bruder hineingezogen."

Nun schüttelte Richard den Kopf. „Ich bin wirklich ein Idiot!" murmelte er zu sich. Dann sah er wieder auf.

„Ich wusste ehrlich nicht, dass du und Severus..." erneut schüttelte Richard den Kopf.

Harry sah Richard verwundert an. Seine Panik war mit einem Schlag wieder verraucht. Wie es schien, war Richard auch nicht glücklich über den Streit mit seinem Bruder.

„Harry. Ich habe dich immer bewundert. Wie so viele Menschen, habe ich dich als Held gefeiert, als du du-weißt-schon-wen vernichtet hast." Er hob die Hand um Harrys Einwand zu stoppen, „Ich weiß, er ist nicht wirklich vernichtet worden. Jedenfalls, als die Frage aufkam, ob meine Mutter dich adoptieren könnte, da war ich Feuer und Flamme. Aber Dumbledore hatte andere Pläne und ich war so sauer auf meinen Bruder, dass er uns die Möglichkeit nahm, dich bei uns zu haben.

Ich dachte, wenn du-weißt-schon-wer vernichtet sei, dann würde mein Bruder wieder zu seiner Familie zurückkehren. Aber er tat es nicht. Und ohne ihn, hatten wir keine Möglichkeit, dich in unsere Familie aufzunehmen. Er hat mich zutiefst verletzt, als er sich zu den Mord hinreißen hat lassen. Ich war nicht traurig über den Verlust meines Vaters. Ich hatte ihn nie als meinen Vater akzeptiert. Ich war jedoch geschockt, wozu mein Bruder fähig war.

Dennoch, hatte ich so gehofft, er würde nach du-weißt-schon-wems Untergang zurück kommen und sich entschuldigen, sich erklären. Dass er sich vollkommen von uns abschottete und uns nicht einmal mehr seinen Rücken zeigte, das hat mich geärgert. Jedes Jahr hatte meine Mutter Severus angefleht, wenigstens zu Weihnachten vorbei zu schauen. Und jedes Mal, wenn keine Antwort kam, war es wie ein Schnitt in mein Herz. Ich verstand Severus einfach nicht mehr.

Und auf einmal steht er hier, nach achtzehn Jahren. Völlig verändert und kaum wieder erkennbar, tut so, als sei nichts geschehen und mit dir an seiner Seite. Ich... ich kann gar nichts sagen, wie sehr ich auf ihn wütend bin. Ich würde ihm am liebsten ins Gesicht schlagen!"

Harry spürte die Welle des Zorns die von Richard ausging. Aber nun hatte er keine Angst mehr, zumindest nicht um sich.

„Entschuldige Harry, ich wollte nicht... ich bin nicht auf dich sauer. Ich wollte dir nur erklären, warum ich auf meinen Bruder so wütend bin."

Harry lächelte zaghaft. „Ich denke, ich kann dich verstehen!" gab Harry zu.

„Mich würde nur eines interessieren. Wann und wie hat Severus dich schließlich doch adoptiert?"

Harry lachte kurz auf. Diese Geschichte war mindestens so lang wie Richards. „Das ist auch eine interessante Geschichte. Vor allem, wenn man bedenkt, dass Severus mich fünf Jahre lang gehasst hat."

„Wie, er hat dich gehasst?" fragte Richard verwundert nach.

Harry setzte sich auf den Stallboden und lehnte sich an Ganymeds Boxentür, dann deutete er Richard, er solle sich dazu setzen. Ganymend hatte inzwischen das Interesse an seinen Besucher verloren und begann an den vereinzelten Heuhalmen zu knappern, die noch in seinem Futtertrog waren.

„Als ich nach Hogwarts kam, war das für mich eine völlig neue Welt. Meine Verwandten haben mir nicht verraten, dass ich ein Zauberer war. Ich kam nach Hogwarts, befreit von den Fesseln meines Onkels und zum ersten Mal war ich jemand. Alle kannten meinen Namen und flüsterten hinter mir. Am Anfang hat es mir irgendwo gefallen, aber es ist mir bald zu Kopf gestiegen. Severus, war der einzige, der in mir keinen großen Helden sah, sondern nur eine Nervensäge, die gerne Schulregeln brach. Ich weiß nicht, wie oft er mir vorgeworfen hatte ich sei wie mein Vater, verwöhnt und arrogant."

„Er hat dich wegen James gehasst?" fragte Richard ungläubig. „Ich meine James _war_ ein arrogantes... ähm... entschuldige. Er war nicht nett zu Severus. Aber Severus war auch nicht nett zu ihm. Eigentlich hat sich Severus in diesen Streit selber hineingeritten. Aber ich denke, er brauchte ein Ventil, wo er seinen Zorn über meinen Vater auslassen konnte. Und James, hatte seinen Spaß dabei. Er wusste nichts von seiner Verwandtschaft mit Severus. Aber irgendwann kam er dahinter. Er hat Severus sogar das Leben gerettet, aber wenn es ging, verärgerte es Severus nur noch mehr. Na ja, wie auch immer. Eigentlich wollte ich dich erzählen lassen."

Harry lächelte erneut. „Ist schon in Ordnung."

„Also Severus hat geglaubt, du wärst auch arrogant und verwöhnt. Aber dem war nicht so, oder?"

„Nein. Mein Onkel war... ähnlich wie dein Vater denke ich."

„Du Armer. Wann hat Severus das erkannt?"

Harry überlegte eine Weile. „Vor ein paar Monaten. Als er angefangen hat, sich in mein Leben einzumischen!"

Richard zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Ich hatte in meinen Zorn auf ihn eine Grenze überschritten und er hat plötzlich beschlossen, dass es genug sei. Er hat mir plötzlich neue Grenzen gesetzt, deren Übertritt ausnahmslos bestraft wurde. Schärfer und strenger, als ich es in all die Jahre auf Hogwarts gewohnt war. Ich habe die Grenzen am Anfang nicht akzeptieren wollen. Keiner hatte mir bisher Grenzen gesetzt. Keiner hatte es _gewagt_. Aber jetzt bin ich Severus dankbar darüber.

Dadurch dass Severus angefangen hat sich in mein Leben zu einmischen und er selber dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ich die Konsequenzen zu spüren bekam, hat er mir gezeigt, dass er mehr als bloß Hass für mich empfindet. Es war ihm plötzlich wichtig, dass ich mich nicht mehr länger in Gefahr brachte. Und für mich war es ein Zeichen, dass er sich um mich sorgt. Ich fing an meinen Hass zu ihm zu fallen zu lassen und wollte mehr von dem Severus erfahren, der mir verraten hatte mein Onkel zu sein.

Als er mir verraten hat, dass er mein Onkel sei, hab ich ihn sofort damit konfrontiert. Ich wollte so sehr von Onkel Vernon weg, dass ich bereit war seine Grenzen und mehr zu akzeptieren. Und dann hat er mir ein Zuhause angeboten, allerdings waren die Bedingungen inakzeptable. Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, nicht mehr ich selber sein zu können und ich hab es ihm gesagt, aber darauf hin hat er sich plötzlich wieder zurückgezogen.

Ich verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Aber ich hab schließlich neuen Anlauf genommen. Ich meine, ich konnte mir die Möglichkeit nicht einfach entgehen lassen. Ich habe neue Vorschläge eingebracht und ihn angefleht mir noch einen Chance zu geben. Und er hat zugesagt. Allerdings gab es seit dem viele Schwierigkeiten. Die Sache mit meinem anderen Onkel hat mich sehr getroffen. Ich meine, ja, er war gemein, aber tot? _Meinetwegen_ tot? Es sind schon so viele gestorben, nur weil sie mit mir zu tun hatten.

Aber Severus scheint mich zu verstehen, besser als ich mich selber verstehe. Er versucht mir ständig zu sagen, dass es _nicht_ meine Schuld sei, dass das alles passiert ist. Aber es ist so schwer es anders zu sehen. Ich meine, so viele Menschen sind gestorben, wegen einer Fehlentscheidung von mir. Auch wenn ich sie nicht persönlich umgebracht habe, ich fühle mich trotzdem wie ein Mörder."

„Harry, du bist kein Mörder. Du hast nur das Pech, dass ein Spinner hinter dir her ist und versucht dich zu brechen, wo er nur kann" sagte Richard.

„Ich denke, es ist ihm längst gelungen!" flüsterte Harry mit niedergeschlagenen Augen.

Richard verstummte. Da saß nun sein großer Held. Trauriger, als Richard ihn sich je vorgestellt hatte. Er verstand nur die Hälfte von dem was Harry erzählt hatte. Aber eines verstand er sehr wohl, dieser junge Mensch, hatte es geschafft, seinen Bruder so weit zu verändern, dass dieser wieder nach Hause kam.

Richard hatte Severus während des Essens am Vortag beobachtet. Severus war definitiv verändert. Er war wärmer geworden, freundlicher, verständnisvoller. Er konnte plötzlich wieder lachen. Richard hatte Severus mit zwölf Jahren das letzte Mal lachen gesehen, ehe es für immer aus dem Gesicht seines großen Bruders verschwand. Doch Harry hatte es geschafft ihn ein bisschen Freude zurück zu geben und Richard war Harry dafür mehr als dankbar. Umso mehr war er geschockt, wie schlimm den Jungen sein Streit mit Severus mitgenommen hatte.

‚_Es ist nun an der Zeit, dir dafür etwas zurück zugeben'_ dachte Richard, als er den mageren Jungen neben sich betrachtete. Er musste reinen Tisch mit Severus machen. Über seinen Schatten des Zorns springen und seinem Bruder vergeben. Harry sollte nicht in seiner neuen Familie neue Schmerzen erfahren müssen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry!" sagte Richard. Eigentlich wollte er es nicht laut sagen, aber die Worte entkamen einfach seinem Mund.

„Was denn?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Dass ich dich verletzt habe. Es war nicht meine Absicht. Ich werde versuchen mit Severus zu reden. Wenn _du_ ihm vergeben konntest, dann sollte ich das auch können. Denn mit Severus in Hass zu leben, zerstört auch mich innerlich. Ich liebe ihn, ich hab ihn immer geliebt, meinen großen Bruder!"

Harry lächelte, auch wenn sich neue Tränen in seinen Augen bildeten. Dann standen er und Richard auf und sie gingen zurück zum Haus. Richard wollte am liebsten seinen Arm um Harry legen, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry es wollen würde, also ließ er es bleiben.

‚_Phönix'_ ging es Richard plötzlich durch den Kopf. Ja, so kam Harry ihm vor, wie ein Phönix, der nun seine Familie heilte, dabei hatte Harry offensichtlich selber genug Wunden, die geheilt werden sollten. _‚Aber vielleicht'_ so dachte Richard _‚muss Harry erst seine Umgebung reinigen, ehe er sich selbst regenerieren kann. Und ich werde dir helfen wo ich kann, kleiner Phönix'_

ooo

Severus staunte nicht schlecht, als er Richard und Harry gemeinsam durch den Schnee stapfen sah.

„Mutter!" rief er und deutete zum Fenster.

Eileen stellte sich neben Severus und folgte seinen Blick. Auch sie sah Harry und Richard. Harry war eben ausgerutscht und wäre beinahe gefallen, aber Richard hatte seine Hand gefasst und ihn somit stabilisieren können.

„Sieht so aus, als ob Richie und Harry sich ausgesprochen hätten!" stellte Eileen fest.

„Denkst du? Was, wenn er Harry gegen mich aufgehetzt hat?"

„Oh Severus, jetzt sei doch vernünftig. Genau wie ich hat auch Richard sehr darunter gelitten, dass du dich in Hogwarts verkrochen hast. Du kannst nicht erwarten, dass er dir gleich am ersten Tag in die Arme fällt. Ich weiß, er war ekelhaft gestern, aber tief im Inneren sehnt er sich nach einer Erklärung, wieso du uns den Rücken gekehrt hast."

„Er hat mir den Mord vorgehalten!"

„Ach, Severus. Du und ich wissen, dass er seinen Vater nicht vermisst. Tobias hat nichts anderes verdient. Aber wir, wir sind deine Familie, Severus! Und du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, dass du noch eine hast zu der du gehen kannst. Du hast dich lange genug von uns abgeschottet. Es wird Zeit, dass du verstehst, dass du immer noch geliebt wirst und jede Ablehnung zu deiner Familie Wunden hinterlässt. Wenn du Harry helfen willst, dann musst du auch dir selber helfen, oder zumindest dir helfen lassen.

Zu einem gewissen Grad hast du dir ja schon helfen lassen, sonst würdest du nicht hier sein. Gehe diesen Weg weiter. Dir zu liebe, Harry zu liebe und uns zu liebe!"

Severus sah seine Mutter lange an, aber ihm fiel nichts ein, was er darauf sagen konnte, also nickte er schließlich.

„Du bist ein guter Junge, Severus. Lass dir dein Leben nicht nehmen, wegen eines dummen Fehlers in der Vergangenheit. Akzeptiere, was du getan hast und betrachte dazu auch die Umstände und dann vergebe dir selber. Mach dein Herz wieder auf und lass uns alle an deinen Leben teilhaben. Du hast dich für Harry geöffnet. Die Tür ist also schon offen. Jetzt musst du sie nur noch ganz aufstoßen."

„Harry hat die Tür aufgemacht, nicht ich. Ich wollte ihn an die Leine nehmen, aber er hat mich damit einfach eingewickelt."

Eileen nickte, „Dieser Junge ist etwas ganz besonderes. Wie ein Engel, der vom Himmel herab gestiegen ist, um die Welt zu retten!"

Severus senkte den Blick, seine Mutter konnte nicht wissen, wie nahe an der Wahrheit sie damit lag. Harrys Prophezeiung war ein wohl gehütetes Geheimnis zwischen Dumbledore, Severus und Harry.

Ooo

Harry traf Severus kurz vor dem Mittagessen in der Bibliothek. Willbure hatte Harry verraten, wo sie zu finden war.

„Hi!" sagte Harry als er den runden Raum betrat, der bis zu Decke mit Bücherregalen zugepflastert war.

Severus saß in einem Lehnstuhl in der Nähe eines Kamins und hatte ein Buch auf dem Schoß, dass sehr dick war und uralt wirkte.

„Harry!" begrüßte er den Jungen, „Wie geht es dir?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern, nahm gegenüber von Severus Platz und blickte ins Feuer. „Gut, denke ich!" sagte er schließlich.

„Denkst du?" fragte Severus nach und schloss sein Buch. Dann studierte er Harry vor sich.

Eine Weile war das Knistern des Feuers alles, was zu hören war.

Schließlich riss sich Harry vom Feuer los. „Richard und ich haben miteinander gesprochen. Er ist eigentlich ganz nett."

Severus nickte, „Ich habe euch von den Stallungen kommen sehen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du nach draußen gegangen warst."

„Hätte ich dir Bescheid geben müssen?" fragte Harry mit plötzlicher Panik, seinen Vater verärgert zu haben.

„Nein, du musst mir nicht Bescheid geben. Aber ich würde mich besser fühlen, wenn ich weiß, wo du bist."

„Okay. Entschuldige Papa!"

Severus kam nicht drum rum zu lächeln, ‚Papa' klang so fremd und doch so gut in seinen Ohren. Es bewies, wie viel er Harry bedeuten musste.

„Ist schon in Ordnung, Harry. Ich nehme an, die frische Luft hat dir gut getan?"

Harry lächelte und nickte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Pferde habt."

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du an Pferden interessiert bist" konterte Severus.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob man es _interessiert_ nennen kann. Seidenschnabel war das pferdähnlichste Geschöpf, dass ich in Natura gesehen habe, von den Thestralen abgesehen."

„Herrje, dieses verrückte Hippogreif?"

„Hey!" rief Harry empört, „Er war nicht verrückt. Er hat nie etwas böses getan!"

Severus sah Harry streng an, „Jetzt sprichst du wie Hagrid. Was war mit Draco?"

„Draco hat Seidenschnabel beschimpft und Hagrids Wahrungen in den Wind geblasen! Außerdem hatte er nur eine Schnittwunde. Es gab keinen Grund seinen Arm so lange in einer Schlinge zu tragen und so zu tun, als wenn er gerade mit dem Leben davon gekommen wäre. Es war gemein von ihm Seidenschnabel das Ministerium nach zu hetzen! Beinahe hätte sie ihn umgebracht!"

„Beinahe, ja. Aber da gab es ja noch eine gewisse Bande von drei Teenangern, die sich über jegliche Schulregeln hinweg gesetzt und den Vogel befreit hat."

„Wir waren nur zu zweit!" korrigierte Harry, ehe er verstummte. Severus kannte die Geschichte von Scheidenschnabels Befreiung gar nicht und mit seiner Aussage hat er eben zugegeben, an der Befreiungsaktion beteiligt gewesen zu sein.

„Ich bin ganz Ohr!" sagte Severus und fixierte Harry mit einen undefinierbaren Blick.

„Na ja. Hermine hatte doch diesen Zeitumkehrer. Ron war verletzt, also sind nur Hermine und ich in die Vergangenheit gereist, um Scheidenschnabel zu befreien mit dessen Hilfe haben wir auch Sirius befreien können."

„Wusste ich's doch, dass ihr dahinter gesteckt habt!" sagte Severus mehr zu sich, als zu Harry, doch dann fixierte er wieder den Jungen vor sich, „Ich hoffe, dir ist klar, dass du dich mit dieser Aktion nicht nur Schulregeln, sondern auch Gesetzen der Zauberergesellschaft widersetzt hast. Merlin, ich hätte dir wirklich schon viel früher deinen Allerwertesten versohlen sollen."

„Hättest du. Aber dann hättest du sicher Ärger mit Sirius bekommen!"

„Den hatte ich so, oder so!"

Erneut trat Stille ein.

„Ist schon komisch, was alles anders laufen würde, wenn man nur eine kleine Tatsache in der Vergangenheit verändern würde. Ich meine, wenn Sirius nicht gestorben wäre, dann würden wir beide jetzt nicht hier sitzen. Ich vermisse Sirius. Aber ich bin froh, dass wir hier sind!" sagte Harry und sein Blick heftete sich wieder ans Feuer.

„Und wenn ich noch früher angefangen hätte, mich um deine Erziehung zu kümmern, dann wärst du Sirius vielleicht niemals persönlich begegnet. Dann hätte womöglich niemand erfahren, dass Sirius unschuldig war" antwortete Severus.

Harry sah ruckartig auf und blickte nachdenklich zu Severus. Nach einer Weile sagte er, „Offensichtlich passiert alles erst dann, wenn die Zeit dazu reif ist. Vielleicht hätte es früher mit uns gar nicht geklappt"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch „Der Lauf des Schicksals!" sagte er, „Leider ist er oft schwer zu akzeptieren. Dabei hätte man es wesentlich einfacher, wenn man darauf vertrauen würde, dass alles zur rechten Zeit passiert."

Severus wie Harry verstummten wieder und blickten nachdenklich in die Flammen des Kamins. Jeder in seinen eigenen Gedanken vertieft. Bis Willbure herein kam und den beiden mitteilte, dass der Tisch gedeckt sei und sie im Speisesaal erwartet werden würden.


	19. Vertrauenssache

Melde mich zurück! Mission „Deathly Hallows" geglückt. Jetzt habe ich wieder Zeit für meine eigene Geschichte. Und hier ist das neue Chapi. Hab echt lange herum überlegt und bin mir noch nicht sicher ob es mir gefällt. Aber ich weiß auch nicht was ich daran ändern soll, daher gebe ich es euch zu lesen. ;o)

**Vertrauenssache**

Das Mittagessen verlief relativ gut. Alec und Alice diskutierten, ob und wie viele Kinder sie einmal haben wollten und wie sie heißen sollten. Richard und Severus waren beide sehr still.

Gegen Ende des Mals verkündete Richard jedoch: „Ich werde am Nachmittag einen Ausritt machen. Möchtest du mich vielleicht begleiten Harry?"

„Äh... ich weiß nicht. Ich bin noch nie geritten!" sagte Harry verlegen und sah dann zu Severus, dessen Blick sich plötzlich verdüstert hatte.

„Was hast du vor, Richard?" fragte Severus plötzlich mit schneidenden Ton.

„Ich will mit meinen anadoptierten Neffen Zeit verbringen!" sagte Richard schlicht.

„Hmpf" war Severus Antwort.

„Und Harry? Möchtest du?" fragte Richard nach.

Unsicher blickte Harry zwischen Severus und Richard hin und her, dann fragte er, „Darf ich, Papa?"

Severus wischte sich seinen Mund mit der Serviette ab und sagte schließlich: „Meinetwegen. Mach was du willst. Entschuldigt mich!" damit stand Severus auf und verließ den Raum.

Harry verstand das komische Verhalten seines Vaters nicht. Er sprang auf, ohne sich um Förmlichkeiten zu scheren und lief hinter Severus her.

„Papa, warte!" rief Harry.

„Geh mit Richard reiten!" rief Severus zurück, ohne stehen zu bleiben.

Harry war wie vor den Kopf gestoßen. Reiten war jetzt das Letzte, was er wollte. Eine Weile stand er unschlüssig im Flur. Eine wütende Träne hatte sich gebildet. ‚Was war bloß los?' Doch dann beschloss Harry der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen und setzte seinen Vater nach. Er fand ihn wieder in der Bibliothek.

„Gehst du jetzt doch nicht reiten?" fragte Severus und tat so, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre.

Harry klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein Fisch. Severus Verhalten tat ihm weh und machte ihn wütend.

„_Nein_. Du hast mir eben die Laune verdorben. Vielen Dank!" sagte Harry sarkastisch und konnte sich nur schwer beherrschen. Am liebsten hätte er seinen Vater angeschrieen. Weitere Zornestränen drohten auszubrechen.

Severus sah auf und bemerkte erst jetzt den verletzten Ausdruck in Harrys Augen. Er seufzte tief. „Es tut mir Leid Harry. Eigentlich hatte ich vor am Nachmittag mit Richard zu reden. Und als er erwähnte er würde Ausreiten gehen, da dachte ich..." Severus stockte und fuhr sich übers Gesicht. „Weißt du, früher sind wir immer ausreiten gegangen, wenn wir uns mit einander aussprechen wollten. Ich dachte, er wollte mir damit sagen, dass wir es jetzt auch so machen. Dass er dann dich gefragt hat..." wieder stockte Severus.

Harry starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an. Severus war eindeutig gekrängt. Jetzt verstand er seine komische Reaktion auf Richards Angebot.

Wieder breitete sich Stille aus, ehe Harry plötzlich sagte „Aber vielleicht will Richard dich zum Reiten auffordern. Vielleicht dachte er, wenn er mich fragt, dann kommst du mit. Oder er wollte dir den Hinweis geben, dass er mit dir reden will, aber möchte, dass du den ersten Schritt machst."

Severus Kopf schnellte hoch und sein Blick bohrte sich in Harrys.

„Was?" fragte Harry verunsichert.

„Du könntest wirklich Recht haben. Das wäre typisch für ihn. Aber es ist eine sehr slytherische Denkweise. Wie kommt ein Gryffindor nur auf so eine Idee?"

Harry lächelte schwach, „Vielleicht bin ich mehr Slytherin, als du denkst!"

„Was meinst du damit?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Der Hut wollte mich nach Slytherin stecken! Aber er war sich nicht sicher und ich habe es ihm ausgeredet."

„Warum?" Severus verstand die Welt nicht mehr, als Hauslehrer der Schlagen, konnte er sich nur schwer vorstellen, warum einer nicht in sein Haus wollte.

„Weil ich Malfoys Art und Gerede nicht mochte und weil Ron gesagt hat, dass alle finsteren Zauberer aus Slytherin kommen."

„Du wolltest nicht nach Slytherin wegen den Aussagen von zwei dummen Elfjährigen? Du kanntest doch keinen der beiden wirklich." fragte Severus ungläubig.

„Ich habe Draco in der Winkelgasse getroffen und obwohl ich nicht viel über Hogwarts wusste, kam schnell raus dass, Draco etwas gegen Muggelgeborene hatte. Er redete von Slytherin, als wenn es das einzige Haus wäre, dass etwas Wert wäre. Am Bahnhof hab ich dann Ron kennen gelernt und er und seine Brüder haben mir geholfen. Ich hatte bis dahin noch nie einen Freund. Ron war mein erster und dann kam Draco daher und machte Ron runter. Somit war für mich klar, alles was mit Draco zu tun hatte, wollte ich nicht. Ich wollte nicht nach Slytherin."

„Das ist unglaublich. _Du_ bist unglaublich!" Severus schüttelte seinen Kopf. „Wieso hast du den Hut nicht entscheiden lassen?"

„Der Hut wusste es auch nicht besser." Harry versuchte sich an den Wortlaut zu erinnern: „Ich sehe den Drang sich zu beweisen. Und Slytherin würde dich auf deinem Weg nach oben unterstützen. Aber ich sehe auch Mut und Tapferkeit... bla, bla, bla" zitierte Harry ehe er fort fuhr, „Der Hut hat lange überlegt und nachdem er mir zwei Optionen vorschlug, sagte ich _alles nur nicht Slytherin_. Also kam ich nach Gryffindor."

Wieder schüttelte Severus den Kopf, „Was verbirgst du noch alles vor mir?"

Harry grinste, „Mindestens so viel, wie du vor mir!"

Nun nickte Severus.

„Und? Gehst du jetzt mit Richard ausreiten?" fragte Harry.

„Ich dachte, du wolltest!" sagte Severus irritiert.

„Das kann warten. Ich bin mir eh nicht sicher, ob ich überhaupt will!" antwortete Harry.

„Meinst du das im Ernst?" fragte Severus nach.

„Ja, Papa. Geh und versöhne dich mit deinen Bruder!"

ooo

Richard sah überrascht auf, als anstelle von Harry, Severus in den Stall kam. Doch dann nickte dieser stumm und sattelte eine braune Stute namens _Princess_ auf.

Severus seinerseits nahm einen schwarzen Wallach, der den imposanten Namen _Schattenwind_ trug und ein ehemaliges Rennpferd war. Schattenwind hatte einige Preise abgeräumt, ehe er aufgrund einer Beinverletzung aus dem Rennbusiness ausscheiden musste.

ooo

Harry blickte aus dem Bibliotheksfenster, von wo er einen guten Ausblick zum Stall und den dahinter liegenden Koppeln hatte. Ein braunes und ein schwarzes Pferd wurden eben aus den Stall geführt und wenig später saßen ihrer Reiter auf und trieben die Pferde aus Harrys Sichtfeld.

Harry seufzte und legte die Hand an die kühle Scheibe, „Viel Glück, Sev!" flüsterte er zu sich.

Ooo

„Du weißt schon, dass du ein eigenes Zimmer dafür hast?"

Verwirrt blinzelte Harry, ehe er die Augen aufbrachte.

„Papa?" fragte der Junge verschlafen und setzte sich auf. Er war wohl in der Bibliothek auf dem bequemen Lehnstuhl eingeschlafen. Das Buch, dass er eigentlich lesen wollte lag aufgeschlagen am Boden. Als Harry sich nun streckte merkte er, dass er einen steifen Hals bekommen hatte.

„Au!" murrte er und massierte über die schmerzende Stelle.

Severus hatte inzwischen das Buch aufgehoben und untersuchte es nach eventuellen Schäden. „Du solltest besser aufpassen. Die Bücher sind zum Teil schon sehr alt!"

„Es war nicht meine Absicht hier einzuschlafen!" rechtfertigte sich Harry.

„Severus, sein doch nicht so streng mit ihm. Was kann schon passieren, was man nicht mit einen _Reparo_ wieder richten kann?"

Das war nun Richards Stimme und mit einem Schlag war Harry wach.

„Habt ihr euch ausgesprochen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Wir haben einiges geklärt!" sagte Severus.

„Wir sind zu einer Übereinkunft gekommen!" sagte Richard.

Beide machten keine Anstalten näheres zu erklären. Aber Harry war es egal, solange sie sich nur wieder verstanden.

„Das ist gut!" sagte Harry und lächelte schwach.

„Was hast du gelesen?" wollten nun Richard wissen und nahm Severus das Buch ab.

„_A_ _new way of Horsemanship – Das Pferd als gleichgestellter Partner_' Ich hab das Buch letztes Jahr gekauft. Aber ich habe es noch nicht ausprobiert." erklärte Richard

„Um was geht es da?" fragte Severus.

„Darum dass du nicht der Boss über dein Pferd bist, sondern dein Pferd mit dir im Rang gleichstellst. Es ist eine gute Idee, aber schwer realisierbar, weil die Pferde oft einen brauchen der ihnen sagt, wo es lang geht, sonst tun sie gar nichts. Es ist ein sehr schmaler Pfad, zwischen der perfekten Freundschaft zwischen Pferd und Mensch und dem vollkommenen Verlust der Kontrolle über das Pferd."

„Die Gleichberechtigung aller Individuen innerhalb einer Beziehung scheint dir wohl sehr wichtig zu sein, was?" fragte Severus nun an Harry.

„Ist nichts falsch dran!" verteidigte sich Harry.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Aber dennoch gibt es Situationen, wo einer in der Beziehung mehr Erfahrung hat, als der andere, und da wäre es von Vorteil, wenn dieser dann auch die Führung übernimmt", gab Severus kryptisch von sich.

„Aber manchmal muss man dem, mit weniger Erfahrung, seine Fehler machen lassen. Damit er auch Erfahrungen sammeln kann!" konterte Harry ebenso kryptisch.

„Solange niemand dabei in Lebensgefahr kommt, stimme ich dir zu!"

„He Leute, ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Kann mich mal einer Aufklären von was ihr da eben sprecht?" ging nun Richard dazwischen.

„Wir reden von Gleichberechtigung innerhalb einer Beziehung!" erklärte Severus.

„Zum Beispiel einer Vater-Sohn-Beziehung!" erklärte Harry weiter und nun verstand auch Richard.

„Ah dachte mir schon, dass es jetzt nicht mehr um Pferde geht. Also ich finde es verständlich, dass Harry Gleichberechtigung anstrebt nach jahrelanger vollkommener Unterdrückung!" hackte nun Richard in das Thema ein.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich hab nun mal die Verantwortung über den Jungen. Und so eine Beziehung wo jeder gleichgestellt ist, verlangt absolutes Vertrauen dem anderen gegenüber!" erklärte Severus.

Harry klappte empört der Mund hinunter, „Vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und stöhnte, „Nein, so hab ich das nicht gemeint. Ich vertraue dir. Aber... sieh mal, wie lange haben wir schon die Beziehung, die wir jetzt haben? Gerade mal ein paar Monate. Willst du mir sagen, dass du mich schon so weit kennst, dass du mir in allen Lebenslagen blind vertrauen würdest?"

Richard sah nun gespannt zwischen Severus und Harry hin und her. Der Junge schien nachzudenken, dann sagte er mit entschlossener Miene: „Ja! Ich vertraue dir über alles!"

Ein wenig überrascht mit der Antwort, war es nun Severus der kurz nach den Worten suchte. „Dann bist du sehr leichtgläubig!"

„Wieso? Hast du am Ende doch vor mich Voldemort zu auszuliefern?" fragte Harry immer noch gereizt. Im gefiel der Verlauf des Gespräches gar nicht. Eigentlich hatte er etwas über Pferde lesen wollen. Wie kam es, dass er plötzlich mit Severus über Gleichberechtigung stritt. Er war doch zufrieden mit dem was er hatte.

„Nein!" rief nun Severus beschwichtigend, „Aber du bist nun mal ein Mensch der an das Gute im Menschen glaubt. Der das Gute in den Menschen sieht, auch wenn sie sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst sind. Aber nehmen wir ein anderes Beispiel. Richard. Du hast ihn erst heute Vormittag wirklich kennen gelernt. Würdest du ihn jetzt schon blind vertrauen?"

„Das kann man doch nicht vergleichen Sev. Du und ich... was wir in den letzten Tagen, Wochen durch gestanden haben. Was du für mich getan hast. Das alles gibt mir Grund genug dir zu vertrauen. Richard scheint in Ordnung zu sein, aber natürlich kenne ich ihn nicht so wie dich" sagte Harry.

Severus lächelte sanft, dennoch betonte er, „Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet. Würdest du Richard blind vertrauen?"

Harry sah ein wenig unglücklich zwischen Severus und Richard hin und her. Richard war in Ordnung. Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass dieser Mann ihn hintergehen würde.

Schließlich sagte Harry „Ich würde mit ihm Ausreiten gehen, wenn er mich noch mal fragen würde."

„Und würdest du mit ihm alleine ein paar Tag verreisen?" fragte Severus weiter.

„Severus, du gehst zu weit. Du verwirrst den Jungen doch nur!" mischte sich nun wieder Richard ein. „Du kannst ihm doch nicht so eine Frage stellen."

„Ja, würde ich!" sagte Harry schließlich.

Richard klappte der Mund auf und Severus sah Harry ungläubig an.

„Sagst du das jetzt nur zum Trotz?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Was willst du von mir, hören?" fragte nun Harry aufgebracht, „Ich gestehe dir, dass ich dir voll und ganz vertraue und du fragst mich, ob ich mit deinem Bruder verreisen würde. Mag ja sein, dass ich leichtgläubig bin, aber wieso soll ich nicht auf Menschen zu gehen, die mich offen empfangen und nett zu mir sind. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich vielen Leuten begegnet wäre, die mehr in mir sehen, als bloß diesen _Harry Potter_!"

Mit diesen Worten wollte Harry aus der Bibliothek stürmen, aber Severus hielt ihn am Arm fest. „Warte, Harry. Was ist los? _Du_ hast doch mit dem Thema angefangen. Hast du das Gefühl, dass du benachteiligt wirst in unsere Beziehung?"

„Nein!" sagte Harry, behielt aber seinen Blick gesenkt.

„Dann verstehe ich nicht, was du mir sagen willst!" gestand Severus.

Harry schnaubte verzweifelt. „Gar nichts. Ich wollte bloß sagte, dass Gleichberechtigung in einer Beziehung kein Fehler ist. Und du faselt plötzlich irgendwas von Vertrauen. Mir ist klar, dass so eine Art der Beziehung, ob nun zu dir, oder zu einem Pferd nicht von heute auf morgen funktionieren kann. Aber wie willst du wissen, ob ein Vogel fliegen kann, wenn du ihn nicht loslässt?"

„Enge ich dich zu sehr ein?" fragte Severus nun vollkommen verblüfft, über die Wendung des Gesprächs.

„Nein!" rief Harry, der offensichtlich nicht zu Wort bringen konnte, was er meinte. Er verstummte eine Weile ehe er sagte, „Es tut mir Leid. Irgendwie sind wir vom Thema abkommen. Ich dachte nur, vielleicht können wir auch so eine offene Beziehung haben. Nicht heute, nicht morgen, aber vielleicht irgendwann? Ich weiß, ich hab viel Mist gebaut und bin nicht vertrauenswürdig in kritischen Situationen. Ich weiß, ich neige dazu meinen Gefühlen zu folgen und nicht meinem Verstand. Aber ich werde alles versuchen mich zu verbessern. Damit du genug Vertrauen in mich haben kannst."

Severus sah den Jungen an und er musste schmunzeln. Nachdem er aber keine passenden Worte fand, legte er seinen Arm um Harrys Schulter und drückte den Jungen sanft.

„Wir werden beide daran arbeiten!" sagte er schließlich.

Harry war erleichtert, dass die angespannte Stimmung wieder weg war. Mit seinem Vater zu streiten war, das Letzte was er gewollt hatte.


	20. Das Glück der Erde

Ich wurde gefragt wann denn Weihnachten nun ist. Bald. Auch wenn viel passier ist, es sind noch nicht so viele Tage, dass Harry Hogwarts verlassen hat. Anreise-Streit mit Sev-Versöhnung-Und Abendessen, war ein Tag. Ganymed treffen-Mit Richard reden-mit Sev reden-Mittag-Sev und Richard sprechen sich aus und das hier, ist erst der zweite Tag. ;o)

**ooooooooooooooooo**

**Das Glück der Erde,  
****liegt am Rücken der Pferde.**

Oder

„Das Glück der Pferde,  
ist der Reiter auf der Erde."

Den restlichen Nachmittag bekam Harry Unterricht in den Stallregeln. Er würde mit Severus und Richard anschließend noch eine kleine Runde ausreiten dürfen.

„Okay, also sieh her!" sagte Richard und führte Harry in eine kleine Kammer neben den Boxen. „Hier sind alle Sättel und da alle Saumzeuge. Alles ist mit Schildern beschriftet und soll natürlich nach Gebrauch auch wieder an seinen Platz wandern."

Harry nickte und sah links von sich die Sättel an der Wand hängen. Jeder von ihnen auf einer eigenen kurzen Stange und an der rechten Wand, war eine Leiste mit Haken, auf denen das Geschirr der Pferde hing.

„Welches Pferd willst du reiten?" erkundigte sich Richard.

„Weiß nicht. Ganymed?" Richard schmunzelte über Harrys Antwort.

„Ja, das hätte ich mich denken können. Okay, dann nimm dir die Sachen von Ganymed!"

Harry ging zum Sattel und hievte ihn hinunter. Überrascht von dem Gewicht knickte er leicht ein. Richard grinste und hielt ihm das Saumzeug entgegen. Mühsam nahm Harry es mit der einen Hand, während er mit der anderen den Sattel trug.

Richard und Harry gingen nun zu Ganymends Box. „Hier schau her. Da kannst du das Saumzeug vorübergehend aufhängen und wenn du diese Stange vor klappst, kannst du den Sattel drauf tun."

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen. Ganymed hatte die Ohren gespitzt und beobachtete das Treiben vor seiner Box.

„Okay. Jetzt holst du das Pferd heraus und hängst es mit diesem Strick an der Stallgasse fest." Richard schob den Riegel beiseite und öffnete die Boxentür. Zwischen Harry und dem Pferd, war nun nichts mehr, was sie von einander trennte. Harry blickte Ganymed an und dann, machte er das einzige was ihm einfiel. Er verbeugte sich.

Die Geste verwirrte Richard und daher sah er zu Severus, der ebenfalls gerade ein Pferd zurecht machte. Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern und formte das Wort _Hippogreif_.

Ganymed streckte seine Nase aus der Box und ging einen Schritt auf Harry zu. Dann senkte er ebenfalls den Kopf. Hatte Richard eben noch über Harry geschmunzelt, so war er nun erstaunt. Er hatte noch nie gesehen, wie sich ein Pferd freiwillig vor einem Menschen verbeugte.

Harry ging auf Ganymed zu und streckte vorsichtig seine Hand aus. Ganymed hob den Kopf wieder hoch und Harry strich ihm über die Stirn und die Nase. Die Nüstern waren seidig weich. Harry lächelte. Ganymed reckte nun seinen Hals und stupste Harry mit den Nüstern auf die Wange. Harry schloss die Augen kurz, als der warme Atem über sein Gesicht streifte.

„Na, wollen wir einen Ausflug machen?" fragte Harry schließlich und das Pferd wieherte leise.

„Ich denke, da haben sich zwei gefunden!" kommentierte Richard, als Harry das Pferd auf die Stallgasse führte und mit den Strick anband.

„Okay, ganz wichtig! Bevor du aufsattelst, solltest du dein Pferd striegeln. Die Stallburschen striegeln die Pferde in der Früh, aber die Sattellage, solltest du auf jeden Fall nochmals durch putzen. Hier, ich zeige dir, wie es geht." Richard zeigte Harry den korrekten Umgang mit Striegel und Kardätsche und gab dann den Jungen das Putzzeug weiter.

Harry gab sich Mühe, aber es hatte leichter ausgesehen, als es tatsächlich war. Als Harry Ganymed über den Widerrist striegelte, lehnte sich das Pferd regelrecht in die Berührung hinein.

„Das hat er gern!" erklärte Richard und Harry tat dem Pferd den Gefallen und ging nochmals über die Stelle am Widerrist.

„Das Hufeauskratzen" so erklärte Richard „ist auf jeden Fall nach dem Reiten wichtig, aber es kann auch nicht schaden, es vor dem Reiten zu machen. Die meisten Pferde hier kennen das Prozedere und heben schon freiwillig das Bein. Am besten stellst du dich neben den Fuß, dessen Huf geputzt werden soll und streifst mit der Hand von der Schulter bis zum Gelenk hinunter und hebst dann den Huf auf. Du kannst ihn so mit deinem Bein stützen!" Richard schob seinen Oberschenkel unter Ganymeds angewinkelte Bein. „Und wenn du den Huf auskratzt, dann immer den äußeren Rand entlang fahren. Innen beim Strahl muss du vorsichtig sein. Das sind die Pferde empfindlich. Kann leicht sein, dass sie aushauen, wenn du da ankommst!"

Harry passte ganz genau auf und nachdem Richard die beiden linken Hufe gemacht hatte, machte Harry die Rechten. Ganymed hob für Harry sogar freiwillig die Füße, was er bei Richard nicht gemacht hatte.

„Na schön. Das Pferd ist sauber! Satteln wir es auf!" rief Richard voller Tatendrang.

Harry holte den Sattel und sah dann neugierig zu Richard. „Rauf damit!" sagte dieser nur und Harry hob den Sattel auf den Pferderücken hoch.

„Okay. Damit du sicher bist, dass der Sattel gut sitzt. Ziehst du ihn ein bisschen über der Widerrist nach vor und schiebst ihn dann wieder zurück. Da wo er zu liegen kommt ist der ideale Platz."

Richard zeigte es vor, ließ es aber Harry wiederholen, damit er auch das richtig Gespür dafür bekommen konnte.

„Jetzt holst du dir den Sattelgurt. Am besten gehst du dazu auf die andere Seite, denn wenn du ihn einfach runterrutschen lässt, dann fällt er mit den Schnallen auf das Gelenk des Pferdes. Wenn's einmal passiert ist es nicht weiter schlimm, aber wenn du das immer machst ist das nicht gut fürs Pferd."

Harry ging unter Ganymed Hals durch und kam zu Richard auf die andere Seite. „Einfach nehmen und runterbaumeln lassen." Damit scheuchte Richard Harry wieder auf die linke Seite des Pferdes zurück.

„Jetzt holst du dir den Gurt, in dem du unter dem Bauch durchgreifst. Ja genau so!" Harry hatte den Gurt nun in der Hand.

„Wenn du diese Lasche hier hoch hebst, dann siehst du die zwei Schnallen, die mit den beiden Riemen des Gurtes befestigt werden!"

Harry zog den einen Riemen durch das Metall, fand jedoch kein Loch durch das er den Metallzapfen der Schnalle durchstecken konnte.

„Manche Pferde blasen sich gerne auf!" erklärte Richard. „Am besten graulst du das Pferd ein wenig am Bauch."

Harry tat es und musste schnell feststelle, dass Ganymed kitzlig war, da er sofort den Bauch einzog. Nun konnte Harry den Lederriemen bis zum ersten Loch durchschieben und fixieren. Der zweite Riemen war nun kein Problem mehr.

„Sehr gut, Harry. Du bist ja ein Naturtalent!" lobte Richard zufrieden „Jetzt fehlt nur noch das Saumzeug."

Harry holte nun auch dieses. „Als erstes legst du mal die Zügeln über den Kopf. Ja genau so. Nun kannst du das Stallhalfter lösen. - Den Backenriemen würde ich dafür lösen. Geht leichter!"

Harry grinste entschuldigend und öffnete den Riemen, bevor der das Halfter runter zog.

„Das wird jetzt ein bisschen mühsam, daher zeige ich es dir vor. Also du nimmst das Saumzeug in die rechte Hand. Siehst du? So. Dann hältst du es so an den Kopf." Neugierig sah Harry zu wie Richard den rechten Arm unter Ganymend Kopf durchfädelte und dann so nach oben hielt, dass das Saumzeug vor der Nase des Pferdes war. „Pass auf, dass du die Trense dabei nicht an die Zähne drückst, dass können die meisten Pferde nicht leiden. Wenn die Pferde ihren Mund nicht freiwillig aufmachen, dann fährst du mit dem Daumen und dem Zeigefinger der linken Hand in die beiden Mundwinkeln des Pferdes. Da ist eine Lücke. Es kann dich also nicht beißen!"

Mit geübten Handgriffen schob Richard dem Pferd die Trense ins Maul. Jedoch auch diesmal streifte er das Saumzeug wieder ab und drückte es Harry in die Hand.

Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten das Saumzeug so zu halten, dass keiner Riemen im Weg waren. Zwei, dreimal hatte er angesetzt, aber jedes Mal verrutschte das Saumzeug in seiner Hand und er konnte es dem Pferd nicht anlegen.

„Tut mir Leid, Ganymed, ich bin einfach zu ungeschickt!" entschuldigte sich Harry beim Pferd.

„Probiere es einfach noch mal. Du kriegst den Dreh schon raus!" ermutigte Richard und tatsächlich, beim vierten Mal öffnete Ganymed das Maul und die Trense rutschte auf ihren Platz. Das alles ging so schnell das Harry gar nicht genau wusste, was er diesmal anders gemacht hatte.

„So, die Riemen sollten jetzt kein Problem mehr sein. Der Keilriemen soll eher locker sitzen. Schau dass du noch drei Fingerbreit Platz hast. Beim Nasenriemen sollten es ein Finger sein. - Okay geschafft. Am besten gehst du mit Severus schon mal raus. Ich komme dann auch gleich nach!"

Severus war mit seinem Pferd bereits fertig und wartete nur noch auf Harry. Diesmal hatte Severus ein weißes Pferd gesattelt. „Snowcake" wie Harry sah, als er und Ganymend an der Boxentür vorbei gingen.

„Wir gehen ins Dressurviereck rüber. Ein Teil davon wurde frei geschaufelt!" erklärte Severus und ging voran.

Severus und Harry führten die Pferde in ein durch Zaunpfähle abgesteckten Bereich.

„Bevor du aufsteigst, zieh den Sattelgurt fest!" wies Severus an während er genau das bei seinem Pferd machte.

Harry folgte und war erstaunt, dass sich der Gurt nun um drei ganze Löcher fester ziehen lies. Dann kam Severus zu Harry hinüber. Den Zügel seines Pferdes in der Armbeuge eingehängt.

„Zum Aufsteigen musst du vorher die Steigbügel lösen. Einfach die Lederlasche durchziehen und den Bügel runter ziehen. Dann solltest du dir noch die Länge einstellen. Dazu zieh den Bügel unter die Achse deines ausgestreckten Arms. Hängt die Schlaufe durch musste du den Riemen kürzer machen."

Harry hielt sich den Steigbügel unter die Achse und die Schlaufe hing mehr als durch. Er musst mindestens um vier Löcher kürzer machen. Hatte er wirklich so kurze Beine, fragte er sich besorgt. Als die Länge passte, wiederholte Harry das selbe mit dem rechten Steigbügel.

Nun fuhr Severus fort, „Zum Aufsteigen stell dich seitlich neben das Pferd. Setze deinen Fuß, in den Steigbügel, halte dich oben beim Sattel an und schwinge dich hoch!"

Harry stellte seinen Fuß in den Bügel und hüfte ein bisschen nach Gleichgewicht ringend umher. Dann fuhr er mit der Hand an die Stelle des Sattels, die nicht auf dem Pferd auflag und somit einen perfekten Griff darbot. Er holte noch einmal Schwung und sprang dann mit einen Bein hoch. Danach ging es irgendwie automatisch und schon saß Harry am Pferd.

Er fühlte sich um so viel größer, als er nun auf Severus hinunter blickte. Aber nur für kurze Zeit, denn Ganymed war kleiner, als Snowcake und als Severus aufgestiegen war, saß er höher als Harry.

„Und wie fühlst du dich?" fragte Severus.

„Irgendwie komisch. Es fehlen die Flügel!" sagte Harry.

„Es tut mir Lied Harry, aber ich kann weder mit Thestralen noch mit Hippogreifen dienen."

„Ein Pegasus vielleicht?" fragte Harry scherzend.

„Oh ich bin sicher, wenn einer jemals ein Pegasus reitet, dann bist es du Harry!" Severus lachte kurz auf. Doch dann wurde er wieder ernst, „Dann gehen wir mal ein wenig im Schritt, bevor wir hier festfrieren! Du kannst die Zügel vorerst noch locker lassen!"

Snowcake marschierte los und Ganymed ging einfach hinterher. Harry musste gar nichts machen.

Es dauerte nicht lange da kam Richard mit einem Fuchsroten Stute. _Fortuna_ glaubt Harry sich zu erinnern.

„Alles klar da oben?" fragte Richard grinsend.

Harry wusste es nicht so genau. Er hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass das Pferd ihm gehorchte. Es schritt einfach am langem Zügel hinter Snowcake her.

„Harry, nimm die Zügel auf!" rief Richard nachdem er aufgesessen ist. Er kam mit seiner Stute etwas näher und Ganymed wieherte laut und warf seinen Kopf herum. „Severus, vielleicht zeigst du Harry, wie man die Zügel hält. Ich kann mit der Stute nicht näher ran!"

Ganymend war stehen geblieben und Severus trieb Snowcake zwischen die Stute und den Hengst. „Okay, Harry. Nachdem du einen Hengst unter dir hast, musst du aufpassen. Reite nicht zu nahe an die Stute, okay! Die Zügeln hält man so!" Severus löste seinen Griff an den Zügeln, um Harry besser zeigen zu können, wie man sie in die Hand nimmt. Die Zügeln gingen zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger auf die Handinnenseite und zwischen Ringfinger und kleinen Finger wieder nach außen.

Harry versuchte Severus Bewegungen zu imitieren, aber irgendwie strudelte er mit seinen Händen. Schließlich griff Severus nach Harrys Händen und legte den Zügel in die richtige Position.

„Wieso ist der kleine Finger extra?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Weil der kleine Finger zu kurz ist und du mit dem Ringfinger feiner Steuern kannst!" erklärte Severus. „Außerdem musst du die Zügeln noch kürzer nehmen, du brauchst eine Verbindung zum Maul des Pferdes sonst hast du es nicht unter Kontrolle!"

Harry schnaubte, nahm aber die Zügeln noch mehr auf.

„Ich denke, dass reicht. Deine Hände sollten etwa eine Faust hoch über dem Widerrist des Pferdes liegen!"

Nun ging Snowcake ein paar Schritte seitwärts und Severus besah sich Harry. „Zehenspitzen zum Pferd und Ferse runter!" kommentierte er und Harry folgte. „Nicht mit den Knien klammern! Schultern locker fallen lassen und Brust raus!"

Schließlich saß Harry vollkommen verkrampf am Pferd und fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl.

„Severus, ich denke für Dressurreiten ist es noch etwas zu früh. Harry soll mal ein Gefühl fürs Pferd bekommen. Vor allem sollte er locker oben sitzen! Wichtig ist..." und damit wandte sich Richard nun direkt an Harry „... zum los gehen oder vorwärts treiben benutzt du deinen Unterschenkel. Und wenn du langsamer werden möchtest oder gar steh bleiben, dann zieh nicht einfach an den Zügeln, sondern lehne dich im Sattel zurück. Man reitet ein Pferd nicht mit Zügeln, sondern mit Kreuz und Schenkel. Die Zügeln sind nur zur Unterstützung da! Also halte dich nie an den Zügeln fest. Wenn du dich wo festhalten musst, dann am Sattel, oder in der Mähne. Das Maul eines Pferdes ist sehr empfindlich und du willst ihm sicher nicht die Mundwinkeln wund scheuern, oder?"

Harry sah ein wenig verloren von Richard zu Severus. „Vielleicht sollte ich besser nicht reiten!" sagte Harry verunsichert, „Ich-"

„Hör zu Harry. Ich weiß, dass ist jetzt alles viel am Anfang, aber das gibt sich alles. Mit der Zeit verstehen sich diese Sachen von selbst. Wenn du ein paar mal geritten bist, brauchst du nicht mehr nachdenken sondern machst alles automatisch richtig" ermutigte Richard.

Harry nickte nicht ganz überzeugt. „Gehen wir raus, bevor es dunkel wird!" sagte Severus schließlich.

Harry war immer noch nicht sicher, ob er das wirklich wollte. Aber er traute sich auch nicht abzusteigen und zu erklären, dass er doch keine Lust hatte.

Severus ritt voraus und Richard machte den Abschluss. Harry war also in der Mitte. Sie gingen nur im Schritt und schon bald gewöhnte sich Harry an die rhythmischen Bewegungen seines Pferdes. Er war so konzentriert auf sich und das Pferd, dass er kaum etwas von der Umgebung wahrnahm.

„Und?" fragte Richard von hinten.

Harry schreckte hoch, als er merkte dass er gemeint war, „Öhm, alles klar. Ein wenig unspektakulär, aber angenehm."

„Unspektakulär?" fragte Richard verwirrt.

„Na ja. Ich bin mal ein Hippogreif geritten. Hagrid hat mich einfach raufgesetzt und ihm einen Klaps gegeben. Da ist Seidenschnabel mit mir abgehoben. Der Flug war cool, aber ich hab auch ständig um mein Leben gezittert."

„Ja, stimm. Severus hat vorhin etwas von Hippogreif gesagt. Du bist also wirklich auf einen geritten?"

Harry nickte.

„Wow" war alles was Richard raus bekam.

„Und letztes Jahr bin ich auf einem Thestral geritten. Es war in gewisser Weise ähnlich und doch nicht."

„Thestrale" wiederholte Richard nachdenklich, „Sind das nicht die Dinger, die die Kutschen von Hogsmead ziehen? Ich meine ich hab nie eines von ihnen gesehen, wohl aber das Gerücht gehört. Wie sehen die denn aus?"

„Unheimlich!" sagte Harry und ein Schauder lief ihm über den Rücken „Sie haben so gut wie kein Fell, sondern nur ledrige Haut. Die Knochen stehen raus, als wenn sie kurz vor dem Hungertod stehen würden und ihre Augen sind vollkommen weiß und... leer."

„Wie kommt es dass du freiwillig auf den Rücken von so einem Tier steigst, oder war es wieder Hagrid, der dich rauf gehoben hat?"

„Nein. Ich äh..." Harry stockte. Über Sirius Tod und den Vorfall im Ministerium fiel es ihm immer noch schwer zu sprechen. „... ich musste nach London und Hagrid hat einmal im Unterricht gesagt, dass sie einem immer dort hin bringen, wo man hin will"

„Die Sache im Ministerium?" fragte Richard nach.

„Ja!" sagte Harry knapp.

„Verstehe. Also ich denke, kein Pferd unseres Stalls kann mit Hippogreifen und Thestralen mit halten, aber ich denke, du wirst bald feststellen, dass Reiten sehr wohl Abenteuer sein kann, auch wenn man nicht vom Boden abhebt. Magst du mal ein bisschen Galoppieren?"

„Ja!" rief Harry nun wesentlich begeisterter.

„Hältst du das für eine gute Idee?" fragte Severus skeptisch „Wir sollten zum Stall zurück kehren, es wird bald dunkel!"

„Ach komm, Sev. Nur ein kleines Stück!" rief Richard von hinten.

„Bitte, Sev!" rief nun auch Harry.

Severus schnaubte, „Also gut. Ein kurzes Stück. Harry, halte dein Gewicht vorne. Du kannst in den Steigbügeln aufstehen, wenn es dir zu holprig wird. Und vielleicht solltest du eine Strähne von Ganymend Mähne in deine Hände nehmen, damit du mit den Zügeln nicht so im Maul rum ziehst."

Harry befolgte alle Befehle und fieberte aufgeregt dem Moment entgegen, in dem Severus seinem Pferd die Schenkel gab. Ganymed ging von alleine in Galopp über. Harry hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht zurück in den Sattel zu fallen, aber Severus Tipp mit der Haarsträhne aus der Mähne war hilfreich.

Der Boden bebte unter den Hufen. Aus den Nasen der Pferde stießen kleine Dampfwölkchen. Und der Schnee spritzte auf alle Seiten. Es war ein irres Gefühl und Harrys Herz machte vor Begeisterung Purzelbäume. Auch wenn sie den Boden noch unter den Füßen hatten, hatte Harry das Gefühl zu schweben. Ganymed hatte sehr geschmeidige weiche Bewegungen.

Als jedoch der Weg ein wenig breiter wurde, verließ Ganymed die Spur von Snowcake und lief bald mit dem weißen Wallach auf Kopfhöhe.

„Harry, nimm die Zügel auf!" warnte Severus.

Harry begann mit seinen Händen zu stricken.

„Setz dich in den Sattel zurück und lehn dich nach hinten!" rief Severus nun die Anweisung, aber irgendwie hatte Harry plötzlich gar nichts mehr unter Kontrolle. Ganymend holte immer weiter aus bei seinen Galoppsprüngen und bald hatte Harry Severus überholt.

„Harry, pariere ihn durch!" riefen nun Richard und Severus von hinten.

Harry versuchte sich zu setzten, aber bei jeden Galoppsprung stieß es ihn wieder aus den Sattel. Er lehnte sich zurück und zog an den Zügeln, aber es passierte nichts.

„SEV!" rief Harry panisch.

Severus stieß Snowcake die Schenkel rein. Der weiße Wallach beschleunigte nun ebenfalls. Harry sah aus, als wenn er jeden Moment vom Pferd fallen würde. Er hatte keinen Kontakt mehr zu seinem Pferd. Die Zügel hingen durch und Harry stand die meiste Zeit in den Steigbügeln, somit war auch keinen Kreuzeinwirkung mehr da. Und die Tatsache, dass Harry die Nerven geschmissen hatte, trieb Ganymend nur weiter an.

„Stopp. Stopp!" rief Harry. In der Hoffnung, dass Pferd würde den Befehl verstehen. Aber seine Worte erreichten niemals die Ohren des Pferdes, da sie zu schnell waren und der Wind die Worte fort trug. Ganymend spürte nur den treibenden Schenkel von Harry und lief immer weiter.

Inzwischen hatte Snowcake wieder aufgeholt. Severus ritt auf Harrys Höhe, schnappte sich Harrys losen Zügel und kommandierte seinem Pferd zu halten. „Hoooo, Hoooo" rief Severus immer wieder bis endlich beide Pferde schnaufend durchparierten.

Harry hing schief am Pferd und klammerte sich an Ganymed Sattel fest.

„Alles in Ordnung?" fragte Severus halb besorgt, halb wütend.

Harry nickte und richtete sich wieder im Sattel auf. Als er nach den Zügeln fassen wollte, sagte Severus. „Die nehme ich!"

Harry atmete zitternd durch. Er verstand nicht, was passiert war und er fühlte sich von Ganymed betrogen. Er dachte, sie wären Freunde.

„Harry, egal was passiert, du darfst _niemals_ die Zügeln auslassen! Wieso hast du dich nicht in den Satten gesetzt?"

Harry starrte Severus ungläubig an. Die vorwurfsvollen Worte trafen ihn hart. „Ich habe es versucht. Es ging einfach nicht!" rief er den Tränen nahe.

„Merlin sei Dank!" stieß Richard aus, als er Harry und Sev einholte.

„Zufrieden?" fuhr Severus nun seinen Bruder an.

Richard Miene verfinsterte sich, „Hey. Was kann ich dafür?"

„Du hast mich zu diesen Schwachsinn überredet. Harry ist noch nie auf einem Pferd gesessen. Wie sollte er es da im Galopp unter Kontrolle halten?"

„Jetzt mal langsam. Es war unser aller Entscheidung!" rechtfertigte sich Richard.

Severus brummte verstimmt, „Ich hätte es besser wissen müssen!"

Minuten des Schweigens vergingen. Harry fühlte sich zum Heulen. Es war mal wieder alles seine Schuld. Er hatte die Kontrolle über sein Pferd verloren.

„Es tut mir Leid!" sagte er schließlich.

Severus schloss kurz die Augen und holte dann tief Luft. „Nein, Harry. Mir tut es Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht überfordern dürfen!"

„Aber ich wollte doch galoppieren!" sagte Harry.

„Ja, aber ich hätte es besser wissen müssen!" wiederholte sich Severus.

Wieder wurde es still, während nur das Schnaufen der Pferde zu hören war und das Stapfen der Hufe im Schnee. Allmählich wurde es dunkler und als sie den Stall erreicht haben, war es bereits stockfinster.

Harry tat inzwischen alles weh. Sein Rücken, seine Arme und seinen Beine. Aber am meisten war er verletzt darüber, dass Ganymed nicht stehen geblieben ist.

Severus tiefe Stimme holte Harry wieder aus seiner Gedankenwelt. „Hoooooo!" Geschickt ließ sich Severus aus den Sattel gleiten und zog die Steigbügeln auf beiden Seiten hoch. Dann lockerte er den Sattelgurt des Pferdes und klopfte Snowcake den Hals.

Harry saß auf seinen Sattel wie festgefroren und sah ein wenig eifersüchtig seinem Vater zu. Als Severus sich zu Harry umdrehte, war er überrascht, dass Harry noch auf dem Pferd saß.

„Willst du gar nicht runter?" fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Doch" sagte Harry matt „Es ist nur so hoch und mir tut alles weh!"

Severus lächelte. Offensichtlich war sein Ärger wieder verraucht. „Heb deinen rechten Fuß herüber und ich fang dich auf, okay!"

Harry tat es und rutschte an Ganymeds Seite herunter. Severus fasst den Jungen unter den Achseln und bremste so gut es ging den Fall.

„Magst du dein Pferd noch in den Stall bringen, oder willst du es den Stallburschen überlassen und ins Haus gehen, um dich fürs Abend essen fertig zu machen?" fragte Severus.

Normaler Weise hätte Harry sein Pferd in den Stall bringen wollen. Aber er war hungrig und immer noch beleidigt. „Haus!" sagte er knapp und Severus nickte.

Gordon, der Stallbursche nahm Severus sowohl Snowcakes als auch Ganymeds Zügeln ab und ging mit den beiden Pferden davon. Richard war mit seiner Stute schon vorgegangen.

Harry seufzte und sah traurig dem Pferd nach. Alles war so schön. Was war am Ende schief gelaufen? Er hatte sein Pferd respektvoll behandelt, wie es in dem Buch stand. Hatte er Ganymed irgendwie beleidigt?

„Komm Harry. Es ist schon gut. Es war deine erste Reitstunde, was hast du erwartet? Immerhin hast du dich sehr gut oben gehalten. Andere wäre womöglich runter gefallen!" versuchte Severus den Jungen aufzuheitern.

Harry nickte nur stumm, während er hinter Severus her stapfte und zum Haus ging.

Ooo

Wenig später saß Harry frisch umgezogen beim Abendessen. Sein Kopf ruhte auf seinem Arm, den er am Ellenbogen auf den Tisch gestützt hatte und seine andere Hand schob mit der Gabel das Essen am Teller hin und her.

Severus warf Harry einen strengen Blick zu. „Ellenbogen runter!" zischte er.

Harry richtete sich wieder gerade. Obwohl sein Rücken dabei protestierte. Alice und Alec waren ausgegangen. So waren es nur Richard, Severus, er und Eileen.

„Harry iss, doch was. Du musst doch Hunger haben!" meinte Eileen. Doch als Harry den Kopf schüttelte fragte die Frau „Was ist passiert, Schätzchen?"

Richard übernahm schließlich das Wort, nachdem Harry nur mit den Schultern zuckte: „Sein Pferd ist mit ihn durchgegangen!"

„Du meine Güte. Wieso dass denn?" fragte Eileen.

„Na ja. Wir wollten ein bisschen Galoppieren und Ganymed hat dann Snowcake überholt und ist davon gerast. Harry-"

„Ihr habt den Jungen auf den Hengst gesetzt?" fragte Eileen erschrocken.

„Wieso nicht. Die beiden passen gut zusammen" erklärte Richard.

„Ja, aber für die erste Reitstunden braucht man ein ruhiges zuverlässiges Pferd und keinen wilden Hengst!"

„Ganymed ist kein wilder Hengst!" bestritt Richard.

„Aber ein lahmes Schulpferd ist er auch nicht!" rief Eileen, „Ich weiß, er ist zuverlässig unter einem erfahrenen Reiter. Aber er ist überfordert, wenn er keine eindeutigen Befehle bekommt und ich weiß, welche Fehler Anfänger beim Galopp gerne machen. Sie stehen im Sattel und ziehen an den Zügeln."

Nun sah Harry auf. Er hatte nur einen Anfängerfehler gemacht?

„An den Zügeln hat er jedenfalls nicht gezogen. Denn die hatte er weg geschmissen, um sich am Sattel fest zu krallen!" sagte nun Severus.

„Oh weh!" stöhnte Eileen und warf Harry einen mitfühlenden Blick zu.

Harry lächelte unsicher.

„Ja, Severus ist wie ein stolzer Ritter hinter Harry her und hat sich Ganymeds Zügeln gepackt. Das hättest du sehen sollen Mum!" rief Richard begeistert.

„Was hätte ich denn sonst machen sollen? Warten bis Ganymed die Luft ausgeht? Harry wäre jeden Moment runter gefallen" verteidigte sich Severus.

„Ich hab ja nur gesagt, dass es toll ausgesehen hat!" sagte Richard mit einem Lächeln. „Aber es wäre auch nichts weiter passiert, wenn er runter gefallen wäre. Die Landung im Schnee wäre weich gewesen und Ganymed wäre dann auch eher wieder stehen geblieben."

„Was?" Harry spuckte beinahe wieder seinen Kürbissaft aus von dem er gerade trinken wollte.

„Richard nicht!" sagte Severus und Richard verstummte.

„Was?" fragte Harry nun an Severus gewandt, „Wieso wäre Ganymed eher stehen geblieben, wenn ich gefallen wäre?"

„Weil du mit deinen Füßen geklammert und dich nach vorne gelehnt hattest. Dein Körperhaltung hat dem Pferd signalisiert weiter zu rennen" erklärte Severus.

Harry verstummte und dachte nach. Also hatte er den Pferd unbewusst gesagt, es soll rennen? Dann war Ganymed ja unschuldig! Zuerst war Harry erleichtert über die Tatsache, aber dann fühlte er sich wieder schlecht. Er hatte Ganymed Unrecht getan.

Harry sprang auf und wollte sofort in den Stall eilen. Doch eine Hand legte sich auf die seine und als Harry aufsah blickte er in Severus ernstes Gesicht.

„Wo willst du hin?"

„In den Stall!" sagte Harry hastig.

„Nein, Harry. Du hast noch gar nichts gegessen! Außerdem springt man nicht einfach vom Tisch auf ohne sich zu entschuldigen."

„Entschuldige Sev. Aber ich muss zu Ganymed. Ich... ich hätte nicht... ich... Bitte, darf ich noch mal zu ihm?" flehte Harry.

„Jetzt nicht. Iss in aller Ruhe dein Essen auf und dann kannst du gehen!"

Mit einen Seufzer ließ sich Harry wieder in den Sessel fallen. Aber als er die Gabel diesmal zur Hand nahm, hatte er wesentlich mehr Appetit und so dauerte es nicht lange, war er fertig. Diesmal sprang er nicht einfach auf, sondern fragte vorher „Darf ich jetzt gehen?"

Severus nickte und Harry stand nun langsam und kontrolliert auf. „Entschuldigt mich!" sagte er zum Rest und verließ dann angemessenen Tempos den Raum. Doch sobald er auf dem Gang kam, rannte er los und machte er vor Ganymeds Box halt. Zuvor hatte er jedoch noch einen kurzen Stopp in der Küche eingelegt.

Harry sah über den Boxenrand und beobachtete das Pferd beim Fressen. „Hi" sagte Harry schließlich und der Kopf des Pferdes schoss hoch. Schwarze große Augen blickten dem Jungen entgegen.

„Es tut mir Leid wegen vorhin" sagte Harry und strich dem Pferd zärtlich über Stirn und Nase. Ganymed beugte seinen Kopf über die Boxentür und schnupperte an Harrys Hosentasche.

„Ja, das ist für dich!" sagte Harry und holte eine Karotte hervor. Noch einmal schnupperte der Hengst bevor er die Karotte mit weichen Lippen aufnahm. Zufrieden kaute er an dem Stück und machte in keiner Weise den Eindruck auf Harry wegen irgendetwas sauer zu sein. Das erleichterte Harrys schlechte Gewissen ungemein.

„Das nächste Mal bringe ich dich in den Stall, okay!" versprach Harry.

Ganymed spitze seinen Ohren und blickte Harry erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich wollte nur _Gute Nacht_ sagen!" sagte Harry und klopfte dem Pferd den Hals.

Dann ging Harry einen Schritt zurück und lächelte. Ganymed wieherte leise und senkte dann seinen Kopf, um wieder an seinem Heu weiter zu fressen.

„Gute Nacht!" wisperte Harry und ging zurück ins Haus.

Ooo

Er schöpft lies sich Harry vornüber auf sein Bett fallen. Ihm tat immer noch alles weh und er war so müde, dass er nicht mehr die Kraft fand, sich wieder aufzusetzen, um sich umzuziehen.

Beinahe wäre er eingeschlafen, da klopfte es an der Tür.

Harry brummte etwas Unverständliches.

„Darf ich reinkommen?" fragte Severus.

Wieder brummte Harry. Offensichtlich wurde es als „ja" aufgefasst, denn die Tür ging auf und die Stimme von Severus wurde lauter.

„Schläfst du schon?" fragte er verwirrt.

„Soguwi" murmelte Harry in seinen Poster.

„Entschuldige, aber das habe ich nicht verstanden!" sagte Severus und kam näher zu Harry.

Harry seufzte und drehte schließlich seinen Kopf zur Seite, „So gut wie!" wiederholte er.

„Hast du schon Zähne geputzt?" fragte Severus

„Nein!"

„Dann mach das!" forderte Severus.

„Ich kann nicht!" sagte Harry matt. „Mir tut alles weh. Ich kann mich nicht mehr bewegen!"

„Unsinn Harry. Außerdem habe ich eine Creme für dich. Aber bevor ich dich damit massiere, solltest du bettfertig sein."

„Ich bin fertig!" sagt Harry, wohl wissend dass er Unsinn sprach.

„Jetzt reiß dich zusammen Harry!" mahnte Severus mit befehlender Stimme und Harry fand plötzlich die Kraft sich von seinem Bett hoch zu stemmen. Severus nahm Harry am Oberarm und half ihn aufzustehen. „Putz dir die Zähne und dann zieh dich aus. Ich massiere dich dann, okay?"

Harry nickte müde und schlurfte ins Badezimmer davon.

Wenig später lag der Junge mit Boxershort bekleidet auf seinem Bett. Das Gesicht wieder im Polster vergraben. Severus setzte sich kopfschüttelnd an den Bettrand und schraubte den Deckel der Dose auf. Er nahm etwas von der Creme auf seine Hände und wartete ein bisschen, bevor er sie in Harrys Rücken massierte.

Harry stöhnte auf. Es tat zwar einerseits weh, aber auf der anderen Seite war es angenehm und je öfter und länger Severus eine Stelle massierte, um so eher ging der Schmerz weg. Severus massiert zu erst Harrys Rücken, dann die Arme und schließlich die Beine. Als Severus fertig war, schlief Harry bereits tief und fest.


	21. Von Familie und Freiheit

Hätte ich noch länger gewartet, dann hätte es von der Zeit besser gepasst. Aber das kann ich euch ja nicht antun. Hat jetzt eh wieder ewig gedauert. Was die Weihnachtsferien und ihre Tage angeht. Wenn der 24. Dezember ein Montag ist, dann stehen wir vor dem Phänomen zwei volle Ferientage vor der eigentlichen Bescherung zu haben. Und wer genau nachrechnet weiß, dass sich das alles ausgeht. Aber Jetzt gibt es keine Ausrede mehr. Frohe Weihnachten, Harry!

**Von Freiheit und Familie**

_Harry ritt im gestreckten Galopp über weiße, Schnee bedeckte Felder. Er trieb sein Pferd vorwärts und legte sich flach über Ganymeds Hals. Er musste schneller sein. Sie durften ihn nicht kriegen, dachte Harry und galoppierte immer weiter. _

_Doch seine Verfolger holten auf und schließlich ritt einer von ihnen auf Harrys Höhe. Eine Hand schoss vor und riss Harry die Zügel aus der Hand. „Nein!" protestierte Harry. Ganymed bäumte sich auf und Harry rutsche aus den Sattel. Unzeremoniell landete er auf seinen Hintern am Boden._

_Hässliches Lachen folgte, als mehr und mehr Reiter in schwarzen Umhängen sich um Harry scharrten. Harry stand auf und sah sich um. Ganymed stand dicht hinter ihm. „Du glaubst du kannst unserem Meister entkommen?" fragte einer der Männer._

„_Wer seid ihr? Was wollt ihr?" rief Harry._

„_Wir bringen dich und das gestohlene Pferd unserem Meister zurück."_

„_Ganymed ist nicht gestohlen. Er gehört mir!" verteidigte sich Harry, doch die Männer lachten nur._

„_Habt ihr ihn?" fragte plötzlich eine tiefe Stimme und die Männer teilten sich um den ankommenden Mann Platz zu machen. „Jawohl, Meister!" riefen die Männer und verneigten sich._

_Ein tiefschwarzes großes Pferd kam nun auf Harry zu, dessen Reiter jedoch eher klein wirkte. Klein und dick. Irgendwie erinnerte der Mann Harry sehr stark an Vernon. Und als der Reiter seine Kapuze vom Kopf zog, holte Harry überrascht Luft. Es _war_ sein Onkel Vernon, der ihn nun hasserfüllt nieder starrte._

„_Bitte, Vernon. Das Pferd gehört mir!" flehte Harry._

_Vernon lachte kurz auf. „Seit wann gehört dir irgendetwas? Wer hätte dir das Pferd schenken sollen? Es gehört mir, und du hast es mir gestohlen. Dafür wirst du bestraft!"_

_Vernon ließ sich aus den Sattel gleiten und kam erstaunlich sanft am Boden an. Harry ging ein paar Schritte zurück, aber da stand Ganymed, also konnte er nicht weiter weg._

_Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er die wilde Idee sich einfach wieder aufs Pferd zu schwingen, aber da hatte sein Onkel ihn auch schon an den Haaren gepackt._

„_Bitte, Onkel. Das Pferd gehört wirklich mir!" jammerte Harry. Doch Vernon stieß Harry unsanft zu Boden. Dann holte er mit seiner Reitgerte aus und drosch auf Harry ein._

„Aaaahhhh!" mit eine Ruck war Harry wach. Er atmete schwer und seine Stirn war schweißnass.

Dann rollte sich Harry zu einem Ball zusammen und blieb zitternd liegen. Schon wieder hatte er es zugelassen, dass sein Onkel ihn schlug. „Sev" flüsterte Harry und sehnte sich nach Händen, die ihn jetzt halten würden. Er wusste er war kindisch, aber das war ihm im Moment egal.

„Harry? Alles in Ordnung?" die Stimme kam so unvermittelt, dass Harry erschrocken aufschrie.

„Schschsch... Du weckst ja das ganze Haus!"

„Papa?" fragte Harry unsicher.

„Ja!" war die Antwort.

Harry war so erleichtert, dass ihm ein Schluchzer entkam.

„Hey. Hsch. Was ist denn?" fragte Severus während er nun an Harrys Bett trat und den Jungen über den Rücken strich.

Harry setzte sich auf und schlang seine Arme um Severus. Als Severus spürte, wie verschwitzt der Junge war, fragte er: „Hattest du einen Alptraum?"

Harry nickte nur, da er seiner Stimme nicht traute.

„Willst du darüber reden?" fragte Severus weiter.

So erzählte Harry stockend, was er im Traum erlebt hatte.

„Hattest du denn bei den Dursleys nie etwas besessen, das ausschließlich dir gehört hatte?" fragte Severus.

„Nein. Alles was ich haben durfte, waren Dudleys alte Sachen. Sein Gewand, wenn er es ausgetragen hatte, sein Spielzeug, wenn es kaputt war. Ich hatte auch vor dem Brief von Hogwarts nie Post bekommen. Mein Onkel hat mir den Brief gleich weggenommen, als ich ihn in den Händen hielt."

„Ja, ich erinnere mich. Minerva hatte gewisse Schwierigkeiten den Brief zuzustellen."

„Sie war jedenfalls sehr einfallsreich!" sagte Harry nun und erinnerte sich mit einen Schmunzeln an die Briefe in den Eiern.

„Aber nicht erfolgreich. Deswegen hat Albus dir dann Hagrid geschickt!"

Harry kicherte „Ja. Ich hatte anfangs richtig Angst vor ihm. Aber er konnte so viele fantastische Sachen. Er hat Feuer gemacht mit seinem-" Harry verstummte erschrocken. Beinahe hätte er Severus verraten, dass Hagrid mit seinem Schirm gezaubert hatte.

„Keine Angst, ich weiß über Hagrids rosa Schirm Bescheid!" sagte Severus.

„Wirklich? Er hat mir gesagt, ich darf es niemanden erzählen!"

„Natürlich hat er das. Ich weiß jedoch darüber Bescheid, weil ich Albus damals geholfen habe den Zauberschirm zu entwickeln mit Hagrids Zauberstabresten."

Harry sah Severus groß an. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Meinst du, du kannst jetzt wieder einschlafen?" fragte Severus schließlich.

Harry nickte, aber trotzdem gefiel ihm die Idee nicht, wieder alleine in dem Zimmer zu sein.

„Kannst du-" fing er an, aber stoppte wieder. Jetzt war er wirklich kindisch.

„Ja, ich bleibe, bist du wieder eingeschlafen bist!"

„Danke!" sagte Harry erleichtert und kuschelte sich wieder in seinen Polster.

Es war eine Weile ruhig und Severus dachte schon, Harry wäre wieder eingeschlafen, da fragte der Junge plötzlich, „Woher wusstest du, dass ich wach war? Und dass ich schlecht geträumt hatte?"

„Ich war gerade auf den Weg in mein Zimmer zurück, als ich an deiner Tür vorbei ging und dich schreien hörte" erklärte Severus.

„Wieso schleichst du so spät noch herum?" fragte Harry und suchte nun Blickkontakt mit Severus.

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Gerade du fragst das?"

„Du warst auf Kontrollgang? Hast du geglaubt ich treibe mich herum?" fragte Harry verwundert.

Severus lachte kurz auf, „Nein. Ich gehe nie vor Mitternacht schlafen. Ich war eben dabei zu Bett zu gehen."

„Es ist erst Mitternacht?"

„Jetzt nicht mehr. Ich schätze, es ist in etwa ein Uhr Früh und ich würde es begrüßen, wenn du langsam wieder einschläfst. Ich würde auch gerne schlafen gehen!"

Harry lief rot an, aber in dem schwachen Kaminfeuer konnte man das nicht sehen.

„Danke noch mal!" wisperte Harry und rollte sich zur Seite.

Diesmal dauerte es nicht lange und Harry war wieder in Morpheus Reich. Severus seufzte und stand auf. Er hoffte, dass Harry den Rest der Nacht ohne Alpträume verbringen würde, was bei seiner Vergangenheit sicher nicht leicht war.

Harry hatte es in seinen frühen Jahren unter den Muggeln, viel härter gehabt, als Severus in seiner Kindheit und das machte Severus immer mehr zu schaffen. Er hoffte, dass Harry besser mit dem allen klar kommen wird, als er, Severus, es getan hatte.

Ooo

Harry war wieder eingeschlafen, aber es war nicht alptraumfrei. Gegen drei Uhr morgens schreckte er erneut aus dem Schlaf. Zitternd versuchte er seine Gedanken wieder zu ordnen. Aber er wurde die Schreckensbilder nicht los. Krampfhaft versuchte sich Harry an sein vorheriges Gespräch mit Severus zu erinnern. Schließlich hatte es ihn soweit abgelenkt, das er wieder einschlafen konnte. Aber auch das wollte ihm jetzt nicht gelingen.

Harry klammerte sich an der Decke fest. Er fühlte sich unwohl in dem großen Zimmer. Bei Tag stört es Harry nicht, aber bei Nacht gab es so viele Schatten und dunkle Ecken, die Harry nicht einsehen konnte.

Er versuchte sich einzureden, dass er kindisch war und endlich wieder zu Vernunft kommen sollte, aber auch das half Nichts. Daher setzte sich er auf. Es gab nur zwei Möglichkeiten. Kasten oder Severus?

Sein Herz schlug ganz klar für Severus, aber konnte er seinen Onkel und Adoptivvater jetzt schon wieder belästigen? Harry seufzte und rutschte aus dem Bett. Dann schnappte er sich einen Polster, den er zur seelischen Stütze an sich drückte, und ging zur Tür.

Als Harry in den dunklen Gang sah, schluckte er. Es war nur ein kleines Stück zur anderen Tür, aber es war stockdunkel. Harry drückte den Polster fester an sich und ging einen halben Schritt vorwärts. Sowie sein Fuß auf den Gang hinaustrat, leuchteten die Fackeln an der Wand leicht auf. Nur schwach, aber sie waren hell genug, um alles zu sehen.

Harry musste über sich selber lachen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Er kannte so was aus Muggelnfilmen. Da gab es Hotels, wo das Ganglicht automatisch anging. Aber dass er so was in der Zaubererwelt finden würde... Andererseits, wieso sollte Elektrizität mehr können als Magie?

Mit mehr Zuversicht ging Harry das Stück über den Gang um an Severus Tür zu kommen. Aber dann hielt er inne. Er kam sich so dumm vor. Wie alt war er denn, dass er zu Papa rannte, nachdem er schlecht geträumt hatte? Gerade wollte Harry umdrehen, da ertönte eine verschlafene Stimme, „Harry?"

Nun drückte Harry die Schnalle hinunter und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt um hineinzublicken.

„Was machst du da draußen?" fragte Severus und es war aus seiner Stimme zu hören, dass er noch schlaftrunken war.

„Ich..." stammelte Harry.

„Komm rein!" brummte der ältere.

„Entschuldige. Ich wollte dich nicht wecken. Ich denke, ich gehe wieder zurück in mein Bett"

„Warte Harry. Was ist los?" fragte Severus und drehte sich auf die Seite, wo er seinen Kopf auf den Arm aufstützen konnte.

Harry hielt den Polster immer noch an sich gedrückt und sah verloren zu Boden. Merlin, wieso kam er sich so klein und dumm vor?

„Ich... es..." stammelte er unfähig sich auszudrücken.

„Alptraum?" fragte Severus.

Harry nickte nur.

„Mach die Tür zu!" brummte der Mann und ließ sich wieder auf den Rücken rollen.

Verunsichert sah Harry nun auf. Warf ihn Severus etwa raus? Doch da sah er wie der ältere mit der Hand auf die zweite Bettdecke klopfte, die unbenutzt auf dem Bett lag.

Harry schloss die Tür und trat an Severus Bett heran. Es war noch größer, als das Bett von Harry, da es offensichtlich für zwei Personen gedacht war.

„Willst du reden, oder dich einfach neben mich schmeißen?"

Die Frage war so un-snape-isch, dass Harry fast glaubte, sich verhört zu haben. _‚Neben mich schmeißen'_ Seit wann hatte Severus denn so einen Spruch drauf? Lag es daran, dass er nicht wirklich wach war? Immerhin hatte der Mann gerade mal eine Stunde geschlafen.

„Ich darf mich wirklich herlegen?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Wenn du willst, ja. Aber wenn du es bevorzugst hier rum zu stehen und mir beim Schlafen zuzuschauen, dann fühle dich frei, auch das zu tun!"

„Nein!" sagte Harry schnell und krabbelte auf die unbenutzte Seite des Bettes. Den Polster aus seinem Zimmer immer noch unter seinem Arm geklemmt.

„Entschuldige nochmals Papa" flüsterte Harry und ein Brummen kam als Antwort.

Harry schmunzelte. Es war irgendwie witzig Severus so zu erleben. In dem Moment kam ihm sein Papa nicht sehr viel älter vor, als er selber war. „Nacht, Sev!" wisperte Harry kaum hörbar. Noch ein Brummen.

Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Harry wieder ein. Die Präsenz seines Vaters beruhigte ihn ungemein. Und diesmal kamen keine bösen Alpträume. Im Gegenteil, er träumte davon mit Sev in den Zoo zu gehen. Er träumte davon, dass sein Papa stolz auf ihn war, als er merkte Harry konnte mit Schlagen reden. Er träumte davon mit Severus Eis zu schlecken und Zuckerwatte zu essen.

Ooo

Severus schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch, als er plötzlich das Gefühl hatte, nicht allein im Zimmer zu sein. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand, bevor er sich dunkel an etwas erinnerte. Er richtete sich auf und sah zur Seite. Die Decke neben ihm, die sonst immer fein säuberlich da lag, war nun aufgebauscht. Am unteren Ende ragte ein Fuß heraus und am oberen Ende, blitze ein dunkler Mopp aus strubbeligen Haaren heraus. Harry.

„Oh nein!" brummte Severus erschrocken über sich selbst. Hatte er es wirklich zugelassen im Halbschlaf mit Harry zu reden? Vertraute er dem Jungen so sehr, dass er es nicht für nötig hielt, gänzlich aufzuwachen. Albus war bis jetzt der einzige, der Severus in so einem Zustand erlebt hatte und dieser war immer höchst amüsiert über Severus schlaftrunkenen Antworten.

Konnte er sich so was denn Harry gegenüber leisten? Ein Blick auf Harrys Gesicht, das eben auftauchte, da sich der Junge im Schlaf umdrehte, war genug Antwort: Ja. Severus konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wann er Harry das letzte Mal derart entspannt gesehen hatte. Er wirkte so friedlich im Schlaf, dass man kaum glauben konnte, wie verletzt und geschunden der Junge innerlich war.

Da Severus ohnehin nicht mehr einschlafen würde, beschloss er gleich aufzustehen. Es war sieben Uhr Morgens. Harry würde sicher noch gut zwei Stunden schlafen.

Ooo

Severus sollte Recht behalten kurz vor neun Uhr kam ein komisches Brummgeräusch von Harry. Ohne seine Augen auf zu machen, streckte und dehnte Harry seinen Körper durch. Danach drehte er sich auf die andere Seite und rollte sich wieder ein. Für einen Moment schien es, als ob er wieder einschlafen würde, doch dann saß der Junge mit einem Ruck kerzengerade im Bett. Eine erschrockene Miene auf dem Gesicht.

Severus sah von seinem Lehnstuhl auf und lächelte. „Guten Morgen!" begrüßte er den Jungen.

„Sev!" rief Harry halb erschrocken, halb verwundert. Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf einen kleinen Berg von Päckchen unweit von Severus, der vor einem klitzekleinen Weihnachtsbäumchen lag. So weit es ging, wurden Harrys Augen noch größer.

Severus musste lachen „Man könnte meinen, du wüsstest nicht was Weihnachten ist!"

„Ich..." fing Harry an, doch dann sah er Severus vorwurfsvoll an. „Du hast gesagt, du feierst kein Weihnachten!"

„Tu ich auch nicht! Den Baum hat Wilbur mir angedreht. Und die Päckchen sind alle heute für dich angekommen. Ich vermute von deinen Freunden. Dennoch... Fröhliche Weihnachten!" sagte Severus und erhob sich von seinem Stuhl. Er ging zum Päckchenberg und nahm eines davon hoch und brachte es Harry.

Harry sah zuerst Severus groß an und dann auf das Päckchen, dass in seine Hände geschoben wurde.

„Ich weiß gar nicht... ich... äh... Danke!" stammelte Harry und eine einsame Träne glitzerte in seinen Augen.

„Nun, komm schon Harry. Tu nicht so, als ob das dein erstes Geschenk in deinen Leben wäre!" sagte Severus und versuchte klar zu machen, dass es doch nicht mehr, als bloß ein Geschenk war. Eines von vielen. Es gab keinen Grund die Fassung zu verlieren.

Harry kämpfte gegen neue Tränen. „Es ist nur..." begann er doch dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. All seine Träume wurden mit dieses Päckchen wahr. Er hatte eine Familie. Er hatte einen Papa, der in liebte und der ihn zu Weihnachten etwas schenkte. Eine so simple Geste, nach der sich Harry nun schon sein ganzes Leben gesehnt hatte.

Seine Arme ließen das Päckchen los und er glitt aus dem Bett, um Severus zu umarmen. Er hatte Panik, dass dies auch nur ein Traum sein könnte, dass er jeden Moment aufwachen würde.

„Hey!" sagte Severus nun sanft und strich Harry über den Rücken, als er spürte, wie sehr der Junge sich an ihn klammerte. Als wenn sein Leben davon abhinge. Eine Weile standen sie so da, bis Harry sich wieder lösen konnte. „Entschuldige!" nuschelte Harry verlegen und ließ Severus wieder frei.

„Schon gut!" versicherte Severus.

„Ich weiß, ich benehme mich lächerlich, aber..." Harry überlegte fieberhaft nach den richtigen Worten.

„Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Ich verstehe dich auch so!" versicherte Severus und drückte Harry noch einmal kurz an sich.

Endlich begann Harry wieder zu lächeln. Ein ähnlich seliges Lächeln, wie jenes, dass sein Gesicht im Schlaf geziert hatte. Severus hatte nicht damit gerechnet, wie sehr Harry den Halt brauchte, den nur eine Familie einem Kind geben konnte. Und einmal mehr verfluchte er die Dursleys gedanklich, die darin so sehr versagt hatten.

„Willst du es gar nicht aufmachen?" fragte Severus schließlich und hob das Päckchen erneut auf, da es vom Bett auf den Boden gerutscht war, als Harry aufstand. Harry nahm es an sich und bedankte sich.

Er ließ sich vor dem kleinen Weihnachtsbäumchen auf den Boden nieder und begann schließlich Severus Päckchen auf zu machen. Langsam und vorsichtig löste er das Spellotape und entfernte schließlich das Papier. Zum Vorschein kam ein Paar Drachenlederhandschuhe. Fein verarbeitet und innen mit warmen Lammfell gefüttert.

Harry schlupfte sofort hinein. Sie passten wie angegossen. „Danke!" hauchte Harry erneut und betrachtete seine eingepackten Hände.

„Ursprünglich dachte ich, sie würden in Quidditsch gut in Einsatz kommen können, aber du kannst sie natürlich auch zum Reiten verwenden" erklärte Severus.

Harry nickte, doch dann sah er betreten zu Boden. „Ich hab gar nichts für dich!"

„Sag das nicht. Was du mir gegeben hast, können all diese Päckchen zusammen nicht aufwiegen!" sagte Severus ernst.

Harry sah mich hochgezogener Augenbraue auf.

„Ich war zu feige wieder mit meiner Familie in Kontakt zu treten. Aber du hast sie mir zurückgegeben. Meine Mutter, meine Schwester und meinen kleinen Bruder. In all den Jahren in Hogwarts, hab ich zwar immer gewusst, dass mir was fehlt, aber ich habe nicht gewusst, wie sehr ich meine Familie vermisste! Erst durch dich, habe ich den Mut gefunden, hier her zurück zu kommen. Glaube mir, das war das größte Geschenk, was du mir machen konntest!"

Harry lief rot an und senkte erneut den Blick. „Aber man kann so was nicht einpacken!" nuschelte er.

„Nein. Dafür ist es wahrlich viel zu groß!" gab Severus zu.

Als Harry wieder aufsah, sah er Severus lächeln. Es war ein warmherziges, berührtes Lächeln. Nicht, dass Severus Tränen in den Augen gehabt hätte, aber gegenüber seiner sonstigen Maske, war dieses Lächeln beinahe damit gleichkommend.

Ooo

Nachdem Harry schließlich auch die Päckchen von seinen Freunden geöffnet hatte, machte er sich frisch und ging dann mit Severus hinunter in den Speisesaal, um mit den anderen zu frühstücken. Alle wünschten sich _Frohe Weihnachten_ und vereinzelte Päckchen wanderten über den Tisch hin und her.

Alec und Alice schenkten Harry einen kleinen Drachen, der Feuer speien konnte und im Kreis um ein Nest flog, wo ein Ei darin lag. Es erinnerte Harry sehr stark an die erste Prüfung des Trimagischen Turniers.

Eileen überreichte Harry eine dünne Goldkette mit einem Schutzamulett. „Das ist ein Ankh. Ein Anch-Kreuz oder auch Lebenskreuz genannt. Es war in alten Ägypten eines der mächtigsten Amulette. Pharaonen haben es getragen. Es gilt als Zeichen des Lebens und der Unsterblichkeit. Es schenkt seinem Träger Kraft und Energie und bewahrt ihn vor Krankheit" erklärte Eileen dazu, „Und der Stein hier, der das ‚T' und die Ellipse verbindet, ist ein Rubin. Der Stein des Lebens und der Liebe."

Harry starrte fassungslos auf das goldene Amulett mit den roten Stein. Auf der dem Kreuz selber, waren ägyptische Hieroglyphen eingeritzt.

„Was steht da?" fragte Harry und fuhr mit dem Finger über die Zeichen.

„Chufu. Das Amulett hat angeblich Pharao Chufu getragen. Chufu ist besser bekannt unter dem griechischen Namen Cheops. Der Name „Chufu" heißt übersetzt in etwa: Er beschützt mich. Und das hier..." Eileen deutete auf die Symbole auf dem unteren Teil des Amuletts „heißt: Ewiges Leben! Ich denke, unter den Ankhs ist das hier eines der mächtigsten. Immerhin stammt es aus der 4. Dynastie."

„Ich... ich kann das nicht annehmen!" stotterte Harry und wollte das Amulett wieder zurück geben."

„Nein!" wehrte Eileen ab. „Es soll dir gehören!"

„Wieso?" fragte Harry verstört. Er konnte nicht verstehen, warum ein beinahe Fremder ihm so ein kostbares Geschenk machen wollte.

„Weil du ein würdiger Träger dafür bist. Es ist schon so lange in unserem Familienbesitz und es wurde seit tausend Generationen nicht mehr getragen. Wir haben das Ankh bewacht, aber nie benutzt. Keiner von uns schien der Richtige dafür zu sein. Allein es in meinen Händen zu halten, fühlt sich falsch an. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, in deinen Händen ist es richtig!"

Harry blickte wieder auf das Amulett. Es war so wunderschön, so einzigartig.

„Harry, was fühlst du?" fragte Eileen schließlich.

„Es fühlt sich warm an!" sagte Harry etwas benommen.

Eileen nahm das Ankh und schloss die Kette um Harrys Hals. Harry war überrascht. Es war ihm, als hätte er eine warme Dusche genommen. Ein angenehmes Prickeln wanderte seine Haut rauf und runter. Es war ähnlich wie das Gefühl, dass er hatte, als er zum ersten Mal seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hielt, nur irgendwie noch stärker.

„Wow!" war alles was er dazu sagen konnte.

Eileen nickte zufrieden. „Es gehört zu dir!"

„Danke!" hauchte Harry und ließ das Amulett unter seinem Hemd verschwinden. Er wusste nicht wieso, aber er hatte das Gefühl, das Amulett sollte im Verborgenem bleiben.

Schließlich kam auch noch Richard zu Harry. „Ich habe nichts, was ich verpacken kann. Da meine liebe Mutter mir nicht verraten hatte, mit wem wir heuer Weihnachten feiern werden. Aber ich möchte dich gerne ausführen, und zwar nach Merlin City!"

„Merlin City? Was ist das?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Das größte Einkaufszentrum, dass die Zaubererwelt zu bieten hat. Es liegt unter der Erde und man braucht einen speziell genehmigten Portschlüssel, um dahin zu kommen, den ich heute morgen zugesandt bekommen habe. Für mich und zwei Begleitpersonen meiner Wahl. Ich überlasse dir, wer der dritte im Bunde sein soll, aber ich denke, ich weiß wen du nehmen wirst!" damit lächelte Richard von Harry zu Severus.

Harry nickte zur Bestätigung mit dem Kopf.

„Ist es nicht ein bisschen zu gefährlich. Mit Harry und mir an deiner Seite. Wird sind beide heiß begehrt unter den Todessern" gab Severus zu bedenken.

„Ach komm schon Sev. Wie viele Todesser werden dort schon sein? Außerdem könnt ihr euch ja verkleiden. Ein kleiner Zauber hier und da und keiner weiß wer ihr seid!" versuchte Richard zu überzeugen.

„Bitte, Papa. Ich würde Merlin City gerne einmal sehen!" sagte Harry mit hoffnungsvollem Blick.

Severus seufzte. Wenn Dumbledore davon wüsste, er würde es nicht gut heißen. Un auch er hatte ein schlechtes Gefühl dabei. Immerhin hatte er die Verantwortung über Harry. Aber wie hatte Harry das nur so schön ausgedrückt? Wie willst du wissen, ob ein Vogel fliegen kann, wenn du ihn nicht loslässt?

Dumbledore hat Harry nie losgelassen und das hatte dem Jungen nicht unbedingt gut getan. Aber war Severus mutig genug diesen Schritt zu riskieren? Harry trotz aller Gefahren ausfliegen zu lassen? Hatte Harry nicht inzwischen bewiesen, dass er sich aus Gefahren heraus winden konnte?

„Also gut!" stimmte Severus schließlich zu, „Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass wir uns tarnen, Harry!"

„Okay. Danke, Papa!" freute sich Harry und fiel Severus um den Hals. Er würde raus gehen dürfen. Ohne irgendwelchen Schutzbarrieren, die ihn vor der Außenwelt abschotten würden. Harry wusste, es war zu seiner eigenen Sicherheit, aber er fühlte sich dennoch so isoliert, immer innerhalb irgendwelcher Schutzschilde existieren zu müssen. Manchmal kam er sich schon vor wie Sirius in seinem verhassten Elternhaus.

Es war so deprimierend nicht frei sein zu können. Aber heute, heute würde er für kurze Zeit die Freiheit genießen dürfen. Das war wahrlich sein schönstes Weihnachten!


	22. Merlin City

So endlich geschafft. War wieder eine lange Pause unschuldig guck, aber ich bei mir spukt gerade eine neue Geschichte im Kopf herum und die musste ich auch mal rauslassen. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob ich sie schon posten soll, zwei offene Geschichten zu haben, ist vielleicht nicht so gut. Der kleine Vampir wird warten müssen. Jetzt mal das neue Chapter zu dieser Story.

**Merlin City**

Harry blickte in das fremde Gesicht, dass ihm aus den Spiegel heraus anstarrte. Blonde Locken kringelten sich wirr auf seinem Kopf und Rehbraune Augen sahen ihm neugierig entgegen.

„So erkenne nicht einmal ich mich. Bin das wirklich ich?" fragte Harry ein wenig erschrocken, darüber, wie viel alleine Haar- und Augenfarbe sein Aussehen beeinflussten.

Severus schmunzelte leicht amüsiert. „Natürlich bist das du. Und wenn du dich nicht wieder erkennst, dann ist es doch perfekt!"

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht!" sagte Harry unsicher und starrte wieder zurück in den Spiegel. Dann fiel Harry plötzlich was ein. „Wie soll der da eigentlich heißen? Das ist doch nicht Harry, oder?"

„Ein guter Einwand! Such dir halt einen Namen aus. Vielleicht etwas irisches?" schlug Severus vor.

Richard, der bis jetzt schweigend zugesehen hat meinte, „Wie wäre es mit Jamie? Dann könnte Severus James heißen!" schlug er vor.

„Auf keinen Fall!" rief Severus empört über den Vorschlag.

„Aber Jamie klingt doch süß, oder?" stichelte Richard weiter.

„Du weißt genau, was ich meine!" zischte Severus.

„Schon gut, schon gut. Wie wäre es mit Joschua oder John?"

„Hast du einen ‚J' Tick oder was?" schimpfte Severus immer noch.

„Du wolltest irische Namen. Das sind welche!"

„Ich für meinen Fall bevorzuge Cian. Cian Matthews!" sagte Severus entschlossen.

„Cian? Du schmetterst den Namen so raus, als ob du ihn öfters verwenden würdest" stellte Richard erstaunt fest.

„Es ist in der Tat nicht das erste Mal, dass ich unter einen Decknamen agiere, aber das tut jetzt nichts zur Sache."

„Okay, Cian also. Aber wie willst du dann Harry nennen? Charles?"

„Wer sagt, dass sein Name auch mit ‚C' anfangen muss?"

„Ich will Jamie heißen!" meldete sich nun Harry wieder zu Wort. „Das passt zu den Buben da im Spiegel!"

„Na, schön, wie ihr wollt. Es sind eure Namen!" gab sich Richard schließlich geschlagen, „Aber Conor, würde auch mit ‚C' anfangen. Und es würde das Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis deutlicher machen."

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann schnippte er zweimal mit den Zauberstab und sah seinen jüngeren Bruder an. „Ich denke, es ist so auch deutlich genug!"

Richard wie Harry starrten Severus ungläubig an. Vor ihnen stand nun kein schwarzhaariger Mann mit stechend schwarzen Augen, sondern ein Mann, der blonde kurze, leicht gewellte Haare hatte und ebenfalls Rehbraune Augen."

„Was ist?" fragte Severus genervt, „Habe ich mir aus Versehen eine zweite Nase angehext?"

„Nein, es ist nur... wow... du siehst... anders aus!" stammelte Harry schließlich.

„Das ist doch auch die Absicht, wenn man sich tarnt, oder?" fragte Severus. Harry und Richard nickten, doch konnte sie den Blick nicht von der ungewöhnlichen Erscheinung abwenden.

Severus rollte mit den Augen „Reißt euch doch zusammen! Alle beide. Wir müssen uns unauffällig verhalten!"

„Alles klar, Cian Matthews!" sagte Richard schließlich und gab sich einen Ruck, dann sah er zu Harry der ebenfalls vollkommen ungewohnt aussah, „und Jamie Matthews. Hiermit erkläre ich euch zu Vater und Sohn. Ihr dürft euch jetzt umarmen!"

Harry kicherte angesichts der Anspielung einer Muggelhochzeit. Doch Severus sah eher so aus, als wolle er Richard den Hals umdrehen.

„Lass das, sonst blas ich das Ganze ab!" zischte er gefährlich.

„He, Bruderherz. Ich mach doch nur Spaß. Es ist Weihnachten! So freu dich doch ein wenig!"

„Ich freu mich doch!" erwiderte Severus und setzte dabei ein derart gezwungenes Lächeln auf, dass Harry und Richard ungehalten losbrüllten vor Lachen.

„Also wenn du Gilderoy Lockhard Konkurrenz machen willst, dann musst du noch etwas üben!" kicherte Harry.

Zum ersten Mal huschte eine Miene des Entsetztes über Cians Gesicht. „Wie kommst du jetzt auf den? Sehe ich ihm etwa ähnlich?"

Harry grinste. „Nur die Haare. Denn Lockhard hatte blaue Augen und Grübchen auf den Wangen und... Lachfalten hatte er auch, vom vielen Lächeln wahrscheinlich!"

„Wenn ich ihm zu ähnlich schau, dann müssen wir uns einen andere Tarnung überlegen!" sagte Severus.

„Nein, nein. Du siehst ihn nicht ähnlich. Bestimmt nicht!" beteuerte Harry.

„Ist Lockhard nicht der angeberische grinsende Spinner, der den Frauen so den Kopf verdreht?" fragte Richard nach und auf Harrys Nicken hin musterte er Severus erneut. Dann schüttelte er entschieden den Kopf, „Nein, keine Sorge. Cian hat mit Lockhard Nichts gemeinsam!"

ooo

Nach langem Hin und Her standen Cian und Jamie Matthews, beide mit dunkelgrünen Umhängen, in der Eingangshalle und studierten sich eingehend im großen Spiegel. Neben den blonden Locken und den braunen Augen war es auch die fehlende Narbe, die Harry ein fremdes Aussehen gab.

Harry seufzte. Jamie konnte sich glücklich schätzen. Er war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Junge.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass uns wer erkennen würde!" sagte Harry schließlich.

Severus nickte nur stumm.

„Na dann ihr zwei. Cian. Jamie. Es ist so weit. In drei Minuten geht der Portschlüssel los!" und damit holte Richard ein Stofftaschentuch aus seiner Tasche und hielt es den anderen beiden hin.

Ooooo

Eine Portschlüsselreise später. Fand sich Harry in einen kleineren Raum wieder, der sehr stark an einen Warteraum eines Bahnhofs erinnerte. Es gab vereinzelte Sesseln und etwas, dass so aussah wie ein Kaffeeautomat. Dass es kein Kaffeeautomat war, stellte Harry schnell fest, als sich plötzlich eine Stimme daraus meldete:

„Willkommen in Merlin City! Ihre Reisenummer beträgt fünf, eins, drei. Ihr Aufenthalt wurde für fünf Stunden inklusive Essen gebucht. Bitte beachten Sie Ihre Abreisezeit und finden Sie sich pünktlich wieder hier ein, sonst kann es zu langen Wartezeiten kommen. Falls Sie zum ersten Mal hier sind, lesen Sie sich bitte die Sicherheitshinweise und die Vorgehensweise in einem Notfall aufmerksam durch!"

Harry sah neben den _Kaffeeautomaten_ mehrere Tafeln auf denen mit Bildern diverse Situationen festgehalten wurden, die zeigten, was in einem bestimmten Fall zu tun war. Immer wieder kam heraus, dass es wichtig war, zur richtigen Zeit zur Abreise bereit zu stehen.

„Wieso ist die Abreisezeit so wichtig?" fragte Harry.

„Hier sind sicher Millionen von Menschen unterwegs, was denkst du was passieren würde, wenn die alle gleichzeitig von hier verschwinden würden? Das ist anders als in London in der Winkelgasse, weil wir ja unter der Erde sind. Das Vakuum, das entstehen würde, hätte eine Explosion zur Folge!" erklärte Richard. „Es dürfen nie mehr als zwanzig zur exakt gleichen Zeit reisen. Sowohl hier her, als auch von hier weg."

„Aber wenn es wirklich brennen sollte, wer sollte die Menschen daran hindern nicht so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden?"

„Geht nicht, H- ... Jamie. Der Portschlüssel geht nur zu einem fixen Zeitpunkt. Du kannst nicht einfach weg apparieren. Du kannst auch keinen unautorisierten Portschlüssel hier weg nehmen. Die Sicherheitsschilde würden dich nicht durchlassen. Wenn es wirklich zu einer Evakuierung kommen sollte, dann werden die Abreisezeiten der Portschlüsseln nach Reisenummer umgeändert und über die Megaphone durchgegeben. Es gibt zehn verschiedene Portschlüssel-Räume. Zu welchen man im Notfall gehen sollte wird auch über die Megaphone bekannt gegeben. Zusätzlich gibt es auch Notkamine, aber die stehen in erster Linie denen zur Verfügung, die alleine hier sind."

„Nur zehn Portschlüsselräume für Millionen von Menschen?" fragte Harry irritiert, „Die passen doch nicht alle in diese zehn Räume. Da verbrennen doch die meisten!"

Richard lachte kurz. „Nein, nein, keine Sorge. Die Räume sind so modifiziert, dass sie mit den Menschenanzahl magisch mitwachsen. Sie werden größer, je mehr Menschen darin sind und die sind mit Antifeuerflüchen belegt!"

„Und wenn man es nicht zu einem Portschlüsselraum schafft?" fragte Harry weiter.

„Es gibt noch unzählige Notfallsräume in denen man aushaaren kann. Glaube mir, Jamie, es wird dir hier nichts passieren. In all den Jahren, in denen ich hier nun schon herkomme, gab es noch nie einen Notfall!"

„Tja. Aber du warst nie mit Jamie da!" mischte sich nun Severus ein.

„Hey!" protestierte Harry, ob der Anspielung, dass er das Unglück anziehen würde. „Ich war schon unzählige Male in Hogsmead und da ist auch nie was passiert!"

„Wieso fragst du dann soviel über die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen? Wir sind hier, um zu bummeln und uns zu vergnügen!" sagte Severus.

Dieser Satz aus seinem Mund war genauso fremd und ungewöhnlich, wie Severus Verkleidung.

Als Severus, Harry und Richard endlich aus dem Portschlüsselraum traten, klappte Harry die Kinnlade runter. Unter Einkaufszentrum hat er sich ein Mugglekaufhaus vorgestellt, aber das hier sah eher aus wie die Winkelgasse nur noch viel, viel größer. Das sie unter der Erde waren, merke man nicht, da über ihnen ein blauer Himmel strahlte.

Man kam sich ein bisschen so vor in der Zeit zurückversetzt worden zu sein. Das hier war nicht modern, sondern es erinnerte ans Mittelalter. An die Zeit in der Merlin höchstpersönlich gelebt hatte.

„Diese Einkaufsstadt hat sich seit Merlins Lebzeiten ganz schön verändert. Damals war das alles nur mehr oder weniger ein gewöhnlicher Markt, wo sich alle Herrn Länder trafen!" erklärte Richard und ließ den Touristenführer raushängen. „Jetzt gib es am Nordende von Merlin City ein Kaufhaus, dass mehr dem Muggelkaufhäusern ähnlich schaut. Es wurde erst vor zehn Jahren dazugebaut, da immer mehr Zauberer sich gerne unter Muggeln mischen wollen, bzw an ihrer Mode interessiert sind.

In der Mitte der Stadt gibt es einen großen Platz mit Tischen und Sitzbänken und einer Bühne, wo eigentlich immer etwas vor geführt wird. Um diesen Hauptplatz gibt es einen Markt, der noch sehr an den Markt von damals erinnert. Es kommen immer noch Menschen aus allen Ländern, um ihre Produkte vor zu stellen und zu verkaufen.

Aber für die, die es lieber ruhiger haben, ist die Westseite von Merlin City empfohlen."

„Und wo sind wir jetzt?" fragte Harry schließlich.

„Wir sind im Ostteil! Da vorne ist _‚Die weiße Eule'_ meine Lieblingsbuchhandlung! Und da links hast du den _„Phyradonis"_ ein Geschäft rund um Ägypten. Und zwei Häuser weiter, ich denke, das wird dich mehr interessieren _„Adlerschwinge und Wirbelwind"_ ein Quiddichladen!"

„Können wir dort hinein schauen?" fragte Harry begeistert.

„Klar, wenn du willst!" antwortete Richard.

Harry Augen leuchteten vor Freude, als sie die Eingangstür öffneten. Über ihren Köpfen sauste ein Besen hin und her.

„Seht nur!" hörte Harry die Stimme eines Jungen. „Der neue Pegasus!"

Harry drehte sich um und entdeckte auf einen Sockel einen hellbraunen Besen mit goldenen Verzierungen. Tausende Kinder standen davor, um einen möglichst guten Blick darauf zu bekommen.

„Mama, Mama, sieh doch!" rief ein kleiner Junge und zeigte ebenfalls zu dem Pegasus, „Den will ich haben, Mama!"

Die Mutter packte den Jungen am Arm „Um den Preis kannst du eine gesamte Quidditschmanschaft mit gleich guten Besen versorgen. Komm jetzt!"

„Aber Mama. Ein Pegasus ist doch was ganz besonderes. Sieh ihn dir doch an. Er ist der schönste Besen der Welt!"

„Und der teuerste! Und jetzt komm endlich!" Die Mutter zog nun stärker am Arm des Jungen. Protestierend blieb den Jungen nichts anderes über, als der Mutter zu folgen.

Als sich die Kindergruppe lichtete, bekam nun auch Harry einen genauen Blick auf den Pegasus. Er war wirklich sehr elegant. Sicher ein Besen an dem sich Malfoy die Finger ablecken würde. Vorsichtig strich Harry über den langen Stieg bist zum Sattel. Der war aus hellbeigen Leder angefertigt und mit goldenen Gestänge am Besen montiert. Die Borsten am Ende des Besens waren alle vollkommen glatt und liefen auf eine Spitze zu, die maximale Aerodynamik versprach.

„Du hast nicht vor, das Zeug zu kaufen, oder?" fragte Severus schließlich, als er Harry einen Weile beobachtet hatte, der mit glasigen Augen den Besen anstarrte.

„Ich? Nein!" rief Harry schnell, als er aus seinem geistigen Flug auf dem Besen gerissen wurde. „Ich habe doch schon einen guten Besen."

„Gut. Denn dieser hier ist einfach nur teuer!" wies Severus hin.

Harry nickte, aber ihm war klar, dass dieser Besen mindestens dreimal so gut war, wie sein alter Firebolt. Allein die Ausstrahlung, die von dem Besen ausging, ließ nur Gutes verheißen. Der Besen war der König der Lüfte!

„Junger Mann, junger Mann, Sie interessieren sich für den Pegasus?" trat nun ein kleiner untersetzter Mann auf sie zu. Ein wenig erinnerte er an Professor Flitwick. Jedenfalls sah er nicht wie der Typ Mensch aus, der jemands auf einen Besen gesessen wäre.

„Ähm...!" sagte Harry verlegen, „Es ist ein sehr schöner Besen!"

„Noch schöner ist er, mein Herr, wenn er in der Luft ist. Er schmiegt sich seinem Reiter perfekt an und verlässt ihn selbst bei den schwierigsten Manövern nicht. Er ist sozusagen absolut fallfrei. Der Reiter muss den Besen dabei nicht einmal festhalten. Er kann ein Looping machen und gleichzeitig etwas mit beiden Händen aus der Luft fangen. Er wird nicht hinunterfallen!"

Harry nickte mit feurigen Augen.

„Er sprängt nur jegliches Budget eines Normalsterblichen!" mischte sich nun Severus ein, bevor der Verkäufer noch mehr Honig um Harrys Maul schmieren konnte.

„Oh, aber mein Herr. Wenn Sie diesen Besen besitzen, dann gewinnen Sie jedes Wettfliegen, ob auf Geschwindigkeit, oder auf Wendigkeit, er ist überall den anderen Besen weit voraus. Sie können mit diesen Besen sehr schnell das Geld wieder einbringen, das Sie beim Erwerb eingesetzt haben!"

„Nein, Jamie!" rief Severus noch bevor Harry den Mund aufmachen konnte.

„Aber, Papa" fing Harry an, doch verstummt er wieder, als im bewusst wurde, dass er nun genauso wie der kleine Junge sprach, der von seiner Mutter weggezerrt wurde.

„Mr...?"

„...Matthews!" half Severus nach.

„Mr. Matthews, ich verstehe, dass so eine Investition gut überlegt sein soll, aber es ist meine Pflicht Sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass man mit diesen Besen nicht nur viel Geld ausgibt, sondern auch viel Geld machen kann!" redete der Verkäufer nun auf Severus ein.

Der Blick der nun auf Severus Gesicht entstand, ließ selbst durch die blonden Locken und den braunen Augen den gewohnte Severus Snape durchblitzen.

„Vi... Vielleicht wollen Ihr Sohn und Sie sich heute die Flugshow ansehen? Da... wird der Pegasus vorgestellt!" stammelte der Verkäufer verlegen.

„Eine Flugshow?" fragte Harry verwundert.

Dankbar seinen Blick wieder den Jungen zuwenden zu können, sagte der Verkäufer, „Ja, sie ist um eins am Hauptplatz!"

„Ich denke, das machen wir. Danke!" sagte Harry und ließ von dem edlen Besen vorerst ab.

o

„Wenn es geht, versuche nicht, alle Verkäufer auf dich aufmerksam zu machen!" zischte Severus beim Verlassen des Geschäfts.

Harry warf Severus einen verständnislosen Blick zu.

„Ich hab mir doch nur den Besen angesehen. Was kann ich dafür, wenn der Verkäufer mich anquatscht?" rechtfertigte er sich.

„Du hast ihn dir nicht nur bloß angesehen. Du hast Interesse gezeigt das Ding zu kaufen. Natürlich quatscht der Verkäufer dich dann an. Er will das Zeug ja los werden!" brummte Severus.

Harry klappte den Mund empört auf, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte, ging Richard dazwischen und versuchte den aufkommenden Streit im Keim zu ersticken.

„Se... Cian, du kannst den Jungen doch nicht verbieten, sich für das zu interessieren, was er hier findet. Entspann dich mal. Nicht jeder, der mit Jamie redet, ist eine Gefahr für den Jungen!"

Severus schnitt ein Gesicht, dass eindeutig machte, dass er das anderes sah.

„Papa, niemand kann mich so erkennen. Bitte, verbiete mir nicht mit anderen zu reden!"

Severus seufzte. „Nein, ich verbiete es dir doch nicht. Ich bin doch nur vorsichtig!"

Harry lächelte, „Mir wird schon nichts passieren!"

Oooo

AN: Was meint ihr, wird ihm wirklich nichts passieren? Braucht Harry eine Pause, oder kann es ruhig mit Aktion weiter gehen? Ich habe Ideen für beide Varianten. Tendiere natürlich zu Aktion, aber ich würde gerne eure Meinung dazu wissen.


	23. Der König der Lüfte

Die gute Nachricht: Ja ich melde mich zurück. Ich habe die Geschichte noch nicht auf den Nagel gehängt. ;o)  
Die schlechte Nachricht: Am Ende ist ein böser Cliffhanger.  
Ich verspreche so schnell wie möglich weiter zu posten!

**König der Lüfte**

Eine Weile rannten Severus, Harry und Richard durch die riesige Einkaufsstadt, ehe sie ihre müden Füße in einen kleinen Café nahe des Hauptplatzes ausstreckten. Harry strahlte über sein ganzes Gesicht. So ausgelassen und frei von Sorgen hat er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

Auch Severus entging die selten gute Stimmung seines Neffen nicht. Aber eines gab ihn dennoch zu denken. Auch wenn Harry nicht wie Harry aussah und niemand die Narbe sehen konnte, hatte der Junge dennoch etwas an sich, dass die Aufmerksamkeit der Leute auf den Jungen lenkte. Harry wurde von vielen Leuten angesprochen. Einige drehten sich auch einfach nur nach ihn um. Es war eigenartig und machte Severus irgendwie nervös.

Es war unter anderen ein Grund warum Severus auf dieses kleine Café bestand und nicht direkt am Hauptplatz essen wollte. Hier konnte er sicher sein Harry nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren.

„Schaffen wir das? In einer halben Stunde geht die Flugshow los. Die will ich mir nicht entgehen lassen. Es gibt auch eine Verlosung. Der Gewinner darf eine Runde mit dem Pegasus fliegen" erzählte Harry aufgeregt.

„Jetzt iss mal in Ruhe. Zur Not sehen wir die Show auch von hier aus und was die Verlosung angeht: Auf gar keinen Fall!" sagte Severus entschieden.

„Was? Wieso nicht?" fragte Harry verständnislos.

„Ich kann dich da oben nicht beschützen. Du würdest wie auf dem Präsentierteller schweben!"

„Präsentierteller? Was redest du da? Wer um alles in der Welt sollte sich für _Jamie_ interessieren?" fragte Harry

„Ich zum Beispiel" antwortete Severus.

„Dad, das kannst du nicht machen. Du kannst mir nicht verbieten, mit den coolsten Besen der Welt zu fliegen, falls ich überhaupt gewinnen sollte."

„Ich kann und ich werde!"

„Cian-"

„Halt dich da raus Richard! Jamie, ich habe ein ungutes Gefühl. Die Leute hier reagieren auf dich so anders."

„Natürlich tun sie das. Ich bin jetzt Jamie und nicht irgendein Retter der Welt!" rief Harry irritiert von Severus plötzlicher Sorge.

„Das meine ich nicht!" Severus schüttelt den Kopf „Ich meine sie reagieren auf dich anders, als auf die anderen Menschen. Sie drehen sich extra um, um einen Blick auf dich zu werfen. Sie bleiben stehen, um mit dir zu reden. Ist dir das nicht aufgefallen?"

Harry sah Severus nur groß an, dann sagte er „Nein. Ich glaube, du bist schon so besorgt, dass du überall nur mehr Gefahren siehst. Wieso entspannst du dich nicht einfach. Wir sind Cian und Jamie. Niemand kennt uns, also wird uns auch niemand etwas Böses wollen!"

„Ich sehe das auch so!" bekräftigte Richard Harrys Aussage.

Severus schnaubte frustriert und schüttelte dann den Kopf. Bildete er sich das alles etwa wirklich nur ein? War er so nervös, dass er aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten machte?

„Ich mag fliegen, Dad, bitte!" Harry sah Severus flehend an.

Severus schloss die Augen. Er wollte nicht der Partymuffel sein, aber er machte sich wirklich Sorgen, dass just in dem Moment, wo Harry nicht in seiner Nähe war, irgendetwas passieren würde. Gegen seine Instinkte jedoch sagte er schließlich, „Na, schön, aber keine Halsbrecherischen Stunts! Und kein Gejammer, wenn du bei der Verlosung nicht gewinnen solltest!"

„Ja, ist gut. Danke, Dad!"

Severus schüttelte erneut den Kopf. Seit wann war er so weich geworden, dass er Harry Nichts mehr abschlagen konnte? Seit wann reichte ein Dackelblick des Jungens, um den Schülerschreck von Hogwarts umzustimmen?

Ooo

Pünktlich um ein Uhr, standen Harry, Severus und Richard in einer dicht gedrängten Menge und blickten gebannt nach oben. Die Flugshow würde jeden Moment losgehen. Harry hatte keine Ahnung was ihn erwarten würde.

Plötzlich sauste der erste Besen über den magischen Himmel. Herrenlos, wie es anfangs aussah. Doch dann blieb der Besen in der Luft stehen und ein kleiner Junge blickte auf die Menschen unter sich. Er konnte nicht älter als sieben sein. Er grinste frech und winkte. Doch dann fasste er seinen Besen mit beiden Händen und zischte damit hin und her in, wie Severus zu vor sagte, halsbrecherischen Stunts.

Harry sah den Jungen fasziniert zu und er dachte sich, wenn er von klein auf in der Zaubererwelt aufgewachsen wäre, er wäre auch mit sieben schon so gut geflogen.

Nach dem Auftritt des Jungen wurden verschiedene Besenmarken vorgestellt. Anschließend gab es ein kleines Rennen, in dem einmal die Geschwindigkeit und einmal die Wendigkeit getestet wurde. Punkto Wendigkeit gewann der Firebolt two. Bei der Geschwindigkeit machte der Nimbus 2005 das Rennen, gewann jedoch nur knapp vor dem Stardust 103.

„Und hier meine Damen und Herren, jener Besen, der sie alle um Längen geschlagen hätte. Unser Glanzstück des Tages. Er ist der erste seiner Klasse, der in die Serienproduktion geht, jedoch mit extrem limitierter Auflage. Jeder Besen dieser Serie wurde Handgraviert und mit Gobblingold verziert. Er mag vielleicht etwas teuer in der Anschaffung sein, ist aber auf jeden Fall seinen Preis wert. Er ist kein gewöhnlicher Besen, er ist der _König der Lüfte_ meine Damen und Herren: Der Pegasus!"

Der kleine Junge vom Anfang der Show kam wieder hereingeflitzt. Diesmal saß er auf dem hellbraunen Besen den Harry bei „Adlerschwinge und Wirbelwind" gesehen hatte.

Der Sprecher sagte im Allgemeinen das selbe, wie der Verkäufer. Doch diesmal führte der Junge die entsprechenden Manöver vor, damit sich ein jeder ein Bild über diesen grandiosen Besen machen konnte.

„Und nun meine Damen und Herren, kommen wir zu dem glücklichen Gewinnern der Verlosung."

Es gab insgesamt dreißig Gewinne, aber nur einer beinhaltete den Flug auf dem Pegasus. Harry hoffte und betete. Ebenso wie Severus, doch jeder erwartete etwas anderes. Harry wollte den Flug. Severus hoffte dagegen.

„... der Gewinn für den Flug auf dem _König der Lüfte_ geht an: Matthews, Jamie!"

Harry machte ein enttäuschtes Gesicht, so sehr hatte er gehofft, der Sprecher würde _Harry Potter_ sagen, dass er vollkommen vergaß, das er ja Jamie Matthews war. Aber als Severus ungläubig sagte, „Das gibt es doch gar nicht!" und Richard Harry auf die Schulter klopfte, fiel Harry wieder ein, wer er war und dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte.

Ungläubig sah er Severus an.

„Jetzt geh schon!" zischte dieser und gab Harry einen Schubs Richtung Bühne. Harry konnte es immer noch nicht fassen. Doch als er schließlich zu dem Sprecher hochstieg, breitete sich ein Grinsen über seinem Gesicht aus. Die Menschen tobten und klatschten und der kleiner Junge drückte Harry schließlich den Besen in die Hand.

„Danke!" sagte Harry und betrachtete dann das edle Stück in seiner Hand. Der Pegasus war wirklich ein selten schöner Besen.

„Sie sind doch schon mal einen Besen geflogen?" fragte nun der Sprecher, nachdem Harry so lange zögerte aufzusteigen.

„Ja" war alles was Harry sagen konnte.

„Darf ich auch fragen welches Modell?"

„Ich hatte eines Nimbus 2000 mit dem ich sehr zufrieden war. Später bekam ich einen Firebolt geschenkt."

„Was haben Sie mit dem Nimbus gemacht?" fragte der Sprecher neugierig weiter.

„Er ist... kaputt gegangen!"

„Bruchladung?" fragte der Sprecher weiter.

„Na ja, nicht direkt. Ich bin vom Besen gefallen und der ist weiter geflogen, bis er in eine peitschende Weide gekracht ist."

„Dumm gelaufen. Nun, wie Sie wissen ist der Pegasus absolut fallfrei. Also das Risiko, dass Sie hinunter fallen ist hier praktisch nicht gegeben!"

Harry grinste breit und bestieg schließlich den Besen. Das Publikum gab begeistert einen Countdown und Harry startete.

Schon als Harry den Besen mit beiden Händen nahm, konnte er spüren, wie dieser leicht vibrierte. Wie wenn er ebenfalls ein Leben hätte, welches darin bestand, zu fliegen. Als Harry sich von Boden abstieß, sauste der Besen los. Harrys Herz machte vor Begeisterung einen Sprung.

Die Steuerung des Besens war einzigartig. Harry brauchte eigentlich nur daran zu denken, wohin er fliegen, oder welches Manöver er machen wollte und der Besen gehorchte. Er flog Loopings und andere Quidditsch Standardfiguren, ehe er mutiger wurde und ein bisschen mehr Harry-Potter-mäßiges ausprobierte.

Längst war das Versprechen vergessen, keine Halsbrecherischen Stunts zu machen. Da Harry nicht das Gefühl hatte, sich mit diesen Besen jemals den Hals brechen zu können. Das Publikum johlte und feuerte Harry an. Harry flog kopfüber und winkte. Er hatte überhaupt keine Probleme sich auf dem Besen zu halten.

Als er schließlich doch zur Landung ansetzte, war er vollkommen berauscht von dem Besen. _Haben. Haben._ Spukte es in seinem Kopf herum. Er wollte diesen Besen haben und zwar nur den. Keinen anderen aus der selben Serie, nein, diesen. Er war so abgelenkt von seinen Gedanken, dass er nicht den finsteren Blick sah, der ihn aus der Menge zu geworfen wurde.

„Das machte den Eindruck, als wenn sich hier Besen und Reiter gefunden hätten!" rief der Sprecher begeistert durch sein Megaphone.

„Ja, der Besen ist... Wow!" Harry brachte kaum ein Wort raus.

„Sie wissen wo der Laden _Adlerschwinge und Wirbelwind_ ist? Dort können Sie diesen Besen und ähnliche gute kaufen! Vielen Dank, Mr. Matthews für diese grandiose Flugeinlage. Geben Sie Mr. Matthews einen Applaus!"

Die Menge johlte erneut auf und schließlich musste Harry den Besen wieder hergeben. Nur widerwillig gab er ihn den kleinen Jungen zurück.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„Timon" sagte der Junge und riss den Besen hastig aus Harrys Hand.

Noch bevor Harry mehr fragen konnte, schwang sich Timon auf den Besen und verschwand.

Harry sah ihm verwirrt nach.

„Jamie!" drang eine zischende Stimme an Harrys Ohr und schließlich wandte er sich vom Besen und den Jungen ab und sah direkt in Severus wütende Gesicht.

Erst jetzt wurde Harry bewusst, was für einen Show er eben abgezogen hatte und dass er sein Versprechen gebrochen hatte. Erschrocken schluckte er. Was würde Severus jetzt tun? Unsicher ging er auf seinen Adotivvater zu.

„Was um alles in der Welt war das?" fragte dieser sofort, packte Harry am Arm und zog ihn aus der Masse.

„Es hat wahrscheinlich schlimmer ausgesehen als es war. Wirklich, ich hatte den Besen immer unter Kontrolle!" rief Harry entschuldigend.

„Ich rede hier nicht von deiner Fliegerei!" zischte Severus wütend.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Wenn Severus nicht von einen Stunts verärgert war, von was dann?

„Ist dir nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass es die peitschende Weide nur an einem Fleck der Welt gibt? Und dass man auf Grund deiner genannten Besenmarken, auf deine Person Rückschlüsse ziehen könnte?" fragte Severus wütend.

„Die peitschende Weide gibt es nur in Hogwarts?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Er dachte, das sei einfach nur eine Gattung von Zauberbäumen. „Das wusste ich nicht!"

„Offensichtlich. Wozu stecken wir eigentlich so viel Engerie in deine Tarnung, wenn du dann erst Recht alles ausplapperst!"

„Hey. Ich habe nicht alles ausgeplappert. Niemand hat geschrieen. _He Leute, seht doch, hier ist Harry P-_"

„Schschsch. Verdammt noch mal!" Severus hatte eine Hand über Harrys Mund gelegt.

Harry schluckte erneut. Beinahe hätte er seinen wahren Namen erwähnt. Er bemerkte, wie Leute sich zu ihm umdrehten, um heraus zu finden, worum es in diesen Streit ging.

„Wir gehen!" sagte Severus schließlich bestimmend.

„Unser Portschlüssel geht erst in einer Stunde!" gab Richard zu bedenken, doch Severus schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, wir gehen sofort. Wir können nicht noch eine Stunde warten. Ich werde versuchen, mit jemanden zu tauschen!" erklärte Severus und zog zielstrebig in Richtung der Portschlüsselräume.

„Aber ich will noch zu _Adlerschwinge und Wirbelwind_. Ich will den Pegasus kaufen!" rief Harry und bemerkte schockiert, dass er sich wie ein kleiner Junge anhörte, der um einen Schlecker bettelte.

„Nein. Du kaufst diesen Besen nicht!" Severus war abrupt stehen geblieben und sah Harry streng an.

„Du kannst es mir nicht verbieten! Es ist mein Geld, dass ich ausgebe!" protestierte Harry weiter.

„Dein Geld wurde für dich zurück gelegt, damit du dir eine anständige Ausbildung leisten kannst, oder in der ersten Zeit durch kommst, bis du einen Job hast. Und nicht damit du es beim Fenster hinauswirfst!"

Empört schnappte Harry nach Luft. „Ich leiste mir nie etwas. Ich habe bis jetzt immer sorgfältig auf mein Geld aufgepasst. Ich kaufe weder überschwänglich Süßigkeiten, noch sonst irgendeinen Kram. Du hast kein Recht dazu von ‚Geld aus dem Fenster werfen' zu reden, weil das ist nicht wahr!"

„Wenn du diesen Besen kaufst, dann ist es aber so!" zischte Severus zurück.

„Nein, ist es nicht. Jeder leistet sich ab zu etwas, wenn er meint es besitzen zu müssen und nun habe ich auch mal etwas gefunden, wofür es sich lohnt sein Geld auszugeben!" Harry verschränkte die Arme und starrte Severus wütend an.

„Es lohnt sich aber nicht, Geld für einen viel zu teuren Besen auszugeben, wenn du bereits einen besitzt!" widersprach Severus und versuchte verzweifelt Harry klar zu machen, dass der Kauf dieses Besens vollkommen schwachsinnig sei.

„Das verstehst du nicht. Dieser Besen ist nicht irgendein Besen. Er ist der Traum eines jeden Quidditschspieler" versuchte Harry zu erklären.

„Dann träume weiter und lass uns endlich gehen!"

„Nein!" rief Harry bockig, doch bevor Severus wütend nach dem Arm des Jungen greifen konnte, um diesen einfach mit sich zu schleifen, rief Harry „Autsch" und griff sich an die Brust. Seine Finger schlossen sich um ein glühend heißes Ankh.


	24. Hinter einer Mauer

**Hinter einer Mauer**

Obwohl das Amulett brennheiß war, schlossen sich Harrys Finger fester um das alte ägyptische Symbol. „Irgendwas stimmt nicht!" sagte er mit erschrockener Miene.

Severus schob seine Wut blitzschnell beiseite und sah sich nervös um. Er konnte nichts sehen, aber er spürte die Anwesenheit mehrere Todesser.

„Lasst uns unauffällig zu den Portschlüsselräumen gehen!" flüsterte Severus und griff nach Harrys Arm, der nun mehr als willig war, den Ort schnellstmöglich zu verlassen.

„Was ist?" wollte Richard wissen.

„Todesser!" flüsterten Harry und Severus, wie aus einem Mund.

Richard schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf. „Wie sind die hierher gekommen?"

„Genau, wie wir! Getarnt!" erklärte Severus.

„Deckung!" rief Harry und eine Sekunde später schoss ein Fluch über ihre Köpfe. Die Leute am Hauptplatz schrieen und kreischten und stoben in alle Richtungen auseinander. Viele rannten in Harry und Severus Richtung und flüchteten zu dem Portschlüsselräumen.

„Mist!" fluchte Severus, als er sich mit Harry und Richard in eine kleine Seitengasse quetschte, um nicht von der Meute überrannt zu werden. Vorsichtig spähte er um die Ecke, um einen Blick auf die Angreifer zu riskieren.

Harry stand mit pochendem Herzen hinter seinem Adoptivvater und wagte es nicht sich zu bewegen. Immer mehr Menschen strömten vor seinen Augen vorbei und er wusste, es würde ewig dauern, bis sie mit dem Portschlüssel abreisen konnten.

Schließlich drehte sich Severus zu seinen Begleitern um.

„Wie viele sind es?" fragte Richard.

„Zehn, zwölf. Ich kann es nicht genau sagen. Richard, nimm Harry und geh mit ihm zu den Portschlüsselräumen. Ich versuche sie irgendwie aufzuhalten."

Richard nickte, doch Harry widersprach, „Nein. Ich bleibe bei dir!"

Severus nahm Harry bei den Schultern und beugte sich ein wenig zu ihm hinunter. „Harry, es ist wichtig, dass du hier wegkommst. Bitte, geh mit Richard und bringe dich in Sicherheit!"

Doch Harry schüttelte heftig mit dem Kopf. „Nein, wieso kommst du nicht mit?"

„Ich werde versuchen sie aufzuhalten. Ich kenne sie, ich weiß, wie sie bei so einen Manöver handeln."

„Ich will dir helfen!"

„Ich weiß, aber mir ist wichtiger, du bist in Sicherheit!"

„Und mir ist wichtig, dass du auch in Sicherheit bist!" rief Harry.

Severus atmete einmal tief durch, dann sah er Harry durchdringend in die Augen „Harry, du hast einmal gesagt, du würdest mir vertrauen und du würdest alles tun, damit ich auch dieses Vertrauen in dich haben kann. Jetzt ist der ideale Zeitpunkt, mir das zu beweisen!"

Harry verstummte und gleichzeitig stahl sich eine Träne des Frustes in das Gesicht des Jungen. Es war so unfair, jetzt auf sein Vertrauen zu pochen, wo er Angst hatte, den nächsten zu verlieren, der ihm nahe stand.

„Und was ist mit dir?" fragte Harry halb erstickt, während die Träne über seine Wange kullerte und die nächste bereits folgte.

„Mir wird nichts passieren, wenn ich weiß, dass du in Sicherheit bist!" versicherte Severus und strich Harry die Tränen weg. „Ich pass auf mich auf, ich verspreche es."

„Ich will dich hier nicht zurück lassen! Ich habe Angst, dass ich dich verlieren werde!" sagte Harry verzweifelt.

„Das wird nicht passieren! Vertraue mir!" bat Severus erneut.

Geschlagen nickte Harry.

„Richard?"

„Du kannst dich auf mich verlassen, Sev. Ich werde alles tun, Harry heil hier raus zu bringen!"

Severus nickte, spähte dann erneut um die Ecke. Während er mit einer Hand den Zauberstab bereit hielt gab er mit der anderen das Zeichen, dass Harry und Richard aus der Seitengasse hinaus gehen konnten. Sie folgten der Masse, während Severus ihnen Rückendeckung gab.

Die Portschlüsselräume waren zum bersten voll. Die Stimme im Lautsprecher gab Nummer um Nummer durch, doch es war für die Aufgerufenen nicht einfach sich zur Plattform durch zu kämpfen, von wo aus die Portschlüssel starteten.

„Wie kommt Sev von hier weg?" fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Er wird wahrscheinlich einen der Kamine nehmen!" sagte Richard und versuchte Ruhe auszustrahlen, um den Jungen nicht weiter zu verunsichern. Dennoch sah sich Harry immer und immer wieder um, in der stillen Hoffnung, dass Severus wieder zu ihnen stoßen würde.

Plötzlich erschütterte ein lautes Donnern die Hallen von Merlin City. Harry spürte ein komisches Kribbeln am Körper. Unsicher fasste er wieder nach dem Ankh, dass nach wie vor heiß glühte. „Was war das?" fragte er.

„Ich weiß nicht, wahrscheinlich- " Richard verstummte und sah erschrocken zu Harry.

„Was ist?" fragte der Junge besorgt.

„Deine Tarnung! Die Illusionszauber sind weg!" erklärte Richard.

„Wie sie sind weg? Wieso sind sie weg? Ich habe nichts gemacht" rief Harry panisch. Es konnte doch nur einen Grund geben, wenn ein Zauber erlischt. Wenn niemand ein Finite Incartatem gesprochen hatte, dann muss dem Zauberer etwas passiert sein, der den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte.

„Sev!" schrie Harry, als ihm die Erkenntnis traf und machte auf dem Absatz Kehrt.

„Harry, Halt! Wo willst du hin?" rief Richard und bekam den Jungen gerade noch am Ärmel zu fassen.

„Lass mich los. Ich muss zu ihm! Er braucht Hilfe!"

„Du weißt ja nicht einmal wo er ist!" versuchte Richard klar zu machen.

„Dann suche ich ihn eben!" schrie Harry und riss sich los. Er lief wieder Richtung Hauptplatz davon, doch er kam nicht weit, da hatte Richard ihn wieder eingeholt und erneut am Arm gepackt.

„Harry, sei doch vernünftig! Wir müssen hier weg. Severus kann auf sich selber aufpassen!"

„Nein, kann er nicht! Ich will ihn nicht verlieren. Ich kann es nicht ertragen, noch jemanden zu verlieren. Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Das kann ich nicht zulassen. Ich habe ihm versprochen auf dich aufzupassen!"

„Dann hilf mir ihn zu suchen!"

„Nein, du musst hier weg. Er hat sich deinetwegen in diese Gefahr begeben. Um dir den Rückweg zu ermöglichen. Wir. Müssen. Hier. Weg!" rief Richard unnachgiebig. „Unser Portschlüssel kann jederzeit aufgerufen werden, lass uns zurück gehen!"

Doch Harry schüttelte wild den Kopf, „Geh doch alleine, du Feigling!" brüllte er Richard wütend an.

Was dann passierte ging sehr schnell. Richard zog mit einem kräftigen Ruck an Harrys Arm und drehte ihn herum. Er fixierte den Jungen mit einem kräftigen Arm an seiner Seite und platzierte drei kräftige Schläge auf Harrys Hintern. Dann drehte er den Jungen wieder zurück, um ihm ins Gesicht zu sehen.

„Jetzt, hör mir mal zu, junger Mann. Severus vertraut darauf, dass wir hier so schnell wie möglich abhauen. Nur weil die Tarnung aufgehoben ist, heißt es nicht, dass Severus getroffen sein muss. Er braucht wahrscheinlich seine Energie jetzt für Wichtigeres als die Tarnung. Wir gehen jetzt zurück und reisen so schnell wie möglich ab. Ende der Diskussion!"

Wütend und gekränkt wandte Harry seinen Blick ab, ließ sich jedoch willenlos von Richard zurück in den Portschlüsselraum führen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, ehe ihre Reisenummer aufgerufen wurde.

Ooo

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Eileen aufgeregt „Wo ist Severus?"

„Tot!" sagte Harry mit blanken Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was?" fragte Eileen erschrocken.

„Er ist nicht tot!" widersprach Richard, „Er bekämpft die Todesser!"

„Todesser? In Merlin City? Merlin, hilf!" Eileen besah sich Harry und Richard, „und euch geht es gut?"

„Ja, uns fehlt nichts!" versicherte Richard.

Diese Aussage ließ Harry den Kragen platzen.

„Von wegen uns fehlt nichts. Wir haben Sev zurückgelassen! Für euch mag es vielleicht keinen großen Unterschied machen, ihr habt ja schon Jahre lang nichts vom ihm gehört, für euch war er ja schon tot. Aber für mich nicht. Ihr könnt nicht verstehen, was es heißt einem nach den anderen sterben zu sehen, der es gewagt hat sich in meine Nähe zu begeben. Severus war..." Harry versagte die Stimme.

Er wusste gar nicht was er noch sagen sollte, sie konnten ihn nicht verstehen. Niemand konnte ihn verstehen. Denn die, die ihn verstanden, die starben. Ein unglaublich großer Schmerz breitete sich in seiner Brust aus, und der hatte nichts mit dem Ankh zu tun, dass endlich aufgehört hatte zu glühen.

Mit Tränen in den Augen floh Harry auf sein Zimmer.

„Der arme Junge!" flüsterte Eileen, noch immer geschockt von Harrys harten Worte.

„Ich werde Severus den Kopf abreißen, sobald er zurück ist. Wie kann er von Harry nur so etwas verlangen. Er muss doch wissen, wie sehr der Junge an ihm hängt!" schimpfte Richard.

Doch Severus kam nicht. Es wurde Abend und von Severus gab es keine Spur. Nervös ging Richard im Wohnzimmer auf und ab. Eileen saß in einem Lehnstuhl und sah ihrem Sohn dabei zu, ohne ihn wirklich wahrzunehmen.

„Ich kann nicht länger warten!" sagte Richard plötzlich entschlossen.

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Eileen.

„Ich muss wissen, was passiert ist!"

„Du kannst nicht einfach zurück. Du brauchst einen neuen Portschlüssel!"

„Ich werde ins Ministerium gehen. Die müssen doch wissen was los ist!"

Ohne auf Antwort zu warten, verließ Richard das Haus.

ooo

Eileen beschloss schließlich nach Harry zu sehen. Der Junge lag auf seinen Bett mit dem Rücken zur Tür.

„Darf ich rein?" fragte Eileen vorsichtig, doch es kam keine Antwort. „Harry, Bitte, lass uns reden!"

Harry rollte sich auf den Rücken und fragte mit dem Blick an die Decke „Er ist nicht zurück, oder?"

„Nein. Richard ist ins Ministerium gegangen, um herauszufinden was passiert ist!"

Ein tiefer Seufzer kam von Harry. Dann rollte er sich wieder auf die Seite und drehte Eileen erneut den Rücken zu. „Lass mich alleine" hauchte er leise.

Eileen nickte zu sich selbst und verließ den Raum wieder.

Harry zog die Beine zu seiner Brust hoch und umklammerte sie. Er biss auf seinen Handrücken und versuchte den Laut zu unterdrücken, der seiner Kehle entkam, als diese sich schmerzvoll zusammen zog. Tränen drängten aus seinen Körper mit solch einen Druck, dass Harry sie nicht mehr zurück halten konnte, er drohte innerlich zu zerreißen.

Ooo

Richard kam erst in den frühen Morgenstunden wieder. Er war völlig fertig und ausgelaugt. Im Haus war bereits alles dunkel, aber er wusste aus Erfahrung, dass seine Mutter noch wach war. Er fand sie in der Teestube vor dem Balkonfenstern stehen.

„Ric!" rief sie erleichtert „Was hast du zu erzählen? Hast du Sev gefunden?"

Müde und erschöpft ließ sich Richard in einen der Lehnsessel fallen und nickte.

„Wie geht's ihm? Ist er schwer verletzt? Wo ist er?" Eileen platze vor Sorge.

„Er ist im St. Mungos. Er wurde von einem böse Fluch getroffen, aber ist jetzt über dem Berg. Dennoch wird er für ein paar Tage dort bleiben müssen!"

„Merlin sei Dank! Erzählst du es dem Jungen?"

„Ist er noch wach?" erkundigte sich Richard

„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich habe versucht mit ihm zu reden, aber er wollte allein gelassen werden!" erklärte Eileen.

„Ich werde nach ihm sehen!" versprach Richard und gähnte herzhaft.

Eileen nickte und schenkte ihrem Sohn ein müdes Lächeln. Richard erhob sich wieder und suchte nach Harry.

Auf sein Klopfen kam keine Antwort, also schob er die Tür vorsichtig auf „Harry?" fragte er flüsternd.

Wieder keine Antwort.

Richard stahl sich in den Raum und ging zu Harrys Bett. Der Junge war zusammen gerollt, wie eine Katze und sein Gesicht war zwischen Armen und Knien vergraben.

„Harry!" flüsterte Richard erneut und strich dem Jungen vorsichtig über den Rücken.

„Dad?" flüsterte Harry im Halbschlaf und hob leicht seinen Kopf an. Im schwachen Licht des Kaminofens sah Richard deutlich die Tränenspuren auf den Wangen.

„Nein, Richard!" gab er sich schließlich zu erkennen.

Harry ließ seinen Kopf wieder auf den Polster zurück fallen. „Was willst du?" fragte er feindselig.

Richard schluckte, als ihm wieder einfiel was zwischen ihm und Harry vorgefallen war. Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass er den Jungen ein paar auf den Hintern gegeben hatte. Es kam aus einen Reflex heraus und hatte kurzzeitig das Problem gelöst. Harry war mit ihm mitgekommen. Aber was jetzt? Hasste der Junge ihn jetzt etwa?

Den Gedanken beiseite schiebend sagte er, „Ich habe Neuigkeiten von Sev. Er ist nicht tot."

„Wie schön für ihn!" sagte Harry sarkastisch, „Warum ist er dann nicht hier?"

„Er ist in St. Mungos. Er wurde von einem unschönen Fluch getroffen, aber er lebt. In ein paar Tagen ist er wieder auf den Beinen!"

„Hmpf" machte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich dachte, du würdest dich freuen, das zu hören!" sagte Richard verwirrt.

„Oh, ja. Ich freu mich riesig!" antwortete Harry voll Sarkasmus.

Richard, der schon so fertig war von den Ereignissen des Tages, verlor nun endgültig die Fassung. „Was ist nur mit dir los?" fuhr er Harry an. „Zuerst machst du dir Sorgen und schreist mich an, wie ich Severus nur zurück lassen konnte und jetzt wo du weißt, dass es ihm gut geht, tut du so, als wenn es dir egal wäre!"

„Ja, es ist mir egal!" fauchte Harry gereizt und starrte Richard aus seiner liegenden Position an.

„Das glaub ich dir nicht!"

„Das ist mir so was von egal. Lass mich einfach in Frieden, okay?"

„Nicht, okay! Du hast geweint. Also rede mir nicht ein, dir wäre egal was mit Sev passiert ist."

„Es ist mir aber jetzt egal! Ich kann das alles einfach nicht mehr. Wenn ich ihm nicht wichtig bin. Bitte, dann soll er gehen und sein Leben aufs Spiel setzten"

„Harry, du bist unfair! Severus hat es für dich getan, _weil_ du ihm wichtig bist!"

„Ach ja? Das ändert natürlich eine Menge. Er schickt mich fort, um meine Haut zu retten, aber dass ich ohne ihm nicht leben kann, interessiert ihm nicht, solange ich nur in Sicherheit bin. Alle interessieren sich nur darum, dass ich in Sicherheit bin. Schließlich werde ich ja noch für größeres gebraucht. Oh, ich habe es satt, so satt. Aber okay, ich bekomme das schon alleine hin. Ich brauche niemanden. Wenn ich in den großen Kampf ziehe, ist es wohl besser, wenn mein Herz an niemanden hänge, denn wenn sie dann sterben, ist es nicht so schlimm für mich!"

„Harry, du bist nicht allein!" versuchte Richard zu widersprechen, aber Harry schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Doch ich bin alleine. Und ich werde es ab jetzt bleiben. Ich bin den Schmerz Leid!" mit diesen Worten verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust und drehte sich von Richard weg.

„Harry! Es tut mir Leid, wenn-" versuchte es Richard ein letztes mal, aber erneut wurde ihm das Wort abgeschnitten.

„Geh!" zischte Harry wütend.

Niedergeschlagen ließ er Harry alleine. Er war selber zu müde, um weiter darüber nach zudenken, was Harry eben gesagt hatte. Er nahm sich vor am nächsten Tag noch einmal mit dem Jungen zu reden.


	25. Mauern durchbrechen

Sodale, Zeit wurde es, dass es hier auch mal weiter geht. Das Kapitel war echt eine schwere Geburt. Ich lange überlegt, wie weit ich Richard gehen lassen soll. Hatte schon eine komplette Variante des Kapitels und dann habe ich es doch umgeschrieben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es besser ist und ihr könnt es nicht beurteilen, weil ihr nur die eine Version zu lesen bekommt. Aber na ja... am besten ihr lest selbt:

**Mauern durchbrechen**

Eileen, Richard, Alice und Alec saßen stumm beim Frühstück. Richard hatte eben seiner Schwester die Ereignisse vom Vortag geschildert.

„Wie geht es denn Harry?" fragte Eileen schließlich.

„Schlecht!" gab Richard niedergeschlagen von sich. „Er hat eine Mauer um sich herum gebaut, um seinem eigenen Schmerz zu entkommen. Das ist alles einfach zu viel für ihn. Ich fürchte nur Severus kann ihn aus diesem gleichgültigem Zustand wieder rausholen."

„Es ist ein Jammer. Severus hat _uns_ den Jungen anvertraut. Wir müssen ihm jetzt beweisen, dass wir mit dieser Aufgabe zurecht kommen. Wir sollten noch mal versuchen mit Harry zu reden. Wir sind doch seine Familie" sagte Eileen frustriert.

„Viel Spaß, dabei!" meinte Richard sarkastisch.

Ooo

Nachdem Harry den ganzen Tag sein Zimmer nicht verlassen hatte, machte sich Eileen ernsthafte Sorgen.

„Der Junge verhungert doch!" meinte sie und ging mit einen Tablett mit Brötchen zu Harrys Zimmer hoch. Als sie auf ihr Klopfen keine Antwort erhielt, trat sie einfach ein.

„Harry Schätzchen, ich habe dir etwas zu essen gebracht!" sagte sie freundlich.

Harry saß auf seinen Bett und verschränkte die Arme. „Ich habe keinen Hunger!" sagte er und blickte aus dem Fenster.

„Du hast den ganzen Tag nichts gegessen, du musst ja schon sterben vor Hunger!" meinte Eileen.

„Schön wär's!" flüsterte Harry.

„Probier doch einfach mal einen Bissen!" sprach Eileen unbeirrt weiter.

„Ich sagte, ich habe keinen Hunger!" giftete Harry sie an.

„Du musst was essen!" widersprach Eileen.

„Ach ja? Ist das irgendeine Hausregel? Dann sollte ich vielleicht gehen, denn ich werde jetzt sicher nichts essen!"

Eileen seufzte und stellte das Tablett ab. „Nein, natürlich nicht. Du musst nicht Essen, wenn du nicht willst. Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich!"

„Lass es. Ich bin die Sorgen nicht wert!"

„Das ist Unsinn, Harry. Wir sind deine Familie. Du-"

„Ich habe keine Familie!" bestritt Harry vehement „Wir sind nicht Blutsverwandt!"

„Aber Severus ist Blutsverwandt mit dir und mit uns!"

„Ja, nur er ist nicht da, oder?"

„Er kommt in zwei oder drei Tagen. Wenn du willst können wir ihn morgen besuchen gehen!"

„Nein. Danke!"

„Wieso bist du nur so hart zu dir?" fragte Eileen verständnislos.

„Weil ich eben so bin, okay? Lasst mich endlich zufrieden!" schrie Harry „Ich brauch nicht ständig jemanden, der um mich herum schwirrt und mir sagt was ich zu tun oder zu denken habe!"

„Ich will dir doch nur helfen!" sagte Eileen nun schließlich doch verärgert.

„Ich. Brauche. Keine. Hilfe! Klar?" Harry war außer sich vor Zorn. Seine Augen blitzen gefährlich und Eileen suchte nun doch lieber das Weite.

Ooo

„Was hast du erreicht?" erkundigte sich Richard bei seiner Mutter. Als sie nach dem Gespräch mit Harry wieder in die Teestube kam.

Eileen schüttelte nur fassungslos den Kopf. „Er ist so stur! Am liebsten würde ich ihn übers Knie legen und ihn windelweich schlagen, bis sein Hirn wieder anspringt. Denn das hat er definitiv abgeschaltet!"

„Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Du würdest ihn versohlen?" fragte Richard geschockt.

„In diesen Fall, ja. Dem Jungen muss der Kopf wieder gerade gerichtet werden. Er tut so, als wenn Severus für immer weg wäre und wir nicht das Recht hätten, uns seine Familie zu nennen."

„Na ja. Wir sind nicht Blutsverwandt!" meinte Richard schließlich, wobei er nur einen giftigen Blick von seiner Mutter erntete.

„Sag das noch mal und ich lege _dich_ übers Knie!"

Richard musste lachen, obwohl ihm nicht wirklich nach Lachen zu Mute war. Eine ganze Weile verstrich, in der absolute Stille herrschte. Schließlich fragte Richard, „Was machen wir jetzt mit Harry?"

„Geben wir ihm noch einen Tag. Aber wenn er morgen auch nichts isst, dann müssen wir mit ihm reden!"

Richard sah seine Mutter verwirrt an „Haben wir das nicht die ganze Zeit versucht? Er hört nicht zu!"

„Dann müssen wir ihn eben dazu bringen, dass er uns zu hört. Er ist schließlich nicht der einzige, der sich um Severus Sorgen macht!"

„Ich werde Severus morgen besuchen, vielleicht hat er Tipps, wie man an Harry heran kommt"

Eileen nickte ergeben „Aber sei vorsichtig. Ich will nicht dass Severus denkt, wir hätte nichts mehr unter Kontrolle."

„Aber wir haben nichts mehr unter Kontrolle!" gab Richard zu bedenken.

„Ja, ich weiß!" seufzte Eileen, „Aber ich will nicht, dass Severus das Krankenhaus verlässt bevor er gesund ist. Du kennst Sev. Er nimmt keinen Rücksicht auf sich selbst!"

Richard nickte müde und meinte schließlich „Ich werde sehen, was ich machen kann. Aber für heute gehe ich ins Bett!"

Oooooo

„Noch einen ganzen Tag und ich dreh durch hier!" grummelte Severus vor sich her. Richard hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und besaß sich die anderen Zimmergenossen. Die meisten schliefen, oder lasen Zeitung.

„Ist ja nur mehr ein Tag!" sprach Richard beruhigend auf seinen Bruder ein.

„Ja, ja" gab Severus genervt von sich, „Wie geht es Harry?"

Richard schluckte. „Na ja." sagte ausweichend.

„Er macht Schwierigkeiten, oder?"

„Na ja. Es geht!" sagte Richard und mied es Severus direkt anzuschauen.

„Ric. Mach mir nichts vor. Ich kenne Harry und ich sehe, er ist nicht hier. Folglich sitz er in einer Ecke und trotzt! Wie schlimm ist es?"

„Er redet nicht uns. Er versperrt sich vor sich selbst!"

Severus seufzte. „So was habe ich befürchtet!"

„Er versteht nicht, warum du zurück geblieben bist. Er glaubt, er sei dir nicht wichtig genug!" erklärte Richard weiter.

Severus schnaubte „So ein Unsinn. Ich habe mindestens drei oder vier Flüche gestoppt, die euch sonst zur Strecke gebracht hätten!"

„Ich weiß, aber Harry weiß es nicht. Er war so schockiert, als plötzlich seine Tarnung verschwand, dass er dachte, du wärest tot!"

Nun schloss Severus seine Augen. „Oh, Merlin!" flüsterte er, doch dann sah er zu Richard und meinte entschlossen, „Ich muss hier raus. Ich muss zu ihm!"

„Es ist doch nur mehr der eine Tag. Wir schaffen das schon! Es würde reichen, wenn du uns ein paar kleine Tricks verraten könntest, wie wir an Harry heran kommen können." versuchte Richard Severus zu beruhigen.

Doch Severus griff nach Richards Arm „Tricks? Du verstehst nicht. Harry ist in einen emotionalen Schock. Wenn der Tarnzauber versagt hat und er davon überzeugt war, dass ich tot bin, dann ..." Severus seufzte, „Wie soll ich dir das nur erklären? Harry ist psychisch nicht stabil genug, um noch einen Verlust zu verkraften. Er hat die Tendenz sich von seinen Emotionen abzuschirmen und in eine Phase der Gleichgültigkeit zu fallen. Eine Phase, wo er seinen eigenen Wert nicht mehr erkennen kann. Letztes Mal, als er so drauf war, war drauf und dran einfach abhauen, in der Meinung, damit den Rest der Welt besser beschützen zu können. Seine eigenen Gefühle sperrt er dabei einfach weg!"

Richard schluckte, als ihm bewusste wurde, wie gut Severus den Jungen einschätzen konnte „Das letzte Mal?" fragte er schließlich verwirrt.

„Als seine Muggelverwandten ermordet wurden. Er wurde damals mit dem gewaltigen Druck seiner Emotionen nicht fertig und hat sie schließlich von sich geschoben."

„Wie hast du ihm geholfen?" fragte Richard neugierig.

Severus verstummte. Er wusste die Antwort würde Richard schockieren, aber dann erzählte er doch „Ich habe ihn übers Knie gelegt und seinen Hintern versohlt, bis die Mauer zerfallen ist und er die aufgestauten Emotionen raus gelassen hat! Ich bin nicht stolz drauf, aber es hat ihm geholfen und ich würde es im Notfall wieder tun."

Richard starrte Severus entgeistert an. „Du und Mutter. Ihr seid so herzlos!"

Severus zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Wie kann man nur jemanden den Hintern versohlen, der in einer emotionalen Krise steckt?" fragte Richard verständnislos.

„Sag mir Ric, was ist schlimmer? Ein Kind, dass ablehnt mit jemanden zu reden. Sich weigert auch nur einen logischen Gedanken zu fassen und voll von selbstzerstörerischen Gedanken ist. Oder ein Kind das vielleicht in seiner Ehre gekränkt ist, aber weinend alle Emotionen rauslässt und dann wieder einen klaren Kopf hat und vernünftig mit einem redet?"

Richard antwortete nicht gleich, aber schließlich meinte er, „Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das könnte, aber Mutter denkt auch so!"

„Du hast eben keine Kinder! Kinder brauchen stabile Grenzen. Gerade in Krisensituationen müssen sie spüren, dass die Grenzen immer noch da sind. Nur das gibt ihnen Sicherheit. " meinte Severus.

„Trotzdem muss es doch noch einen anderen Weg geben. Gib mir noch den einen Tag!" bat Richard.

„Ric du hast keine Ahnung, was Harry jetzt in diesen Moment alles anstellen könnte! Wenn er wegläuft und den Schutzschild verlässt, dann schwebt er in ernsthafter Gefahr. Wer immer uns in Merlin City erkannt hat, der weiß inzwischen sicher auch, wer der Dritte im Bunde war. Im unmittelbaren Umkreis von Prince-Windchester Manor wimmelt es wahrscheinlich vor Todessern."

„Wou wou wou, immer schön langsam. Ehrlich, so schlimm ist es nicht. Harry verlässt sein Zimmer doch gar nicht. Er redet nicht mit uns, das ist alles. Ich bin sicher, wenn du morgen kommst, dann hast du noch genug Zeit, dem Jungen alles zu erklären" versuchte Richard Severus zu beruhigen, der im Begriff war, das Bett zu verlassen.

Severus sah ihn skeptisch an. Als just in diesem Moment die Heilerin kam, um Severus durchzuchecken nutzte Richard die Gelegenheit zu verschwinden, bevor Severus wirklich noch auf die Idee kam das Krankenhaus vorzeitig zu verlassen.

Ooo

„Richard, endlich bist du da!" rief Eileen erleichtert und kam über die Haupttreppe herunter geeilt.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Richard verwirrt.

„Harry ist verschwunden!" rief Eileen aufgebracht

„Verschwunden?" fragte Richard nun auch alarmiert.

„Weggelaufen. Alec sagt, dass Ganymed auch weg ist! Er sattelt gerade sein Pferd, um ihn zu suchen."

„Mist!" fluchte Richard und rannte gleich zur Hintertür weiter, die zum Pferdstall führte.

Ooo

Kurz darauf trieben Alec und Richard ihre Pferde voran durch den Schnee in den Wald hinein. Ganymeds Spuren waren noch sehr frisch. So konnten die beiden ihr leicht folgen.

Richard grummelte wütend vor sich her. Es war also genau so, wie es Severus vorhergesagt hatte. Harry _ist_ abgehauen. Und dann auch noch auf einem Pferd. Er konnte ja nicht mal gut reiten, wie kam er nur auf die verrückte Idee alleine Auszureiten?

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde bis sie Harry gefunden hatten. Der Junge saß auf einem Stein und hielt Ganymeds Zügel locker in der Hand. Es war eigentlich ein sehr friedliches Bild, doch Richard hatte im Moment keinen Sinn für Harmonie. Als er und Alec sich näherten, spitze Ganymed die Ohren und wieherte zur Begrüßung.

Harry wirbelte auf seinem Stein herum und sah den Verfolgern erschocken entgegen. Schnell stand er auf und war im Begriff sich auf Ganymeds Rücken zu schwingen, um weiter zu reiten.

„Wag es ja nicht!" brüllte Richard von weiten und zog seinen Zauberstab, bereit ihn einzusetzen, wenn es notwendig sein sollte.

Harry hielt inne und blickte wütend auf den Zauberstab.

„Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht, alleine auszureiten, wo du nicht mal die Umgebung kennst?" fuhr Richard den Jungen an.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich brauchte frischen Luft. Ist das etwa verboten?"

„Es ist nicht verboten, frische Luft zu schnappen. Aber einfach abhauen und ein Pferd zu klauen, das ist verboten!"

„Ich bin nicht abgehauen. Ich wäre schon wieder zurück gekommen!" rief Harry uneinsichtig.

„Ach, ja? Und warum wolltest du dann gerade flüchten?"

„Das geht dich gar nichts an. Ich will alleine sein. Ist das so schwer zu kapieren?"

Richard knurrte verstimmt „Rede nicht in diesen Ton mit mir, junger Mann!"

Er hätte noch weiter mit Harry geschrieen, aber ihr lauter Disput machte die Pferde nervös, daher ritt er nahe an Harry heran und riss ihm die Zügel aus der Hand.

„Steig auf. Wir reiten zurück!" befahl Richard.

„Nein! Du hast mir gar nichts zu Befehlen. Du bist nicht mein Vater" rief Harry widerspenstig.

„Harry! Aufs Pferd! Sofort!" schnitt plötzlich eine dritte Stimme durch die Luft, die nicht von Richard stammte und auch nicht von Alec, der etwas geschockt dem Ganzen zusah.

Harry, wie Richard drehten sich in die Richtung, aus der die Stimme kam. Da saß Severus in schwarzer Kleidung auf seinem Pferd Snowcake Er sah nicht so aus, als ob er zu Scherzen aufgelegt wäre.

„Sev!" rief Richard erleichtert und verärgert zu gleich. „Was machst du da?"

Severus ritt nun dichter heran. Aber anstatt Richard zu antworten, warf er Harry einen strengen Blick zu. „Ich sagte _aufsteigen_!"

Harry war verwirrt. Zuerst hatte er gedacht, Severus wäre tot, dann wusste er, dass Sev verletzt war und im Krankenhaus bleiben musste und jetzt stand er plötzlich vor ihm und machte nicht den Eindruck, dass ihm irgendetwas fehlen würde. Er wusste nicht mehr, was er Severus gegenüber fühlen sollte. Er war erleichtert, aber auch sauer auf seinen Adoptivvater, weil dieser ihn einfach weggeschickt hat. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich jetzt verhalten sollte.

Severus schien Harrys Zwiespalt zu bemerken, daher kam er den Jungen zur Hilfe „Harry, du hast zwei Möglichkeiten. Du schwingst deinen Hintern sofort auf das Pferd, wir reiten zurück, wir diskutieren über dein Fehlverhalten und über die daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen. Oder aber, du bist weiter stur, ich steig vom Pferd ab, leg dich an Ort und Stelle übers Knie und sorge dafür, dass der einzige Wunsch den du hast, der ist, deinen Hintern in den Schnee zu stecken!"

Harry starrte Severus entgeistert an. Übers Knie legen? Nach allem, was passiert war? Eigentlich wollte Harry über diese Ungerechtigkeit protestieren, doch als er aus dem Augenwinkel die Bewegungen vernahm, dass Severus tatsächlich vom Pferd absteigen wollte, stellte er schließlich den Fuß in den Steigbügel und zog sich in den Sattel. Jedoch nicht, ohne Severus einem wütenden Blick zu zu werfen.

Severus nahm Ganymeds Zügeln aus Richards Hand und trieb seines und Harrys Pferd in einen leichten Trapp. Richard und Alec hinter sich lassend. Harry grummelte und hielt sich am Sattel fest. Irgendwie lief gerade gar nichts, so wie es sollte.

Ooo

„Setzen!" befahl Severus, kaum dass er mit Harry die Bibliothek erreicht hatte.

Harry ließ sich in einen Lehnstuhl fallen und verschränkte die Arme.

„Kannst du mir erklären was das hier soll?" fragte Severus weiter.

Harry zuckte nur mit den Schultern.

Severus atmete tief durch, ehe er weiter sprach, „Ich bin gerade mal ein paar Tage nicht da und du ziehst so einen Show ab. Redest mit niemanden, schreist herum und..." Severus besah sich den Jungen genauer „und isst offensichtlich auch nichts!"

Wieder zuckte Harry nur mit den Schultern.

„Harry, ich warne dich. Ich bin wahrlich nicht in Stimmung für dieses Spiel. Rede, oder-"

„Oder was?" rief Harry wütender, als je zu vor. „Du tust so, als wenn du nur für zwei Tage verreist wärst. Das bist du nicht! Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich durchgemacht habe!"

„Dann sag es mir!" rief Severus zurück.

Harry verstummte wieder. Finster starrte er aus dem Fenster.

„Du magst vielleicht denken, ich wüsste nicht was in dir vorgeht, aber da irrst du dich. Ich kenne dich inzwischen sehr gut." Severus versuchte wieder etwas ruhiger zu klingen. Vielleicht kam er ja diesmal doch anders an Harry heran.

„Nein. Du weißt gar nichts! Alle wollen mich immer beschützen und in Sicherheit bringen, dabei ist es _mein_ Job den Bastard umzubringen. Ihr helft mir nicht. Ihr lähmt mich. Ständig soll ich euch vertrauen, ständig stirbt irgendeiner, in der Meinung mich beschützen zu müssen. Das kann und will ich nicht mehr. Wieso lasst ihr mich nicht endlich in Ruhe meinen Job tun?"

Nun ließ sich Severus ebenfalls in einen Lehnstuhl fallen. Müde strich er mit der Hand übers Gesicht.

„Wie soll ich dir das nur erklären? Freunde und Familie sind Dinge, die der dunkle Lord nicht hat, weil er so etwas wie Liebe nicht verstehen kann."

„Ja, und er ist sehr mächtig geworden, ohne ihnen!" schnitt Harry Severus das Wort ab. „Er hat wohl früher erkannt, dass er stärker ist, wenn er sich nicht ständig Sorgen um jemanden machen muss!"

„Sag das nicht, Harry!"

„Warum nicht? Ich merke doch, wie mich der Schmerz jedes Mal auf Neue runterzieht und droht mich innerlich zu zerreißen. Voldemort kennt diesen Schmerz nicht! Er hat niemanden, um den er sich in diesen Krieg Sorgen machen muss außer sich selbst und genau deshalb ist er so überlegen!"

Severus schüttelte verneinend den Kopf, „Diesen Weg willst du gehen!"

„Ach ja? Denkst du das? Ich denke, ich habe genug gelitten!"

„Wenn dein Leben nur aus Leid gestehen würde, dann würde ich dir zustimmen. Aber du vergisst, dass du auch Freude erlebt hast. Zum Beispiel als du auf dem Pegasus gesessen bist, da hast du gelebt. Dir stand die wilde Freude ins Gesicht geschrieben. Der dunkle Lord würde nie auf einen Besen steigen, nur um ein bisschen Freude am Leben zu haben. Der dunkle Lord würde sich nie Nachts aus dem Bett schleichen, nur um ein bisschen Abendteuer zu erleben. Er hat keine Freunde, mit denen er ein Abendteuer erleben könnte.

Nicht zu lieben und niemanden an sich heran lassen, ist ein Weg der Einsamkeit und Trauer. Der dunkle Lord mag vielleicht den Schmerz des Verlustes eines Freundes nicht kennen. Aber dafür verzichtet er auf das eigentliche Leben. Nur wer fühlt, der lebt wirklich.

Den Schmerz, den du empfindest, wenn jemand stirbt, ist nur ein Zeichen dafür, wie viel Freude du mit demjenigen gehabt hast. Wie viel du mit ihm erlebt hast. Und die ganzen Erinnerungen an das Erlebte, gehen nicht fort, wenn derjenige stirbt. Sie bleiben in dir erhalten. Durch diese Erinnerungen lebt stets ein Teil der Seele des Gestorbenen in dir weiter.

Im dunklen Lord lebt niemand weiter. Wer in seinen Rängen stirbt, ist tot. In den Augen des Lord sind diejenigen, die mit ihm kämpfen nur Werkzeuge und diejenigen, die gegen ihm kämpfen nur Hindernisse, die aus dem Weg geräumt werden müssen.

Ich weiß, der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen kann einen ziemlich zermürben und in der Phase, wo der Schmerz am größten ist, kann man leicht vom Weg abkommen. Die Versuchung sich dieses Schmerzens zu befreien ist groß. Vor allem, wenn es einem schon mehrmals getroffen hat.

Aber in meinen Augen gibt es keine Alternative, die lebenswert wäre. Es ist besser die Trauer und den Schmerz raus zu lassen, denn nur so wird der Schmerz weniger, ohne zu einem gefühlslosen Menschen zu mutieren. Nur so ermöglicht man es, verstorbene Seelen weiter leben zu lassen. Nur so wird man stärker. Und glaub mir Harry, bei all den Schmerz, den du bereits durchgemacht hast, bist du mächtiger geworden, als der dunkle Lord je erahnen kann.

Du musst keine Kampferfahrungen sammeln, um für den Endkampf gerüstet zu sein. Deine Macht beruht auf der Liebe und der Kraft, die dir inne wohnt, durch all die Seelen, die in dir weiterleben.

Erinnere dich an dein viertes Schuljahr. An den Kampf mit dem dunklen Lord. An all die Geister die aus dem Zauberstab kamen. Sie haben dir einen Fluchtmöglichkeit verschafft. Sie alle waren auf deiner Seite, weil sie dich gekannt, gemocht und zum Teil auch geliebt haben."

Nach Severus langer Rede, wurde es sehr still im Raum. In Harrys Augenwinkeln glitzerten Tränen, die sich nach und nach ihren Weg über die Wangen des Jungen suchten. Als Severus das bemerkte, lächelte er Harry sanft an. Schließlich konnte sich der Junge nicht mehr länger halten. Er rannte zu seinem Vater, schlang die Arme um ihm herum und vergrub das Gesicht in Severus Brust.

Harry heulte beinahe lautlos, aber Severus spürte, wie die Tränen den Stoff seines Hemdes durchnässten. Er strich dem Jungen durchs wirre Haar und war froh Harry wieder bei sich zu haben.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst!" schniefte Harry leise und fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht und über die Nase.

Daraufhin griff Severus in seine Tasche und holte ein Taschentuch heraus, welches er dem Jungen hinhielt.

„Danke!"

„Bedank dich nicht zu früh, wir müssen immer noch über dein schlechtes Benehmen in den letzten Tagen reden!"

„Ich war wütend und verletzt!" versuchte sich Harry rechtzufertigen.

„Dennoch kein Grund deinen Zorn an Unschuldigen auszulassen!"

„Ich habe Sie nicht darum gebeten ständig um mich herum zu schwirren und mit mir zu reden. Sie wollten mich nicht alleine lassen!"

„Sie wollten dir helfen!"

„Aber ich wollte keine Hilfe!"

„Und genau da liegt das Problem. Und was für ein Teufel hat dich geritten mit einem Pferd abzuhauen?"

Harry rollte mit den Augen „Ich wollte nicht abhauen. Nur einfach ein bisschen raus!"

„Du hast dein Leben in Gefahr gebracht. Wir wurden eben von Todessern angegriffen, wie kannst du da einfach alleine das Haus verlassen und durch einen Wald reiten, den du nicht kennst?"

„Ich wollte nicht weit. Nur ein schönes Plätzchen suchen. Ganymed hätte den Weg Heim schon gefunden! Du weißt, dass ich gerne im Wald bin."

„Und _du_ solltest wissen, dass es einen Schutzschild rund um das Haus gibt, der dich für die Todesser unsichtbar macht. Er umfasst nicht den gesamten Wald und du warst nur mehr wenige Meter von dieser Grenze entfernt."

„Das war mir nicht bewusst!" gab Harry zu.

„Ich weiß. Aber es hätte dir bewusst sein sollen. Du darfst dich nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen."

Harry schluckte und fragte mit Kloß im Hals „Was hast du jetzt vor?"

„Dafür Sorgen, dass du nie wieder so leichtsinnig handelst." Severus Stimme war ernst geworden.

„Du willst...?" fragte Harry und seine Augen wurden groß.

„Ja!"

„Nein! Es gibt sicher andere Strafen!"

„Sicher gibt es die. Aber keine ist so effektiv gegen Schuldkomplexe!"

„Ich habe keine Schuldkomplexe!" versicherte Harry schnell.

Severus lächelte schwach „Noch nicht. Erst wenn dir bewusst wird, was du in den vergangenen Tagen angestellt hast!"

„Das ist nicht fair, du warst gar nicht da!" protestierte der Junge.

„Das ist egal. Du hast mich enttäuscht. Also lass es schnell hinter uns bringen!"

„Nein!" Harry sprang auf und brachte Abstand zwischen sich und seinem Adoptivvater.

„Harry. Das ist kein Punkt, über den wir diskutieren werden!" sagte Severus entschlossen.

„Aber-"

„Hosen runter und lege dich über meine Knie!"

„Nein"

„Harry!"

„Du kannst doch nicht... ich dachte...!"

„Ich bezweifle, dass du in den letzten Tagen viel gedacht hast! Los, Harry mach, oder muss ich nach helfen?"

Harry konnte es nicht fassen. Warum wollte Snape ihn nach diesen philosophischen Rede immer noch versohlen? Irritiert begann er am Hosenknopf zu fummeln und kurz darauf rutschten die Hose zu seinen Knöcheln. Missmutig sah Harry zu Severus. Dieser griff nach Harrys Handgelenk und zog den Jungen über seinen Schoß.

Harry zwinkerte irritiert. Er verstand nicht, wieso er plötzlich in dieser Lage war. Mit seinem Hinterteil in der Luft, kam er sich plötzlich schrecklich klein vor.

Als er Severus Hand spürte, die nach dem Bund der Unterhose fasste und diese anschließend hinunter zog, bildete sich ein kleiner Knoten in Harrys Bauch. Diesmal wusste er schon im Vorhinein, dass er nicht lange durchhalten würde. Verzweifelt krallte er sich an Severus Hosenbein fest und schluckte.

„Okay, macht dich bereit!" warnte Severus vor und kurz darauf segelte der erste Schlag auf Harrys Hinterteil. Harrys Finger krallten sich noch fester in den Stoff von Severus Hosen. Severus sprach diesmal nicht viel dabei. Schlag für Schlag brachte er seine Hand ungnädig auf die bald rosaroten gefärbten Popobacken des Jungen hinunter.

Harry schniefte und hielt sich am Severus Hosenbein fest, als wenn es um sein Leben ginge. Schnell war das unangenehme Brennen zu spüren und bald brannte sein gesamter Hintern.

Als Severus seine Knie neu justierte, rief Harry plötzlich verzweifelt zwischen den Tränen: „Nein, bitte nicht. Hör auf!"

Aber Severus hörte nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, er nahm sich die Zeit, jeden Zentimeter von Harry empfindlichen Sitzfleisch zu treffen.

„Gleich geschafft!" ermutigte er den Jungen, während er eine kurze Pause einlegte. Harry spürte, wie sich Severus bewegte, konnte aber nicht ausmachen, was sein Vater tat.

Plötzlich spürte Harry etwas Kühles, glattes auf seinem brennheißen Hintern.

„Nein. Was ist das?" rief Harry panisch.

„Der Bonus für das gestohlene Pferd und deine beinahe gelungene Flucht in die Arme der Todesser!"

„Aber... ich... nein!" stammelte Harry.

„Fünf Extraschläge!" erklärte Severus und dann hörte Harry ein Wuschen und kurz darauf brach eine neue Flamme, stärker als alles andere, auf seinem Hinterteil aus.

„Aiiiii!" Harry sog scharf die Luft ein, von wo hatte Snape plötzlich ein Holzlineal her?

Zwei.

„Ahau. Bitte, nicht mehr schlagen. Ich habe die Lektion gelernt!" jammerte Harry

Drei.

Harry entkam ein Wimmern.

Vier.

Harry fing an mit den Füßen zu kicken, in der vergeblichen Hoffnung, sein Hinterteil aus der Bahn zu bringen.

Fünf.

Das Holzlineal fiel klappernd zu Boden. Harry schluchzte auf. Tränen flossen in Strömen und sein Allerwerteste war nun knallrot und brannte höllisch.

Harry hing regungslos über Severus Schoß, den Stoff von Snapes Hosenbein immer noch fest zwischen seinen Fingern. Er zischte, als Severus seine Unterhosen wieder hochzog. Doch kurz darauf wurde auch Harry hochgezogen und zwei ausgebreitete Arme empfingen ihn herzlich.

Harry weinte und schniefte solange, bis keine Träne mehr nachkam. Müde kuschelte er sich in Severus Arme. Es tat so gut gehalten zu werden, aber sein Hinterteil tat schrecklich weh.

„Warum musst du das immer wieder tun?" fragte Harry schließlich verständnislos.

„Weil du offensichtlich nicht lernen willst, dein Leben keinen Gefahren auszusetzen!"

„Wieso gibt's du mir nicht Stubenarrest, oder lässt mich Zeilen schreiben?"

„Was soll das bringen, dir Zeile für Zeile immer den selben Satz schreiben zu lassen?"

„Und Stubenarrest?"

„Ich will dich nicht auf dein Zimmer verbannen. Außerdem habe ich etwas für dich. Ich bin sicher in Anbetracht dessen, wirst du ganz froh sein, weiterhin die Erlaubnis zu haben hinauszugehen, solange du dich innerhalb des Schutzschildes bewegst."

„_Was_ hast du für mich?" fragte Harry verwundert.

„Etwas, das mir in Merlin City, das Leben gerettet hat!" sagte Severus geheimnisvoll.

„Was ist es?"

„Ich gebe es dir, nachdem du ein bisschen geschlafen und anständig gegessen hast und nachdem du dich bei Richard und Eileen entschuldigt hast!"

„Was gibst du mir?" Harry platze vor Neugierde.

„Das wirst du dann noch erfahren! Also gehst du freiwillig ins Bett, oder muss ich dich hoch tragen? Und sag mich nicht, dass du nicht müde bist!"

„Na ja, vielleicht ein bisschen!" sagte Harry und rieb sich die Augen. Ein herzhaften Gähnen entkam seinen Lippen. „Vielleicht auch ein bisschen mehr" gab Harry zu und lächelte schwach.

Ooooooooo

AN: In der ersten Version des Kapitels war es Richard, der Harry übers Knie nahm. Aber dann habe ich mir gedacht, dass es nicht wirklich Recht so ist. Es gibt Dinge die darf eben nur Severus tun und die funktionieren auch nur bei ihm. Richard kennt Harry ja nicht wirklich.


	26. Vater und Sohn

_So nun gehts auch hier wieder weiter. Danke für die vielen Reviews. Wir ihr wisst, ist das ja der Treibstoff für Fanfictionschreiber. ;o)_

**Vater und Sohn**

Harry ließ sich auf seinen Bauch fallen und war sofort weg. Er bekam nicht mit, dass Severus ihm gefolgt war und nun die Schuhe von Harrys Füßen zog.

Harry schlief bis in den Nachmittag hinein. Er hatte wohl eine Menge Schlaf nachzuholen. Als er schließlich doch wieder aufwachte, fehlte ihm im ersten Moment die Orientierung. Er drehte sich auf den Rücken. Angesichts des leichten Brennens, dass immer noch zu spüren war, kam Harrys Erinnerung schlagartig zurück.

Er empfand es immer noch ungerecht, dass Severus ihn so hart bestraft hatte. Er konnte doch nicht wissen, wie weit der Schutzschild ging. Aber dann breitete sich ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen aus. Severus, er war jetzt wieder da. Er war wieder ganz der alte. Lieber würde er sich nochmal den Hintern versohlen lassen, als Severus für immer zu verlieren. Es war so schön jemanden zu haben.

Neuen Mutes schwang Harry die Beine aus dem Bett, zog sich um und machte sich im Badezimmer etwas frisch. Danach suchte er Severus. Auf seinem Weg kam er an der Teestube vorbei, in der Eileen oft saß und plötzlich überkamen ihm Schuldgefühle. Er war wirklich unfair zu ihr gewesen. Sie konnte doch gar nichts dafür.

Mit einem Seufzer fasste sich Harry ein Herz und klopfte.

Ooo

Eileen saß wie jeden Nachmittag in der Teestube und las ihren Lieblingsroman, als sie ein leises Klopfen vernahm.

„Ja, bitte?" sagte sie ohne ihren Blick vom Buch zu wenden.

Die Tür ging mit einem leisen Knarren auf. „Stör ich?" fragte eine zarte Stimme. Eileen ließ das Buch sofort sinken.

„Natürlich nicht, komm rein!" sagte sie schnell und legte das Buch neben sich auf den Tisch. „Ich habe gehofft, dass du kommst, Harry!"

Verlegen sah der Junge zu Boden, „Es tut mir Leid, was ich früher gesagt habe. Ich war irgendwie nicht ich selbst!"

„Vergessen und vergeben, Schätzchen! Ich bin froh, dass du wieder zu dir gefunden hast!"

Harry zog die Schultern noch und nuschelte, „Mit ein bisschen Nachhilfe!"

Eileen lächelte. „Ja, ich habe schon davon gehört."

Harry lief rot an, wie eine Tomate und Eileen lachte. „Kein Grund dich zu schämen, Schätzchen. Ich denke, da mussten wir früher alle einmal durch. Wichtig ist doch nur das Ergebnis, oder?"

Harry lächelte verlegen. Es war ihm immer noch peinlich.

„Junge, sei froh, dass es Sev war, sonst hätte _ich_ es gemacht! Und glaube mir, das wäre dir noch viel peinlicher gewesen. Von einer alten Frau wie mir versohlt zu werden"

Blanker Horror spiegelte sich auf Harrys Gesicht wider. Darauf hin musste Eileen lachten.

Nach einer langen Schweigepause sagte Harry schließlich.

„Das Ankh. Es hat geglüht!"

Eileen sah ihn fragen an.

Also erklärte Harry „Bei dem Todesserangriff. Es hat geglüht, bevor der erste Fluch abgefeuert wurde. Ist schon komisch, es war glühheiß, aber es hat meine Haut nicht verbrannt."

Eileen nickte: „Das Ankh beschützt dich. Es wird heiß, wenn die darin ruhende Magie aktiviert wird, aber es würde dich nie verletzten!"

„Noch etwas war komisch!" begann Harry und fingerte unbewusst nach dem Amulett. Eileen schenkte ihm ihre ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit.

„Als das Ankh aktiv war, war ich zwar im Alarmzustand und dennoch hatte es etwas Beruhigendes, das brennheiße Metall festzuhalten."

„Du hast Vertrauen in das Amulett, das ist gut. Du hast wahrscheinlich die Macht gespürt, die davon ausging. Macht hat in der Situation eines Angriffs immer etwas Beruhigendes."

„Wenn es so mächtig ist. Hätte es mich dann vor den Flüchen der Todesser schützen können?"

„Ich weiß es nicht Harry. Ich habe es nie getragen. Ich weiß nur, dass es sehr mächtig ist. Du wirst in Laufe der Zeit lernen, was das Ankh kann und wie weit du diesem Schutz vertrauen kannst."

Harry nickte und bedankte sich für die Auskunft, ehe er sich wieder zurück zog. Auf dem Gang stieß er schließlich auch mit Richard zusammen. Etwas verlegen entschuldigte sich Harry auch bei ihm. Richard nahm die Entschuldigung ohne Umschweife an.

„Es tut mir auch Leid, was passiert ist. Ich habe unterschätzt, wie sehr du an Severus hängst. Weißt du, Sev war nie einer, der viele Freunde gehabt hat und die Vorstellung, dass da jetzt jemand ist, der in so sehr mag wie du, das ist für mich neu. Ich hatte auch Angst um ihn, aber Sev hat es bis jetzt immer irgendwie raus geschafft. Ich denke, du solltest ihm auch mehr vertrauen!"

Harry nickte, „Es ist nur so furchtbar schwer, wenn schon so viele für mich verletzt wurden, oder gestorben sind!"

„Ja, ich kann dich verstehen. Aber sollte Sev wirklich einmal etwas passieren. Mum und ich, wir sind weiter für dich da, okay? Vergiss das nicht!"

Harry nickte erneut.

Ooo

„Da bist du. Ich habe dich schon gesucht" rief Harry erleichtert, als er die Bibliothek betrat und Severus vor dem Kamin in einem Buch vertieft fand.

„Hast du schon was gegessen?" fragte Severus.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich habe mit Eileen und Richard gesprochen!"

„Hast du?" fragte Severus überrascht.

„Es ist wirklich leichter, wenn man für seine Fehler schon bestraft wurde, aber ein bisschen fühle ich mich immer noch schuldig!"

„Das ist gut! Die Strafe soll dir nicht die Schuldgefühle nehmen, sondern dir helfen, besser damit umgehen zu können. Na dann wollen wir mal etwas Essen in deinen Magen bringen. Zum Fliegen ist es heute ohnehin zu spät geworden für."

„Fliegen?" fragte Harry verwirrt nach.

„Ich erzähle dir alles beim Essen!" mit diesen Worten gingen Severus und Harry Richtung Speisesaal davon.

Ooo

„Ist das…?" fragte Harry erstaunt. Als er den Speisesaal betrat lag ein hellbrauner Besen auf dem Tisch. Harry rannte näher „Ich fass es nicht, das ist… wie… ich verstehe nicht?"

Ungläubig starrte Harry auf den Pegasus und dann zu Severus.

„Wann konntest du denn den Besen besorgen?"

„Ich habe ihn nicht besorgt" kam die gelassene Antwort.

„Du hast ihn… nein, du hast ihn nicht gestohlen, oder?"

Nun lachte Severus auf, „Sehe ich so aus, als ob ich klauen würde?"

Harry lief rot an. „Nein, aber ich verstehe nicht, wie bist du in den Besitz des Besens gekommen?"

Und so erzählte Severus von der Explosion im Laden _Adlerschwinge und Wirbelwind_.

„Der Ladenbesitzer war auch ein Todesser. Er muss irgendwie vom Anfang an geahnt haben, dass du nicht der bist, der du ausgabst zu sein. Er hat absichtlich am Gewinnspiel gedreht, damit du den Flug gewinnst. Mit den Fragen, die dir der Moderator gestellt hatte, hast du dich schließlich verraten.

Wie dem auch sei. Nach der Explosion kam es zu einem wilden Gefecht, wo der Ladenbesitzer von einem Auror ausgeschaltet wurde.

Irgendein Fluch hat mich schließlich von hinten getroffen. Ich ging hinter einem Tisch in Deckung. Da saß der Junge von der Besenvorstellung mit dem Pegasus in seiner Hand. Er blutete stark. Ich hatte zum Glück meine Notfallstränke bei mir. Damit konnte ich die Blutung stoppen, aber mir war klar, dass der Junge da raus musste und möglichst bald einen richtigen Heiler brauchte.

Ich nahm seinen Besen und setzte mich mit ihm darauf. Der Besen muss einen eingebauten Schutzschild haben, denn kein einziger Fluch, der in unsere Richtung abgefeuert wurde traf uns. Als ich den Jungen zu einem Kamin gebracht hatte und ihm den Besen zurück geben wollte, hatte er zu mir gesagt, ich solle ihn behalten."

_Sie brauchen ih__n__ mehr als ich, Sir. Nehmen Sie __ihn__ als Dankeschön._Erinnerte sich Severus an die Worte des Jugen. Dann erzählte er weiter.

„Mit der Hilfe des Besens konnte ich sehr viele Todesser ausschalten, jedoch der Fluch der mich im Laden getroffen hatte, fing an zu wirken und ich verlor langsam mein Bewusstsein. Aber der Besen ließ mich nicht fallen, er flog mich zu den Portschlüsselräumen, wo bereits ein kleines _Erste Hilfe_ Lager aufgebaut war.

Die Heiler haben mich dann nach St. Mungos gebracht. Ich hatte den Besen längst vergessen gehabt, aber als ich aus dem Krankenhaus gehen wollte, da gab sie mir zusammen mit meinen Sachen auch den Besen zurück."

Severus erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die merkwürdige Szene.

_„Sir, ihr Besen!" rief eine Stimme hinter Severus._

_Dieser drehte sich genervt um, er hatte es eilig. Er wollte unbedingt sehen__ ob es Harry gut ging, oder ob Richard die Lage falsch einschätzte. Da kam der Portier mit dem Pegasus in seiner Hand._

_„Vergesse__n__ Sie __I__hren Besen nicht. Der sieht wertvoll aus!"_

_„Mein Besen?" wiederholte Severus ungläubig._

_Und da drückte der Portier ihm den Besen in die Hand. „Ihr Besen, ja. Auf dem sind __S__ie gesessen, als __S__ie zu uns kamen. Merlin __allein __weiß__ wie __S__ie einen Besen fliegen k__o__nn__t__en, __während__S__ie bewusstlos __waren__!"_

„Wow!" riss Harrys Stimme Severus wieder aus den Gedanken. „Dann gehört der Besen jetzt dir?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

Severus schmunzelte. „Ich habe keinen Bedarf daran. Also werde ich ihn dir weitergeben!"

„Ja, aber der Junge. Meinst du nicht, dass er ihn wieder haben will. Er wird doch sicher traurig sein!" sagte Harry und ließ seine Hand über den Besenstiel gleiten. Zu deutlich hatte er noch das Gesicht des Jungen im Gedächtnis, als dieser Harry den Pegasus wieder aus der Hand gerissen hatte.

„Wenn du dich unwohl fühlst, dann können wir ihm ja einen Besuch abstatten und ihn fragen!" schlug Severus vor.

„Weißt du denn, wo er wohnt?" fragte Harry erstaunt.

„Das nicht, aber ich bin sicher man kann es rausfinden, immerhin wird er den Laden erben!"

Harry fand den Gedanken eigenartig, dass ein so kleiner Junge so einen Laden erben würde. Aber wenn er den Laden erbt, dann ist er sicher nicht angewiesen auf diesen einen Pegasus.

Ooo

Harry und Severus verbrachten den Abend vor dem Kamin und redeten ausgiebig über den Angriff in Merlin City. Harry fiel immer wieder etwas Neues ein, das er noch fragen wollte. Bis er schließlich nach mehrmaligen Gähnen wieder auf sein Zimmer und ins Bett geschickt wurde.

Ooo

Als die Sonne am nächsten Tag aufging, sprang Harry voller Elan aus dem Bett und eilte noch im Pyjama zum Frühstück.

Severus zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen, als er Harry in diesen Aufzug sah.

„Harry, was soll das?" fragte er noch bevor Harry die Chance hatte sich zu setzten.

„Ich will schnell frühstücken und dann mit dem Besen fliegen!" rief Harry aufgeregt.

„Nein!" sagte Severus entschieden und hob seine Hand um den Jungen zu stoppen.

„Was?" fragte Harry verwirrt.

„Du gehst augenblicklich auf den Zimmer, wäschst dich und ziehst dich um. Vorher gibt es kein Frühstück für dich. Du rennst doch in Hogwarts auch nicht in deinen Pyjamas in die große Halle!"

Harry senkte verlegen den Blick und stammelte „Aber ich dachte, zuhause… naja… ich"

„Harry. Es ist schön zu hören, dass du dieses Haus als dein Zuhause akzeptieren kannst, dennoch, ist es nicht unser Zuhause. Wir sind hier nur Gäste und es ist unangebracht in so einem Aufzug zum Frühstück zu erscheinen!"

Harry nickte ergeben und kehrte um. „Ja, Sir!" nuschelte er und verließ den Raum.

„Severus, was soll der Unsinn, dass es nicht euer zuhause ist?" hörte Harry Eileens verletze Stimme.

„Mutter. Ich habe bereits ein Zuhause!" widersprach Severus.

„Du hattest eines. Selbst wenn du diese Entschuldigung von einer Hütte wieder herrichtest, es ist wahrlich kein Ort an dem Harry aufwachsen sollte!" rief Eileen mit forscher Stimme.

„Lass das mal meine Sorge sein!" sagte nun Severus unwirsch. Ihm war es gar nicht recht, dass seine Mutter versuchte, den Jungen so an sich zu reißen.

„Dieses Haus ist so riesig, wieso willst du nicht hierbleiben?" Eileen konnte ihren Sohn nicht verstehen. „Hier gibt es die Pferde und genug Platz für Harrys Quidditsch Leidenschaft. Und im Sommer kann der Junge im See schwimmen gehen. Wieso willst du ihm das alles verwehren?"

Severus seufzte und schüttelte seinen Kopf. Er wusste selber nicht genau, warum er nicht wieder hier einziehen wollte. Es ging ihm einfach alles zu schnell. Zuerst die Adoption von Harry, dann die Wiederversöhnung mit seinen Eltern, die eigentlich Harrys Idee war und jetzt das Angebot wieder Teil der Familie zu werden, die er über zehn Jahre versucht hatte zu vergessen, aus lauter Scham vor seinen Taten.

Severus hatte das Gefühl, als wenn man ihm plötzlich sein Leben aus der Hand genommen hätte. Er war ein selbstständiger Mann, der gelernt hatte mit der Einsamkeit umzugehen. Dass Harry nun Teil seines Lebens geworden ist, war schon ein riesiger Schritt, der ihn zeitweise immer noch ins Wanken brachte. Er war für den nächsten Schritt einfach noch nicht bereit.

„Es tut mir Leid, Mutter. Ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen und vielleicht komme ich eines Tages darauf zurück, aber ich bin noch nicht so weit. Ich muss erst sehen, wie ich mit Harry zu recht komme."

Eileen studierte Severus eingehend. Dann sprach sie mit wesentlich sanfterer Stimme, „Du wirst mit ihm prima zurecht kommen. Er braucht dich und du scheinst ihn auch zu brauchen. Ich verstehe, dass das alles noch neu für dich ist, aber wenn du schon eine Tür zu dir geöffnet hast, wieso lasst du dann nicht alle wieder hinein? Ist es nicht auch für Harry leichter so?"

„Mutter, Du hast Harry in den letzten Tagen gesehen. Hattest du den Eindruck, er würde euch vertrauen? Ich war nur drei Tage weg und er war im Begriff von hier fortzulaufen. Ihr seid für ihn immer noch Fremde. Gebt ihm doch erst einmal die Chance, euch kennen zu lernen, ohne familiären Rahmen und Pflichten. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass es ihm im Moment überfordert. Es ist ja noch eine lange Zeit bis zum Sommer. Wieso geben wir alle dem Ganzen nicht einfach Zeit sich zu entwickeln? Ich kann zum jetzigen Zeitpunkt noch nicht entscheiden, ob es gut für Harry oder für mich ist, hier fix einzuziehen."

Nach diesen Worten wurde es andächtig ruhig. Doch schließlich ergriff Eileen wieder das Wort.

„Severus, du bist wirklich ein kluger Mann geworden. Es tut mir Leid, wenn ich dich zu sehr bedrängt habe. Ich sollte es eigentlich besser wissen. Vergib mir. Dein Vorschlag klingt sehr vernünftig! Ich denke, damit können wir alle gut leben!"

Severus nickte, doch dann kniff er die Augen zusammen und sagte mit drohendem Ton, „Ich dachte, ich hätte dir Anweisung gegeben dich umzuziehen"

Harry schluckte, als er Severus Stimme hörte. Er wollte nicht lauschen, aber das Thema hatte ihn auch interessiert.

„Tut mir Leid!" sagte Harry und sah Severus entschuldigend an. „Aber ich dachte, wenn es hierbei auch um mich geht, dann sollte ich wissen worüber gesprochen wird!"

„Danke für dein Misstrauen! Meinst du nicht, ich hätte auch mit dir darüber gesprochen? Hast du denn keinen Respekt vor Privatsphäre? Was ich mit meiner Mutter bespreche, geht nur mich und meine Mutter etwas an!"

Tränen stiegen nun in Harrys Augen, ob der harten Worte. Er versuchte sie wegzuzwinkern, aber eine entkam ihm und rannte verräterisch über sein Wange.

„Severus…" fing Eileen an, aber dann verkniff sie es sich ihren Sohn zu Recht zu weisen, wo sie doch gerade davon gesprochen haben, dass Severus Zeit braucht sich mit dem Jungen zusammen zu raufen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Papa!" wiederholte Harry und man konnte in seinen Augen lesen, dass es ihm wirklich Leid tat.

Severus fluchte innerlich. Wieso musste Harry immer im falschen Moment dieses eine Wort sagen, dass ihn so stolz auf den Jungen machte?

Schließlich nickte Severus und sagte in einem entlassenen Ton „Geh dich anziehen!"

Doch Harry stand wie angewurzelt da, immer noch mit seinen Tränen kämpfend.

Nun seufzte Severus. „Harry. Es ist okay. Ich bitte dich lediglich mit dem Lauschen aufzuhören. Wenn es etwas gibt, worüber du Bescheid wissen musst, dann werde ich es dir sagen, versprochen! In diesen Fall hat sich unser Gespräch ja jetzt erübrigt, bitte gehe dich nun umziehen, damit wir Frühstück essen können!"

Harry nickte und wischte sich die Tränen vom Gesicht. „Ich werde versuchen dir mehr zu vertrauen, Papa!"

„Vertrauen kommt nun mal nicht über Nacht. Und nach diesen fünf Jahren, hast du wohl allen Grund mir zu misstrauen!"

Das Wort schnitt erneut in Harrys Herz. Er wollte Severus nicht misstrauen. Er wollte ihm doch blind vertrauen. Aber offensichtlich tat er es nicht, denn immer wieder zweifelte er daran, dass ihm irgendjemand etwas Gutes Tat. Immer wieder stellte er fest, dass er eigentlich kein Vertrauen zu Severus hatte.

Severus erkannte, dass für Harry das Thema immer noch nicht beendet war. Er kannte inzwischen dieses von Selbstvorwürfen geplagte Gesicht nur zu gut. Daher ging er nun auf den Jungen zu und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Harry, ich kann verstehen, dass es dir schwer fällt zu vertrauen. Ich hätte an deiner Stelle auch kein Vertrauen mehr. Diese Muggeln, die sich deine Verwandten schimpften, haben da gründliche Arbeit geleistet. Ich habe es dir schon einmal gesagt. Wir werden beide daran arbeiten. Der Wunsch mir zu Vertrauen ist ein guter Anfang. Aber bis es wirklich so weit ist, dauert er nun einmal. Überfordere dich nicht selbst mit irgendwelchen fixen Ideen, sondern konzentriere dich mehr darauf, wie du, beziehungsweise wie _wir_ diese Ideen verwirklichen können."

Harry nickte, doch dann konnte er sich nicht mehr halten. Er schlang seine Arme um Severus und drückte diesen ganz fest an sich. „Danke, Papa!" hauchte er Severus dabei ins Ohr.

„Keine Ursache, mein Sohn!" flüsterte Severus zurück.

Überrascht ließ Harry von Severus ab und sah diesen erstaunt an. Es war das erste Mal, dass Severus zum ihm „Sohn" sagte. Ein warmes Gefühl tief in Harrys Bauch breitet sich aus und Harry lächelte überglücklich. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass ein so einfaches Wort, so viel in ihm auslösen konnte.

Severus erwiderte Harrys Lächeln. Das Wort war ihm einfach so über die Lippen gerollt und Harrys Reaktion bestätigte ihm, dass es wichtig war, es raus zu lassen. Harry sollte keine Zweifel mehr haben, dass sie jetzt Vater und Sohn waren.

_AN: Ihr habt Glück. Ich habe kurz überlegt, ob das nicht der perfekte Abschluß zu der Geschichte ist. Aber nachdem ja doch noch ein paar Sachen offen sind, geht es doch noch weiter. Also Geduld, das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt._


End file.
